Tienes todo lo que no me gusta
by AniKamia666
Summary: ... De un tiempo para acá me di cuenta que escribir summarys se me dificulta mucho, pero aquí va: Riko Sakurauchi ha comenzado una nueva etapa en su vida: El instituto. Junto a su amiga Chika conocen a Mari Ohara, quien ha regresado a Uchiura para ejecutar una misión sin plan previo, pero... ¿Qué tanto puede pasar en el camino?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Podemos volver juntas?

— ¡Lo juro, estoy a punto de perder el brazo!— se quejaba Yoshiko mientras giraba en círculos ambas extremidades.

— Te dijimos que esto no era lo tuyo— rió Kanan mientras le extendía una toalla.

— Lo sé, pero ustedes son las únicas que conozco de secundaria, sinceramente no quería quedarme sola en un club extraño— infló las mejillas.

— Bueno, no hay nada que con perseverancia no se logre, así que tranquila, solo tienes que entrenar muy duro para conseguirlo— animó You, levantando el brazo para hacer su saludo característico.

Las tres chicas habían comenzado su primera semana como estudiantes de preparatoria, lo que significaba: Clubs obligatorios.

— ¿Saben si alguien más se quedó aquí?

— No hasta donde he visto, aunque realmente no me he fijado bien.

— Tranquila Yoshiko, si Hanamaru se quedó aquí, lo sabremos, después de todo solo hay dos grupos de primero.

— ¡Es Yohane!— las mejillas de la peliazul se encendieron — Y-Y no me refería a eso…

— Sí, sí, lo que digas—dijo Kanan con cierto toqué de burla.

— ¡Les digo que no es eso!—

El entrenador llamó a las chicas a volver al entrenamiento, sin darle oportunidad a You y Kanan de responder.

Por otro lado, dentro del salón de música, se concluían las audiciones para el coro de Uranohoshi.

— No puedo esperar a que cantemos por primera vez— exclamaba una animada chica cuyo color de cabello se semejaba a las mandarinas que tan ricamente crecían en ese pueblo costero.

— Admito que estoy un poco nerviosa—confesó su compañera.

— Tranquila Riko, estoy segura de que lo harás espectacular— le respondió Chika con una sonrisa.

— ¿Riko y Chika?—una hermosa jovencita de cabello rubio se acercó a ellas con un par de hojas.

— ¿Sí?— afirmó la peliroja.

—¡Felicidades! La profesora te ha asignado a ti como la pianista de nuestra generación.

—¿A mí?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Tal como lo escuchas _honey_ , trabajarás conmigo— la mezcla de inglés en su oración hizo sonreír ligeramente a Chika, quien encontró interesante tal detalle —Y tú, Chika, la canción con la que te presentaste ha encantado a la profesora, así que me pidió tu opinión acerca de escribir canciones para el coro junto con esa chica— señaló a una pelirroja de un tono más claro que Riko.

— ¡Por supuesto! Será un placer—aceptó Chika, encantada.

— ¡Bien! — sonrió con ánimo la rubia —Me llamo Ohara, Mari Ohara, ¿Y ustedes?

— Riko Sakurauchi.

— Chika Takami.

— Disculpen que me meta en su conversación…— una tímida figura apareció a un lado de la chica mandarina — ¿Quién de ustedes es Takami?

— Soy yo— sonrió Chika — Eres mi compañera compositora, ¿no? ¡Llevémonos bien!

— Eh… S-Sí— sonrió, un poco incomoda por el espíritu tan grande que dejaba ver su nueva colaboradora —Me llamo Ruby.

— _So pretty_!— Mari inmediatamente tomó las mejillas de la pequeña — De verdad que eres una ternura.

— N-No hagash esho—se quejaba Ruby.

— ¡Hey, déjala!— una chica un poco más alta que la pequeña pelirroja salió en su defensa.

— _Its joke_! No te enojes—sonrió Mari mientras daba una vuelta en su lugar, sin perder su buen ánimo.

— ¿Estás bien Ruby?

— Sí, hermana.

— ¿Hermana?— se preguntó Chika — Pero si todas las que estamos aquí somos de primero entonces…

— No, no— Ruby negó enérgicamente con las manos abiertas —Dia no es mi hermana en la realidad, pero ambas somos primas, así que es como mi hermana mayor.

— Oh, entiendo.

— Me llamo Dia, ¿ustedes son?

Después de una nueva ronda de presentaciones, todas volvieron a sus respectivas aulas.

— Vaya querida Ruby, parece que estamos _in the same classroom_ — dijo Mari con un aire de malicia.

— S-Sí… No seas muy mala conmigo, por favor.

— Oh _darling_! Nunca digas eso o me darán más ganas de molestarte— dijo la rubia casi cantando, ganándose una mirada asesina de Dia — _It's joke_ — canturreo mientras sacaba la lengua.

— Y parece que nosotras…— Chika ya había visto a la pelinegra durante sus clases matutinas, así que sabía que Dia estaba con Riko y ella.

— Te espero fuera de tu clase en cuanto estés lista— dijo la ojiverde mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de cariño a su "hermana".

— Oh, _so sweet_!— exclamó la chica de cabello rubio juntando las manos.

— Mari, creo que solo estás adelantando la fecha de tu muerte— susurró Chika mientras sonreía nerviosa ante el aura asesina de Dia.

El día terminó y a la salida, Chika y Riko se encontraron con aquella entusiasta ojiamarilla, quien las fue a buscar a su aula.

— _Shall we go back together_?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh?— Chika no había podido comprenderla del todo.

— Seguro— dijo Riko devolviendo el gesto — Dice que si podemos regresar juntas, Chika.

— ¡Ah! Por supuesto— la chica mandarina tomó del brazo a Riko y Mari, entre una amena plática se dirigieron juntas a la salida.

Pasaron junto a las rejas que separaban la zona del equipo de natación del pasillo de salida.

— ¿Quieren ir a ver qué pescó el equipo de natación?

— No creo— dijo Riko mientras miraba las puertas de los vestidores del club.

— ¿Las del equipo de natación pescan?

Mari y Riko miraron a Chika un momento, la ternura en sus rostros era evidente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Chika, tu inocencia debería ser _nacional treasure!_ — exclamó la rubia mientras saltaba a abrazar a la chica mandarina.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mari siente ternura porque no entendiste su metáfora.

— Ah…— Chika infló las mejillas.

— Me refería a que si querían ir a ver al equipo de natación.

— Por mí no importa— respondió la chica de ojos carmín.

— Bueno, si ustedes quieren ir— Riko se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Perfect! — Mari las jaló a ambas.

— Realmente te gustan estas cosas Mari.

— Siento mucha curiosidad, y quién sabe, tal vez encuentre a alguien por quién ir a ver las carreras escolares.

— Oh, así que Mari tiene los mismos gustos que tú, Riko— añadió Chika, feliz.

— ¡Chika!— la cara de Riko se encendió cual foco rojo de navidad — ¡No tienes por qué ir gritándolo!

— Pero si la que gritó eres tú— la pelianaranjada se defendía entre risas de los pequeños golpes que le daba su amiga.

— Oh, así que _you are my partner_ — Mari abrazó a Riko por el cuello.

— Eh…— la pelirroja no atinó más que a sonreír nerviosa.

— Pues veamos qué pescamos.

— Realmente no es algo que me preocupe…— Riko se rascó la mejilla.

— _Whatever_! Vayamos mi camarada, tú también Chika— Mari jaló a sus compañeras con la energía que ya comenzaba a caracterizarla.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la piscina, pero contrario a lo que la rubia esperaba ver, todas estaban en media luna, mirando a su entrenador.

— Qué decepción, no están en la alberca.

— ¿Eh? — Riko se sonrojó ante lo dicho.

— Mari, eres una pervertida— dijo la chica mandarina mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

— No, solo soy directa con lo que quiero.

— Solo que nosotras no venimos buscando nada— rebatió Riko.

— _Boring_ — canturreo Mari.

— Bueno, ya venimos, ya vámonos— apuró la pelirroja.

— Sí, supongo que está bien— dijo Mari, suspirando.

Las tres compañeras se dirigieron a la salida de la preparatoria, siguieron así un rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

— _See you, girls_!— se despidió

— Hasta luego Mari— sonrieron Chika y Riko.

Ambas caminaron un poco más hasta la parada de autobús.

— Sabía que el "Ohara" me sonaba.

— Bueno, por su acento se nota que ha viajado mucho a Estados Unidos— dedujo Riko.

— Pero quién diría que conoceríamos a la hija del dueño de la cadena de hoteles Ohara.

— Bueno, sí. Me pregunto por qué decidió venir a estudiar aquí.

— Cierto.

— Entonces, ¿no estás buscando pareja Riko?

— ¡¿Eh?!— Riko se exaltó ante la repentina pregunta de su amiga — N-No realmente... ¿Y tú?

— Mmm— Chika pensó un momento antes de responder — Creo que ahora mismo no puedo decir si sí o si no. Estamos en una escuela de chicas, personalmente nunca me ha llamado la atención una, pero si fuera así, supongo que entonces te diré, no sé nada de eso así que creo que necesitaré tu sabiduría y tus mangas yuri— respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo

La cara de Riko volvió a ponerse colorada mientras una mirada molesta aparecía.

— ¡TAKAMI CHIKA!

— ¡No!— dijo la víctima, empezando a correr hacia la parada de autobús.

Una vez llegando a las puertas de sus hogares y después de un reclamo de parte de la pelirroja, ambas se despidieron.

— Ahhh— Riko se dejó caer en su cama — Esperemos a mañana.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sirena

— ¡Cedan al ángel caído Yohane!— gritaba Yoshiko mientras entraba al agua.

Esa mañana habían quedado en ayudar a su amiga a mejorar en la natación, y aunque se veía una gran mejora en cuanto a su técnica y tiempo, aún estaba por debajo del nivel de las demás.

— ¡Muy bien Yoshiko, lo estás consiguiendo!— animó You a su amiga.

— Con esto pronto dejarás de necesitar nuestra ayuda.

— G-Gracias— el ángel caído sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero ser elogiada era un bonus que le encantaba recibir, sobre todo de parte de sus amigas, que más que eso, eran parte de su reducida, pero muy querida familia.

El timbre del comienzo de clases sonó, anunciando a las chicas el fin de su práctica.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver en el otro salón?— sugirió Kanan ante la mirada de su amiga peliazulada, sabía bien que estaba buscando a cierta castaña.

— ¿P-Por qué?

— Solo digo…

— Bueno, suponiendo que busque a quien ustedes creen, You no la vió ayer, ¿o no?

— Hay muchos estudiantes que no se presentan el primer día oficial de clases, puede que incluso esté en su clase— sugirió You.

Yoshiko se sonrojó de pensar en compartir de nuevo el salón con Hanamaru, en cierta forma esa posibilidad la emocionaba.

— _I can't believe it!_ — Kanan fue atraída por ese grito.

— ¡Ma-Mari, no grites!

— Es que yo pensé que eras más bien conservadora, pero mira…

— Esperen chicas— les dijo a sus amigas. Esa voz se le hacía conocida.

— _Anyway_ , ¿podrías prestarme otro?

— ¿Eh? P-Pero pensé que no…

— Es emocionante leerlos, anda Riko.

— Mou… Está bien.

Esa voz retumbaba en los oídos de la peliazulada.

En sus recuerdos comenzó a aparecer una niña de cabello del color del sol, esa misma chica que le mostró un palacio de arena a la orilla de la playa, y que más que eso, vivía dentro de uno.

Recordó hermosas mesas de caoba, finas cortinas con acabados que no creía posibles a esa edad, lo majestuoso del lugar y la cantidad de postres que aquella niña ponía a su disposición cada día que iba a visitarla, pero más que eso… Recordó esa tierna mirada de ojos dorados que la había guiado hacia Mari, como si de una sirena se tratara.

Incluso a esa edad, pensó: **_"Esta niña será mi esposa"._**

Pero así como la había visto, tal como la sirena de un cuento, Mari se fue.

Kanan la esperó en el muelle cada día a las cinco de la tarde, durante seis años, hora en que quedaban de verse para jugar, pero su futura esposa nunca volvió.

Al menos… No hasta ahora.

Llegó ante una chica pelirroja y otra rubia, y entonces olvidó como respirar. Sí, era ella.

— ¿Mari…?

La chica de ojos amarillentos la miró, aunque su expresión era más bien confusa.

— ¿Sí?

La ojimorada no supo qué decir. Solo miró a la pelirroja despedirse de ellas.

La imagen que había guardado tan celosamente a través de los años, y la apariencia que pensó para "la Mari más grande" fueron destruidas en cuestión de segundos.

Era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y aún más de lo que había imaginado que sería cuando se encontraran de nuevo.

Solo que esta vez, Kanan no era una niña, y por primera vez, se sintió intimidada por la belleza de su sirena perdida.

¿Sería suficiente para estar a su lado?

¿Ella la amaría también?

¿Se fijaría en ella?

¿Siquiera la recordaría?

— Yo… Hola…— sonrió torpemente.

— _Hi!,_ veo que conoces mi nombre, ¿puedo saber el tuyo?

Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo encima suyo.

— Soy… Kanan… Kanan Matsuura.

— _You're so beautiful,_ _Kanan!_

— Sí…— Bueno, no podía esperar que la reconociera después de tantos años.

¿Había servido de algo mantener su imagen todo ese tiempo?

— _I'm sorry_ , debo entrar a mi salón, hasta luego Kanan, me encantó conocerte.

— Igualmente…

La ojimorada miró a Mari adentrarse en su aula, y después de unos segundos fue a la suya.

— ¿Estás bien Kanan?

No eran nada, pero aun así, la decepción la invadió.

— ¿Kanan?

¿Debería intentar acercarse de nuevo?

— ¡Hey!

Pero, ¿y si la rechazaba?

— ¡Señorita Delfín!

Incluso si lograba acercarse a Mari, ¿ella sería su novia?

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Agh! ¿Qué pasa Yoshiko?

— ¡Es Yohane! Y llevo horas hablándote pero simplemente no me haces caso, encima que el ángel caído se preocupa por ti…

— No te escuché.

— Lo noté. ¿Tienes algo?

— Solo pensaba…

— ¿Tiene que ver con ese little demon rubio?

— ¿Litt… qué?

— Fieles seguidores del ángel caído— Yoshiko elevó el dorso de su mano hasta la barbilla, mientras inflaba el pecho en señal de orgullo.

— Creo que ella es demasiado radiante para eso…— dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

— Bueno, de cualquier manera, ¿qué pasó? Te quedaste completamente muda frente a ella.

— ¿Recuerdas a la chica de la que les platiqué?

— No— respondió tajante.

Kanan sonrió ante la sinceridad de su amiga.

— La chica de…— se sonrojó ligeramente al repetir las palabras que dijo cuando era niña — L-La chica de… ojos dorados… M-Mi sirena...

— Ah. Espera… ¿Era real?— Yoshiko debía admitir que en ese entonces pensó que Kanan había hecho un amigo imaginario.

— ¡Por supuesto que es real!

— Entonces es ella— Yoshiko llevó la mano a su barbilla, en un gesto de meditación.

Mientras tanto, totalmente ajena a la conversación pero aún así escuchando, se encontraba Riko.

— Chika— llamó a su amiga, para que se acercara a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Riko?

— Esa chica de cabello azul...

— ¿Cuál de las dos?— preguntó Chika, mientras las veía fijamente, haciendo que estas le devolvieran la mirada.

— ¡No las mires!— gritó por lo bajo a su amiga, mientras tomaba su mejilla y la apartaba del campo de visión de aquellas personas.

— Está bien, pero es que no sé a cual te refieres.

— La que se quedó hablando con Mari hace un rato.

— Ah, Kanan.

— ¿La conoces?

— Es un pueblo técnicamente pequeño, todos sabemos quien es quien a menos que lleve poco tiempo aquí. Como tú, qué llegaste el año pasado.

— Oh... ¿Y Kanan conoce a Mari?

— La verdad no lo sé, ¿por qué?

— Parecía que así era.

— Bueno, no creo poder ayudarte mucho. Quizá se conozcan ya que Kanan siempre ha sido algo famosa en Uchiura, después de todo es de las mejores nadadoras junto a Watanabe.

— ¿Watanabe? Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre...

— Bueno, ella estaba en la secundaria al lado de la nuestra, era una celebridad, creo que lo será pronto aquí también. Es un torpedo dentro del agua.

— Sabes mucho de estas cosas Chika.

— Es que fui a la primaria con ella... Y con muchas otras chicas de aquí.

— Ya veo... Bueno, solo tenía curiosidad— ambas se enfrascaron en otro tema.

— ¿Por qué nos miraba?— preguntó Yoshiko.

— Quizá sea porque esa chica le habrá preguntado por mí. Después de todo, parece que es amiga de Mari...— Kanan recargó la barbilla en su mano y suspiró.

— Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿qué harás reina del mar?

— ¿Qué?— Kanan miró a otro lado— Olvídalo, y la verdad... Ni yo misma lo sé.

— ¿No me molestas tanto en que busque a Zuramaru? Deberías aplicarlo con Mari también.

— Pero, ¿y si me rechaza o algo?

— ¿No crees que yo también me hago la misma pregunta? Aún así tu y You me mandan a la guerra. Si estuviera aquí, seguramente te diría...— Yoshiko puso ambas manos en su cintura y dijo con una voz delicada — _¡Deberías acercarte e intentarlo, te estaré apoyando, yousoro~!_ — al finalizar, hizo el ademán que tanto caracterizaba a su amiga — O algo así— volvió a ser el ángel caído — El tema es que deberías tratar.

— Lo mismo digo— insinuó maliciosamente la peliazulada.

— ¡Lo mío es diferente!

— Todos somos buda en las vidas ajenas, pero en la nuestra...— dijo Kanan, más para ella misma que para Yoshiko.

— Bueno, es más fácil cuando no eres tú.

Kanan asintió en señal de aprobación.

En la clase B de primer año, una rubia se encontraba en un serio cuestionamiento.

La chica de hacía un momento le había dejado una gran impresión, sabía que le recordaba a alguien, solo que no lograba ubicar a quién.

— _Terrible!_ — suspiró en su asiento.

— ¿Estás bien Mari?

— _Yes, my darling!_ Solo que no logro acomodar mis ideas.

— Podría apostar a que es muy raro verte así.

— Te pagaría muy bien si lo hubieras hecho— le guiñó un ojo, provocando una sonrisa en la pelirroja.

Por otro lado, You estaba rebosante de alegría. Y es que ese día, había podido ver a aquella castaña que le arrebataba suspiros a su amiga.

Intentó acercarse, pero Hanamaru tenía la vista pegada al libro, y suficiente sabía You como para no interrumpirla mientras leía.

Pero al menos, esa noticia seguro alegraría a su amiga, aunque el ángel caído seguramente lo negara.

En cuanto llegó el primer descanso, You se levantó y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el lugar de su compañera.

— ¿Kunikida?

Los ojos color miel de Hanamaru miraron a la chica de cabello gris.

— ¡Watanabe! Que alegría ver una cara conocida zura.

— Que alegría escuchar tu "zura"— la miró con felicidad sincera, provocando un leve sonrojo en la colegiala.

— G-Gracias— sonrió mientras se levantaba — Encantada de compartir contigo un año más en el mismo salón.

— Igualmente— devolvió el gesto— ¿Quieres comer hoy con nosotras, Kunikida?

— ¿Nosotras?

— ¡Ah! Kanan y Yoshiko.

— Oh...— la decepción llenó su expresión, no esperaba compartir salón con You, pero si era así, pensó que podrían compartir un momento a solas.

— ¿No quieres?— preguntó la peligrisacea.

— ¡Sí! Es solo que no me esperaba esto— sonrió amablemente — Me encantaría comer... Con ustedes zura.

— Perfecto, vayamos— You le dejó salir primero.

No podía esperar a ver la cara de Yoshiko al ver a Hanamaru, aunque sinceramente, ya se la imaginaba.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una pequeña chispa

— ¡Chicas! Miren a quién traigo conmigo— dijo You, llamando la atención de Kanan y Yoshiko.

Ahí estaba, el ángel que tanto quería ver. La ojivioleta solo atinó a saludar débilmente.

— Kunikida, que sorpresa— saludó Kanan mientras sonreía.

— La sorpresa es para mi— Hanamaru correspondió el saludo de su compañera, miró a la chica de cabello oscuro, pero como ésta siempre mostraba un aura tan apartada, se abstuvo de saludarle de igual manera, así que solo alcanzó a decir — Me da gusto verte, Tsushima.

— L-Lo mismo digo— respondió el ángel caído, saliendo de su estupor.

La comida transcurrió normal, a excepción del notable nerviosismo de Yoshiko, quien dejaba caer sus palillos de vez en vez, reaccionaba sorprendida cuando le hablaban o simplemente no reaccionaba.

Hanamaru no podía evitar reírse, aunque dejó en claro varias veces que la ojivioleta le causaba gracia. Siempre había sentido ternura ante la forma tan distraída de ser de su compañera, aunque no sabía que esto solo ocurría cuando andaba cerca.

Excepto los tropiezos, esos ya eran marca registrada del ángel caído.

Al final del almuerzo, Yoshiko dejó caer su cabeza sobre su butaca.

— Lo sabía, es demasiada luz para mi oscuridad.

Kanan sobó la espalda de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

 ** _xxxxx_**

— ¿Hay algo que te incomode Mari?— preguntó Chika. Su amiga de ojos amarillentos había estado pensativa desde el almuerzo, así que se había preocupado, ya que, aunque apenas llevaban dos días de conocerse, podía decir con toda seguridad que Mari no era del tipo de personas serias y calladas.

— Bueno… No podría decir si me incomoda, pero no he podido dejar de darle vueltas.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Viste a la chica que se me acercó antes del primer periodo?

— Sí, ¿te hizo algo?

— No, pero se me hace conocida…

— ¿Alguna vez estuviste en Uchiura?

— Una vez cuando era niña.

— ¡Woah! ¿En serio?

— Sí, pero no fue mucho tiempo… Cuando era pequeña tenía problemas cardiacos. Un día mi padre entró corriendo a mi habitación, guardo cosas al azar en una maleta y después me tomó de la mano— Mari rió ligeramente — Al final me fui sin la maleta— Riko llegó a donde se encontraban las chicas y escuchó lo que restaba de la historia de su amiga — En cuanto puse un pie en Estados Unidos me llevaron al hospital, el transplante ocurrió y me quedé algunos años allá, al menos hasta ahora, la preparatoria.

— ¿Y por qué entraste a Uranohoshi? No es por ofensa pero hay preparatorias más lujosas.

— Bueno…

Chika y Riko esperaron la respuesta.

— Vine a buscar a mi hermana mayor— dijo con voz cantarina.

— ¿Eh?— definitivamente no esperaban que ese fuera el motivo de la rubia.

— Bueno, durante el verano que estuve aquí conocí a una niña muy amable y genial, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre y es una pena, pero estoy segura que cuando la vea la reconoceré. Siempre apuntaba a esta preparatoria en la colina, diciendo que vendría aquí. Todas mis esperanzas están en que haya sido así.

— Ah, entonces el "hermana mayor" es de cariño, como Ruby y Dia. Aún así, es un poco arriesgado que hayas venido sin saber su nombre.

— Lo sé...— Mari miró hacia arriba — Supongo que después de todo no es tan buena idea.

— Y apenas lo piensas...— Riko formó en su rostro una expresión que parecía decir "No puedo creerlo" — Pero seguro la encontrarás, tarde o temprano.

— Eso espero— Mari guiñó el ojo a las chicas.

— Sakurauchi, Ohara— la profesora llamó a sus estudiantes

— ¿Qué ocurre profesora? —Riko se acercó justo a su amiga.

— Por favor, necesito que Ohara y tú se queden tras la sesión del club.

— ¿Eh?

— El entrenador quiere una especie de himno original para el equipo de natación de Uranoshoshi en las competencias de esta temporada, así que al ser ustedes dos las compositoras de este año, tienen que estar presentes.

— ¿No tendrían que ir también Chika y Ruby?— preguntó Mari.

— Esa es una junta aparte, ahora, cuento con ustedes.

Después del club, Chika decidió esperar a sus amigas, Ruby se le unió y muy a su pesar, Dia tuvo que quedarse también.

Vieron llegar a las chicas del equipo de natación junto al entrenador, el cual, tocó la puerta.

— Adelante.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— exclamó el hombre, mientras entraba con sus alumnas.

— Ella es la de esta mañana— susurró Mari al ver a la chica de ojos violeta.

Riko clavó sus ojos en los azules de You, algo en ella se sentía extraño, lo cual la hizo estremecer.

— Bueno, profesora, señoritas del coro, ellas son Ame Kagami, mi capitana, You Watanabe, mi co capitana y una estrella de mi equipo, Kanan Matsuura, si no les importa, quisiera que ellas estuvieran presentes para dar su opinión.

— Perfecto— habló la profesora.

La junta se llevó a cabo, y tanto Riko, Kanan y Mari se intentaban concentrar en tal.

— Y bueno, con esto terminamos algunos ajustes, le daremos vida pronto— concluyó la profesora.

— Estamos ansiosos por escucharla— dijo el entrenador extendiendo la mano y estrechandola con cada una de las chicas del coro.

— Bueno, es hora de que vayan a casa, todas ustedes.

Ambos grupos de amigas se dirigieron a la salida de la preparatoria, aunque cada quien en su círculo.

— Nos encontramos de nuevo— dijo Mari, saludando a Kanan.

— E-Eh sí... Así que eres del coro— respondió la peliazulada, intentando sonar lo más casual posible, pero los nervios la traicionaban y su voz transmitió su nerviosismo.

— Y tú del equipo de natación.

— Je, je— Kanan sintió las miradas de sus amigas sobre ella, así que decidió presentarlas — Ellas son Yoshiko y You.

— You, qué curioso nombre— sonrió la rubia.

— Entonces eres tú, Kanan nos ha hablado mucho de ti estos año... ¡hmp!— La chica de cabello gris no alcanzó a terminar, su amiga se abalanzó contra ella, tapando su boca.

— Horas, serán— corrigió Mari un poco confundida.

— ¿No le has dicho?— dijo You, zafandose.

— Quería esperar un mejor momento...

La chica de ojos amarillentos ya no entendía nada, Kanan suspiró ante lo inevitable.

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?

— Eh... Sí...— Mari se volteó con sus amigas — Riko, Chika, ellas son _dark girl_ _and_ _nice eyes_ — dijo mientras señalaba a Yoshiko y You respectivamente — Hablen.

Se fue presurosa a alcanzar a Kanan.

— Eh...— el ambiente era extraño de nuevo.

— Me llamó You, y ella es Yoshiko...

— ¡Soy el ángel caído, Yohane!

— Bueno, sí...— You sonrió, condescendiente.

Después de que Dia, Ruby, Chika y Riko se presentarán, las cinco estudiantes continuaron en una platica acerca de trivialidades.

— ¿Saben algo acerca de Matsuura y Mari?— preguntó Chika una vez tuvo la oportunidad de tomar el mando de la conversación.

— Eh... No sabemos si es prudente que nosotros les digamos— dijo You mientras pasaba la mano por su cabeza.

— Bueno, Mari estaba muy extraña este día— intervino Ruby — Se veía muy callada y concentrada.

— Esas palabras no pueden estar en la misma oración que el nombre de Mari.

— Yo les contaré un poco de lo que ocurre, solo si acceden a hacer un pacto de sangre con el ángel caído Yohane— dijo Yoshiko mientras posaba.

— Paso.

— Ni de broma.

— No me gusta sangrar...

— Yoshiko... — You le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta — Bueno, solo les podemos decir que ellas tienen un asunto que atender que lleva muchos años a cuestas.

— No puede ser— los ojos de Riko centellearon — ¿Podría ser que Kanan sea aquella niña misteriosa?— exclamó mientras juntaba sus manos.

— ¡¿Lo saben?!— gritó Yoshiko, sorprendida.

— ¡¿Lo es?!— exclamaron las demás, a excepción de Dia.

— ¿Qué les contó exactamente Mari?— preguntó You.

— Solo qué vino a Uranohoshi en busca de su "hermana mayor", ya que siempre escuchó de ella que quería ir ahí.

De repente, You y Yoshiko hicieron una cara extraña que reflejaba cansancio y pena.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Dia, extrañada.

— Nada... Mi corazón se rompió y eso que no soy yo la que debería sentirlo— expresó la chica de cabello gris.

— El ángel caído también lo sintió— susurró Yoshiko.

— Entonces... Kanan es su amiga— concluyó Riko.

— Sí...— afirmó You.

Caminaron un poco más. Tanto la ojivioleta como su amiga lamentaban el que Mari hubiera visto todo este tiempo a Kanan como su hermana. Aunque era cierto que era fácil querer a su compañera, esperaban que al menos el poético amor que guardaba la chica de cabello azul en su interior durante todos esos años fuera aunque sea un poco correspondido.

Pero tal parecía que no era así.

Por otro lado, Riko se debatía entre si hablar con la co capitana del equipo de natación o no. Algo común como: " _¿Siempre te ha gustado la natación?"_ , pero se sentía demasiado cohibida.

— ¿Todo bien Sakurauchi?— escuchó de la voz que comenzaba a taladrarle la mente.

— Eh... Sí...

— Te ves algo confundida.

— Lo estoy, pero tranquila amm...

— Watanabe— se señaló la chica con una gran sonrisa — Pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre, You.

— Bien... You.

La ojiazul asintió y siguió caminando.

— ¿Cómo es que a ella si le pones atención y yo que llevaba siglos hablándote, me ignoraste por completo?— preguntó Chika, claramente dolida.

— Lo siento... Estaba pensando.

— Jum, ¿te sorprende lo de Mari y Kanan? Te veías emocionada hace un rato.

— Oh ¡sí!— recobró la compostura — Me parece mágico que la haya encontrado.

— Sí, es muy tierno— Chika sonrió — No puedo esperar a mañana para saber qué es lo que hablaron.

— Te gustan mucho estas cosas.

— Igual que a ti— le sonrió su amiga.

La mañana llegó, pero en cuanto pudieron hablar con Mari, su respuesta fue sorprendente.

— ¡¿Saliste corriendo?!— gritaron Chika, Riko y Ruby al unísono.


	4. Capítulo 4: Lo siento

— ¿Cuanto tienes viviendo en Uchiura?— preguntó Mari mientras pasaba su mano por las hojas de los árboles que se abrían entorno a ellas.

— Toda mi vida, amm... ¿Y tú?

— Bueno, solo he venido de visita, no es como que tenga toda una historia aquí, aunque a decir verdad, tal vez sí una, _a little and sweet story_.

— Ya veo...— Kanan había llevado a Mari a la playa, justo al punto donde ella siempre esperaba su encuentro — Mari... ¿Recuerdas este lugar?

La chica de cabello rubio pensó un momento, definitivamente lo recordaba, pero eso solo hizo que su cabeza se llenara de dudas y preguntas. ¿Por qué Kanan la había llevado ahí? ¿Por qué se veía tan afligida? ¿Acaso Kanan tenía un mal recuerdo de ella?

— Lo recuerdo...

— ¿De verdad?— Kanan se acercó más a la chica de ojos color dorado y dejó su mochila en la arena — ¿Me recuerdas a mi?

Mari la miró fijamente, esos ojos de tonalidad misteriosa, esa mirada que brillaba con el sol.

Su mente hizo clic de inmediato, no pudo evitar cubrir su boca para reprimir un grito, algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Era ella... Kanan era su _hermana mayor_ , pero lo que le dolía en ese momento, más que el hecho de no haber podido reconocerla, era que en cuanto había visto a aquella hermosa chica, había sentido un cosquilleo indescriptible en su estómago y su corazón latió.

Mari sabía lo que era, pero no podía ser.

Kanan era preciosa, seguramente tenía pareja o algún pretendiente. Con ella no podía llegar a preguntarle si es que le gustaban las chicas. ¿Qué pasaría con su recién recuperado contacto si llegaban a tener una relación?

La chica de ojos violetas no sabía lo que había significado para Mari.

Kanan era su modelo a seguir, su sonrisa siempre la impulsó a moverse hacia adelante, ella la sacó de la tristeza en la que se hundía cada día desde que su madre había muerto. Era la persona más importante en su vida.

Pero sabía que las relaciones amorosas destrozaban las amistades. Lo pudo ver con su padre, quien unos años después de que su mamá partiera de este mundo, intentó una relación con su mejor amiga. No funcionó, y se distanciaron.

— K-Kanan... No, esto... ¡No puede ser!— gritó, refiriéndose a lo que comenzaba a sentir.

¿Es que acaso ese cariño solo era la semilla del amor?

— ¿No puede...?

— ¡No!— Mari no media sus palabras. Estaba confundida, sorprendida y aturdida.

Sin dar tiempo a Kanan de siquiera preguntar algo más, salió corriendo. No sabía hacía dónde sólo quería despejar su mente.

Mientras tanto, inmóvil, la ojivioleta miró a su sirena irse.

— ¿Tanto le decepcionó que fuera yo?— recogió su mochila con pesadez, mientras la cara de Mari volvía a aparecer en sus recuerdos — ¿No soy tan bonita para ella?— este pensamiento la lastimó.

Sonrió, queriendo convencerse de que era inevitable que eso pasara y que debería haberlo sabido. La rubia se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, con un carisma que se lograba ver a kilómetros, mientras que ella seguía siendo la misma y era completamente ordinaria.

Caminó en silencio hasta llegar a la tienda de su padre, que de igual manera, formaba parte de su casa.

— Kanan, hija mía, ¿cómo te...?— el hombre de 35 años miró el aura tan apagada que perseguía a su hija, así que salió del mostrador para encontrarse con la peliazulada — ¿Qué ocurrió?

Esas simples palabras, dichas del hombre que Kanan más amaba, quebraron esa barrera que venía construyendo desde la playa. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos, dejando salir todo su dolor y frustración.

El señor Matsuura no quiso decir nada más, solo se limitó a acariciar el cabello de su hija con suavidad.

Esa escena le parecía familiar. Recordó aquellas tardes en que Kanan salía a esperar a una amiguita en la playa, para después regresar deprimida, diciendo que se le había hecho tarde. Matsuura mayor sabía que aquella pequeña se había dejado de encontrar con su hija y por eso el semblante de la peliazulada se tornaba ensombrecido al regresar a su hogar. Aunque ciertamente le sorprendió el que incluso después de tantos años, ella siguiera esperando a "su futura esposa".

Sí, Kanan le había dicho emocionada que había encontrado a la chica con la que se casaría, y aunque en su momento la noticia le causó ternura, en momentos como ese le dolía tanto como a su hija.

Tal vez se había encontrado con ella y esta la había rechazado.

— El amor adolescente, tan efímero y pasional— se susurró a sí mismo.

Una vez dejó de sentir los quejidos de Kanan, le dió un beso en la frente y limpió las lágrimas de aquellas amatista que poseía su hija por ojos, mientras tarareaba una canción que solía calmarla.

— Gracias papá— Kanan sonrió con pesadez.

— No es nada, pero, ¿qué ocurrió?

— No quisiera hablar de eso ahora...

— Está bien— el hombre hizo una mueca de inconformidad — Recuerda que te amo hija.

— Lo recuerdo, yo también te amo padre— volvió a buscar refugio en los brazos de su el hombre de cabello azul, refugio al cual después tuvo que renunciar después de que una cliente entró en la tienda.

Encontró una llamada perdida de You y un mensaje en messenger de Yoshiko, decidió entrar al grupo que tenían las tres y llamarlas. La primera en contestar fue You.

 ** _— ¿Kanan?_**

 ** _— Hola You..._**

 ** _— Menos mal contestas, ¿cómo te fue con Mari?_**

 ** _— Esperemos a que llegue Yoshiko..._**

 ** _— Sí, está bien, ¿cómo está tu papá?—_** You notó que algo en la voz de Kanan estaba mal, así que decidió hablar de trivialidades en lo que llegaba la tercera rueda de su triciclo.

 ** _— ¡El gran ángel Yohane, desciende sobre esta conversación!_**

 ** _— Hola Yoshiko—_** dijeron Kanan y You con cierta burla.

 ** _— ¡Es Yohane, caray! En fin, ¿qué tal todo con Mari?_**

 ** _— Bueno...—_** Kanan suspiró **_— Salió corriendo mientras decía que no podía ser._**

 ** _— ¡¿Te confesaste?!—_** gritaron sus amigas.

 ** _— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!_**

 ** _— Ah, perdón—_** dijo You rápidamente.

 ** _— Bueno, ¿entonces?—_** cuestionó Yoshiko, impaciente.

 ** _— Solo traté de que recordara que yo era aquella niña, creo que lo hizo, pero en cambio comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo mientras decía que no podía ser._**

 ** _— Extraño—_** dijo el ángel caído.

 ** _— Lamento escuchar eso Kanan... De hecho, nosotras hablamos un poco con Chika, Riko y Ruby—_** confesó You **_— Nos dijeron que Mari les había dicho que había llegado a Uchiura buscando a su hermana mayor._**

 **"Hermana mayor..."** pensó Kanan mientras la decepción llenaba su expresión. Así que de esa manera la había visto Mari siempre... Como su hermana mayor.

 ** _— Pero ella regresó aquí para buscar a Kanan, eso debe significar algo—_** Yoshiko intentó dar esperanzas.

 ** _— El cariño, tal vez...—_** Kanan podía sentir las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos de nuevo.

 ** _— ¿Qué harás Kanan?—_** preguntó You.

 ** _— No lo sé, ¿qué me aconsejas casanova?_**

 ** _— ¡Hey!_**

 ** _— Todas las chicas se mueren por ti, You—_** siguió la burla Yoshiko.

 ** _— ¡Eso no es cierto! De cualquier manera yo solo intento ser amable._**

 ** _— A cambio de unos besos fogosos, qué amabilidad—_** dijo Kanan entre risas.

 ** _— Eso no hacía falta Kanan—_** You no pudo evitar reír también. Ciertamente no consideraba que estuviera mal lo que hacía, ya que no tenía pareja, pero sí le daba pena que sus amigas sacaran el tema sin más.

Pero al menos, Kanan se escuchaba más animada.

 ** _— Gracias chicas, de verdad son lo mejor._**

 ** _— Lo sabemos—_** contestaron You y Yoshiko al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, hasta que el ángel caído tuvo que salir a pasear a Laelaps, su perro.

Kanan se recostó en el piso, mirando su lámpara estilo japonés.

— Su hermana eh...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

— ¡¿Saliste corriendo?!— gritaron Chika, Riko y Ruby al unísono.

— Técnicamente... Sí...— suspiró Mari.

En cuanto el trío de primer año vislumbró a Mari, se juntaron entorno a ella para preguntarle qué había pasado con Kanan. Obviamente la respuesta que recibieron fue la que menos esperaron.

— Pero, ¿por qué?— cuestionó Ruby.

— _I... Don't know...—_ Mari no sabia cómo explicarlo, así que de momento no quería decir nada.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Ahora?— la rubia no entendió a qué se refería Riko con esa pregunta.

— Kanan tiene que estar presente para dar opiniones acerca del himno del equipo de natación, creo que será igual con la letra, ¿qué harás?

— Supongo que debería disculparme con ella— reflexionó Mari — No quisiera perder nuestra amistad recién recuperada.

— Creo que lo que hiciste ayer no fue el mejor paso— espetó Chika.

 _— I know, I know!_

Riko iba a agregar algo cuando vió que en la entrada de la preparatoria, había un par de chicas que acompañaban a You, poco después vió que esta venía al lado de Kanan y Yoshiko.

— ¿Quienes son ellas?— susurró.

— Hablando del diablo— Ruby advirtió a Mari de la presencia de Kanan.

La rubia se paralizó, no sabía si acercarse o dejarla pasar. Entre sus pensamientos se dió cuenta de que ya estaba caminando hacia la chica de ojos violeta.

— Kanan...— la nombrada la miró, por un momento Mari pudo ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Todo había acabado, y lo supo con solo ver su mirada — Yo... Quería disculparme contigo...

— No, tranquila, todo está bien— para sorpresa de la chica de ojos dorados, su _hermana mayor_ fue capaz de darle una sonrisa, tal como en aquellos días — Creo que fue algo impactante— sus ojos violetas evitaron la mirada de la rubia — Quizá esperabas que fuera más grande o quizá más genial, pero me alegro de que hoy me hayas hablado.

Mari no sabía si estar sorprendida por la actitud despreocupada y amable de la chica frente a ella, o molestarse porque tal parecía que mientras ella se había comido la cabeza el día anterior pensando en una disculpa, Kanan había seguido su vida sin importarle lo que había pasado.

— No pensaba eso... Solo me sorprendí— se apresuró a responder — Seas como seas, para mi siempre eres genial...— al admitir esto, sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente, así como el calor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cara.

Kanan no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su amiga, pero no quería pensar mal de las palabras de Mari.

— Gracias, tú te volviste muy linda— halagó, cuidando lo que decía.

— G-Gracias— pocas veces Mari había estado nerviosa. Menos por una persona — Acerca de lo que pasó si te enojaste o...

— Tranquila— la peliazulada titubeó un poco antes de poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica de ojos amarillentos, pero una vez lo hizo, le sonrió lo más entusiasta que su ánimo le permitió — Soy como tu hermana mayor, ¿o no? No me enojaría contigo... Yo te... Te quiero... Tal como en nuestra niñez...— Kanan no mentía totalmente, ya que desde niña había imaginado una vida a lado de su sirena.

— Yo... También te quiero...— contestó Mari, un tanto embelesada por el tacto amable de su _hermana_.

— Díganme que esto no es cierto— dijo Yoshiko, quien se había adelantado a saludar a sus nuevas conocidas. Aunque aún lejos, había visto y medio escuchado la conversación de Kanan y Mari.

— ¿De qué hablas Yoshiko? — preguntó Chika.

— Nada, creo que es mi imaginación— Yohane apartó la vista de Mari y Kanan, sus ojos pasaron por Riko, quien desprendía una sensación extraña al estar cerca suyo — Oigan, ¿qué le pasa a su amiga?

— ¿Eh?— Chika miró a Riko, y después siguió la dirección de su mirada.

You estaba con dos estudiantes del instituto, cada una no perdía la oportunidad de abrazarla o tomar su cabello. Sin contar que la ojiazul no parecía muy incómoda con la situación.

— ¡Es increíble!— bufó Riko mientras se adelantaba al salón, mostrando su enojo en la marcha.

— Eh... No lo sé— respondió Chika al ángel caído — Mejor entramos.

Con esto dicho, todas se dirigieron al interior del edificio.


	5. Capítulo 5: U's

Riko entró en el edificio a toda marcha.

Algo en ella se sentía furioso al ver a tan despreocupada peligrisacea permitir un coqueteo tan desvergonzado de parte de aquellas dos chicas. Odiaba a ese tipo de personas que por destacar en algún medio, se sentían lo máximo.

Y tal parecía que You era así.

Un sentimiento amargo de decepción llenó su pecho. Si bien no tenía ninguna clase de relación con ella; de verdad había pensado que podrían ser amigas. Quería conocerla más.

Pero con lo que acababa de pasar, aún tenía ganas, pero de jalarle las orejas y pedirle que se comportara.

— ¿Y por qué aún así...?

"¿Por qué quiero conocer más de ella?", pensó con molestia.

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo Riko?— Chika llegó a su lado y se sentó en el pupitre que le correspondía.

— No— respondió de manera escueta.

— No te creo.

— Agh...— bufó con desesperación — ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan genial? Ni siquiera es especial.

— ¿Eh?

— Esa forma de sonreír tan idiota, parece que le están jalando con un gancho la comisura del labio, y hacer esas cosas justo en la entrada del instituto... ¿Qué acaso piensa que como es del equipo de natación no le dirán nada? En serio que me pone los pelos de punta...

—... Eh... Sí, que mal...— Chika no sabía que responder, pero unas palabras dichas por su amiga la hicieron darse una idea de quién era la persona de la que hablaba con tanta molestia — Em... Riko... ¿Te cae mal Watanabe?

— ¿Caerme mal? ¿Esa imitación cliché de deportista estadounidense popular? ¡Por favor! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer como...— miró la ventana — Como decirte que hoy el reporte del clima dice que lloverá, así que espero hayas traído una sombrilla.

— Sí, lo hice...— la ojicarmín miró en la misma dirección que su amiga, su mirada se topó con la rejilla que separaba la piscina olímpica de los vestidores — Nunca pensé que te caería mal. Es una persona muy agradable, el otro día se preocupó por ti, incluso.

— Oh, mi heroína— Riko apoyó la barbilla en su mano — Seguramente está buscando nuevas postulantes para su harem.

— Je, je, quizá es un poco coqueta...

— Creo que le bajaste demasiado.

— Bueno, no veo razón para molestarte tanto, ¿estás celosa Riko?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!— la chica de cabello color rojizo se exaltó — Claro que no— volvió a recuperar la calma — Sabes que no me gustan las personas como ella, es todo.

— Creo que es muy pronto para juzgarla.

— Quién sabe.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

— ¡Achu!— You se cubrió la nariz con el antebrazo.

— Parece que nuestra nadadora pescará un resfriado— dijo Mari mientras hacía círculos con su dedo sobre el pupitre.

— No creo... No me siento mal— contestó la ojiazulada.

— Watanabe... ¿Conoces a esa chica de cabello castaño?

— ¿Quién?— You paseó su vista por el salón, encontrándose con dos orbes color miel que la miraban fijamente. La saludó con una mano, pero Hanamaru rápidamente se volteó, simplemente para volver su rostro unos segundos después y sonreirle, devolviendole el saludo.

— Así que sí la conoces... _You are a pervert!_

— ¿E-Eh?

— Ya tienes todo un ejército tras tus huesitos de nadadora— se burló Mari.

— E-Eso no es cierto— la cara de la peligrisacea estaba completamente roja.

— No eres muy discreta— siguió Ruby.

— Pero no es como si les hiciera algo...

La pelirroja y la rubia compartieron miradas y después las regresaron a la chica en cuestión.

— Sí, claro.

— Eso no nos concierne— la ojiverde cerró su libro de bolsillo y lo guardó en su uniforme.

— En fin... Oye Mari...— You se volteó completamente hacia su compañera — ¿Todo bien con Kanan?

El nombre de la chica de cabello azul hizo estremecer a la rubia.

— _Of course, she's my sister_ — contestó mientras sonreía.

— Y no has notado... Amm... Algo...

— ¿Algo?

— Umm— You quería interceder un poco en favor de su amiga, pero no sabía qué era lo que Kanan pensaba. Así que desistió de su idea — Bueno, si estaba enojada.

— No me lo pareció... ¿Lo está?— añadió Mari, con pánico.

— ¡No, no, no! Solo preguntaba— era mejor retirarse mientras podía.

Pero eso no desaparecería de la mente de Mari tan rápido.

— Eh... Ahora vuelvo— añadió la chica de cabello gris.

 ** _"¿De verdad está enojada? Parece que You la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo... Y si ella lo pregunta entonces... Agh, my headache! ",_** pensó Mari. Decidió dejar el tema por la paz y observar cómo Kanan se comportaba con ella, si estaba molesta, lo sabría.

Por su parte You decidió acercarse a Hanamaru, intentando huir de la escena que había creado con sus compañeras.

— Kunikida.

— Watanabe— la chica le sonrió y dejó su lectura de lado.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?

— Se llama "El corsario negro", es realmente hermoso zura— Hanamaru le extendió el libro a su amiga, quien lo tomó con cuidado, dándole la vuelta para leer la sinopsis.

— Parece interesante, ¿te importaría prestarmelo cuando lo termines?

— Si crees que te gustará...— la chica de ojos color miel comenzó a sentir el rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡Seguro que sí! Todos los libros que me has prestado son realmente interesantes.

— No creo que tanto como los actuales...

— Podrías sorprenderte de lo que dices si te paras en una estantería de libros juveniles de hoy en día.

— No creo que sean tan malos zura— contestó mientras reía.

— Bueno, es cierto, no los he leído todos en verdad.

— Entonces amm...— Hanamaru había estado buscando una excusa para invitar a You a salir, y tal como si el destino le sonriera, una idea brillante había aparecido en su mente ante las palabras de su amiga — Y-You... ¿Quieres que vayamos a Numazu, para ver los libros?

La peligrisacea se sorprendió por la invitación de la chica castaña, pero se le ocurrió un plan espléndido.

— ¡Sería genial! ¿Y si invitamos a Yoshiko y Kanan también? Entre más, mejor.

— Eh...— eso no estaba en los planes de Hanamaru, pero no podía negarse a los ojos azules que la miraban entusiasmados, así que con un suspiro, respondió — Por supuesto, seguro que será divertido ir todas juntas zura.

— ¿A que sí?— You saltó emocionada por imaginar a Yoshiko y Hanamaru saliendo juntas después de eso — Entonces les diré.

— ¡Zura!— sonrió la ojimiel. Si bien no planeaba que las cosas terminaran así, al menos podría estar con You un poco más, y tal vez... Declararse.

El profesor entró en el salón y las amigas se despidieron. Cada una, pensando en una meta diferente.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

La hora de los clubs llegó y Ruby junto a Chika y Dia pusieron manos a la obra para comenzar a trabajar en su propuesta para el himno del equipo de natación. Pensaron que seria fácil hacerlo, pero vieron que no lo era tanto, ya que, por más ideas que venían a su cabeza; ninguna lograba consolidarse.

— ¿Y si usamos semejanzas a los animales marinos?

— ¿Cress que funcionará Chika?— preguntó Ruby, mientras jugaba con el lápiz.

— Hay delfines en nuestras playas, sería una letra interesante.

— Podría ser pero...

— Quizá los delfines sean difíciles de describir en canciones, ¿qué piensas tú Ruby?

— No lo sé...

Dia solo observaba en silencio la escena.

No estaba ahí por gusto, ni siquiera le agradaba la chica de cabello color mandarina. La encontraba exageradamente alegre, y tanta alegría le daba desconfianza; sin mencionar que parecía que acataba más lo que pensaban los demás en vez de defender su punto de vista.

No le gustaban ese tipo de personas. Esas que parecen huir de ellos mismos.

— Llevamos a Uranohoshi en el alma... Nuestra fuerza es histórica... Nuestra escuela se tiñe de gloria...— Ruby pasó la mano por su cabello y suspiró — Dime por qué me parece que suena mal...

— Me gusta, pero será mejor preguntar por terceras opiniones.

— Sí, creo que sí, esperen aquí, iré con la profesora.

Chika y Dia miraron partir a Ruby. La ojicarmín suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa, con los brazos estirados.

— Lo de los delfines... Es buena idea.

— ¿Eh?

— Si te gustaría hacerlo, solo hazlo.

— Bueno... Ruby se ve algo estresada con esto, así que creo que por ahora es mejor analizar primero sus ideas.

— Pero ella también te pregunta qué piensas.

— Sí...

La pelinegra bufó, era una batalla perdida.

— Haz lo que quieras.

— Procuro.

Dia sembró una gran incomodidad en Chika, así que tomó su celular para escuchar un poco de música.

La canción _"Wonder Zone"_ de muse resonó por todo el salón, haciendo que la ojicarmín intentara apagar el reproductor, entrando en pánico. Pero suele pasar con las cosas que se hacen a la carrera, el celular cayó al piso, dificultando a Chika detener la canción.

Dia tomó el celular, que había encontrado el final de su camino cerca de ella, y pulsó el botón de pausa.

Ver a su compañera completamente sonrojada por la pena mientras le entregaba su móvil de vuelta le hizo querer reír, pero se reprimió.

— G-Gracias...

— De nada— Dia había reconocido esa melodía — ¿Te gusta ese grupo?

—¿U's? ¡Sí! Son geniales, soy una gran fan de ellas— contestó la chica de cabello color mandarina con mucho entusiasmo.

—... ¿Quienes?— preguntó de una forma muy marcada mientras ponía un dedo en su sien.

— Eh... ¿U's?— algo en Chika le decía que había metido el gajo.

— _¡Buu buu desu wa!_ — la pelinegra golpeó la mesa con ambas manos mientras se inclinaba hacia su atónita compañera — ¡Muse, es muse! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte fan si no sabe pronunciar el nombre del santo grial de las school idols?!

El silencio en la clase reinó. Dia notó la escena de la que había sido parte y se sentó, desviando la mirada a la ventana.

Sus compañeras volvieron a sus labores, lo cual agradeció internamente. Aunque en ese momento a quien no quería mirar a la cara era a Chika, quien seguramente se burlaría de ella por su falta de control de sí misma.

— Je, je, eres realmente adorable— dijo la ojicarmín mientras miraba a su compañera con ternura.

— ¿Qué?— Dia tomó valor para encarar a Chika y se encontró con una sonrisa amplia y llena de vida.

— Te ves terroríficamente intimidante, pero en serio eres adorable cuando bajas la guardia.

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Dia y se repitieron por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Hermana?— Ruby la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— Eh... ¿Qué ocurre?— no había visto a la pelirroja llegar.

— Nada, parecías distraída— la pequeña Kurosawa no podía concebir la idea de Dia perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Era tan raro que cuando pasaba había que pedir un deseo.

— No es nada— sonrió serena, lo cual tranquilizó a su hermana.

— Bueno, tal como decía, la profesora tiene algunas notas.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

— Iré a comprar agua, ¿vas a buscar a You y me esperan en la cafetería?— pidió Kanan.

— Mandar al ángel caído a buscar a sus little demons... ¡Son ellos quienes deben venir a mi!

— ¡Te lo encargo entonces!— para cuando Yohane terminó de hablar, la peliazulada ya estaba saliendo del aula.

— ¡Insolente!— gritó.

Tomó su mochila y sonrió ligeramente.

Nunca había sido buena socializando, pero en el momento en que conoció a You y Kanan su vida cambió. Nunca la trataron diferente y mucho menos la cuestionaron, incluso parecía que para ellas, el que tuviera un personaje era normal.

Se sentía afortunada de tenerlas a su lado.

Se dirigió al salón de su amiga peligrisacea y la buscó con la mirada, después de unos minutos, se percató de que no la encontraba por ningún lado.

— Que extraño, ¿dónde estará?— susurró.

Sus ojos fueron a parar a unas gemas color miel que la miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Todo bien Yoshiko?

— ¿Eh? Sí... Hola Zuramaru...— trató de guardar la calma, pero en realidad, quería correr del lugar.

— Je, je...— Hanamaru sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó el ángel caído.

— Siempre me da ternura que me llames "Zuramaru", creo que es muy creativo zura.

— ¡¿Ah sí?!— la emoción la invadió — Digo... ¿A sí?— recobró la compostura.

— Tienes una personalidad realmente interesante.

— Soy un ángel caído con una legión de little demons, es obvio— infló el pecho con orgullo.

— Siempre has sido tan... Tú zura— Hanamaru comenzó a reír.

En esas ocasiones Yoshiko no sabía qué hacer. Era claro que divertía a la chica que le gustaba pero... ¿Se reía de ella o con ella?

Bueno, Zuramaru nunca le había demostrado tener un mal corazón, así que seguramente no se burlaría de ella. Pero aun así, su miedo a hacer el ridículo frente a la dueña de sus suspiros seguía ahí.

— Oye, ¿has visto a You?

— No... ¡Bueno sí! Hace un rato zura— alzó la vista para rememorar — Salió diciendo que iría a buscarlas a ustedes— lo último lo admitió con un poco de pena, ya que no se lo había dicho a ella, sino a Mari.

— Ya veo... ¿Dónde se metió? Bueno, gracias, el ángel caído se despide— sentenció mientras posaba con una mano tocando su cara y poniendo su muñeca bajo su codo derecho.

— Hasta luego ángel caído— Hanamaru posó de la misma manera.

Era algo que le daba un poco de pena, pero Yoshiko siempre le daba un aura de confianza que la hacía sentir feliz y capaz de todo.

— Je, je— la chica de cabello azul corrió hacia la cafetería con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ese claramente había sido un avance.

— ¿Y You?— cuestionó Kanan al ver llegar sola a la _datenshi_.

— No la encontré, pero quizá ya esté en la piscina.

— Vamos entonces— Kanan notó el renovado ánimo de su amiga, pero de momento, decidió dejarlo así.


	6. Capítulo 6: Hay alguien que me gusta

— Definitivamente es el mejor descanso que he tenido— susurró una chica, mientras se acercaba a una de las estrellas del equipo de natación.

— ¿En serio? Juzgando por la forma en que querías llevar las cosas hace un rato, diría que has tenido experiencias más... Intensas— You sonrió mientras fijaba su vista en los ojos de la capitana del equipo de natación.

— Podría ser— la chica de cabello negro volvió a tomar los labios de su kouhai, quien correspondió de inmediato su beso.

Estas cosas no pasaban a diario, como solían pensar sus amigas. Si You contaba las veces en que había tenido una _sesión intensa_ con alguna compañera, le bastaba una mano para enumerarlas; generalmente siempre eran las mismas chicas, así que se podría decir que eran sus "novias" o quizá "amigas con derecho" durante una semana o dos. A veces hasta un mes entero.

Aún así, no había citas, ni confesiones, ni nada. Desaparecía como el agua del mar entre sus manos.

No pensó que eso seguiría en el instituto, pero ahí estaba, arrinconando a su senpai mientras ésta gemía ligeramente bajo el yugo de sus labios.

Un silbato marcó el fin de su _descanso_ , así que ambas se separaron y comenzaron a arreglar su uniforme y cabello.

Ya en la piscina, la esperaban Kanan y Yoshiko.

— ¡You! Ahí estás— saludó la chica de cabello azul.

— Pasé a buscarte a tu salón pero no te vi, ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó Yohane mientras tomaba su mochila.

— ¿Fuiste a buscarme a mí?— You entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

— ¡Por supuesto!— su amiga captó la indirecta y se sonrojó en respuesta.

— Tranquila— la peligrisacea rió sonoramente — Vamos a cambiarnos ¡Debemos practicar mucho hoy!

Kanan y Yoshiko siguieron a You mientras esta comenzaba a caminar.

— Creo que algo bueno le pasó a Yoshiko— Kanan se le acercó para hablar con ella, mientras su amiga salía de los cuartos de aseo. Al ángel caído no le agradaba la idea de vestirse frente a otras personas, y el estar en el equipo de natación no la haría cambiar de opinión.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó con curiosidad, mientras bajaba el cierre de su falda y procedía a quitarla de su cadera.

— La mandé a buscarte, cuando regresó venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tarareaba una canción.

— ¿Yoshiko tarareando?

— Aunque no lo creas.

— Seguramente debe haberse encontrado con Kunikida.

— Eso mismo pienso yo. ¡Ahh! Debería simplemente hablarle y comenzar a conquistarla.

— Podría decir lo mismo— You comenzó a meter su cabello en la gorra — Tu sirena parece morirse por ti.

— ¿E-Eh?

— Por favor, creo que incluso Yochan, estando a unos metros y yo, con Mao y Kaori encima, nos pudimos dar cuenta de que la pones muy nerviosa.

— No creo que eso sea una señal de que "se muere por mí" — añadió mientras hacía comillas con los dedos — Mari es... Bueno ella me ve como su hermana mayor, así que solo puede ser... Mi hermana menor...

You miró a Kanan enarcando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos.

— Si tu lo dices... Sinceramente creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que tu hermanita te diga que está enamorada de ti.

La chica de ojos violeta no quería seguir hablando de eso. No sabía de dónde sus amigas habían sacado semejantes conclusiones, la reacción de Mari el otro día la había lastimado, se sentía poca cosa y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a hacerse falsas ilusiones con algo que estaba más que demostrado.

No quería una relación por pena, si iba a tenerla, quería que fuera por gusto mutuo al menos.

— Oye You... ¿Y tú a donde te fuiste?— ahora que Kanan recordaba, la había visto llegar con la capitana del equipo.

— Eh... Estaba con la capitana— la peligrisacea le restó importancia.

— Dioses... Ya cayó la primera— dijo con cierta burla — ¿Cuánto llevamos? ¿Casi una semana?

— Simplemente dejo que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Lo que sea para mi llega y lo que no, pasa de largo, así son las cosas, es más sencillo así— dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Deberías esforzarte un poco por algo mejor, no creo que esas sesiones intensas te llenen, ¿o me equivoco?

— Me gustan las cosas como son ahora.

— Lo sé.

You siempre había sido una chica con una energía, literalmente, increíble, no había día en que no se le viera sonreír y estaba dispuesta a ayudar cuando se lo pedían. Pero pocos sabían (siendo específicos, solo Kanan, Yoshiko y su madre) que esa era solo una pantalla que la chica de cabello grisáceo utilizaba.

La verdad es que You siempre se había sentido vacía, sin un propósito en la vida más que el simplemente vivir y ser lo que los demás esperaban que fuera.

Amaba la natación y el mar, amaba a sus dos mejores amigas, casi sus hermanas y a su familia, eso no podía negarlo, pero ni el cariño que les tenía, ni sus aficiones lograban evitar que de vez en cuando se sentara en la baranda de su casa y pensara cuál era la razón por la cual hacía las cosas: Aparte de hacerlo bien, tal como su padre siempre le había enseñado, más allá de asistir a clases simplemente porque eran necesarias para hacer una carrera que la ayudaría a conseguir un trabajo... O alguna razón aparte de lo "normal" en la vida de una persona.

Intentó aferrarse a un motivo, pero simplemente no pudo retenerlo, todo era efímero. Cuando quería detenerse a pensar si es que por fin había encontrado un camino que quisiera de manera sincera, este mismo desaparecía de su vista para no volver nunca más.

Pero era mejor sonreír, así al menos quizá, en algún momento... Ya llegaría esa razón, o razones, pero lo harían si eran para ella. You se había cansado de buscar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Finalmente era Viernes y Riko lo agradeció inmensamente al Dios del piano.

No era que el instituto no le gustara, es más, amaba Uranohoshi, todo gracias a Chika, quien le contagió su entusiasmo por esa institución. Lo que hacía que la pianista esperara con ansias el fin de semana tenía nombre y apellido, aunque ella no quería admitirlo.

Cierta sensación de desagrado la invadía al ver a la amiga de Kanan y Yoshiko. You era exactamente todo lo que aborrecía en una persona: doble cara, pretenciosa, con aires de grandeza y sobre todo... Demasiado permisiva con otras chicas (a falta de ganas de querer usar un lenguaje más fuerte).

Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que admitir algo; Watanabe tenía carisma, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por el mismo Miguel Angelo, sus ojos eran como dos zafiros que brillaban cuando se esforzaba al nadar, ni qué decir de su sonrisa, a pesar de presumir galantería no dejaba de ser abrumadoramente atractiva y su voz tenía un toque misterioso, pero lindo. Aun así, eso no quitaba todos sus demás defectos. El exterior podía ser hermoso, pero el interior dejaba mucho a desear.

— _Again?_ — preguntó Mari mientras se acercaba a Chika, quien había intentado por todos los medios, decirle a su amiga de cabello rojizo que había llegado la hora del descanso.

— Sí— suspiró — No entiendo en qué piensa, pero hace caras muy raras, son algo así — Chika le dió su cuaderno a la rubia, quien lo tomó y miró en las esquinas unas cuantas caricaturas de Riko, donde iba desde lo enojada a lo confundida.

— Si llega a ver esto, serás mandarina machacada— río Mari.

— Por eso no vas a decir nada— Takami quitó el cuaderno de las manos de su amiga, y después se dispuso a cargar a Riko.

— ¡Chika!— casi de inmediato, se exaltó al sentir que perdía el piso, literalmente.

— Je, je, lo siento, pero no me hacías caso.

— ¡Eso no te da derecho a cargarme!

— _A sweet couple ~_ — dijo Mari, juntando sus manos.

— Chika no es así— dijo Riko mientras se acomodaba la falda.

— Soy Mikansexual— la ojicarmín sonrió ampliamente — ¡Amo las mandarinas!

— Eso explica muchas cosas— Mari siempre se había preguntado la razón del color mandarina en casi todo lo que usaba Chika.

Salieron del aula y se dirigieron a la cafetería, en el camino se encontraron a Kanan y Yoshiko, quienes habían ido a buscar a You. Y esta vez, venían con una pequeña compañía.

— ¡Kanan!— Mari saltó a abrazar a su "hermana mayor".

— Mari— acarició el dorado cabello de su amiga y devolvió el abrazo amorosamente, creando una escena que hizo a Yoshiko, You y Riko darse una _facepalm_ interna. Era tan obvio y aún así ellas se negaban a dejarse llevar.

— ¿A dónde van chicas?— preguntó You, en lo que dejaban que aquellas tontas terminaran su abrazo **no-gay**.

Riko no sabía qué responder, aunque todavía no reparaba en que no se lo había preguntado solo a ella.

— Íbamos a la cafetería— respondió Chika, al ver que el campo de batalla estaba completamente abandonado y solo ella quedaba de pie.

— ¡Genial! Nosotras también vamos para allá— la peligrisacea miró a su amiga y a la rubia — Eh... No se separarán en un rato, así que... ¿Qué tal si vamos juntas?

— Claro— Chika tomó el brazo de Riko, haciéndola volver al momento. Esta se exaltó un poco, pero avanzó con su amiga, regañándose internamente.

Por su parte, Kanan y Mari escuchaban eso de que "no se separarían en un buen rato", el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo intenso y se separaron.

Mari sabía que la chica de ojos violetas le gustaba, quizá demasiado. Desde el primer momento en que la vió acercarse a ella, un flechazo atravesó su pecho. No era algo que le hubiera asustado, si Kanan no fuera alguien que tenía miedo de perder.

Mientras tanto, la amante de los delfines trataba de mantener la compostura. No quería mal interpretar nada, de verdad no quería hacerlo, por su bien y el de su "hermana pequeña".

— You... ¿Acerca de lo del sábado?— Hanamaru jaló la manga de la ojiazul.

— Oh cierto, no les he dicho— You miró el grupo de amigas. Sería de mal gusto que solo les preguntara a Kanan y Yoshiko si querían salir el día siguiente — Creo que tendré que hablar con ellas después, se vería algo mal que les pregunte con este ambiente.

— Bueno, igual podrían venir ellas— Hanamaru no conocía a las otras dos chicas, salvo a la pelimandarina, aunque tampoco había sostenido una conversación larga con ella, pero aún así, ya si no estaría a solas con su _crush_ , se sentiría más cómoda con más personas alrededor.

Por otro lado, You lo pensó mucho, no quería que sus amigas pensaran que pretendía coquetear con sus compañeras de curso, era una decisión difícil.

Sintió una mirada insistente, se trataba de aquella chica de cabello rojizo cuyo nombre no recordaba. Le sonrió, pero ella desvió la mirada, no sin antes mostrar cierto pánico en su rostro.

— Oigan chicas, emm... ¿Qué harán mañana?

— Yo nada, eh... ¡Riko tampoco!

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Yo tenía pensado comprar algunas velas— añadió Yohane.

— Siempre estoy libre, siempre y cuando no sea fin de mes, _my daddy comes to the hotel_.

— Bueno, ¿quieren ir a Numazu? Kunikida quiere ver algunos libros y de paso salir un rato.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, aún más Yoshiko, que aunque no lo dijera, se moría por salir con Hanamaru. Eso no sería exactamente una cita, pero se semejaba bastante a una.

— You— una voz melodiosa llamó a la chica de cabello grisáceo — Hola a todas— saludó una vez se acercó — Se las robaré un momento, ahora volvemos— guiñó un ojo a su _kouhai_ y tomó su brazo, para avanzar en dirección contraria a donde iban.

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó Hanamaru, un tanto confundida.

— La capitana del equipo de natación— por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, Riko habló tajante y ciertamente molesta.

Kanan y el ángel caído no sabían qué hacer, ya que el coqueteo no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Y no hacía mucho que habían visto a la peligrisacea con otras dos chicas.

— Eh... ¡Escuché que hoy en la cafetería servirían helado flotante!— fue Mari quien rompió la tensión — _Let's go! I'm hungry!_

Silenciosamente, el dúo de cabello azul agradeció a la sirena el que desviara la atención. No querían que se hicieran una imagen equivocada de su amiga, a pesar de que esta no ayudaba mucho con ello

Por su lado, Hanamaru estaba algo contrariada.

Eso claramente había sido un coqueteo, demasiado descarado, casi juraría que pudo ver a su senpai mirar sin ninguna sutileza el cuerpo de You en la distancia. Y aun así... ¿Por qué se había ido con ella? ¿Eran ese el tipo de chicas que le gustaban a la ojiazul?

Si era así... Ella no podría hacerles frente ni jugando.

— ¿Todo bien Zuramaru?

— ¿Eh? Sí...— se exaltó un poco ante la mirada del ángel caído... Ella siempre le hacía sentir mejor, quizá sería bueno desahogarse en su hombro— En realidad... Yoshiko... ¿Crees que soy bonita?— la cara de Yohane pareció explotar en rojo, no pudo argumentar bien sus palabras, en su lugar, los balbuceos salieron por montones de sus labios. El ver esta reacción devolvió algo de ánimo a Hanamaru, quien sonrió ligeramente y apartó la mirada — Perdón, creo que he preguntado algo demasiado extraño.

— ¡No! Solo... Me tomó por sorpresa... Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Es que... Hay alguien que me gusta...— el corazón de Yoshiko comenzó a latir de tal forma, que creyó que su compañera podría escucharlo — Es You...

Pero entonces, los latidos se apagaron tan rápido como habían empezado.


	7. Capítulo 7: Hazla feliz por mí

You y Hanamaru se conocían desde el quinto año de básico, y gracias a ello, Yoshiko también había podido interactuar con la tierna e impresionable chica.

¿Acaso el ángel caído llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de Maru? Ni siquiera ella sabía responder esa pregunta, siempre le había tenido un cariño secreto a la niña, pero no más. Simplemente un día, cuando fueron a recibir a Hanamaru después de estar un año ayudando a su padre y madre en el pueblo de Takayama, sus ojos se conectaron a aquellos iris color miel y no pudieron salir nunca más, su voz hizo que sus piernas temblaran y en cuanto abrazó a Maru, aspiró la droga más adictiva del mundo: Su aroma.

En un principio no lo entendió, y cuando lo hizo, lo negó. Aun así siempre se encontraba mirándola en la distancia, aprendiendo todos sus gestos, las cosas que le daban ternura, los libros que leía. Incluso llegó a comprar varias de esas novelas, las cuales guardaba celosamente en su armario para que Kanan y You no los vieran; todo por saber más de la chica. Gracias a eso notó que la clase de historias que le gustaban a su amada eran aquellas donde había un romance trágico, asquerosamente dulce o ambos. Tenía que aguantar las ganas de quemar el libro, pero también bloquear todas esas fantasías en que ella y Hanamaru eran protagonistas.

Ella no creía en esos romances ridículamente idealizados donde el protagonista era correspondido de la noche a la mañana y todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Entonces si ella no creía en esas cosas…

— ¿Yoshiko?

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

— ¿…Uh?

¿Qué tenía que ver con ella?

— ¿Estás bien…?

— Eh… Sí, lo siento, pensaba en otras cosas.

— Entonces no escuchaste lo que…

— Te gusta You— dijo secamente, más de lo que habría querido.

— S-Sí— las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo y Yoshiko sintió nacer los celos dentro de su corazón.

— Wow…— no alcazó a decir algo más.

— Por eso yo… Por eso yo quería saber si bueno… Si yo era bonita o al menos linda, pero creo que ha sido raro preguntarte, después de todo, no nos conocemos tanto. Pero ¿sabes? Siempre he sentido que puedo confiarte todo. Hey… ¿Qué clase de personas le gustan a You? A-Amorosamente…— Hanamaru sonrió entusiasmada.

Si Yoshiko así lo quería, podría decirle que no tenía oportunidad, podría hacerla desistir de cualquier posible intento con su amiga. Ella podía hacerlo…

— Le… Le gustan…— el amor podía conquistarse con amor, su amor era verdadero, podría hacerlo si quería — Le gustan las chicas llenas de energía, las chicas que… Que aman las actividades al aire libre, ama cuando a alguien le gusta el metal y quienes parecen modelos de…— Pudo ver los ojos de Hanamaru llenarse de desesperanza, pasó su dedo anular cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, señal de que contenía sus sentimientos — Modelos de revista…

No es que Yoshiko pensara que Maru no pudiera ser una adorable modelo, de hecho solo por ella compraría esas tontas revistas de adolescentes con tal de verla. Pero Yohane sabía que Hanamaru siempre se menospreciaba cuando se trataba de su cuerpo; era el golpe final y estaba dado. No pudo evitar sentirse como una intrusa, prácticamente solo ella se interponía entre la enamorada y su mejor amiga.

— Entiendo…— respiró profundamente y estiró sus manos, tomando el borde de su falda. El ángel caído sintió su corazón quebrarse — Yo no soy así…— la superará tarde o temprano — Mucho menos una modelo, no tengo…

— ¡Lectura!— dijo antes de que la castaña continuara, ganándose una mirada confundida esos ojos color miel que tanto amaba — Le gusta la lectura— eso era cierto — Sobre todo el romance — eso no lo era — He visto que le gustan las chicas más bajitas que ella, le dan ternura… No tienen que ser como las modelos— verdad — Esa solo fue una etapa— eso también era verdad — Creo que eres su tipo— una mentira que no sabía si era buena o mala.

— Ella aceptó mi petición de ir a ver libros— la esperanza se asomó en el rostro de Hanamaru.

Había hecho su trabajo, ya no tenía por qué meterse más.

— Yo podría ayudarte— quería cortarse la lengua.

— ¡¿Me ayudarías?!— exclamó emocionada. Con la ayuda de la mejor amiga de su amor platónico, tenía el territorio ganado.

— S-Sí… Yo haría todo por ti…— sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder.

— ¿Yochan?

— Hanamaru…— las lágrimas caían en abundancia por las mejillas de la peliazulada. No estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de sentimientos: El dolor, el desamor, la ira, los celos o ese tipo de tristeza. Pensó que al menos podría hacer algo bueno y ayudar a la castaña con su verdadero amor, tal y como esos personajes de las novelas que había leído; desgraciadamente ella no era tan madura y no pudo vencer al llanto — Lo siento…

Sin decir más salió corriendo de ese lugar, ya estaba haciendo el ridículo llorando, no necesitaba dar pena.

* * *

Las amigas del ángel caído se extrañaron al ver a su amiga irse de esa manera.

— Disculpen— dijo la ojiazulada mientras comenzaba a correr.

— Nos vemos después— el trío de amigas habían desaparecido de la cafetería, dejando a todas confundidas.

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Yoshiko?— preguntó You mientras intentaba descifrar el rastro de Yohane.

— Maru debería saber, después de todo estaba con ella— Kanan revisó en los arbustos.

— Eso me temo…— susurró You. No quería entrar en otra plática sobre el amor donde su amiga se auto traicionara.

El final del descanso fue anunciado con una delicada pero fuerte campanada, así que ambas chicas desistieron de su búsqueda. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar con su pequeño ángel caído.

Llegó el segundo periodo, Kanan entró en el salón encontrándose con Yoshiko quien estaba leyendo lo que parecía un libro de magia.

— ¿Yochan?— puso su mano en la espalda de su amiga, lo cual pareció sorprenderla, ya que dio un pequeño salto.

— Hola— dijo sin ánimo.

— ¿Qué pasó?— You le había pedido dejarle pensar un momento, pero las ganas de Kanan por saber qué le había pasado a Yoshiko pudieron más.

— Hanamaru... Tiene a alguien que le gusta— por primera vez, Yohane decidió guardar un secreto para sus amigas.

— ¿En serio?— el corazón de Kanan se encongió, ella ya conocía el sabor del dolor.

— Sí… Y yo… No sé qué hacer.

— Yochan— no era buena aconsejando a las personas, pero al menos quería hacer el intento, por su mejor amiga — Creo que… Si su corazón ya es de alguien más, deberías ayudarla y darle ánimos.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Sí ella es feliz también yo lo seré? ¡Eso no va a pasar, quienes pueden hacer eso son hipócritas, no voy a ser feliz, va a dolerme, ahora simplemente quiero golpear a You en la cara!— habló por impulso.

— ¿You? ¿Ella qué…?— las piezas se unieron al cabo de unos minutos — ¿Es ella la persona que le gusta a Hanamaru?

Yohane no dijo nada. Simplemente volvió a sentarse y hundió su cabeza en sus brazos.

Kanan decidió que era mejor no preguntar más. La impresión también había sido para ella, nunca se imaginó a una tierna e inocente criatura como Hanamaru, enamorada de la peligrisácea. No pudo más que sentir pena, ya que el amor de Maru seguramente era puro… Y si You llegaba a salir con ella, cosa que de por sí ya dudaba, solamente la lastimaría.

Llegó la hora de los clubs y ambas amigas salieron del salón en silencio. La chica de ojos violeta entendió que el ángel caído no quería hablar, así que se limitó a esperar la reacción de Yoshiko ante You.

— ¡Yochan!— y hablando de ella… Vió a la chica irse encima de Yohane, estrechándola en un abrazo. Se temió lo peor y se preparó para separarlas en caso de una pelea — ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no contestabas el celular?

— Eh… You— Kanan intentó detenerla antes de que algo malo sucediera.

La _datenshi_ no respodió a las dudas de la ojiazul, tampoco correspondió el abrazo, en cambio, tomó del pañuelo del uniforme a su amiga.

— ¿Yoshiko…?

— Ven conmigo— fue apenas un susurro, pero You logró escucharla.

— D-De acuerdo— extrañada por la actitud de su amiga, miró a Kanan, quien al verlas avanzar, entendió que tenían que hablar a solas.

— Buena suerte chicas— jamás podría elegir entre ambas chicas, así que esperó dentro de su corazón, que su amistad fuera tan grande como para pasar esa situación.

* * *

— Yochan, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó You una vez llegaron al techo.

— Oye… Dime, ¿serías capaz de romperle el corazón a una buena persona?

— ¿Eh?

— Solo dime…

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas si me conoces tan bien? Sabes que jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así.

— Entonces, ¿cuidarías de Hanamaru?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿La cuidarías?!— el nudo en la garganta del ángel caído se hacía cada vez más grande.

— Por supuesto, es mi amiga. Pero dime por qué me preguntas estas cosas, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué demonios pasa— You podía ser la persona más tranquila del mundo, pero esa situación la estaba confundiendo.

— La persona que le gusta a Hanamaru eres tú— soltó sin más.

La chica de ojos azules abrió los ojos en señal de sopresa, sus manos se tornaron frías y su corazón latió preocupado.

— Yochan… Yo no… Ella no me gusta, en serio… Nunca haría nada para que ella y yo…

— Lo sé— Yohane la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras una triste sonrisa se asomaba en su lloroso rostro — Lo sé… Porque eres mi mejor amiga…

— Yochan…— You se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. Sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba, siendo acompañados de sollozos. Le partió el alma ver a su amiga así, pero aún más, saber que ella era causante de ese dolor en su querida Yohane — Lo siento… Lo siento…

Yoshiko negó mientras aun escondía su rostro en el cuello de You. Todo el enojo, celos, envidia e impotencia que sentía se desvaneció al ver la expresión asustada de su amiga; estaba claro, y ella había sido una tonta al sentirse así, pero, a pesar de que aún estaba celosa, no dejaría que eso la apartara de aquella persona que golpeó a los que se burlaban de ella, aquella persona que siempre le daba ánimos y aquella persona que en ese momento, se disculpaba con ella a pesar de no tener por qué hacerlo.

— You… Por favor…

— ¿Qué ocurre Yochan?

— Intenta salir con Hanamaru…

* * *

— ¿Estás bien Kunikida?— preguntó Chika, después de tal escena.

— Sí… Pero Yoshiko parecía…

— ¿De qué hablaron?— preguntó la pelirroja, interrumpiendo a Maru.

— ¡Ruby!— la reprendió Dia.

— Perdón hermana…

— Yo le dije…— Hanamaru titubeó un poco. No las conocía, salvo a Takami, pero no lo suficiente como para hablarle de su vida personal, no como al ángel caído — Bueno… No me siento muy segura de contarles.

—No te preocupes, si quieres contarnos está bien, si no, tranquila— Riko palmeó su espalda —Nos gustaría ayudarte.

— _How bold, Riko_ — se burló Mari.

— ¡No estoy diciéndolo de esa manera!— los colores se subieron al rostro de la chica de cabello color vino.

— Je, je— Hanamaru no pudo evitar reírse — Bueno… Verán… Le dije que me gustaba alguien.

— ¡Woah! ¿Quién?— interrumpió la mandarina.

— ¡Chika!— dijo Riko.

— Es que tú no sabes cuándo callarte— le recriminó Dia.

— Ya, ya… Me callo.

— Bueno, solo fue eso… Después ella comenzó a llorar y se fue.

— Ciertamente es extraño— razonó Riko.

Dia no necesitó pensarlo mucho para obtener una pista. Una confesión amorosa y lágrimas, la mezcla perfecta para el desamor. Pero decidió esperar a que las demás sacaran sus conclusiones.

— Bueno, creo que es mejor que hables con Tsushima— aconsejó Ruby — Quizá tocaste un punto sensible para ella.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

— ¿Estará enamorada de ti?— Chika dejó caer la bomba y Dia sintió ganas de taparle la boca con su suéter.

— Enamorada… ¿De mí?— la culpa invadió a Hanamaru — No, ¿o sí? Pero si nunca hemos hablado tanto.

— No hace falta— dijo Ruby — A veces esas cosas simplemente pasan.

— Pero no…— Maru pensó, no podría ser ella… pero, ¿entonces Yoshiko estaría enamorada de You? Eso tendría más sentido. Tenía que hablar con el ángel caído lo antes posible, sin embargo, la campana del final del descanso la hizo desechar esa idea.

— Es mejor que vayamos a nuestro respectivo salón— apuró Dia — Espero puedas arreglar esto pronto—deseó a Maru.

— S-Sí— sin decir más se fue a su aula.

¿Era ella o era You? ¿Había algo más?

Definitivamente esa noche no podría dormir.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Bueno, esta vez me animé a dejar una pequeña nota, más que nada disculpándome por no subir capítulo por tanto. Espero ya poder comenzar con la actualización semanal.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo uwu.**


	8. Capítulo 8: You y Yoshiko

You le llevó paletas de chocolate a Kanan cuando su padre la castigó por dos semanas, era injusto que a un niño le impidieran comer tal manjar.

Cuando Minako y Rana, de quinto, molestaron a Yoshiko, ella se fue junto con Kanan a golpes contra esas chicas. Desde ese momento cada que el ángel caído pasaba, las chicas no se atrevían a mirarla siquiera.

You podría dar incluso la vida por Kanan y Yoshiko.

— You... Por favor...

— ¿Qué ocurre Yochan?

— Intenta salir con Hanamaru...

Pero nunca pensó que su amiga le pediría algo así.

— ¿Intentar...? Yoshiko, ¿entiendes qué es lo que me estás pidiendo? No puedo hacerle algo así a Hanamaru.

— Ella sería la persona más feliz si lo haces.

— No, lo siento... Yo no puedo hacer algo así, estaría jugando con ella, sabes bien que yo no... No soy una buena persona con la cual estar...

— Es solo que no has encontrado a la persona correcta...

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Hanamaru lo es?— el ángel caído no supo qué responder ante esa pregunta — No quiero sonar cruel, pero podría engañarla al día siguiente porque se me olvidaría que estoy con ella.

— Yo...— Yohane sabía que lo que pedía era demasiado, incluso para ella.

— Lo siento, pero no lo haré— You se separó un poco de Yoshiko, avanzando hacia las escaleras para bajarlas — Te dejaré pensar un momento.

La chica de cabello azulado no le dirigió la palabra, mucho menos la mirada. Ella también tenía mucho que procesar.

* * *

Fue la primera vez que no se reunió con sus amigas al final de la escuela. Kanan había querido ir con ella, pero You sabía que Yoshiko era quien más necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

La pequeña marinera también lo necesitaba, pero no podría hablar con sus amigas hasta que el ángel caído ordenara sus ideas.

Por otro lado, Riko había visto caminar por ahí sola a la ojiazulada. Le extrañó bastante tal hecho, ya que se suponía que algo había sucedido hacía poco, y el que la chica estuviera sola era una mala a señal.

¿Debería acercarse?

¿Qué le diría?

Watanabe se veía decaída podría ser que incluso algo enojada o quizá, contrariada.

— ¿Mal día?— dijo al fin, cuando se cruzaron por el pasillo.

— Mal momento, diría... Eh...

— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

El hecho de que no recordara su nombre, o siquiera su apellido, molestó a la chica, la cual se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— Riko Sakurauchi, pero no me extraña que no lo recuerdes, seguramente las integrantes de tu harem te mantienen con la mente ocupada.

La mención de "su harem" le hizo recordar lo que le había dicho a Yoshiko: **"Sabes bien que yo no... No soy una buena persona con la cual estar..."**

— No tengo un harem...

— ¿Entonces esas chicas aparte de Kanan y Tsushima, que te siguen a todos lados son tu séquito o algo así?

— Tampoco lo son, simplemente están conmigo porque... Porque...— ¿Por qué estaban con ella? ¿Interés? ¿En qué? ¿Amabilidad? Cualquiera podría ser amable con ellas... Al final concluyó con amargura que si bien estaba rodeada de personas, las únicas que valían realmente la pena eran Kanan y Yoshiko.

Y Yoshiko estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

— You— una voz cantarina se escuchó detrás de ellas— Hola, ¿cómo estás?

— Te ves terrible, mírate nada más— otra chica se sumó a la plática.

— Si bueno, te dejo con tus... Amigas— Riko se dio media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos, hasta volver a su aula.

— Chicas... las veo después— se despidió You, sin dejar que las chicas respondieran.

Ya dentro del salón de clases, recogió sus cosas y revisó su celular, encontrando un mensaje de Kanan:

 **From: Kanan Dolphin.**

 **Oye, he regresado con Yoshiko, tal como me pediste, pero si me necesitas llámame, estaré pendiente. Te quiero, las quiero a ambas, espero pronto todo sea como antes.**

— You...— escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

— K-Kunikida, ¿estás aquí desde que terminaron las clases?

— Algo así, ayudo en el club de literatura.

— Oh, sí... entiendo.

— Sobre mañana, está bien si ya no quieren salir, sé que ha pasado algo... Difícil.

La cara de Hanamaru reflejaba culpabilidad y ansiedad, por lo cual, You decidió calmar un poco el ambiente.

— No, tranquila... Em...— salir ambas solas no era una opción, sobre todo ahora que sabía de los sentimientos de la chica — Te avisaré si todo sigue en pie, ¿sí?

— Está bien— Hanamaru recordó al ángel caído — O-Oye... ¿Tsushima está bien?

You se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre.

— No... Pero ustedes dos hablarán después— la chica de ojos azules tomó sus cosas y tras despedirse de la castaña, se fue.

* * *

— Entonces, Tsushima está enamorada de Kunikida, _but she is in love with You—_ concluía Mari, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kanan.

¿Por qué estaban así?

La chica de ojos color violeta dejó a su amiga en su casa, había querido pasar la tarde con ella, pero Yohane no se lo permitió. Le dijo que tenía algo que hacer y no dio cabida a las insistencias de Kanan.

Por otro lado, la amante de los delfines estaba preocupada. Si ese problema llegaba a más, era posible que su amistad nunca volviera a ser la de antes. Caminando sin rumbo, llegó al mismo lugar donde había estado esperando a Mari todos esos años, y justo, para su sorpresa, su sirena se encontraba ahí. La rubia entendió con ver el rostro de Kanan que necesitaba hablar, así que bajaron a la playa, y a pesar de la renuencia de la ojivioleta, la invitó a recostarse en su regazo.

Y así fue como Kanan comenzó a contarle los hechos de su ajetreado día.

— _This is so sad_...— expresó con pesar la chica de ojos amarillos.

— Lo sé... Y yo... No se me ocurre nada que pueda ayudarlas...

— Kanan... Hay cosas que solo se pueden arreglar entre dos— Mari tomó el rostro de su amiga y la hizo fijar esas amatista que poseía por ojos en ella — No te mortifiques, solo puedes apoyarlas y eso basta.

— Gracias Mari— dijo la peliazulada mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia, la cual acariciaba su mejilla.

De alguna manera, esa plática la había ayudado. Y no era para menos, Mari siempre sabía qué decirle, era así desde pequeñas. Se dejó llevar por el misticismo de aquellos ojos amarillos, tan brillantes y hermosos como el sol. Sonrieron la una a la otra, aunque no querían admitirlo, algo dentro de sus corazones les decía que la respuesta a todas sus dudas estaba en solo algunas palabras, o quizá... En acortar los 30 centímetros que alejaban sus rostros.

Aun así, prefirieron quedarse así. Mari cuidando amorosamente de Kanan, y la misma, dejándose mimar por su sirena, mientras dejaba que sus preocupaciones se fueran.

* * *

 **From: Yohane (Yoshiko xD)**

 **Oye... ¿Está bien si voy a tu casa?**

 **From: YOUsoro**

 **¿Estás mejor Yochan?**

 **From: Yohane (Yoshiko xD)**

 **Un poco, quiero hablar...**

 **From: YOUsoro**

 **Yo voy, llego en 20.**

El ángel caído guardó su celular y se recostó en su cama. Había llegado un punto en que Yoshiko se sentía avergonzada por su proceder de ese día, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora solo quedaba asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos: Se disculparía con You por la manera en que la trató en un principio... Y hablaría con Hanamaru...

También tenía una nueva resolución, le había prometido a la castaña que la ayudaría, eso no iba a cambiar. Sabía que la dulce miel de Maru, podría envolver el amargado corazón de su amiga, así como lo había hecho con el suyo. En cuanto a ella... Ya lo pensaría después. Si se detenía a pensarlo más, podría terminar por echarse para atrás y dejar a su _little demon_ preferido varada en mitad del escenario; y la verdad, era que no quería dejarla sola.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de su ansiada visita. Abrió la puerta y sin mencionar nada, se fue encima de ella, estrechándola en un fuerte y efusivo abrazo.

— ¿Yochan?

— Lo siento...— creyó que sus lagrimales debían estar secos, pero ver a la pequeña marinera y el que la llamara de forma tan familiar, la hizo llorar de nuevo.

— Tranquila— You le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza que el ángel caído, ella también lo necesitaba, quizá demasiado — Yo también lo siento...

— No... No tienes la culpa de lo que pasa, nadie decide de quién se enamora... Y el que seas la persona que Hanamaru quiere, no es tu culpa en absoluto— dijo mientras la mirada de manera intensa, pero cariñosa.

— Pero bueno, como te he dicho, yo no siento nada por ella que no sea amistad.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Nada?— preguntó Yoshiko, desilusionada.

— Nada más allá de lo que tenemos ahora.

— Pero...

— Yochan...— la ojiazulada miró con seriedad a su amiga — ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

— Yo... quiero verla feliz...

— ¿Y por qué no intentas hacerla feliz tú en lugar de simplemente rendirte?

― Creo que en cierta forma me estoy protegiendo...— sonrió con desgana — Si sé que está con alguien con quien yo no podría competir... Quizá pueda resignarme.

— ¿Y por qué hacerlo?

— Yo... No lo sé... Sabes que mi suerte siempre ha sido mala... No tengo muchas esperanzas en que si hago algo, funcione.

— Bueno, como escuché por ahí: Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo, y si tienes miedo, hazlo con miedo— la ojiazul sonrió — No tienes nada que perder.

Yoshiko lo pensó un momento.

— ¿Pelear por ella...?— susurró.

— Hanamaru me preguntó si sigue en pie la salida de mañana. Ya que iremos todas junto con las amigas de Mari, deberías intentarlo— las amigas de Mari... Eso le hizo recordar la conversación que tuvo con Riko, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— preguntó Yoshiko al ver el cambio de expresión de su amiga.

— Nada, tuve un encuentro desafortunado con... con...— ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

— ¿Con?

— Una de las amigas de Mari.

— ¿La gritona?

— ¿Qué?— la chica rió al entender que hablaba de la chica de ojos rojizos — No.

— ¿La tímida?

— No...— eso distaba mucho de Riko. ¡Ella! — Riko... Sakurauchi.

— Ah, la enojona— Yohane finalmente se separó del abrazo e invitó a You a pasar.

— Veo que no lo oculta.

— Para nada, siempre que te ve parece molesta.

— Sí, eso parece...

— Antes no lo había notado, pero un día la vi rabiar y su aura asesina me extrañó bastante.

— ¿Cuándo?

— El día después de que Kanan se encontró con Mari, ya sabes, cuando se acercó a disculparse.

No recordaba mucho de ese día, tenía a dos chicas encima de ella preguntándole cómo mejorar su nado y admirando lo firme de sus músculos. Intentaba repasar qué era lo que pudo haber molestado a la pianista, pero no encontró respuesta.

— Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿quieres intentar conquistar a Kunikida?

El ángel caído borró su expresión calmada y la cambió por una de temor.

— No lo sé...

— Inténtalo.

— B-Bien...

— Bueno, entonces le diré que sí salimos todas mañana— sonrió mientras sacaba su celular para mensajear a Hanamaru. Una vez acordó con ella hora y lugar, decidió avisar a todas las chicas. Bueno, excepto a una, de la cual no tenía el celular.

 **To: Takami Chika.**

 **Mañana nos veremos en la estación de Numazu a las 9, avísale a Sakurauchi por favor. Ah, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

 **From: Takami Chika.**

 **Vale n.n, y claro, dime.**

 **To: Takami Chika.**

 **No le digas que recuerdo su nombre. Ya entenderás.**

 **From: Takami Chika.**

 **Hahhaha vale, hasta mañana.**

De una u otra forma, You se quería vengar por lo que había pasado en el pasillo, y ya que Riko parecía molestarse si no recordaba cómo se llamaba, decidió usar esa carta para divertirse.

Ver a Yoshiko sonreírle de nuevo la llenó de alegría. Habían pasado ese obstáculo y su amistad no se había visto afectada. Después de arreglar todo y motivar a su amiga para el día siguiente, la ojiazul regresó a su casa con los ánimos renovados.

El día siguiente sería el éxito de Yoshiko, y ella apoyaría a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Al menos ese era el plan, pero había algo con lo que no contó.

— Hana...— exclamó con algo de pánico.

— You...— la chica de cabello castaño la había llevado a algún lugar, casi corriendo, y ahora estaba encima de ella, besándola. Tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía.

— Hanamaru por favor— intentó voltearse, pero solo le dio a Maru la oportunidad de besar su cuello.

Esto estaba mal... Demasiado mal.

— ¡He dicho que basta!— no le haría eso a su mejor amiga — Tenemos que hablar Hanamaru.

La chica pareció no entender, incluso se veía algo asustada.

— Bien.

— Quiero dejar algo en claro: Yo no siento nada por ti que no sea amistad.

El corazón no se rompía literalmente, pero esa expresión sería ideal para lo que Hanamaru sintió en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras de boca de You.


	9. Capítulo 9: Estoy cansada de todo

**_— Mañana saldré con ella zura—_** dijo Hanamaru a su amiga del otro lado de la línea.

 ** _— ¡Al fin! Ya me había cansado de oírte lamentándote de que no tenías el valor para pedirle una cita._**

 ** _— B-Bueno… Una cita, cita… No lo es tanto… Una cita… ¿Múltiple? Creo que eso es más correcto zura._**

 ** _— No le pediste una cita, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _— Eh… Pues…_**

 ** _— ¡Hanamaru!_**

 ** _— ¡Sólo es una salida de amigas zura!_**

 ** _— Lo sabía. Hay Hanamaru, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_**

 ** _— Perdón por mentirte Leah._**

 ** _— Tranquila, ya estaré allá de cualquier manera, y no voy a permitir que te acobardes así._**

 ** _— ¡Cierto! ¿Cuándo es que llegas zura? ¿Qué dijo Sarah?_**

 ** _— Al principio se rehusó, pero mi madre le explicó que Uchiura tiene uno de los principales puertos de Japón, también es el que nos queda más cerca, así que no nos alejaríamos tanto de nuestros otros familiares, al final ha aceptado. Aunque me siento mal por ella, la universidad le quedaba más cerca aquí._**

 ** _— ¿Por qué no se queda a vivir allá?_**

 ** _—Mi mamá no puede pagar dos alquileres, al menos no por ahora, y no quiere que Sarah se aparte de nosotras mientras no sea totalmente necesario. Tiempo de familia y recuerdos, ya sabes._**

 ** _— Y tampoco quiere que Sarah trabaje zura._**

 ** _— Así es mi mamá._**

 ** _— Bueno, así evitará el estrés._**

 ** _— Lo mismo pienso, pero tarde o temprano mi hermana buscará un trabajo, la he visto ojear anuncios en los periódicos y esas cosas._**

 ** _— Realmente es testaruda zura._**

 ** _— Sí, ¡Oh! Hey, me tengo que ir, te veo el Lunes._**

 ** _— ¡Sí! Estoy muy emocionada._**

 ** _— Yo igual, ahora si ya te dejo, cuídate Maru, y oye ¡ve por todo! No hay tiempo de arrepentirse después—_** Leah cortó la llamada.

La castaña se acostó en su cama con el celular aun en la oreja.

— No hay tiempo para arrepentirse después zura— se dijo.

Bajó de su habitación al templo y miró el torii delante de su casa. Suspiró. Verlo siempre la calmaba, pero esta vez le devolvía un mal presentimiento, una especie de advertencia. ¿Realmente estaría bien que se confesara sin pensar en nada más? Sabía que una vez comenzaba algo, podía emocionarse demasiado.

Bueno, ya había pasado un tiempo prudente desde que conoció sus sentimientos, espero a que desaparecieran o a que, si era una confusión, esta se disipara. Pero no pasó, y sabía que entre más tiempo dejara pasar, más difícil sería decirle a You cómo se sentía en realidad. La preparatoria era su última parada antes de tener que desviar sus caminos en direcciones opuestas, o quizá en la misma: El destino era misterioso.

Aunque tenía una inquietud aún más grande, y cierto ángel caído tenía que ver con ello.

¿Por qué había llorado de esa manera?

¿Por qué no contestaba sus llamadas?

¿Por qué You se fue sola a casa? Una parte de Hanamaru no quería tocar ese tema el día de su salida grupal, quería enfocarse en su principal objetivo: Confesarse. Pero el otro lado, aquel que a veces la atormentaba hasta por no terminarse todas las zanahorias de la comida, le pedía que hablara con Yoshiko.

* * *

— ¡Riko!— Chika llamó a su amiga desde la baranda de sus habitaciones.

La pianista tardó un poco en atender al llamado de su amiga, después de unos minutos la ojicarmín la pudo ver corriendo a la ventana desde la puerta de su habitación.

— Hola, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó mientras recogía la cortina de la ventana.

— You me acaba de mandar mensaje.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— La cara que acabas de poner es incomparable— se comenzó a burlar.

— ¡Chika!

— Bueno, bueno, ¿recuerdas lo de la salida? Me mandó un mensaje confirmándomelo.

— A mí no me ha mandado nada…

— Porque no le has dado tu número— Chika se encogió de hombros — Deberías dejar de lado tus celos y simplemente hablarle.

— ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!— gritó la pelirroja mientras se sonrojaba escandalosamente.

— Si claro— la amante de las mandarinas enarcó una ceja con cierta burla — En fin, me pidió que le dijera a mi amiga pelirroja que sí saldríamos mañana.

— Tu amiga pelirroja… ¡Seguro! Solo eso recuerda, no soy tan inolvidable como sus ligues de cuerpo de reloj de arena ¡Ah, la odio!— comenzó a gritar Riko mientras hacía una rabieta.

— ¿Estás consiente de que no tienes por qué estar enojada con ella solo porque no recuerda cómo te llamas?— Chika ahora sabía a lo que se refería You, y aunque no conocía tanto a la peligrisacea, decidió seguirle el juego. Rara vez Riko perdía el control de esa manera, y sería divertido molestarla un poco.

— Es solo que… que ¡Ah! ¿Quién se cree?

— ¿Cómo dijo el otro día Mari?— Chika intentó recordar una frase con la que su amiga de ojos color zircón había molestado a Riko un día — ¡Ah sí! Ajem… _Flames of jealousy!—_ gritó agitando los dedos.

— ¡Que no estoy celosa!

— Bueno, prepárate para mañana.

Riko sintió la necesidad de decir algo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Chika simplemente seguiría jugando y usando todo lo que dijera, en su contra. A decir verdad ni siquiera ella comprendía del todo su molestia hacia You. Cuando alguien no le agradaba simplemente se alejaba, no eran personas que le interesaran y entre más lejos, mejor. Solía pensar que el enojo era tiempo perdido contra una persona que ni siquiera pensaría en quien le tenga odio y resentimiento, y si lo hiciera, solo se arrastrarían mutuamente a su ciclo sin fin de sentimientos negativos. Al menos eso solía pensar… Hasta que conoció a You.

Entre más se decía a sí misma que debería darle exactamente igual lo que hiciera con su vida (cuerpo incluido), más le preocupaba, más le molestaba; a veces quería simplemente abrazarla para quitarle esa mirada vacía y decirle que todo estaría bien, y otras veces deseaba darle una bofetada tan buena que la dejara inconsciente, reflexionando sobre… Lo que fuera que le enfurecía tanto a Riko.

Sus ojos… Los ojos de You eran cielos, océanos, zafiros… Eran hermosos, pero solo eso, ya que el brillo que se supone acompaña a lo bello, siempre estaba ausente en su mirada.

¿Algo le habría ocurrido? O simplemente… ¿Era una jugadora sin sentimientos?

Si era así, ella ni de broma formaría parte de todas sus… amiguitas.

* * *

— He llegado media hora antes zura— dijo Hanamaru mientras miraba su reloj. Ella era muy madrugadora, así que sin darse cuenta tomó antes de tiempo el tren a Numazu.

Decidió dar una vuelta antes de encontrarse con You y las otras chicas, pero al llegar al punto acordado, solo se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos.

En su pecho explotaron todas esas emociones que surgían cada vez que veía a la chica de cabello grisáceo: Esa sensación de estar mareada pero a la vez flotar, su corazón acelerarse y aquel dolor en el pecho, que aunque presionaba contra su corazón, se sentía bien. Se acercó un tanto nerviosa, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de Leah: **No hay tiempo de arrepentirse después** _._ Y era cierto, no lo había.

— You— la llamó, pero su voz no se escuchó tan fuerte como pensó, decidió acercarse más e intentarlo de nuevo. Una vez estuvo casi a su lado, volvió a hablar — You…

La ojiazul al verla se exaltó, pero ambas tenían una idea diferente de eso: You se había exaltado por encontrarse sola exactamente con Maru, el amor platónico de su mejor amiga y a su vez, la persona que estaba enamorada de ella, por su lado, Hanamaru pensó que quizá estaba nerviosa por su presencia.

— _¡Ohayousoro!_ — dijo, tratando de actuar como siempre.

— Je, je— Maru dejó salir una risa delicada — Buenos días You.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— la chica de ojos azules miró a su alrededor, se había quedado de ver con Yoshiko antes para repasar su plan de conquista, y no contó con que se encontraría a Hanamaru antes.

— Suelo despertarme temprano, no he medido bien el tiempo y he llegado antes zura.

— Oh… Entiendo— You debatía qué hacer, si hablar con ella e interceder un poco por el ángel caído, o quedarse en silencio esperando a su amiga.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió a la castaña tomarla de la mano y llevarla a otro lugar entre las calles.

— ¡¿Hanamaru?!— solo eso alcanzó a articular.

Se detuvieron frente a un parque con rosales y arbustos realmente altos. Maru respiraba con dificultad debido a todo el esfuerzo que había hecho al correr tanto (al menos para su condición física).

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó You, preocupada. Hanamaru esperó un poco a recomponerse, una vez lo hizo, le dio la cara a su amiga.

— Perdón por traerte tan repentinamente zura— sus manos temblaban, así que decidió hacerlas un puño — Q-Quería decirte algo…

 _"Oh no…"_ pensó, tenía que salir de ahí, aunque se viera mal. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar su carrera, Hanamaru se pegó a ella, estrechándola en un efusivo abrazo.

— ¡Te quiero!

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Te quiero… Me gustas mucho zura— la chica de cabello castaño decidió ser un poco más audaz y besar a su amor de la infancia. Apenas fue un roce, pero una corriente eléctrica la recorrió, encendiendo en ella el deseo por su amiga. Decidió besarla de nuevo.

— Hana...— You no se movía, eso debería ser una buena señal, aunque se veía totalmente sorprendida.

— You...— Maru abrazó su cuello y se fue encima de la nadadora, besándola con torpeza, pero dejando salir todo el amor que tenía dentro del pecho.

— Hanamaru, por favor— su rostro sonrojado era demasiado… Su apenada expresión, incluso aunque el contacto entre sus labios se perdió, besó su cuello con cariño, mientras se dejaba envolver por la esencia de su amada — ¡He dicho que basta!— pero tal parecía que solo ella estaba embriagada por todos los sentimientos que contenía en su corazón, ya que You la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de una manera un tanto brusca— Tenemos que hablar Hanamaru.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Oh… No había esperado su respuesta, quizá la peligrisacea no se sentía de la misma manera que Maru, y esta no había hecho más que abusar de su sorpresa.

— Bien— se alejó un poco más, temiendo la respuesta de su amiga.

— Quiero dejar algo en claro: Yo no siento nada por ti que no sea amistad.

El vacío se hizo presente en su garganta, su corazón parecía estarse desgarrando… La pena, la tristeza… La culpabilidad de haber besado a alguien sin su consentimiento. Todo se arremolinó dentro de la chica de ojos ambarinos.

You primero había sido tajante, pero el ver las lágrimas salir de aquella inocente, pura y amable chica la hizo arrepentirse por haber sido tan dura.

— L-Lo siento zura— Hanamaru tomó las mangas de su suéter y limpió su rostro, sin poder mirar a la ojiazul.

¿Qué debía hacer?

You dejó de lado su sentido del deber y abrazó a la castaña.

— No, perdoname… Fui muy dura.

— Mejor eso a que me hubieras mentido por compasión zura…— Hanamaru le devolvió el abrazo, You la pudo sentir temblar — Perdón por besarte así, me dejé llevar.

— No te preocupes, no me molesta pero…— decidió separarse un poco para mirar a los ojos a la castaña — Hanamaru… Lo siento, pero eres algo así como… Una pequeña niña a la que proteger, no has crecido ni un año a mis ojos— limpió con cariño una de las lágrimas de Maru — Para mí, sigues usando coletillas y ondeando un pequeño vestido azul… Además…— su mirada descendió — Yo no soy la mejor persona para ti…

— P-Pero puedo luchar por…

— No, Hanamaru… Lo digo en serio, ¿sabes qué hacen todas esas chicas a mí alrededor?

— Son tus amigas zura, ¿o no?

You negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía su mirada a los ojos de Maru.

— No son nada para mí, solo dejo que pase lo que tenga que pasar con ellas, cedo a lo que desean hacer porque me da igual lo que me ocurra, o lo que ellas sientan, no tengo ni un gramo de amor romántico en mi corazón— recalcó con amargura, saberlo era una cosa, pero decírselo a alguien más solo la hacía sentir una basura humana, alguien que no valía la pena ser amado y quien solo lastimaría a quienes la quisieran de esa manera, personas tan buenas como Hanamaru… — Las únicas personas por las que siento algo son mi familia, Kanan, Yoshiko y tú… Por ustedes daría todo, porque les tengo cariño, te tengo cariño, pero solo… Hasta ahí— estaba divagando, pero las palabras salieron solas de sus labios — Eres como de mi familia… Solo puedo quererte, pero no sabría amarte sin lastimarte de muchas maneras… Y tú no mereces algo así, yo golpearía a quien te hiciera llorar…

Eso debería ser reconfortante, pero para Hanamaru significa su batalla perdida.

Dolía… Dolía mucho… Tanto que sus lágrimas se desbordaron de nuevo.

— E-Entiendo zura, en serio… Gracias por ser honesta conmigo— volvió a rodear a la ojiazul con sus brazos. Quería estar un poco más así.

— No es nada… Lo lamento— dijo mientras correspondía el gesto.

* * *

— ¡Oh, esa de ahí es You!— señaló Chika, pero al ver a la castaña abrazada a la estrella del equipo de natación, se arrepintió de haberla señalado.

— ¿Esa es Kunikida?— preguntó su amiga mientras agudizaba la vista — Y parece una chica tan pura, seguramente le hizo algo— la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia You y su acompañante.

— ¡Espera Riko, seguramente no es lo que piensas!

Pero la pianista no la escuchó, siguió su camino.

— ¡Oye tú!

You escuchó una voz familiar a lo lejos, miró en rededor y logró ver a Riko aproximarse.

— Sak… Em, ¿qué ocurre?— no pudo descifrar el rostro enojado de la pianista, pero creyó que no pasaría nada si jugaba con poco con su compañera de curso.

— ¡Riko!— Chika la tomó del brazo y la detuvo, antes de que su amiga hiciera una locura.

Hanamaru finalmente se separó de la nadadora y limpió sus ojos.

— ¿Ya están todas aquí zura?

— ¿Estás bien Kunikida?— preguntó la pelirroja, quería una razón para reclamarle a You aquel abrazo.

— Sí, solo ha pasado algo personal— sonrió, un poco más recompuesta — ¿Nos vamos zura? Las demás ya deben estar allá.

— Eh… Sí— Riko tuvo que calmar sus desconocidos celos disfrazados de indignación y seguir a todas las demás.

Ya llegando al punto acordado, se encontraron a Yoshiko, Kanan, Mari, Dia y Ruby.

— ¡Hola! ¿Dónde estaban?— preguntó Kanan al ver llegar a aquel inusual grupo.

— Entretuve un poco a You y las demás se nos unieron después zura, en fin, ¿nos vamos?— dijo Maru.

Los parpados y nariz roja de la pequeña Hanamaru no fueron ignorados por la _datenshi,_ quien se acercó a su amiga de cabello gris para preguntarle qué había ocurrido. You le dedicó una mirada cansada y triste, para después abrazarla con fuerza.

— Creo que soy una mala persona…— susurró para Yoshiko.

— Claro que no You, ¿qué ocurrió?

— Hanamaru me confesó sus sentimientos…

Yohane decidió apagar sus demonios por un momento para poder escuchar lo que su amiga tenía que decir, no era momento para sus celos. Se notaba que había sido una mañana agitada para su querida You.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

— La he rechazado.

— L-Lo entiendo…

— Estoy cansada Yochan.

— Ya pasó…— el ángel caído abrazó a You.

 _"Estoy cansada de todo…"._


	10. Capítulo 10: La nueva amiga de Hanamaru

Hola n.n, bueno, como ya había dicho en "The tower of ai", a partir de hoy comenzaré a responder reviews aquí: Una porque es más fácil para mí, y dos, porque se me hizo lindo, no lo haré muy largo, pero si gustan, pueden saltar esta parte. (Pd. Gracias por leer uwu)

 ***Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** Lamento haberte hecho llorar senpai, pero era necesario TwT.

 ***Ryuuky:** Haha ahora que lo pienso, sí fue mucho sufrimiento para el capítulo xD, gracias por leer y dejar siempre tu review, alimenta mi alma TwT

 ***The Intoner One:** No sé qué se haya entendido con la frase final, pero puedo decirte que es algo que no sabrás en este capítulo uwu, en cambio te dejo el RubyLeah uwu

 ***Zen:** Ya pronto Riko entenderá que debe dejar de ser tan enojona, ya verás cómo uwu

 ***AaronVS3:** You también tiene su corazoncito, pero está demasiado escondido ;-;

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo uwu.

* * *

Hanamaru regresó a su casa con los ánimos por los suelos, pero al menos, sabía que todo entre You y ella había quedado en los mejores términos.

La espina en su corazón no saldría en algún tiempo, mucho menos los sentimientos que tenía, sin embargo, ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿Por qué la vida de You era tan triste? Tenía dos amigas que la aceptaban tal y como era, un futuro prometedor en la natación. Por lo visto, también tenía la facilidad para conquistar a cualquier chica que quisiera, su padre tenía un buen empleo y su madre era amorosa con ella.

¿Qué podría ir mal en una vida tan buena?

Se recostó en el suelo de su habitación y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Los abrió de golpe al recordar que tenía el número de Kanan anotado en sus contactos, estaba a punto de llamarla cuando su mente reparó en un pequeño detalle, y ese era, ¿cómo llegar y preguntar algo así?

Obviamente sería extraño y quizá incómodo, así que desechó rápidamente la idea. Sin embargo, al no estar tan acostumbrada a un celular de pantalla táctil, terminó por llamar a su compañera peliazulada.

 **—** **¿Hola?—** se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

 **—** **¡Eh! ¡H-Hola zura!**

 **—** **Qué inusual es que me llames Maru, ¿todo bien?**

 **—** **Eh… Sí… Solo fue, fue un error zura.**

 **—** **Entiendo, bueno, entonces creo que te veré después.**

 **— …**

 **—** **¿Hola?**

 **—** **You…**

 **—** **¿You? ¿Qué hay con ella?**

 **—** **Yo em…**

 **—** **¿Te hizo algo?**

 **—** **¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no lo haría zura!**

 **—** **Eh… Lo sé, hablaba de… Otra cosa…**

 **—** **T-Tu…—** Hanamaru se sintió nerviosa al suponer a lo que se refería su compañera **— ¿Lo sabes zura?**

 **—** **Sí, lo siento…**

 **—** **No te preocupes… Supuse que You te contaría.**

 **—** **Eh… Sí.**

 **—** **Yo um… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo zura?**

 **—** **Claro, dime.**

 **—** **¿Por qué You me dijo esas cosas?**

 **—** **¿Eh?**

 **—** **Ah, eh…—** sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la pena, Hanamaru había olvidado especificar el motivo de su llamada **— Hoy… Me confesé, como podrás saber, y You** **me rechazó pero… Me dijo que no podía sentir nada romántico con nadie, que me lastimaría de muchas maneras y cuando pude verla a los ojos esta tarde, noté algo por primera vez zura. Su sonrisa no parece real, pero tiene motivos para sonreír… Las tiene a ustedes, tiene una familia, talento, carisma… Y muchas cosas más zura…**

 **—** **Yo um…—** Kanan no sabía qué decir, así que le dijo lo primero que pensó **— Puede que sea algo difícil de explicar… Creo que You simplemente no se siente emocionada por esas cosas, quiero decir, nos quiere, nos lo ha dicho y sabemos que es verdad, pero creo que le hace falta un "por qué".**

 **—** **¿Un por qué zura?**

 **—** **No lo puedo entender del todo, pero creo que ella no encuentra su propio camino, hace todo porque tiene que hacerlo, pero no hay nada en particular que pueda despertar su interés, al menos no tanto como para decir "quiero hacer esto".**

 **—** **No sabía que alguien que lo tiene todo podría sentirse así zura…—** reflexionó Hanamaru, para ella, You y todo lo que tenía alrededor, era perfecto.

 **—** **Pues si se siente de esa manera, entonces no lo tiene todo. El exterior no es lo único que nos conforma como personas.**

 **—** **No lo entiendo muy bien zura… Pero, ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer por ella?**

 **—** **Esa misma pregunta nos la hemos hecho Yoshiko y yo desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **—** **Oh…**

 **—** **Tranquila, todo cae en su lugar tarde o temprano. Pero no nos rendiremos.**

 **—** **Sí… Gracias zura, y perdón por llamarte por algo tan extraño…**

 **—** **Me sorprende que pudieras llamarme.**

 **—** **¡Oye! ¿Tú también Kanan?**

 **—** **Lo siento, recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas You solía hacerte burla por este tipo de cosas.**

 **—** **Sí… Yo también lo recuerdo.**

 **—** **Nos alejamos bastante eh.**

 **—** **Solo un poco, yo no sabía cómo hablarles de nuevo, después de todo no tuve mucho tiempo de convivir con ustedes ya que iban en otra escuela zura…**

 **—** **Je, je, nosotras tampoco le preguntamos a You por ti, o bueno…—** Kanan recordó las veces que Yoshiko solía preguntarle insistentemente a la ojiazul acerca de Maru o las veces cuando le pedía el nombre de las novelas que la castaña leía. Pero esto decidió omitirlo.

 **—** **Lamento haberme alejado zura.**

 **—** **Tranquila, éramos niñas.**

 **—** **Lo somos aun—** dijo Hanamaru mientras reía.

 **—** **Ja, ja… Supongo que tienes razón.**

 **—** **Sí…—** Hanamaru escuchó la voz de su padre llamarla **— Me tengo que ir Kanan, luego hablamos.**

 **—** **Seguro, cuídate, hasta luego.**

 **—** **Hasta luego zura.**

La llamada terminó, Maru dejó el teléfono a un lado y bajó a ver al señor Kunikida. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, tomó una decisión: No dejaría así a You, la ayudaría a obtener su "por qué".

Y tenía que aprender a usar un _smarthphone_ adecuadamente, no quería pasar otra pena así nunca más.

* * *

— Entonces Yoshiko está enamorada de Hanamaru, pero ella lo está de You— recapituló Chika. Las cinco chicas se habían quedado a comer un helado.

— Sí, me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta antes— dijo Dia.

— A mí no me interesa lo que haga Watanabe You con su vida— afirmó una exasperada pianista mientras llevaba la cucharilla con helado a su boca.

— Caray Riko— suspiró la amante de las mandarinas — Bueno, pues qué lío se ha armado, solo espero que todo se arregle.

La salida a Numazu había salido bien, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el comienzo, todas fueron capaces de divertirse, conocerse y convivir: fueron a la librería, después a comer y finalmente a un karaoke. Pero al final del día Chika y Ruby no podían ocultar su curiosidad acerca de lo que pasaba entre cierta castaña y la estrella del equipo de natación.

— ¿Tan problemático es que te guste una persona Mari?— preguntó Ruby.

— ¿Eh?— la rubia se sonrojó al instante — ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

Todas la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Incluso Chika se ha dado cuenta de que babeas por Kanan, y eso que no es la persona más brillante en lo que a sentimientos se refiere.

— ¡Hey!

— _Wait a minute girls!_ — el nerviosismo se apoderó de la rubia — No saquen conclusiones así de la nada…

— ¿Son de la nada?— Incluso Riko se había unido al hostigamiento. Gran error, pues era Mari su víctima.

— ¡Ah! Ahora la señorita _tsundere_ va a acusarme.

— ¡¿Cómo que _tsundere_?!

— ¡Si me harán admitir que me gusta Kanan hagan admitir a Riko que le gusta You!

— ¡No me gusta esa presuntuosa!

— _Is the truth!_

 _—_ _Isn't!_

 _—_ Creo que no me vendrían mal algunas clases de inglés— susurró Chika mientras veía cómo Mari y Riko comenzaban a discutir en inglés.

— Bueno, Mari le acaba de decir que el día que Riko confiese sus sentimientos, ella también lo hará.

— ¿Quieren apostar por quién se confesará antes?— dijo Chika mientras hacía una mirada extraña.

— No creo que sea…

— Apuesto 200 a Mari— interrumpió la pelirroja.

— ¡¿Ruby?!

— Buu, yo también le iba a apostar a Mari. Bueno, 200 a Mari.

— Oigan ustedes…

— ¿Y tú Dia?

— ¿Eh?

— Vamos, ¿quién crees que se confesará antes?

— Yo…— la pelinegra seguía sin poder creer la manera tan espontánea en la que Chika movía todo a su alrededor, suspiró derrotada, quizá no sería tan mala idea dejarse llevar un poco por el brillo de la sonrisa de su compañera— Apuesto 200 a Riko, entonces.

— ¡¿A Riko?!— exclamaron sorprendidas Ruby y Chika.

— Las probabilidades de que lo haga son pocas, pero las hay, y si yo gano, ambas me pagarán 200 yenes cada una.

— Pero si pierdes nos pagarás 200 a cada una.

— No recuerdo haber apostado 400 yenes.

— Pero…

— Han dicho sus cantidades, y yo dije la mía.

— Eres injusta Dia.

— Ustedes son las que andan apostando con las situaciones amorosas de los demás.

Las tres amigas se miraron y comenzaron a reír sonoramente.

— ¿De qué se ríen?— preguntó Riko.

— De nada, ¿cómo quedaron entonces?— Chika fue la primera en calmar su risa.

— Mari me retó a confesarle mis supuestos sentimientos a You, si yo lo hago, ella lo hará a Kanan.

— ¿Te confesarás?— dejó salir Ruby con cierto brillo en los ojos.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Cielos…— suspiró la amante de las mandarinas.

— ¿Por qué les es tan difícil decirlo? Es tan obvio…— secundó Ruby.

Después de un rato molestando a Mari y Riko, el grupo de amigas se despidió para irse cada quien a su casa.

* * *

Era lunes, así que cierta chica de cabello púrpura se estaba preparando para ir a su primer día de clases como estudiante de Uranohoshi.

— ¿Estás lista Leah?— preguntó Sarah, entrando en la habitación de su hermana menor.

— Sí, solo tengo que llamar a Hanamaru.

— Llámala en el auto, vas tarde.

— Tú vas tarde más bien— el rostro de Sarah se puso completamente rojo al saberse descubierta por la pequeña.

—Bueno sí, quiero pasar a dejarte antes.

— Gracias— Leah salió de la habitación.

Ya en el auto, la menor de las Kazuno tomó su móvil y llamó a su amiga, avisándole que la vería en el salón de clases.

— ¿Qué dijo Hanamaru?— preguntó Sarah una vez su hermana colgó la llamada.

— "Genial zura"— imitó Leah.

— Ja, ja, suenas igualita.

— Oye hermana…

— Dime.

— No te irás a vivir por tu cuenta aun… ¿Verdad?

— Yo…— Sarah apretó el volante — Aun no, pero en algún momento tendré que hacerlo.

— ¿Puedo irme contigo?

La mayor de las Kazuno sonrió. Sabía que su hermana no quería separarse de ella, era algo adorable, pero en algún momento tendrían que hacer sus vidas.

— Si para cuando lo haga, aun quieres irte, entonces sí— sonrió a su hermana menor.

— Gracias— cada mañana tenían una conversación similar, pero el saber que Sarah no la dejaría de lado le calmaba. Amaba a su hermana más de lo que le gustaría admitir, es decir, tenía una imagen que proteger, pero eso no la detenía de disfrutar de cada momento al resguardo del ala protectora de su hermana mayor.

— Listo, aquí es— Sarah detuvo el auto en la entrada del instituto.

— Gracias por traerme, que te vaya bien— Leah la abrazó y se fue corriendo a la entrada.

— ¡Que te vaya bien!— gritó la universitaria mientras veía la espalda de su pequeña alejarse.

* * *

Identificó inmediatamente a Hanamaru, y probablemente a aquella chica que le robaba los suspiros a su amiga: You Watanabe.

Debía admitir que destacaba, pero creía que podía encontrar a una chica más bonita que aquella peligrisacea. En silencio miró alrededor del salón, sus ojos se posaron en unas esmeraldas brillantes; sonrió, justamente lo que había pensado antes. Había encontrado a una chica más bonita.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Leah Kazuno— se presentó, para después tomar asiento al lado de Hanamaru.

Las ganas de hablar con la castaña la estaban quemando por dentro, pero tuvo que esperar a que la clase terminara para finalmente saltar a abrazar a Hanamaru.

— Te has vuelto más efusiva zura— sonrió Hanamaru.

— Solo un poco, he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a ti— codeó a su amiga.

— Simplemente haz madurado.

— Y me sorprende que con lo mucho que me insististe en dejar la pena de lado, tú estés en esta situación— el rostro de Hanamaru se puso colorado — Cierto, con lo de la mudanza y los papeles ya no me contaste nada, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

— Y-Yo em…— Maru bajó la mirada con un poco de tristeza.

— Oh… Entiendo— mientras el salón se vaciaba por el cambio de clase, Leah se sentó en su pupitre y lo jaló hacia el de Hanamaru.

— Es el cambio de salón, debemos ir al…

— Tenemos tiempo— La chica de cabello púrpura tomó la manga del suéter de su amiga y la hizo sentarse en su banca— Cuéntame todo.

El intermedio entre clases fue tiempo suficiente para que la chica de ojos ambarinos le narrara todo lo sucedido a Leah, quien no dijo una palabra hasta que la castaña dejó de hablar. Después de eso, la chica suspiró pesadamente.

— Es muy complicado, aunque creo poder entender a You— la chica de ojos rojizos recargó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano — Me he preguntado varias veces por qué la gente se esfuerza tanto en ciertas cosas, pero al final siempre pienso que es el destino, es el camino que debemos seguir.

— Yo nunca había pensado en la vida desde ese punto de vista, así que no estoy segura de poder entender del todo zura.

— Cada cabeza es un mundo, pero si lo que quieres es ayudarla, déjala que se golpee un poco, al final la vida enseña así.

— Eres demasiado fría Leah.

— No, solo dejo que todo siga su curso, y creo que ella también lo hace, aunque quizá le falta darse cuenta de una cosa o dos.

Hanamaru solo pudo asentir antes de tomar sus libros y dirigirse al laboratorio, pero justo cuando atravesó la puerta del salón, alguien pasó corriendo, tirando todo lo que llevaba en los brazos.

— ¡L-Lo siento!— reconoció la voz del ángel caído.

— No te preocupes zura, ¿por qué corrías?— preguntó Hanamaru, feliz de tener la oportunidad de hablar con Yoshiko. Si le hablaba tan normalmente quería decir que al menos entre ellas dos nada había cambiado.

— Eh… Iba tarde a mi clase…— ambas miraron las cosas en el piso, y cuando iban a agacharse para recogerlas, golpearon su cabeza con la de la otra.

— Auch…

— ¡Lo siento!— casi de manera automática y con algo de pánico, la chica de cabello azulado se agachó y recogió las cuadernos y plumas, estregándolos a su dueña con los mismos movimientos robóticos — Y-Yo… Eh…

— Gracias Yoshiko— sonrió Maru, causando un sonrojo en la _datenshi._

— ¡S-Sí! Cuando quieras… Eh… ¡A-Adiós!

 _"_ _Actuaste como estúpida allá atrás",_ se recriminó Yoshiko mientras entraba a su clase. No esperaba encontrarse con Hanamaru, de hecho, podría decirse que la había intentado evitar durante la entrada y el primer cambio de clases, pero al encontrarse con su amor imposible, y encima, chocar con ella, había entrado en pánico y los nervios se apoderaron de su diabólico ser por completo. No se había preparado para algo así.

Mientras tanto, Hanamaru y Leah habían reanudado su camino.

— Y entonces, ¿ella quién era?

— Ella es Yoshiko Tsushima, es otra amiga mía.

— Vaya, parece que está loca por ti.

— ¿Tú también con eso zura?

— Ah, ¿entonces no soy la primera que lo nota?

— Alguien… Ya me había dicho que yo le gustaba…

— Pues ahora yo te lo digo, y te lo afirmo.

— No creo que sea algo así… Ella nunca ha sido buena socializando zura, y con alguien tan tímida como yo… Seguramente no sabe cómo tratarme, creo que nunca ha sabido.

— Es una posibilidad también, ¿hoy la verás?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, supongo, Chika nos dijo que hoy comeríamos las 9 juntas, bueno, ahora somos 10 zura.

— ¿Chika?

— ¡Ah! Otra amiga del salón de al lado, ella tiene el cabello color mandarina y ojos rojizos, algunos tonos más que los tuyos, también está Riko, es pelirroja y suele enojarse mucho con You, y You, bueno… De ella ya te he contado casi todo lo que sé zura.

— Le gustan los uniformes, excelente nadadora, cuerpo envidiable y con tendencia a escuchar Lana del Rey.

— ¿Lana del Rey?

— Te falta conoce… No, olvídalo, estás bien así.

— Bueno… Después está Kanan, es una chica de cabello azul y ojos color amatista, admito que se ve algo masculina, después está Mari, es rubia y… am… No sé cómo describirla zura, ya la conocerás— entraron en el laboratorio y tomaron sus lugares — Y aquí, esa chica de la fila de enfrente, se llama Dia, es algo estricta pero es muy amable y la chica a su lado…— Esto llamó más la atención de Leah — La pelirroja, se llama Ruby, es adorable y muy tierna zura.

— Supuse que era ese tipo de chica.

— ¿Eh?

— Cuando entré en el salón y miré a You, pensé que podría encontrar a una chica más bonita, y entonces la vi a ella. Pienso que ella es muy linda.

— ¡¿E-Eh?¡

— ¿Ocurre algo señorita Kunikida?— preguntó el profesor.

— N-No, disculpe zura— dijo Hanamaru, apenada, para después, dirigirse a su amiga — ¿A qué vino eso?

— ¿Qué?

— L-Lo que dijiste de Ruby…

— ¿Qué es bonita? Pues lo es…

— Ah…

— Cielos, no caigo tan fácil como tú.

— Eres una bravucona Leah…

— Sí, sí, ahora vamos a anotar.

Hanamaru sonrió y comenzó a copiar los apuntes del pizarrón. Su ánimo se encontraba renovado gracias a la presencia de su amiga.

— Gracias Leah.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó sin apartar la vista del pizarrón.

— Por todo— sonrió.


	11. Capítulo 11: Té

**¡Por poco se me olvidan los saludos y respuestas!**

 **Ahh esta semana ha sido intensa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Quizá a partir de ahora la actualización semanal llegue un tanto a destiempo, o quizá no llegue, estoy por entrar a la universidad. Espero puedan entender, pero muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se quedan a leer mi pequeña historia. Ojalá les esté gustando.**

 _ *** Ryuuky: Haha si te soy sincera, aun no decido quien lo hará primero xD, mi apuesta va por Mari también. Gracias por siempre comentar TwT.**_

 _ ***dianaprince24: Leah atacará con todo! Ya lo verán uwu. Espero el capítulo te guste y muchas gracias por tu review, me ha hecho muy feliz saber lo que piensan del capítulo.**_

 **Ahora sí, ¡los dejo! Que tengan una excelente semana.**

* * *

En el momento en que Dia revisó sus cosas para sacar sus libros, se dio cuenta de que esos dulces no eran algo que ella traería al instituto; fue así como se dio cuenta de que no traía su mochila, sino la de su prima.

La primera clase había comenzado, así que tendría que esperar a que terminara para poder devolverle sus pertenencias a Ruby. Tan pronto como escuchó el timbre, tomó la mochila y salió del salón, casi chocando con su compañera de cabello color mandarina.

— ¡Lo siento Dia!

— ¿Qué haces con esos pergaminos?

— Eh… Una chica los iba a llevar a la biblioteca, pero me ha pedido que lo haga yo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno…

La pelinegra había sido testigo muchas veces de como Chika era arrastrada a las tareas de las demás, ya que su amable o quizá, muy tonta compañera, siempre decía que sí, en vez de dar a conocer lo que realmente quería, o decir simplemente que no. De vez en cuando le había soltado algún comentario de que debía comenzar a cambiar, pero parecía que tales consejos no llegaban a la ojicarmín.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se despidió de su amiga y continuó su camino al laboratorio, pues sabía que a la pelirroja le tocaba esa clase.

— ¡Hermana! ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Ruby cuando vio a Dia entrar a su salón.

— Tienes mi mochila.

— Oh, cierto.

— ¿Ya te habías dado cuenta?

— Recién cuando llegué, en la primera clase el profesor nos está leyendo algo de historia japonesa, así que no necesito un cuaderno, él nos entrega unas hojas para llenar.

— Entiendo, bueno, te devuelvo tu mochila— extendió las asas — Por cierto, ¿mi tía sabe que traes tantos dulces al instituto?

— E-Eh… No… Y no le digas, por favor.

— Bueno, pero espero que te estés alimentando adecuadamente.

— _Hi girls!_ — exclamó Mari al llegar, sentándose a lado de Ruby.

— _¡Yousoro!_ — saludó You.

— Hola Mari— saludaron al unísono las Kurosawa.

La pelinegra sintió una mirada insistente detrás de ella. Volteó y se encontró con unas amatistas rojizas que miraban a su pequeña hermana. Eso la molestó un poco, puesto que no le gustaba para nada la idea de alguien interesado en Ruby, mucho menos si ese alguien era una persona que no conocía y tenía pinta de matona rebelde.

Tenía un cabello realmente bonito, su voz era tierna. Sí, exactamente el tipo de chicas que le atraían a Leah, sin embargo, su observación se vio interrumpida cuando sintió una mirada encima de ella y se encontró con una aterradora chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes. No sabía por qué la miraba de tal manera, pero no se dejaría intimidar, así que se enfocó en el pizarrón.

— Hermana, será mejor que regreses, se te hará tarde— le recordó Ruby.

— Oh… Sí… You, Mari, se las encargo— dijo Dia.

— _The end of the world!_ ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó la rubia.

— ¿Eh?

— Nunca me pedirías que cuidara algo, mucho menos a tu adorable hermanita— bromeó mientras se echaba sobre la espalda de la pelirroja.

— Es una tarea muy sencilla, solo es una clase y You está contigo— aunque eso no la tranquilizaba realmente— Las veo más tarde— con eso dicho, Dia salió del laboratorio, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a la pelipúrpura.

Ya en su respectivo salón, la pelinegra no pudo dejar de pensar en si Ruby estaría bien. Su rostro era tal, que Chika se acercó a ella para preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero inmediatamente fue abordada por otra chica.

— Takami, necesitamos que lleves esto a la sala de profesores.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

— Lo siento, lo haríamos nosotras, pero tenemos deberes que no terminamos así que…

— Entonces deberían ser más organizadas, solo le causan problemas a Chika— intervino Dia.

— Pero si es Kurosawa Dia, ¿acaso también te piensas adueñar del control de Uranoshoshi?

— Eso no es de su incumbencia.

— V-Vayamos Dia— dijo Chika mientras tomaba los libros y empujaba a Dia. No quería una confrontación en el salón.

La pelinegra estaba más que dispuesta a regresar y partirle la cara a esas altaneras chicas, ya la traían hasta la coronilla desde secundaria, pero Ruby siempre había evitado que se fuera encima de ellas. Curioso que ahora quien la detuviera fuera nada más y nada menos que Chika Takami.

La ayudó con la mitad de los libros y continuaron el camino.

— ¿No te dije que si querías hacer algo solo lo hicieras?— le recriminó.

— Bueno… A veces es un poco difícil.

— He estado en la misma clase que Sasha desde primaria y jamás me ha mangoneado tanto como a ti.

— Lo sé…

— Bueno, aunque desde primaria eres demasiado blanda.

— ¿Eh?

— Primera fila siempre durante la primaria, siempre ibas a ver mis conciertos de koto— le dijo mientras subían las escaleras.

— E-Eh… Sí… Je, je… No pensé que notaras mi constancia— dijo un poco apenada.

— Eres de las pocas personas en Uchiura con el cabello de ese color— señaló un mechón de cabello trenzado que llevaba Chika — Obviamente destacarías.

— Ya veo…— sonrió ligeramente — Aunque después ya no pude asistir más que a tus conciertos en el salón de eventos de Uchiura.

— Quién te manda a inscribirte a Kimino Gakuen— le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey! Mis hermanas y mi madre fueron ahí.

— Y no pudiste decir que no a inscribirte ahí.

La chica de ojos color carmín infló una mejilla y desvió la mirada.

— Simplemente creí que sería lindo seguir la tradición.

— Sí, sí… Bueno, quizá en esos años no te habría gustado tratarme más de cerca.

— "La bravucona de Sakuranomiya"— citó la pelimandarina — Escuchaba a varias chicas de esa escuela hablar de ti, eras famosa.

— No se ve tan a menudo que una Kurosawa se meta en problemas, aunque nunca me pudieron hacer nada debido a mis buenas calificaciones y mi estatus.

— Pero te ganaste algunas enemigas— soltó Chika, mientras rememoraba todos esos comentarios malintencionados de Sasha y algunas compañeras más.

— Eso no me importa— sentenció antes de entrar en la sala de profesores.

El camino de regreso fue acerca de cosas triviales, sin embargo, la ojicarmín no quitaría el dedo del renglón, así que una vez que entraron en el salón de nuevo, se sentó junto a ella y la miró, sin saber exactamente cómo preguntar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Dia.

— Eh… Te veías algo consternada cuando regresaste la clase pasada, ¿algo pasó?

— Nada…

— Um…— Chika no se movió.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Sigues con lo mismo?

— Bueno, si voy a intentar cambiar como persona, tengo que comenzar a ser firme, comenzaré por no moverme de aquí hasta que me digas qué es lo que te preocupa— afirmó débilmente; la pelinegra concluyó que si ponía una cara suficientemente intimidante y le decía que se alejara, seguramente Chika saldría corriendo.

Sin embargo, algo en ella se sentía feliz de que alguien se interesara de esa manera por sus sentimientos. Después de todo, debido a su carácter y forma de ser, todos pensaban que podía encargarse sola de todo lo que le pasaba. Obviamente no era así, pero Dia tenía que hacerlo posible para no caer ante los demás.

— Está bien…— suspiró, fingiendo darse por vencida, pero la realidad era que quería sacar sus temores con alguien — Hoy vi a una chica que miraba muy insistente a Ruby, no era una mirada normal, era una mirada dedicada solo a ella, temo que esté interesada en mi hermanita.

La pelimandarina tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír al escuchar a Dia decir "hermanita". Ella no parecía del tipo de persona que hablaba con diminutivos, pero eso era algo lindo en cierta forma.

— Una mirada es solo una mirada, Ruby es muy bonita, es normal que llame la atención— intentó decir Chika para calmar a su amiga.

— Es muy pequeña— sentenció.

— ¿Eh? Eres demasiado seria, ¿es que acaso a ti no te gusta nadie?

— Eso no tiene nada que ver.

— ¡Ah! Entonces sí.

— No me interesa nadie de esa manera, al menos por el momento. Soy muy joven y Ruby también.

—Pero si tenemos 15…

— Somos muy jóvenes.

— Suenas como una anciana.

— ¿Qué?— Dia tomó la mejilla de Chika y la estiró ligeramente hacia ella — Simplemente cuido a mi hermana.

— ¡Ay!— la ojicarmín intentó quitarse la mano de Dia, pero entre más lo intentaba, más le dolía — ¡Dia!

— Te lo ganaste chica mandarina.

Chika tomó la mejilla de la pelinegra y la estiró también.

— ¡Oye!— el ataque de la chica de ojos verdes se intensificó, esta vez, tomando la otra mejilla de su compañera, quien no dudó en imitar su acción.

— Pero qué bien se llevan ustedes dos— Yoshiko se detuvo delante de ellas, y solo así se soltaron, ambas sobando sus lastimados cachetes.

— ¿Tú crees?— preguntó Dia con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

— Rara vez has perdido la compostura, y eso solo pasa cuando Takami está cerca.

— Solamente me saca de quicio.

— ¿Dónde he visto es actitud antes?— giró su vista al asiento de la pianista, pero esta no se encontraba en su lugar.

— No te atrevas— refutó Dia — A diferencia de Sakurauchi, si yo tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia alguien, se lo diría de frente.

— Sí, pareces ese tipo de persona— razonó Yoshiko.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Riko?— preguntó Chika, mientras miraba en todas direcciones del aula.

— La profesora del club de música la llamó junto a Mari por lo del himno.

— Cierto, Kanan tampoco está— notó la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué tan mal creen que termine esa junta?— el ángel caído sabía que le esperaba una larga reunión a su marinera.

— No creo que tengan que hablarse.

— Hay que esperar y ver Chika— respondió Dia en un suspiro.

* * *

Kanan llevaba apenas cinco minutos en la sala, y sentía que habían pasado cinco años. Ame, la actual capitana del equipo de natación, no había dejado de tomar del brazo a su amiga y juguetear con su cabello y dedos, pero por primera vez, vio a You rechazar las atenciónes de su _senpai_.

La chica de cabello grisáceo castaño había tomado una decisión. Dejaría de hacer "cosas lascivas" con cualquier chica, comenzaría a marcar su límite y a apreciar más sus sentimientos; aunque esto era un paso realmente difícil para You, ya que aunque ella no sintiera nada romántico, debí admitir que sus intensas sesiones de besos y toqueteos con aquellas chicas se sentían demasiado bien.

Pero ahora no podía evitar pensar que realmente estaba haciendo algo malo, más que para las demás personas, algo malo consigo misma, Hanamaru le había mostrado tal error al dejarle ver y sentir su amor sincero y desinteresado.

En ella, por primera vez había experimentado un beso lleno de sentimientos hermosos, todos los deseos que tenía Hanamaru para con ella, el entregarse completamente a ella aunque solo hubieran rosado un poco sus labios. No aceptaría el amor de la castaña, eso era obvio, pero en honor a eso, para agradecer la valentía de Maru, ella comenzaría a ir por el "camino correcto", tal y como le había enseñado su padre.

A pesar de eso, no iba a ser fácil sacarse de encima su pasado así como así, por tal razón, nos sabía cuál era la mejor manera de rechazar a Ame. Debería hablar con ella al final de la clase, y por lo pronto, solo se dedicaría a repeler sus caricias educadamente.

Lo que la peligrisácea no notaba, pero Kanan sí, es que la molestia en el rostro de Riko solo iba en aumento, haciendo terriblemente incómoda la junta para los ajenos al problema entre esas dos chicas.

— Y la última parte sería un solo de piano, ¿qué les parece?— preguntó la profesora al equipo de natación.

— Perfecto, todo suena demasiado genial, felicidades Sakurauchi, Ohara— felicitó animosamente el entrenador.

— _You're welcome!_ — respondió Mari, mientras codeaba a Riko para que volviera a enfocarse.

— G-Gracias— la pelirroja hizo una reverencia.

La junta terminó por fin, para alivio de Mari y Kanan, quienes fueron las primeras en salir (huír) del lugar.

— ¡Qué tensión!

— _I know!_ Estuve a poco de cubrirle los ojos a Riko.

— Bueno, ha sido una semana extenuante, ¿no quieres salir hoy?— preguntó Kanan a Mari.

La rubia sintió que su estómago era tomado por miles de mariposas revoloteando sin ningún control. Pero no era una cita, era una salida normal entre amigas de la infancia, nada fuera de lo común.

— _Of course!_ ¿A dónde?

— Eh, no lo sé… ¿Lo decidimos después de clases?

— Está bien, te veo después de clases entonces— sonrió la rubia, causando estragos en el corazón de la peliazulada.

Mientras tanto, dentro del salón del club.

— Es increíble que no puedas controlarte incluso estando los profesores aquí.

— ¿Qué? Si no he hecho nada— alego You.

—Déjala hermosa, debe estar celosa— se burló Ame.

— ¿Celosa? Simplemente abogo por la buena moral.

—No he hecho nada malo, aunque si es algo incómodo que me estuvieras queriendo abrazar todo el tiempo— habló You, primero a Riko y después a la pelinegra.

—Solo es un mimo You— se excusó mientras jugaba con el cabello de la co capitana

Los celos mataban a Riko, pero no dejaría que esa estúpida nadadora siguiera controlando su mente, se dispuso a irse.

—Tengo que hablarte de algo, ven conmigo— You tomo la muñeca de Ame y salieron del salón antes que la pianista.

Riko quería aplaudirse su madurez, pero ese dolor punzante en su pecho no la dejaba sentirse orgullosa de su reciente logro, después de todo, por más que quisiera darle vueltas a sus sentimientos, en el fondo sabía que le gustaba esa tonta. Aun más, se estaba enamorando de ella, quien sabe por qué, quien sabe cómo, pero así era.

Era una cobarde, ya que la única razón por la que reprobaba la conducta de You, era porque tenía miedo de enamorarse e ilusionarse, hacerlo no le costaba nada y ya antes había sufrido por alguien que no podía tomarse en serio una relación, alguien como You Watanabe.

No necesitaba que le rompieran el corazón de nuevo.

— ¿Todo bien _darling_?— le preguntó Mari una vez que salió.

— Sí… Todo bien.

— Será mejor que regresemos, pronto comenzará la siguiente clase— señaló Kanan.

Riko asintió y las siguió al edificio principal.

* * *

— Si querías estar a solas pudimos haber ido al almacén— dijo Ame mientras abrazaba a su _kouhai_ por el cuello.

— Quiero que estemos solas, pero no para lo que piensas— se apartó.

— ¿Entonces?— Ame entendía al fin que You no la había llamado para lo que creía.

— Voy a dejar de verte, al menos para hacer estas cosas.

— ¿Eh?

— Yo… Ya no quiero hacer esto, espero comprendas.

La cara de Ame era indescifrable, tanto que un escalofrío recorrió a la ojiazul. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— Entonces seamos novias— soltó de la nada.

— ¿Qué?

— You… Siempre yo…— por primera vez, Ame Kagami mostraba inseguridad y nervios — Siempre me has gustado, pero sabía que no aceptabas ninguna propuesta de relación, así que por eso me acerqué a ti de esta manera.

— Lo siento…— comenzó a decir You.

— ¡Espera!— la desesperación en el rostro de su capitana la incomodaba, pero la siguió escuchando — No me digas nada ahora, déjame enamorarte.

— No creo que esto funcione así…

— Por favor— las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos negros de Ame. You sintió un poco de culpa, ya que de una u otra forma se imaginaba que su capitana estaba enamorada de ella, solamente que no se comparaba en nada al amor de Maru. Había algo más, solo que no sabía qué era.

— Bien…— terminó por ceder — Pero no te prometo nada.

— No lo hagas, solo déjame acercarme a ti.

— Sí…

Tal como si hubieran cerrado una llave de agua, Ame dejó de llorar y abrazó a la peligrisácea. Sin duda Ame Kagami era una chica extraña.

* * *

Llegó la hora del descanso y finalmente todas se reunieron en la cafetería.

— Ella es Leah— presentó Hanamaru a su amiga.

— ¡Woah! Es muy linda— exclamó Chika.

Dia no podía creer tan mala suerte, aquella insolente era amiga de Hanamaru; aunque quizá debió deducirlo, ya que estaban sentadas juntas. Intuitivamente buscó ponerse al lado de su hermana, pero esta ya se estaba presentando.

— No había tenido oportunidad de hablarte, pero bienvenida a Uranohoshi— dijo con amabilidad.

Leah por su lado, casi se suelta a reir, aquella chica aterradora tenía la expresión más graciosa del mundo.

Todas se presentaron y esperaron a You, quien llegaba tarde.

La chica de ojos azules llegó acompañada de cierto dolor de cabeza para Riko: La capitana del equipo de natación.

— Bueno, vayamos a comer— indicó Kanan.

Una vez dispuesta la comida, empezaron a platicar amenamente, riéndose de las ocurrencias de Yoshiko, Mari y Chika. Dia no se había despegado de Ruby, así como Ame de You.

Leah no necesitaba una explicación de todo lo ocurrido para entender que Riko moría de celos por el ex amor de su amiga, aunque realmente no estaban haciendo nada malo. La pelinegra tomaba algunas salchipulpos de su bento y se los daba a You en la boca.

Hanamaru procuraba no mirarlas, distrayéndose con la imitación de un delfín de Kanan, pero la pianista casi asesinaba al ya muerto, nugget de pollo de su bento.

— Oh, qué linda— Ame acarició el cabello de su _kouhai_ cual cachorrita.

— ¡Por favor, estamos comiendo!— la bomba Sakurauchi explotó.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?— aquella chica de cabello color vino estaba exasperando a la capitana.

— Mi problema son ustedes dos, ¿qué creen que hacen?

— Solo comemos, em…— entre tanta broma, You de verdad había vuelto a olvidar el nombre completo de Sakurauchi.

— ¡Soy Riko! En serio que eres…

— Oye, tranquila— Chika puso su mano en la espalda de Riko — Solo está dándole de comer.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Cielos, no tienes vergüenza You Watanabe, no me sorprende que tengas la fama que tienes!

Ese había sido un golpe certero, You sabía que no podía refutar lo que Riko decía.

— Escucha, lo siento… Estoy intentando cambiar, perdón si te molesta la clase de persona que soy…

— No, no, no, You… Ella no sabe de lo que habla— Ame tomó ambas mejillas de You y la hizo mirarla — No te deprimas.

— Te estás pasando Riko— habló Chika, severa, cosa que sorprendió a todas. Leah tomó su vaso de té frío y miró la escena.

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Pero si ella…!

— No está bien lo que dices zura— Maru se levantó de la mesa.

— Tiene razón— apoyó Kanan — Entiendo que ambas tienen fricciones, pero no deberías hablar de la gente que no conoces.

— Además no es el momento— añadió Yoshiko. Leah se levantó de su asiento.

— Tranquilas chicas— You habló — Estamos en un gran día, hay que ahorrarnos malos ratos.

— ¡Eres tú la que los causa!— espetó la pianista, casi a punto de perder la poca compostura que le quedaba— No puedo creer que pidas calm…

Riko no pudo terminar su oración. Sintió algo frío caer en su cabeza y se giró. Aquella chica pelipúrpura le había echado el té encima.

— Cálmate, si tienes asuntos que atender con You, deberías hablarlos en privado, en vez de hacer una escena frente a todas.

— ¿Pero tú quién…?

— ¿Hace cuánto conoces a You?— preguntó Leah.

— Comienzos del semestre…— contestó Riko.

— ¿Y ya te sientes con derecho a insultarla? ¿Cuál es la relación con sus padres? ¿Por qué nunca trae comida a la escuela? ¿Por qué no le importa besar a quien sea? ¿Qué es lo que siente? ¿Por qué en los días lluviosos insiste tanto a Kanan que lleve una sombrilla? ¿Cómo se hizo esa cicatriz en la rodilla? ¿Qué hay detrás de esa radiante sonrisa?— preguntó Leah — ¿Puedes responder eso?

— N-No…— admitió Riko.

— Entonces no te atrevas a hablar de ella como si la conocieras.

— Ven Riko— Chika tomó a su amiga de la muñeca — Con permiso, chicas, disculpen.

La amante de las mandarinas llevó a la pianista a la enfermería para que tomara un baño.

La atmósfera se había vuelto incómoda, sin embargo, Mari rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué va a hacer el equipo en la siguiente competencia?

— Eh… Iremos a Osaka, será la primera vez de Yoshiko, así que pasaremos al río cerca del hotel.

— ¿Río?

— ¡Kanan! Eso no se avisa— dejó salir You con una sonrisa.

— Esperen… ¿Río? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?

Kanan y la ojiazul se miraban con complicidad.

— Nada…

— …Malo— terminó la amante de los delfines.

Las burlas a Yoshiko comenzaron y esta decidió entrar en personaje; Yohane surgió.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante la habladuría del ángel caído y Yoshiko se felicitó internamente, sabía que si algo se le daba bien, era hacer reír a las personas. Y era lo que se necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

— Gracias por defender a nuestra amiga— dijo Kanan dirigiéndose a Leah.

— No es nada, no me gustan las personas cobardes.

— Riko no es mala persona, al menos por lo que he visto, espero que se lleven bien.

— Lo dudo, pero lo intentaré. Hanamaru me pidió lo mismo.

— Todo lo que dijiste… ¿Te lo contó ella?

— Cada palabra.

— Ella de verdad la ama.

— Sí pero… Me alegro de que la haya rechazado— Kanan mostró la duda en su rostro y Leah se apresuró a decir — Lo que sé de ella y lo poco que he visto hoy, me hacen pensar que Maru habría sufrido mucho a su lado, en este momento, no se merece siquiera a la enojona esa.

— Ya comenzó a cambiar— la defendió Kanan.

— La gente no cambia en un día, de hecho nunca lo hacen, solo deben madurar.

— ¿De verdad tienes nuestra edad?

— Sí, y una hermana demasiado recta, así como una madre que comenzó demasiado joven, alguien tenía que entenderla si mis abuelos no lo hicieron— la pelipúrpura dejó salir un suspiro.

— Pues… Un gusto Leah— Kanan le ofreció su mano como saludo.

— Igualmente— le sonrió mientras estrechaba su mano.

Hanamaru no exageraba al decir que eran agradables, aunque algunas fueran unas tontas.

Eso último, lo añadió Leah.


	12. Capítulo 12: Punto medio

_¡Hey!_

 _Al parecer he llegado a tiempo conla actualización... ¡A trabajar en Tower of Ai ahora! TwT ahhh! Procuraré mantener mi constancia, no puedo pasar mi semana sin escribir algo, así que he tomado un cuaderno y ahí me puse a escribir esto xD_

 _Espero les guste uwu, pero antes de dejarlos con el capítulo..._

 _ ***Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** Ahh! un review de mi senpai 3, casi brinqué cuando lo vi xD. Bueno, Ame es ese tipo de persona que te incomoda rechazar e.e, ya después veremos más de ella. Por lo de Dia y Chika bueno... No había visto fics de ellas y son de mis best ship xD, aunque admito que el DiaMaru es adorable 3._

 _ ***AaronV3:** A nadie le transmite confianza una persona así. Pero no es su novia, aun (?_

 ** _*Love Live:_** _Ahí va el YohaMaru, ahí va xD, advierto que esto tendrá la velocidad de una tortuga, lo siento por eso (? Gracias por esperar este capítulo uwu. Aquí esta._

 _Ahora sí, los dejo leer TwT. Gracias por el apoyo al fic._

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Chika una vez Riko salió del cuarto de baño. Se había puesto el uniforme de educación física.

 _—_ Ahora que he meditado todo con más calma... Como una completa idiota— admitió mientras se sentaba en una cama de la enfermería y se pasaba las manos por el rostro.

— Es cierto— su amiga estuvo de acuerdo — Cruzaste el límite allá, y la verdad no entiendo cuál es el problema con que Kagami estuviera coqueteando con You, no estaban haciendo nada que estuviera fuera de lugar, salvo ser algo melosas pero bueno, eso no es para tanto.

— Yo... Lo sé, sé que mi reacción fue exagerada pero es solo qué...— inhaló y exhaló profundamente — No la quiero... Cerca de mi...

— Pero, ¿por qué? Aparte de que parece tener todo lo que te desagrada— Chika se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en la espalda de Riko, en señal de apoyo.

— No suelo hablar de esto porque me resulta vergonzoso y algo doloroso— la pianista decidió sincerarse con la ojicarmín — Antes, en Tokio, te conté que tuve dos novias y que no terminó muy bien— Chika asintió, atenta — Con una de ellas, estuve profundamente enamorada... Pero era una jugadora, y yo lo sabía, pero al sentirme tan poca cosa, tan inferior, aceptaba un amor imaginario y amaba ese afecto que nunca había recibido, me inventaba excusas: "Seguro se le hizo tarde", "Seguro esa chica se abalanzó contra ella y la besó", "Seguramente tiene práctica de violín y olvidó decirme", "Quizá me rechazó el beso porque no está de humor y yo soy muy melosa"— comenzó a citarse mientras alzaba una mano y otra en señal de ironía — Al final me pidió que me hiciera amiga de una chica que le gustaba solo para acercarse a ella... Las encontré en el salón de música en pleno acto...— el nudo en la garganta de Riko se hizo más grande, no porque le doliera el engaño, lo que le dolía, era que se hubiera hecho semejante daño a sí misma, ya que podría haber dejado a esa mala persona, pero no lo hizo, porque así como era, tímida y callada, nadie se acercaría a ella, o al menos, eso le decía su primer novia que a su vez fue su primer amor, y el haberle creído y seguir haciéndolo muy en el fondo, le causaba una impotencia tal que le daban ganas de llorar. Chika la abrazó, y tomando aire, continuó — La siguiente persona no fue mejor, fue mi error también, pues era su mejor amiga, así que cuando me dejó, ella me ofreció consuelo y una forma de causarle celos a mi ex, pero no fue así, yo no le importaba como para estar celosa de mí, pero irremediablemente me enamoré de su trato y sus palabras bonitas... ¿Sabes? Soy una persona demasiado sensible... No puedo evitar entregarle todo a una persona que al menos en un comienzo diga amarme... Como mi segunda novia...— no quería decir nombres — Al final descubrí que estaba conmigo y con otra chica de una escuela en Saitama...— se separó del abrazo de Chika, si seguía así, quizá lloraría — Creo que me gustan las personas que sé que me harán sufrir o que sé que son irresponsables desde el inicio... Por eso no quiero que You siga cerca de mi... Porque me gusta, y después del gusto viene el enamoramiento, y no quiero caer en lo mismo de nuevo... Tengo miedo. También quiero demostrarme que me puedo amar un poco más y dejar de ilusionarme tan fácil.

— Entiendo eso, pero... No la quieres cerca, pero mueres de celos si la ves con alguien, ¿no crees que eso es algo contradictorio con lo que dices? También me parece muy inmaduro— se sinceró Chika, aunque no podía decir mucho, pues a ella misma también le costaba un poco darse su lugar y amarse— Entiendo que te lastimaron, pero ella no tiene la culpa.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Si quieres amar a alguien debes estar preparado para dar todo, saldrás lastimada y llorarás, pero es porque lo bueno no se consigue fácil— la amante de las mandarinas se rascó la nuca un tanto incómoda — Al menos eso dice mi padre, así que si ella te gusta o si estás enamorada de ella, deberías ser honesta, al menos contigo misma. Si tienes oportunidad, aunque sea mínima, tómala.

— ¿No viste a la bru...?— Chika la miró con una ceja alzada al escuchar eso — ¿Ame?— corrigió, y su amiga asintió — Bueno... ¿No viste a Ame hoy? Prácticamente es como su novia.

— Pero ella no ha anunciado nada, además si permaneces estática y solo enojandote con el mundo por lo que no quieres hacer, no deberías quejarte, no tienes derecho— esas últimas palabras le dieron a Chika también, se había dado un auto sermón sin querer, pero disimuló — Dudo mucho que tus corajes y celos hagan que You se fije en ti. Decide qué es lo que quieres de ella.

 _—_ No sé qué es lo que quiero...

— Hasta que lo sepas, deja de acusarla. No tiene por qué pasar por algo así.

La pianista no dijo nada y bajó la mirada. La amante de las mandarinas supo que era suficiente y permaneció en silencio.

 _"Si no haces lo que quieres hacer... No tienes derecho a quejarte..."_ pensó Chika.

* * *

De camino al salón, Leah decidió interrumpir su plática sobre ocultismo con Yoshiko y acercarse a Hanamaru.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien— le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Es un poco difícil zura.

— Si quieres superarla debes ser fuerte, van a venir muchas más cosas así.

— Lo sé...— el rostro de Maru se mostraba melancólico, golpeó sus mejillas ligeramente para animarse — Gracias Leah, se me hace más fácil contigo estando aquí.

— No te diré que para eso vine, pero me alegra estarlo.

— Cierto, no he planeado nada para enseñarte el pueblo zura, ¿quieres salir más tarde?

— ¿No estabas haciendo planes con Ruby?

— Solo coincidimos en que queríamos ir a una especie de antro que acaban de abrir cerca de la playa zura.

— Sería bueno ir ahí, ¿por qué no invitamos a todas?

— ¿Todas? Eso incluye a Riko— Leah alzó la mirada, intentando recordar — ¿La enojona?

— Ah, ella.

— No le tires nada encima de nuevo zura.

— No lo haré, quizá.

— Eres increíble— Maru sonrió — Vamos a decirle a las demás.

Entraron en el salón. Mari, You y Ruby, que se habían adelantado un poco, ya estaban sentadas en sus lugares.

— _Your face looks so sad_ — Mari picó la mejilla de You.

— Me siento mal por Riko— la ojiazul dejó salir un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?— sugirió Ruby.

— Algo me dice que si lo hago, terminaré tres metros bajo tierra— bromeó la nadadora con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Creo que deberías intentarlo zura—la animó Hanamaru de mandera dulce y amable, como solo ella sabía hacerlo — Nunca sabes lo que podría pasar, quizá aclaren las cosas o las arreglen.

— Solo hazlo— Leah sonrió a la peligrisácea — Quizá no deba opinar mucho en esto, pero mi hermana siempre dice que no debes dejar para después lo que puedes hacer en el momento.

— Es un sabio consejo— sonrió You.

— Tenemos la oportunidad perfecta— Leah las miró con una motivación que hasta ese momento solo conocían en Chika y Mari — ¿Tienen algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?

— _Nothing_ — dijo Mari, pero de inmediato se sonrojó, recordando que ese día Kanan le había ofrecido salir — Bueno... Voy a salir con Kanan, pero no hemos decidido a donde.

— ¿No preferirían ir solas?— You enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía.

— _What?!_ — el color subió a la cara de Mari — ¡Solo es una salida normal! Así que podemos ir con ustedes— concluyó la rubia con premura.

Kanan y Mari habían intentado actuar lo más normal que pudieran, aunque esos abrazos y ligeros roces no les permitían olvidar sus sentimientos y mucho menos superarlos, contrario a eso, cada día se daban cuenta de que las mariposas en su estómago se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

— Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer— pensó You — Iré con ustedes— saludó con su habitual pose.

— Solo no invites a Kagami— espetó Ruby.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Quieres otra escena como la de hoy?— reiteró.

— Um, no...— la posibilidad había pasado por la mente de la peligrisácea, pero la había desechado de inmediato, ya que, a pesar de que le había dado la oportunidad a Ame de acercarse, no planeaba iniciar una relación con ella. Muy por el contrario, quería que se diera cuenta de que solo deseaba ser su amiga.

Pero por alguna razón que desconocía (la verdad no, pero nuestra You es medio borde), le gustaba molestar a Riko. Pensó que era divertido sacarla de sus cabales, pero al ver su reacción ese día, se dio cuenta de que no era una molestia simplemente, a la pelirroja de verdad le enfurecía. Se sintió como una niña pequeña.

— Bueno, nos veremos a las 6 zura, les preguntaré a las demás.

La campana sonó, anunciando el comienzo de clases. Después de estas, los clubs dieron inicio.

— Yo le diré a Kanan y a Yoshiko, seguro aceptan. Las vemos más tarde— la peligrisácea se despidió.

Una vez que la perdieron de vista, Mari se inclinó a Ruby y le susurró con un tono juguetón.

— ¿AmeYou o YouRiko?

— ¿Crees que a You pueda gustarle Riko?

— _Of course!_ El primer paso está dado. Según me ha contado Kanan, cuando a You le cansa algo o no le interesa, simplemente lo deja de lado y no se preocupa en exceso, y claramente le preocupa lo que ha pasado con Riko.

— Bueno... No lo sé... Veamos qué pasa— dijo Ruby mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas. Se acercaron a Hanamaru y Leah para despedirse y se fueron al salón del club de música.

Leah no había despegado su mirada de la pelirroja, y esto la intrigaba un poco. Su hermana le habría dicho que la evitara, pero no parecía una mala persona, es más, se notaba bastante agradable y espontánea. Ruby a veces había pensado que era tiempo de caminar por su cuenta, pero había algo que no la dejaba soltarse del todo, pero si podía empezar con una persona, quizá sería buena idea que fuera la chica de cabello purpúreo.

* * *

La hora acordada llegó y las diez chicas de encontraron en la playa, dirigiéndose a la nueva atracción de baile de Uchiura.

Riko casi había sido arrastrada por Chika a ese lugar, pues en un comienzo la pelirroja no quería ir, y ahora que se encontraba en el establecimiento, no tenía escapatoria alguna.

Inconscientemente se había arreglado lo suficiente como para atraer muchas miradas, entre ellas, la de You. Se odiaba por estar felizmente orgullosa de eso, ¿no se suponía que olvidaría a esa insoportable nadadora? Tal parecía que su mente gritaba y su corazón solo la ignoraba.

Todas se juntaron en un círculo y una ronda de baile comenzó, aunque las más audaces del grupo se colocaban en el centro y mostraban sus mejores pasos. Mientras se debatían quién entraría en el círculo, Yoshiko y You parecieron leerse la mente, ya que al mismo tiempo empujaron a Kanan dentro y por su lado, Chika y Riko no dudaron en empujar a Mari también.

La peliazulada estaba roja hasta las orejas, aunque la tenue iluminación y las luces de colores lo disimularon. Mari no iba a darle la satisfacción a sus amigas de verla huir, eso les daría la razón acerca de su enamoramiento, y aunque no estuvieran equivocadas, no se los dejaría saber. Así que, repitiéndose que la estática chica delante de ella era su mejor amiga, su hermana mayor y la persona en la que podía confiar para hacer ese tipo de cosas, comenzó a bailar con ella al son de la música.

Por su parte, Kanan no sabía si moverse o voltearse a matar a Yoshiko y You, pero cuando vio que la rubia comenzaba a moverse, decidió hacer lo mismo, aunque sus pasos se tornaban torpes y graciosos; era claro quién llevaba la dirección del baile, y no era la peliazulada. El ritmo de la música era extraño, al menos así lo sintió la amante de los delfines.

 _Tourner dans le vide vide tourner dans le vide vide, tourner dans le vide il me fait tourner..._

Se escuchaba cantar a la artista. Era francés. Mari se acercó a ella y acarició sus brazos, invitándola a moverse con más espontaneidad. Dio una vuelta y siguió bailando mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias con las manos en movimientos gráciles, hipnóticos para Kanan, que no podía hacer más que recibir a Mari cada que se acercaba a ella y extrañarla cuando se alejaba a continuar con su show individual. El golpeteo en su pecho era incesante y una vez la rubia puso sus manos en sus hombros, engatusándola con su mirada de color zircón, buscando acercarse más, Kanan la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a ella. Hacía mucho que se había olvidado de donde estaban. La confusión en Mari fue inmediata, pues no pensó que su amiga respondiera de esa manera, aunque eso la hizo sentir feliz. Despertó ese demonio de picardía que escondía tras su inocente sonrisa felina.

Movió sus caderas de un lado a otro suavemente, obedeciendo la melodía de la canción que estaba comenzando esta vez, que era una dulce y enérgica flauta de pan. El mundo parecía ya no existir y Mari supo que era tiempo de despertar de su letargo, así que guió a Kanan hacia el extremo del círculo donde estaba y la empujó ligeramente para que retrocediera, integrándose de nuevo a la línea. Mari regresó a su lugar.

Todas habían intercambiado miradas cómplices al ver la escena que se había mostrado ante ellas. La rubia por su lado, quería vengarse de sus amigas, aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo del todo con Chika porque... Bueno, era Chika, para su fortuna no conocía a nadie que le gustara. Optó por dirigir sus planes a cierta pelirroja que aplaudía al son de "Secrets" de Mary Lambert, la cual, estaba por terminarse. Kanan anticipó las intenciones de su sirena, así que se preparó a empujar a la peligrisácea, quizá sería un buen paso para que se relajaran.

Sin embargo, Hanamaru fue a parar al centro, empujada por Leah, a quien había hecho exasperar con el tema de que le hablara a Ruby. Así que Kanan cambió su elección y empujó a Yoshiko, quien chocó con su ángel.

El pánico llenó a Yohane y volteó a ver a su amiga, deseando que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara, y de paso a ella junto a esa entrometida. El príncipe de la oscuridad no escuchó su deseo y Kanan siguió mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Dirigió su mirada a Hanamaru y la vio sonreír tiernamente, después sus labios se abrieron para formar las palabras: "Lo siento". El ángel caído negó y extendió su mano a Maru, esperando que no la rechazara.

Hanamaru se sorprendió de esto, pero tomó su invitación y comenzaron a bailar lo mejor que pudieron, ya que ni una ni otra solía hacerlo, pero a Yoshiko no le importaba tener que repetirlo si se sentiría igual de lindo tomar la mano de su amada castaña y mover sus cuerpos al son de una canción agradable.

Maru nunca imaginó estar en esa situación con Yoshiko, pero era lindo, un poco adorable ya que la sonrisa que le ofrecía era amplia y soñadora. En esa expresión halló un poco de calma dentro de la tormenta que tenía lugar en su interior, como un rayo de sol dentro de las tenebrosas nubes. Algo irónico que ese rayito de sol fuera alguien que solía vestir de negro la mayoría de las veces, pero bueno, así estaba bien para ella.

Volvieron a cada extremo después de terminar la canción. Yoshiko sintió el vacío en su palma después de soltar la mano amable de Hanamaru.

Comenzó una melodía que Chika amaba, y que sabía perfectamente quién más amaría, alguien que toda la tarde se la había pasado solo palmeando las manos y moviéndose de un lado a otro. La jaló al centro en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

"Cutie Panther" de BiBi sonaba en todo su esplendor y la pelimandarina tomó a Dia de las manos, dispuesta a dejar el alma en la pista al son de esa sub unidad.

— ¡No sé bailar!— gritó Dia para que Chika pudiera escucharla.

— ¡No importa, yo tampoco!— contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Sin soltar a Dia comenzó a moverse y agitar su cabeza al ritmo de la canción. La pelinegra decidió improvisar y moverse igual de extraño que su compañera, era interesante soltar un poco su cuerpo y dejarse llevar por la canción, aunque fuera con esa loca de las mandarinas. Comenzó a reír cuando notó que Chika estaba cantando. La acompañó, pues obviamente se sabía la letra, o bueno, se sabía la letra de todas las canciones donde apareciera Eli Ayase.

La canción terminó y el ritmo de "Stars" de Demi Lovato llenó el lugar. Esta vez la venganza de Kanan y Mari pudo concretarse, empujaron al interior del círculo a You y Riko respectivamente.

Ambas estaban estáticas, no sabían si moverse o matar a Kanan y Mari.

La pianista optó por una tercera opción: Correr.

Sin embargo, no contó con que You iría tras ella, así que una vez en uno de los jardines de _"Akua Dance"_ , ambas dejaron de correr. La nadadora trató de acercarse, pero Riko retrocedió, como si You trajera fuego en las manos. Técnicamente era así, pero el fuego se lo había transmitido a la pianista.

— Riko yo...

— No...— la pianista tomó aire y miró a You — Lo siento... Por todo. Soy una tonta.

— No sé qué decir a eso, pero... ¿Te hice algo?

— Sí... ¡No!— Riko no sabía qué decir — Yo solo... No me gusta lo que haces, siempre con alguien diferente, las demás chicas no paran de hablar de ti cosas lascivas, no me gusta escucharlas, no me gusta que hablen de ti así, pero tampoco puedo confiar en alguien como tú...— lo último había sido más para Riko que para You; la pelirroja no podía permitirse enamorarse más de la ojiazul, pero You lo entendió como un: "No quiero cerca a alguien como tú".

 _"Una cualquiera que se mete con todas"_ pensó You. Ya había escuchado algo así sobre ella, no solía importarle, pero ahora veía lo mal que se oía eso para los demás. Internamente se disculpó con Kanan y Yoshiko por hacerles pasar malos ratos soportando esas cosas. Aunque claro, lo haría de verdad más tarde.

— Sí... Sé que debe ser difícil lidiar conmigo y lamento que te sientas así... Aunque, que te preocupes por mí es algo lindo— sonrió, causando un sonrojo en Riko — Yo, haré todo lo posible por que no te topes conmigo.

— ¡No!— ahí estaba, esa maldita sensación que no le permitía ignorar a You y alejarse, como se suponía que quería — Yo solo...

La chica de cabello grisáceo no entendía lo que ocurría con Riko. Parecía que la quería lejos de su espacio vital, pero a la vez, parecía que la llamaba con desesperación, y ella acudía a ese llamado. Quería comprender a esa enigmática y tierna chica que mostraba una gran duda y miedo en sus ojos. Solo esperaba no ser la causa de ese miedo, no sería algo agradable.

— Seamos amigas, ¿está bien?— le sonrió, mientras extendía su mano hacia la pianista.

Riko no sabía si tomarla o no. La plática con Chika y el empujón de realidad que Leah le había dado se repitieron en su cabeza, así como todas esas malas experiencias que había pasado. Pero al mirar la sonrisa de You, un nuevo pensamiento apareció en su mente. _"Ya sea para bien o para mal, debo intentarlo, no puedo seguir huyendo... Aun así..."_ el miedo seguía presente.

Un cosquilleo surgió en su abdomen al aceptar el ofrecimiento de You. Su mano era firme y un poco más grande que la suya, pero también era muy suave y cálida.

— Bien, seamos amigas— dijo un tanto titubeante, cosa que la peligrisácea notó, pero respetó.

— ¿Volvemos?— ofreció, manteniendo su sonrisa y Riko aceptó.

La pelirroja sabía que había caído en un pozo sin fondo, del que tal vez no podría salir sin unos cuantos golpes y rasguños. Decidió confiar en esa amable mano que envolvía la suya y en esos opacos, pero alegres y enérgicos, ojos azules.


	13. Capítulo 13: Miss Sakurauchi

**¡Hey!**

 **Bueno, he podido traer el capítulo un poco más temprano de lo usual, no puedo dormir así que aproveché las horas (?**

 **He terminado en 3, 666 palabras, así que creo que será un buen capítulo xD.**

 **Ahoraaa... Las respuestas:**

 ** _*Dianaprince24:_** _Lamento decir que el YohaMaru aun tardará un poco, no sé, me gusta hacer sufrir a Yoshiko con la espera (?, pero de que llegará, llegará. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo al fic 3._

 ** _*Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:_** _Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia senpai, muchas gracias por leerla 3, y sí, en la que se ha metido Riko, pero quizá pasen algunas cosillas e.e_

 ** _*AaronVS3:_** _Nadie se resiste al atractivo de Riko, pero en este fanfic, eso solo surtirá efecto en You uwu. Gracias por seguir aquí._

 ** _*Love Live:_** _¿Fue a ti a quien le mencioné que esto va con la velocidad de una tortuga? Si sí, pues te lo afirmo de nuevo. Para que un beso suceda faltan algunos capítulos, aunque quizá Leah nos de una sorpresa, esa loca se me descontrola e.e Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a mis fanfic ***emoji que sonríe y llora***_

 ** _*Ritsuki Kurosawi:_** _Creo que es la primera vez que te veo comentar, ¡bienvenida a mi fanfic! Espero que lo disfrutes mucho. De este lado hay galletas y de este otro papitas, toma lo que gustes. Hehe bueno, me alegro que te haya encantado la historia, espero siga siendo así. ¡Un saludo!_

 **Ahora sí, los dejo leer, ¡Que tengan un excelente fin de semana! Y también una linda semana uwu.**

* * *

— ¡Kanan!— Yoshiko había perseguido a la chica de cabello azulado una vez la ronda de baile terminó y fueron a comer algunos _snacks_ que ofrecían en el lugar _._ El ángel caído necesitaba agarrar a su amiga del cuello por hacer que su corazón casi saliera de su pecho; aunque no podía negar que le había gustado tener ese acercamiento con su ángel.

— ¡Fue por tu bien!— gritó la amante de los delfines mientras reía. Ya se encontraba cerca de unas rocas de decoración que había en el jardín.

— ¡Ahhh!— gruñía la _datenshi_ mientras un colmillito se asomaba en su boca. Entre risas, Kanan comenzó a bajar de la roca en la que se había comenzado a subir. Se acercó a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?— preguntó la chica de cabello azul cobalto.

— Eh… Bueno…— Yoshiko suspiró con cansancio — Zuramaru es muy amable, me sonríe igual que siempre a pesar de que seguro sospecha o sabe lo que siento por ella— el ángel caído sabía que había sido demasiado obvia con aquellas lágrimas cuando Hanamaru le confesó que estaba enamorada de You o por como actuaba cada vez que se la encontraba — Sinceramente, no creo que lo que ella esté buscando en este momento sea una pareja, sino una amiga, alguien con quien hablar o lo que sea— suspiró— Solo quiero ser su amiga.

— Eso es muy maduro de tu parte— Kanan estaba sorprendida. Hacía casi nada Yoshiko había renunciado a cualquier contacto con Maru, pero escucharla decir que al menos sería su amiga era una clara muestra de verdadero amor. Era un gran primer paso — ¿Qué te llevó a esa resolución?

— Bueno…— Yoshiko miró su mano, la misma mano con la que había tomado a Hanamaru para bailar —Para empezar… He comprendido que no soy la única persona en el mundo para ella, que habrá muchas más personas que le gusten o que gusten de ella, así que primero no voy a negar que estoy enamorada de ella, aunque sea demasiado vergonzoso— el sonrojo en la cara de Yoshiko daban fe de ello— Pero también me dedicaré a entenderla, a apoyarla y si más adelante podemos ser algo, sería genial— sonrió — Pero si no, eso no condicionará mi apoyo y cariño hacia Hanamaru.

— ¿Yochan?— una voz las interrumpió.

La chica de ojos ambarinos y cabello castaño había salido tras las chicas, esperando que no se lastimaran por jugar así de pesado, ya que parecía que el ángel caído haría ceviche de delfín, pero no se imaginó escuchar a Yoshiko Tsushima admitiendo que estaba enamorada de ella. Y obviamente no podía ignorar el hecho y hacer como que nada había pasado (vale, si podía, pero Maru tiene principios).

— Ha-Hanamaru…— los colores en el rostro de Yohane se hicieron más intensos y el pánico se hizo presente en ella. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

— Yo… Las dejo solas— Kanan no sabía qué hacer en una situación tan incómoda y desafortunada, habría deseado poner más atención a su entorno para así evitar una confesión indirecta, pero lo hecho estaba hecho, así que puso una mano en el hombro de Yoshiko en señal de apoyo y asintió a Hanamaru.

Una vez que Kanan se alejó, Yoshiko tomó aire. Había llegado el momento, no podía huir, y aunque pudiera, esta vez se dijo que era suficiente.

— ¿Ha-…?— aclaró su garganta — ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?— preguntó, recobrando un poco de calma.

— Desde que Kanan te preguntó que… Qué te llevó a esa resolución…— admitió mientras evitaba su mirada. Aunque ella fuera el eje de la plática de sus amigas, no quitaba el hecho de que había escuchado una conversación ajena.

— Así que… Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabías— contrario a su expresión serena, el corazón de la _datenshi_ estaba repiqueteando con una velocidad increíble.

— De hecho no zura…— admitió Hanamaru — Todos estos años pensé que simplemente no sabías como tratarme ya que nos habíamos alejado cuando regresé de Takayama y ustedes fueron a una primaria diferente… No me imaginé que tuvieras sentimientos por mi zura, aunque…— algunos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la castaña, como el encontrar a la chica, cubierta hasta los ojos con un cubre boca y lentes de sol, comprando algunas novelas que ella misma le había recomendado alguna vez cuando coincidían en la librería, o la actitud torpe que presentaba cuando ella estaba cerca… La vez que lloró al confesarle sus sentimientos por You — Si lo pienso bien, tiene sentido zura— comenzó a jugar con su cabello. No sabía qué hacer, o más bien, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

— Bien, lo que escuchaste es lo que he decidido—Yoshiko habló firme y contundentemente — Yo quiero ofrecerte mi amistad incondicional, aunque no negaré que me gustaría… Algo más… Pero entiendo que estás saliendo de un mal momento, no planeo meterme en eso, no creo que te haga bien…

— La verdad no sé qué decir zura— Hanamaru finalmente miró a su amiga — Pero gracias por comprenderme.

— No es nada, aunque no lo creas, puedo entenderte bien aunque no lo creas— esbozo una sonrisa— Si me lo permites, quiero estar contigo.

Hanamaru no sabía qué tanto era prudente acercarse a la sirviente del rey de la oscuridad, pero concluyó rápidamente que Yoshiko era su amiga, y que no tenía por qué tratarla diferente a como lo haría con sus otras amigas. No si quería conservar su amistad y hacerla crecer.

— Claro que puedes estar conmigo— la abrazó — Aunque lamento no poder corresponderte.

— No, tranquila, todo bien, de verdad— le sonrió. Otra pequeña mentirilla piadosa del ángel caído hacia Hanamaru — ¿Volvemos?— le ofreció y Maru asintió con una sonrisa.

La verdad era que sabía que sus posibilidades eran de cero. Y desde el momento en que You había rechazado el amor de su hermoso ángel, ella también había tomado la resolución de darle su espacio a Maru para que pudiera sanar sus heridas; pues en sus ojos, cada vez que miraba a su amiga de ojos azules, podía ver ese amor que ella misma reconocía en su mirada al hablarle a su reflejo en el espejo, simulando tener una conversación con Hanamaru. De cualquier manera, no quitaría el dedo del renglón. Ahora era imposible, pero en un futuro, quizá habría la posibilidad, y si era así, quería que se diera de forma natural.

* * *

— ¡La prendiste! Y no hablo solo de la pista— dijo Chika mientras codeaba a Mari, una vez Hanamaru se fue a buscar a Kanan y Yoshiko. No era que no confiara en la castaña, pero no creía que fuera prudente hablar de amores frente a alguien que había pasado por una mala experiencia reciente.

— _What?_ — preguntó la rubia, fingiendo demencia.

— Kanan te estaba comiendo con la mirada mientras bailaban— dijo la pelimandarina — No me digas que no lo notaste.

— B-Bueno…— la verdad es que sí lo había notado, pero pensó que probablemente su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y que solo era su deseo de ser vista de esa manera por su "hermana mayor". Aunque ahora podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que esa mirada había sido real. Su corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente admites ya que te gusta y te confiesas?— preguntó Ruby mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— Pero ella es…— el miedo de Mari seguía latente, aunque su reciente baile había elevado sus esperanzas y por un momento, se imaginó tomando las mejillas de Kanan y depositando un beso en esos labios que cada día se le antojaban más.

— Dejen de apresurar a Mari, solo ganarán cien yenes cada una— dijo Dia mientras se sentaba junto a ellas. La rubia y la pelinegra pudieron escuchar un "tsk" de Chika y Ruby.

— ¿Cien yenes?— preguntó Mari.

— Dejaré que eso te lo aclaren las autoras originales de la idea.

— _Okay_ — la rubia se recostó en el respalda de la silla.

Vio entrar a Kanan, su rostro parecía preocupado, lo cual extrañó a Mari.

— Ahora vuelvo chicas— dijo y, sin esperar respuesta, fue a ver qué había ocurrido con su amiga.

Se sentó a su lado, pero Kanan no se percató de esto, no fue hasta que la rubia golpeó ligeramente el brazo de la amante de los delfines que esta notó su presencia.

— ¡Mari! Perdón, no te vi.

— ¿Pasó algo _honey_?— preguntó mientras tomaba su mano. Mari siempre solía ser cariñosa con Kanan, así que no era de extrañar que le dijera " _darling_ ", " _honey_ ", " _sweetie_ " o " _babe_ ", y aunque la peliazulada se quería convencer de que eran solamente de cariño, no un cariño como el de ella, sino un cariño familiar, no podía evitar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior cada que la rubia le llamaba de manera tan amorosa.

— Algo así— suspiró — Yoshiko y yo estábamos hablando de su enamoramiento hacia Hanamaru y… Creo que nos escuchó.

— Wow…— exclamó — Quizá debí ir yo, ella se ofreció a ir por ustedes. No pensé que algo así sucedería.

— Tranquila, no es tu culpa— se frotó las manos contra la cara — Me preocupa lo que pase.

— Maru es una buena chica, creo que sabrá lidiar con esto. Además, he visto muy bien a Yoshiko, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien— dijo Mari mientras recibía en su hombro a Kanan y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

— Sí… Bueno, al parecer lo demás va saliendo bien. Riko y You están hablando con más tranquilidad— Kanan miró a su amiga, quien señalaba la cicatriz en su rodilla.

— Veamos qué sale de eso— Mari curveó sus labios, semejando la boca de un gato.

— Me conformo con tener completa a mi amiga para el final de la tarde— rió Kanan, dejándose mimar por Mari. No podía negar que esos momentos con la chica de ojos color zircón los disfrutaba mucho.

Yoshiko y Hanamaru llegaron. Kanan se levantó ligeramente, con intenciones de ir al lado del ángel caído, pero este le hizo una seña para que no se moviera de donde estaba, puesto que no quería interrumpir el momento de su tonta y testaruda peliazulada con la temerosa rubia, aunque Kanan solo lo entendió como un: "Tranquila, estoy bien".

— Eres una amiga muy buena— alabó Mari.

— No es eso, solo que todas ustedes son valiosas para mí.

Esas eran palabras muy dulces, pero Mari no podía evitar ese pensamiento de "ellas y yo, una diferencia". A pesar de que sabía que moría por la chica recargada en su hombro, pensaba una y otra vez en aquel miedo a que no funcionara su relación y todo terminara, así como le había pasado a su padre, pero una parte de ella, le reprochaba por dejarse llevar por algo así, cuando con cualquier otra persona, no le habría importado.

Definitivamente el amor era todo un remolino de emociones.

— _I love you Kanan_ — dijo mientras la abrazaba. Decidió hacer una pequeña trampa, pues en inglés no había una diferencia marcada entre decir "te quiero" y "te amo", ya que todo se reducía a tres palabras.

— _I love you too_ — Kanan también pensó en usar la misma treta.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que esas palabras significaban más de lo que querían que la otra notara.

* * *

— Hola— Leah se acercó a Ruby para que Hanamaru dejara de picarle con que debía hablarle. Su amiga parecía disfrutar de esas cosas. " _Toda una romántica empedernida_ " pensó.

— ¡Ah no! Tú a tres metros de mi hermana— exigió Dia.

— ¿Son hermanas?— sin saberlo, Dia le había dado a Leah la oportunidad de entablar una conversación.

— No, no— Ruby negó — Somos primas, pero como ambas somos hijas únicas, somos como la hermana de la otra.

— Entiendo— sonrió — Escuché que estás en el club de música.

— Sí, lo está— se apresuró a responder la pelinegra — ¿Es todo?

— La verdad no— se levantó poniéndose frente a la pelirroja— ¿Quieres bailar Ruby?

— Oh, cla…

— ¡Claro que no!— interrumpió Dia.

— Me parece que le pregunté a Ruby— Leah la enfrentó.

— Hermana, tranquila, no saldremos de tu vista— la pelirroja se levantó.

— Pero…

— Tranquila— le sonrió Ruby.

Dia miró a Leah y a la pelirroja, su vista se fijó en un tercer punto, en cierta cabellera pelimandarina. Chika le devolvió la mirada y sonrió mientras negaba.

— Está bien… Pero las estaré vigilando— amenazó. Sabía que su hermanita iría de cualquier manera si eso quería. Así que solo se iba a dedicar a vigilar a la pelipúrpura.

— Tu hermana es aterradora— le dijo Leah a Ruby.

— No es a propósito, solo me cuida mucho.

— Si te invito a salir, ¿lidiaré con esto de nuevo?

— ¡¿Eh?!— la cara de Ruby alcanzó la tonalidad de su cabello.

— Quiero conocerte, ¿tú quieres conocerme?— preguntó. Quizá estaba siendo muy audaz, pero no planeaba ocultar sus intenciones.

— Y-Yo bueno…— la pelirroja estaba confundida — ¿Eso creo?

— Genial— sonrió — ¿Qué harás el sábado?

— Generalmente estoy en mi casa.

— Bueno, el sábado vayamos a… a…— con lo rápido del momento, Leah había olvidado que recién había llegado a Uchiura— ¿Hay un lugar a donde quieras ir?— preguntó.

La imagen segura y fuerte que Ruby se estaba haciendo de la chica frente a ella se desmoronó. Ahora Leah le parecía una chica curiosa e impulsiva (no estaba del todo mal). Este cambio provocó que Ruby comenzara a reír, sembrando la duda en el rostro de Leah.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— la pelipúrpura no sabía cómo tomar la reacción de la ojiverde.

— No sueles pensar mucho las cosas, ¿verdad?— preguntó entre risas.

— E-Eh…— había dado en el clavo — A veces…

— Entiendo— esperó a dejar de reír — Bien, salgamos el sábado.

Había algo en esa chica de ojos violetas rojizos que le transmitía confianza, así que decidió, por primera vez en su vida, aceptar una cita con una chica que acababa de conocer.

* * *

— Déjala ser— dijo Chika mientras se sentaba al lado de Dia.

— Estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para no ir ahora y separarlas— respondió la pelinegra mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Ruby se había comenzado a reír, así que quizá todo estuviera bien, ya que la pelirroja no se soltaba así con cualquiera.

— Haces un buen trabajo— palmeó su espalda y Dia se tensó — L-Lo siento.

— No, perdón… Es algo a lo que no estoy muy acostumbrada.

— ¿A que te den una palmadita?

— Bueno, solo Ruby suele acercarse tanto a mi… No es usual que alguien más lo haga.

— ¿Pero tus padres…?

— No quiero hablar de eso— se apresuró a decir la pelinegra.

— Perdón…

—Está bien, tranquila— la pelinegra sonrió.

Chika la miró un momento con extrañeza; nunca había visto sonreír de esa manera a Dia. Quizá si lo hiciera más seguido, las personas se acercarían más a ella, ya que su sonrisa era hermosa, trasmitía calidez y un sentimiento que la amante de las mandarinas no pudo descifrar, pero era algo "bonito", en palabras de la pelimandarina.

— Tienes una sonrisa hermosa— concluyó.

— ¿Yo?— la pelinegra no se esperaba eso; mejor dicho, no se había percatado de que estaba sonriendo — Gracias— aun así, recibió el halago.

— ¿Nos unimos a Ruby, Leah, Kanan y Mari en la pista?— sugirió la ojicarmín.

— No lo sé, te he dicho que no sé bailar.

— Yo te enseño— Chika sonrió cual niña pequeña.

—Pero tú tampoco sabes bailar— dijo con sorna.

— Tsk— su amiga la miró con los ojos entrecerrados — No hace falta saber cuándo hay música tan buena, además — sonrió con auto suficiencia — Al menos sé moverme mejor que tú.

— ¿Es un reto?— Dia se levantó de la silla mientras la miraba con superioridad.

— ¡Pero claro que sí!— Chika se levantó también y la encaró con una sonrisa burlesca.

— Prepárate para perder chica mandarina— la sonrisa de Dia se transformó en una expresión tenebrosa. La ojicarmín le enseñó la lengua y corrió a la pista de baile, chocando con el ángel caído.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿te mudaste a Uchiura por tu padre?

— Sí, tiene asma, así que el médico dijo que el mar le haría bien. Uchiura tiene un puerto importante, así que se le hace más fácil trabajar desde aquí.

— Entiendo— la ojiazul rememoró brevemente — Yo he estado aquí desde que nací, aunque he viajado a otras ciudades y pueblos para competir.

— Sí, he escuchado un poco de eso.

— Espero hayan sido cosas buenas.

— Bueno, Chika no suele hablar de las cosas malas que hacen las personas o de lo malo que ocurre, así que solo me ha contado lo genial que eres— Riko se cubrió la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho era un tanto pasivo-agresivo — Lo siento…

— No te preocupes, es bueno que seas tan honesta, eso creo— You sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

— ¿Aunque mis comentarios sean así…?— la pelirroja se sentía apenada, pero más que eso, estaba nerviosa, tener a la ojiazul tan cerca era malo para su corazón. Aun así, estaba más preocupada por controlar su lengua.

— Sí, está bien, a menos que me digas que me quieres lejos de ti, así sí no podría hacer nada.

— Por el momento creo que no es así— sonrió Riko.

— Je, je— You dirigió su mirada a la pista, donde Chika y Yoshiko estaban haciendo una mala imitación de tango, mientras Dia y Hanamaru reían a carcajadas. Ruby, Leah, Mari y Kanan estaban tomadas de las manos mientras hacían una ola. Se divertían — Parece que los ánimos han subido en nuestro grupo.

— Chika suele ser un poco más reservada antes de tomar confianza, así era antes conmigo, pero después descubrí que está loca y más tarde— su vista su posó en la rubia — Después se nos unió otra loca más.

— Es genial conocer personas así.

— Sí…— Riko recordó una duda, o más bien, varias dudas que habían surgido en ella— You…

— ¿Mh?

— ¿C-Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en la rodilla?

La pregunta desconcertó a You, pero después reconoció la duda como una de las que Leah le había planteado a la pianista. Se alegró, ¡Riko quería conocerla! Pero… ¿A quién? ¿La You que todos veían o la You verdadera? Fuera la que fuera, solo debía esperar.

—Bueno— alzó la vista para rememorar — Cuando íbamos en secundaria había un grupo de chicas que molestaban a Yochan… Yoshiko— aclaró cuando vio la duda en el rostro de Riko — El día que el entrenador nos pidió a Kanan y a mi entrar en el equipo de natación, esa vez la tuvimos que dejar sola y ellas lo aprovecharon para humillarla…— You frunció el ceño al recordar la escena de Yoshiko contra el pequeño precipicio que había en la secundaria — En nuestra escuela había una especie de jardín que iba inclinado, eran aproximadamente tres metros y medio. Si alguien caía ahí no tendría más que algunos rasguños, pero todo estaría bien— aclaró, haciendo unas señas con las manos, intentando explicar el terreno— Las chicas acorralaron a Yochan contra el borde de ese lugar y le gritaban cosas como… "Si de verdad eres un ángel e irás al cielo, llega al otro lado de la barda sin pisar el pasto", "Vuela loca", "¿Dónde están tus alas?"— citó con amargura — Cuando llegamos peleamos con ellas, nos deshicimos de tres, pero una más se abalanzó contra Yoshiko y al separarlas, terminé cayendo con ella. Se aferró a mí y yo intenté frenar nuestro descenso con mis pies, pero una piedra me rasgó la rodilla y al tener un peso extra, me hizo más daño del que debería, y así nació esta cicatriz— señaló la marca en su rodilla. Riko contó que aproximadamente la herida original debería medir cinco centímetros.

— Nunca me imaginé algo así.

— Sí, son cosas que pasan, mis padres me regañaron esa vez— dijo You con una sonrisa.

— ¿No te dijeron nada de salir ahora?

— No, por ahora solo vivo con mi mamá, ¿a ti sí?

— No realmente… La verdad es que no quería venir, pero Chika me arrastró aquí.

— ¿Por qué no querías venir?

— Me sentía muy apenada…

— Tranquila, todo está bien. Haz de cuenta que lo de la tarde no pasó.

— ¿Estaría bien? Creo que arruiné tu tarde con tu novia…— se mordió la lengua tarde. Lo había dicho.

— ¿Mi novia?— You tardó en comprender— ¿Hablas de Ame?

— ¿Así se llama?— soltó con desagrado, no pretendía ocultar la molestia que le causaba la capitana del equipo de natación.

— Sí, pero no es mi novia.

— Parece tu novia— bufó.

— Pero solo es una amiga.

— ¿Alguien que no para de decirte "qué linda", de hacerte mimos y besarte?— preguntó mientras casi atravesaba con la mirada a la pobre nadadora.

— Eh… ¿Sí?— You pensó que había puesto su límite, pero ahora veía que no era suficiente todavía. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá marcar su espacio no era solo evitar los besos de las demás chicas o no corresponder sus caricias. Miró a Riko, su cara malhumorada le causó gracia; parecía su madre. Aunque su mamá lo único que había dicho acerca de sus acercamientos amorosos era: _"Ya conocerás a alguien que te hará entrar en razón"._

Si esa persona era la pelirroja, quizá moriría antes de siquiera poder "entrar en razón".

— Claro, vaya amiguita que tienes— finalizó la pianista mientras miraba al frente y recargaba su barbilla en la mano.

— Tú sí que pareces mi novia, ¿estás celosa cariño?— preguntó con picardía.

El rostro de Riko se tiño de rojo a una velocidad impresionante, definitivamente eso no lo había visto venir. Sin embargo, su pena fue reemplazada por molestia al ver la expresión burlona de la peligrisacea.

— ¡Te odio You Watanabe!— le gritó mientras le daba un empujón en los hombros para alejarla. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la pista de baile con fingida indignación para no permitir que You viera la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

La ojiazul rió sonoramente y gritó.

— ¡Pero qué encantadora eres Riko Sakurauchi!

Riko se volteó a verla con una expresión graciosa. Quería fruncir el ceño, pero una sonrisa se había adueñado de su rostro.

— ¡Cállate!— su grito se deformó por las risas reprimidas, se giró de nuevo y siguió caminando.

— No, no es para nada encantadora— susurró You para sí misma mientras sonreía. Se levantó y siguió el camino que Riko había trazado.


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Cariño o amor?

**¡Hey! Aquí AniKamia.**

 **Bueno, tal como habí** **a predicho, no pude actualizar a tiempo la semana pasada, pero esta vez les traigo un capítulo bien fuffly 3. Andaba deprimida cuando vi a mis Aqours cantar el ending de la segunda temporada de Sunshine, así que pensé en también haceros sufrir a ustedes QnQ, pero no, todavía no.**

 **Haha bueno, si todo va bien quizá el Domingo o el Lunes vuelva a haber actualización para ponerme al corriente, pero solo es un "tal vez". Muchas gracias por su apoyo 3, ya vi por ahí que algunos leen mis dos fics en emisión 3, gracias uwu.**

 **Ahora, respondo reviews.**

 *** _AaronVS3:_** _Puede que sí dure e.e, tal vez, quién sabe e.e hehe xD_

 _ ***Ritsuki Kurosawi:** Bueno muchos marcan las historias de love live sunshine en la categoría de "Love Live! School Idol Project", así que muy pocos se aventuran a leer los fics de la categoría de sunshine. Los que publicamos en esta categoría no somos tan conocidos, pero ni modo, las cosas como son y si es Sunshine, pues Sunshine 3. You se ganará a Riko o morirá en el intento e.e, quizá muera xD_

 _ ***Ryuuky:** Asddfghhjklñ no te preocupes por lo del review largo, amo leer lo que piensan xD, aunque realmente nunca me esperé tener un comentario tan largo, leer el tuyo me ha encantado TwT, es de los primeros grandes reviews que recibo y eso me hace muy feliz 3. Muchas gracias. Por otro lado... Haha esa You es una loquilla, pero Riko lo es aún más, solo deja que agarre más confianza e.e Pd. Dia dice que "Buu buu desu wa!" con eso de que Leah raptará a su hermana xD._

 _ ***Dianaprince24:** DiaChika is love, DiaChika is life 3, la verdad a mi me ha encantado el ship desde que vi una tira donde se besan después de discutir xD. Anuncio: Leah sigue viva, pero veamos por cuanto xD._

 _ ***Love Live:** Y la datenshi sufrirá aun más (? Vale no, la verdad no la quiero atar a algo que la hace sufrir, es demasiado para mi ángel caído /3_

 **Bueno, con todo dicho, los dejo leer.**

 **¡Qué tengan un buen fin de semana! Y que disfruten sus vacaciónes uwu.**

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y después los meses, los lazos de amistad se fortalecían entre las chicas, así como el amor que había surgido en Kanan, Mari, Yoshiko y Riko.

Kanan era la que se había podido controlar más, pero era la que avanzaba menos, ya que se había resignado casi completamente a alguna vez tener el amor de su sirena, aunque esta le daba pequeños rayos de esperanza, de cualquier manera no se permitía perder el control; incluso lograba mantener un rostro impasible cada que algún chico o chica se acercaba demasiado a Mari, aunque por dentro hirviera de celos. Lo cierto es que más que cuidarse, tenía miedo de abrirse de nuevo a la rubia, pues aquella reacción en la playa le había hecho sentir, por primera vez en su vida: Inseguridad de lo que sentía. Sin embargo, seguía siendo la misma Kanan con todas sus amigas, incluyendo la rubia. Una chica alegre y sincera… O al menos lo más que podía.

Mari por su lado se tornaba impaciente, le molestaba esa actitud tan indiferente en su peliazulada, aunque tenía que guardarse el coraje en el instituto, sin embargo, una vez se quedaba a solas con Chika, Riko, Ruby, Hanamaru y Dia dejaba salir su frustración. Era cierto que tenía miedo de perder a Kanan y por eso no se acercaba a ella en plan romántico, pero eso no le daba derecho a ignorar sus sentimientos de esa manera. Pero, ¿cuáles sentimientos?

Yoshiko se estaba llevando la peor parte de todas ellas, ya que, mientras Hanamaru había superado con éxito a You, el ángel caído estaba lejos de poder disminuir su amor por la castaña; entre más intentaba mantener en línea sus sentimientos, la sonrisa de Maru hacía que quebrara una y otra vez el límite que se intentaba imponer. Y aunque podría parecer que la peliazulada estaba satisfecha con la amistad de su ángel, lo cierto era que al llegar a su casa se tumbaba en su cama y enterraba su cara en la almohada, sintiendo el peso de lo imposible sobre su espalda. Ya habían pasado casi cinco meses, pero a pesar de su firme convicción, no sabía cómo avanzar.

Riko y You... Bueno...Y entonces, llegó un nuevo día a Uchiura, los pájaros cantaban y el mar estaba tranquilo.

— ¡You Watanabe, alto ahí!— gritaba una pianista enfurecida.

— ¡Moriré si me detengo!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— ¡Ni loca!

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Esa era la extraña relación que habían formado la co capitana del equipo de natación y la pianista principal del club de música. Era un juego que se traían desde la primera vez que fueron a "Akua dance".

Pero, ¿qué había ocurrido esa mañana para que You tuviera que correr por su vida una vez más? La pelirroja había llegado temprano a Uranohoshi para practicar una melodía que no había abandonado su mente desde la noche anterior. Los pasillos y salones aledaños se llenaron de la suave melodía que salía del club de música; de la nada, escuchó aplausos, así que levantó la vista para poder ver quién era. Unos audaces pero opacos ojos azules la recibieron y por un momento olvidó como respirar.

— Se oye bastante bonito— halagó.

— ¿En serio? Gracias— sonrió con un ligero rubor coronando sus mejillas.

— Me parece haber escuchado una melodía similar en un anuncio de goma de mascar.

— ¿Qué?— Riko borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró con indignación — Mi música no animaría un comercial de goma de mascar.

— Tienes razón, es demasiado alegre para ti— dijo You mientras sonreía.

— Tú...— Riko tomó su mochila y la peligrisácea supo que era tiempo de correr.

— ¡Adiós!— y empezó su huida.

Sin duda era una extraña amistad la de ellas dos, y aunque la pianista fuera el foco de sus bromas algunas veces, la mayoría del tiempo fluía tranquilamente entre ambas.

Hanamaru había encontrado un nuevo aire, ya tenía algún tiempo que su corazón ya no se oprimía al ver o pensar en You, incluso ahora se sumaba a Mari, Chika y Ruby para animar a cierta pelirroja terca a intentar algo con la co capitana del equipo de natación. Sin embargo, toda esa paz que ahora sentía le había costado lágrimas y sufrimiento; ver a Ame acercarse tanto a You era doloroso, y oír a la peligrisácea llamar "cariño" a Riko lo era aún más; sin embargo pudo aceptar el rechazo y mirar hacia adelante con valentía. Gracias a Leah había hecho una gran amistad con Ruby y Dia, aunque su acercamiento con la pelinegra fue más una labor de Ruby, ya que la mayor de las Kurosawa no soportaba a Leah. El caso de Yoshiko ahora parecía un distante sueño para ella, ya que, si bien, se habían vuelto más cercanas, el ángel caído no le había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de sus sentimientos, incluso Hanamaru se había olvidado de ellos, pero pronto volvería a preguntarse de quién era el corazón del ángel caído.

En cuanto a la promesa de ayudar a You a encontrar su "por qué", veía sus esfuerzos fracasar una y otra vez. Ya eran habituales estas respuestas de la peligrisácea a sus preguntas:

— ¿Qué sentiste hoy al nadar zura?

— ¡El agua estaba muy fría!

— ¿Algo más?

— Um... No.

— ¿No te emociona algo que quieras hacer en el futuro?

— No realmente, solo quiero vivir bien.

— ¿No planeas enamorarte?

— ¿Enamorarme? No creo sinceramente, no puedo sentir nada así, te lo he dicho... Y mira que me he esforzado.

Y así iba cada vez que intentaba hacerla buscar una razón verdadera o cariñosa para hacer lo que hacía, pero tal parecía que solo existía lo "normal" y "lo que está bien" en su mundo, y nada pasaba de esas palabras. No se daría por vencida aun así, tenía una idea, pero necesitaba que aquella chica enojona fuera más sincera con sus sentimientos, pues ella conocía lo que era la atracción, y ahora, podía ver esos sentimientos en Riko.

Ruby y Leah habían formado una extraña relación, ya que su amistad se había fortalecido, pero también parecía que había algo más, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se molestaba en detenerse a analizar esa atracción ya que, si era lo suficientemente fuerte, alcanzaría su ritmo tarde o temprano. Pero por ahora, querían disfrutar de esos lindos y agradables sentimientos.

La "bravucona de Sakuranomiya", aunque no lo demostrara, intentaba moderar su carácter, pero cierta chica gótica "cabeza hueca" no la ayudaba en nada (sí Leah, hablamos de ti), y es que parecía que le gustaba provocarla cada vez que iba a ver a su hermana o hablaba con ella. Sin embargo, Chika le había dado un gran impulso a pesar de que aquella ojicarmín estuviera quizá más loca que Leah, pero al contrario de la pelipúrpura, Chika tenía algo que la hacía sentir bien y a gusto con su compañía.

La única que no había dado ni un paso para adelante o un paso para atrás era, precisamente, esa enérgica pelimandarina, pues a pesar de que se contenía menos, solo se dejaba ser con sus amigas y seguía cohibida a los ojos de los demás, así como seguía siendo el blanco de los recados de Sasha y compañía. Le costaba mucho decir que no, pero se encontraba conforme con esa situación. O más bien, no tenía el carácter para salir de ella. Era más fácil rendirse, aunque ella se engañaba pensando que así evitaba problemas.

* * *

Ruby y Chika estaban de pie frente a Mari, Riko y la profesora del club de música. La letra del himno estaba lista, aunque en realidad ya lo estaba hacía varios meses, pero la profesora se había ausentado. Ahora la competencia del equipo de natación estaba cerca, así que debían apresurarse.

— Bien, entonces está lista.

— Buen trabajo ambas— dijo Mari con alegría.

— Muchas gracias, aunque Ruby fue quien hizo la mayoría del trabajo, yo solo acomodé la letra y los tiempos.

— ¡Claro que no!— rebatió Ruby a Chika — Tú también aportaste muchas ideas.

— Bueno, ambas, lo hicieron excelente— felicitó la profesora — Ahora vayan a sus clases, la hora de la comida está por comenzar y el himno será cantado y tocado hoy por ustedes.

— Sí— respondieron todas al unísono.

Era la demostración del equipo de natación antes de partir a Tokio a competir, así que habría dos eventos a celebrar ese día en Uranohoshi: El estreno del himno del equipo de natación y el debut de Yoshiko, quien había obtenido una gran atención por parte de la comunidad estudiantil de Uchiura al convertirse en uno de los mejores elementos del equipo a pesar de ser una novata (apenas ese año había ingresado en la natación), y como no, si tenía como instructoras a dos estrellas del equipo: Kanan Matsuura y You Watanabe.

No se habló de otra cosa, y llegada la hora de los clubs, todas las estudiantes se hallaban congregadas en las gradas de la piscina.

— ¡Matsuura! ¡Te estaré apoyando!

— ¡You, te miraremos lucirte como siempre!

— ¡La novata se ve tan genial!

— ¿Han escuchado su voz cuando pasa a ángel caído? ¡Es tan sexy!

Todos los integrantes del equipo habían recibido este tipo de elogios, pero estos cuatro eran los que habían hecho que tanto Mari como Riko y You fruncieran el ceño (la peligrisácea no concebía comentarios tan subidos de tono de algunas chicas con respecto a su amiga). Por su lado, Hanamaru no se atrevía a hablar con Yoshiko, pues estaba rodeada de chicas que la miraban con ojos centelleantes: ya fuera de admiración o lo que sea, ese era el momento del ángel caído, ella hablaría con la peliazulada después para felicitarla por su primera exhibición de natación.

Las chicas hicieron gala de sus mejores movimientos en el agua, todas eran muy rápidas pero no se comparaban a You, Kanan, Ame y Yoshiko, que tal parecía que habían vivido en el agua toda su vida, y apenas entraban, se resbalaban por la alberca olímpica con una facilidad que dejó admiradas a muchas.

Llegó la hora de recitar el himno que habían preparado para esa ocasión, así que todas se pusieron de pie y miraron a Riko, Chika , Dia y Mari subir a la tarima; la rubia llevaba un violín en las manos, lo tocaría junto al piano. Chika y Dia habían sido elegidas como las que cantarían frente a toda la escuela la letra del himno; Ruby había insistido en que la mayor de las Kurosawa tomara su lugar, ya que la pelirroja padecía de pánico escénico. Confiaba en la gran voz de su hermana.

— Miren, la bravucona ahora se cree estrella— susurró entre sus amigas Sasha y estas comenzaron a reír, justo como solían hacerlo siempre que escuchaban algún mal comentario de su líder.

— Hey— Kanan las llamó, pues estaba detrás de ellas junto a You, Hanamaru, Yoshiko y Ruby; pero estas últimas se reservaron sus comentarios pues sabían con la mirada de las demás que todas pensaban lo mismo, así que dejarían hablar a la amante de los delfines.

— ¿Matsuura?— la peliazulada le daba miedo desde su pelea en secundaria, aunque en la misma medida, le tenía coraje — ¿Qué?

— Creí que habías dejado el hábito de hablar de los demás a sus espaldas— dijo con una mirada severa mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

— Es mi amiga, no la molesten— exigió. Su tono de voz era grave y la chica de cabello castaño oscuro no se atrevió a replicar; simplemente les dio la espalda.

Kanan fijó su vista en la tarima y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mari, los cuales la miraban con duda. Le sonrió, pues pudo deducir que se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba. Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rojo y Kanan pensó que era adorable mientras una sonrisa se colaba por sus labios. Seguro estaba nerviosa por la presentación, o al menos eso pensó.

 _"Contrólate Kanan, no es momento para eso"_ se dijo mientras suspiraba.

* * *

— ¡You! ¡Ven!— gritaba Hanamaru. Gracias a Kanan y Yochan había logrado llevar a Riko, Mari, You y las anteriores nombradas a un pequeño viaje de buceo. Aunque la rubia no era parte del plan, pero a ella la había invitado Kanan.

— Conozco bien este mar Hanamaru, no me voy a perder— contestó con auto suficiencia.

— Si te olvidas de cargar las llaves de tu casa, ¿en serio quieres que estemos tranquilas si te alejas demasiado? Eres muy descuidada— respondió la pianista, retando a la peligrisácea.

— ¡A menos que puedas nadar tan rápido como yo, no puedes decirme nada!— sentenció You con una sonrisa.

— Ustedes dos, procuren no asesinarse— dijo Yoshiko mientras se ponía el visor.

Hanamaru había pensado que sería buena idea llevar a Riko, pues ambas parecían extrañamente cómodas la una con la otra a pesar de su juego de quién molestaba más a quien. Pero ni siquiera la presencia de la pelirroja ayudaba a cambiar las respuestas que la capitana del equipo de natación daba a sus preguntas. Una vez salió del agua dejando a Riko y You solas, se sentó en la playa.

— No te sobre esfuerces— le dijo Yoshiko a Hanamaru al verla inflar las mejillas por quinta vez. La conocía bien y sabía que ese gesto solo lo utilizaba cuando no entendía nada de lo que le decían o no estaba de acuerdo con la situación; aquí podrían aplicarse ambas.

— Buscar la inspiración de alguien es más difícil de lo que creí zura— susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del ángel caído.

— Es que ni siquiera deberías de buscarla tú— habló con algo de molestia, pero inhaló y exhaló al darse cuenta — Zuramaru, las cosas importantes no llegan si no nos esforzamos por ellas, debes actuar así como dejar que todo fluya, la torpe de mi amiga solo está dejando que las cosas sigan su curso pero no pone ni el más mínimo esfuerzo y/o pasión en lo que hace, debe aprender a salir de esa mediocridad. No se da cuenta de que ni la vida ni el tiempo se van a detener a ver a qué hora se digna a avanzar, ellos la dejarán atrás y ese día no podrá volver la vista al pasado, porque no tendrá uno.

— Yochan…— Maru la miró fijamente, por un momento, le pareció que el ángel caído había vivido miles de años más que ella, no había escuchado palabras tan sabias acerca del caso de la peligrisácea desde que había hablado con Leah.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó el ángel caído.

— Nada, es sorprendente lo que has dicho zura— alabó Hanamaru — Creo que tienes razón… Quizá no haga falta que yo la ayude, sino la vida misma.

— Tiene que rasparse un poco para entender lo que vale cada cosa, déjala averiguarlo.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes la madurez para pensar así zura?

— ¿Madurez?— Yoshiko rió y Maru la miró confundida — No Zuramaru, no soy madura, si lo fuera…— _"Quizá no hubiera sentido celos de mi amiga y podría haberte superado"_ pensó, pero solo eso. Su forma de lidiar con sus sentimientos era el enfocarse en entrenar muy duro bajo el furor de Kanan y You. Eso le había dado un buen lugar en el equipo — De cualquier manera, es algo que leí en un libro— alzó la vista para recordar — Un hombre se convierte en esclavo después de ser engañado por un capataz, y en una de sus desafortunadas noches, él ve un capullo de mariposa que está a punto de salir. Primero siente pena por el insecto, pero lo mira con gran interés, pero se ve que es doloroso para la futura mariposa salir del capullo, entonces él ayuda a la mariposa a salir de el, y así esta sale de su prisión, pero no vuela. Uno de los pocos amigos que pudo hacer en ese barco le explica que no volará porque él la ha ayudado a salir, ¿lo entiendes Zuramaru?— preguntó la _datenshi_.

— Eso creo… La mariposa necesitaba romper sola el capullo zura, ¿no?

— Sí, pero como alguien le ayudó, era muy débil como para volar. Es lo mismo que pasará con You si seguimos queriendo arreglarle la vida— sentenció Yoshiko. Debía admitir que por mucho tiempo ella y Kanan quisieron ayudar de la misma manera desesperada a su amiga, pero al final se dieron cuenta de que debían dejarla volar al sol y quemarse. La ayudaban, pero de manera adecuada— Va a ser como una mariposa a la que ayudamos a salir del capullo y que no podrá volar.

— Lo entiendo zura— en un reflejo, Hanamaru tomó la mano de Yoshiko — Espero pronto pueda aprender entonces.

— L-Lo hará— finalizó el ángel caído con todo el control que pudo poner en sus palabras y acciones al sentí la suave mano de Maru envolver la suya.

* * *

— ¡El agua está tan fría!

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, solo no esperé que el mar fuera tan frío.

— No lo es, solo que no estás acostumbrada, aunque también puede ser que el sol no ha calentado lo suficiente.

— Sí, eso creo— dijo Riko antes de ponerse el equipo, tal y como Kanan les había enseñado. Aunque ni por eso la peliazulada les había quitado la vista de encima. Una vez les aseguró el equipo, las dejó entrar al agua.

Mirar dentro del mar por primera vez era una experiencia nueva para Riko, y aunque sabía que no podía caer en el agua, una vez se acercaron a un arrecife que tenía una gran pendiente casi totalmente recta, no pudo evitar aferrarse al brazo de la pequeña marinera. Sentía que iba a caer y se perdería en el océano. Sin embargo, al sentir la mano de You sobre la suya que yacía en el hombro de la peligrisácea, pudo relajarse un poco; quiso quitar su mano, pero el miedo era más fuerte que su pena. Los corales y peces se presentaron ante ellas, y aunque algunos parecían un tanto amenazantes para Riko, no se quejó.

No podían hablar, pero realmente no hacía falta. Al cabo de algunos minutos la pianista se acostumbró un poco al vaivén tranquilo de las olas y las ligeras corrientes que pasaban, así que se aventuró a nadar por su cuenta. Miró a You, parecía un pez que volvía a su hábitat, debía gustarle mucho el mar. Las luces del próximo atardecer se filtraban por el agua y le daban una imagen hipnotizante del arrecife en el que estaban, pero aún más, esa luz le daba a You un aspecto misterioso y genial; su corazón se sentía emocionado.

Cuando salieron del agua, la peligrisácea ayudó a Riko a quitarse el equipo.

— Eso fue hermoso You— dijo con entusiasmo.

— ¿Verdad? El mar es asombroso.

— Aunque da un poco de miedo…

— Das más miedo tú molesta.

— ¿Tenías que arruinar el momento Watanabe?

— Es inevitable Miss Sakurauchi— You la miró con una sonrisa que pretendía ser galante, y aunque eso hizo sonrojar a la pianista, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

— No te hagas esto, por favor— Riko comenzó a reír para simular su nerviosismo — Con eso no conquistas a nadie.

— ¿Crees?

— Obviamente.

— Creo que más bien no es suficiente para descongelar tu frío corazón.

— Mejor fría que desesperada como esa tal Ame.

— Ahí vamos— You sonrió.

— ¿Ahí vamos? ¡Pero no he dicho nada malo de ella!

— Pero siempre te quejas de su comportamiento— la peligriácea sonrió.

— ¡Es porque es muy melosa contigo!

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso cariño?— You alzó una ceja.

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces amor?— esas palabras eran golpes bajos para el bien del corazón de Riko, aunque la ojiazul no lo sabía. A este paso, la pianista moriría de una arritmia, o quizá de un coraje.

— ¡No me llames así!

— ¿Te pone nerviosa Riko Sakurauchi?— siguió con su ataque.

— ¡Te odio You Watanabe!

— Yo también te amo— sonrió y se echó a nadar a la costa, pues sabía que cuando decía eso, Riko se lanzaba sobre ella para pegarle unos débiles y graciosos golpes. Lo decía como una broma, era claro, pero la verdad es que algo se sentía raro en esa frase, sin embargo, no era como que tuviera tiempo de analizar esa sensación; no cuando su vida corría peligro a merced de la fiera pelirroja.

* * *

— Quién diría que esa tierna niña que le daba miedo caer al agua ahora sería toda una buceadora profesional— dijo Mari con una sonrisa felina. Se estaba quitando el equipo quedando solamente con un traje de escalas azules que cubría y delineaba la figura de su cuerpo; ciertamente una imagen que hizo que a Kanan se le agolpara la sangre en la nariz.

— Bueno, si quería ayudar a mi padre debía aprender en algún momento, él me impulsó a dejar de tenerle miedo al mar.

— _Really?_ ¿Qué hizo?

— Primero me enseñó a nadar en la alberca del pueblo— dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Mari con una expresión serena y una sonrisa, realmente eran recuerdos preciados para ella — Después me trajo a este puente para mirar el atardecer, puso sus manos en mis hombros y…— Kanan, que había hecho todo lo que estaba narrando, empujó a Mari al agua — Y me aventó al mar— rió.

— ¡Oye! _Why?!_

— Quería ver tu cara— dijo mientras reía con más fuerza.

— _Oh no babe_ — Mari saltó en el agua tal como una sirena y tomó impulso con el puente de madera— _You come with me!_ — Tomó a Kanan del traje y la sumergió en el mar junto a ella.

Dentro del agua, Kanan pudo ver la gran sonrisa que tenía Mari en su rostro. Ahí, dentro del mar, con el cabello ondeando grácilmente con la corriente y las burbujas a su alrededor, la rubia parecía una sirena de verdad, su amada sirena; y Kanan, Kanan con gusto sería el marinero que se dejaría arrastrar al fondo del mar por ella.

Aunque la verdad era que ambas ya estaban más que en el fondo de un mar de incertidumbre, risas, lágrimas, dolor y dicha. El mar más terrible y despiadado, pero a la vez gentil y tierno de todos, algunos viajeros y aventureros de la vida suelen llamarlo "amor".

Salieron del agua y comenzaron a reír.

— No juegas limpio Mari— dijo la peliazulada mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

— ¡Lo dice quién me aventó al agua sin previo aviso!— Mari agitó su cabello para que las gotas cayeran directo hacia su amiga.

— Lo siento— se disculpó mientras reía y se acercaba al pequeño puente para subir. Una vez lo hizo, extendió su mano a Mari para que la tomara.

— _You are like a prince!_ — dijo Mari mientras aceptaba su ayuda. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y agolparse en su pecho.

— Antes también decías lo mismo.

— No has cambiado nada _honey_ — la rubia le guiñó el ojo.

Una vez tuvo a su sirena frente a ella, ambas se miraron mientras sonreían con una alegría que no podía describirse con palabras, no repararon en la pelea de You y Riko a la lejanía o en la presencia de Yohane y Hanamaru en la playa; en ese momento solo existían ellas dos y casi por impulso, Mari abrazó a Kanan. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba ese abrazo ya.

— ¿Mari?

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— _Not really,_ solo sentí ganas de abrazarte, ¿está bien?

Kanan no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, pero tampoco es que le desagradara el contacto de la rubia, así que, envolviéndola en sus brazos de igual manera, se aferró a ella.

— Está bien— respondió casi en un susurro.

— ¡Ea tortolitas!— Yoshiko las sacó de su pequeño mundo, no solo a ellas, sino también a You y Riko — ¡Maru y yo ya tenemos hambre, ¿y ustedes?!

— ¡Yoshiko!— gritaron Kanan y You.

— ¡Es Yohane!— les respondió.

Todas rieron y se acercaron a sus amigas. El padre de Kanan había traído algunos cortes de carne, pescado y bebidas de fruta, así que decidieron llamar a las demás chicas.


	15. Capítulo 15: Yo, soy una mala persona

**Hey! Técnicamente ya es la otra semana así que... Sí, llego un poco a destiempo con el capítulo, pero ya aquí está. Me entretuve con un DiaMaru que... No sé si me está quedando bien, pero ya después lo verán xD**

 **Ahora, respondo reviews:**

 ***** **Ritsuki Kurusawi:** Y Kanan y Mari pueden ser más gay aún (? pero Kanan no me deja hacerlas pareja xD, yo también ya quiero KananMari. Maru ya también debe despertar un poquito pero eso no pasará en este capítulo porque... Porque sí xD Haha gracias por leer. Pd. Ninguna You fue dañada en la realización de este capítulo.

 ***Dianaprince24:** Y Leah sigue viva xD, Dia ya anda buscando mandarinas en lugar de maneras de asesinarla, aunque puede que un día nos de una sorpresa. Puede xD

 ***Ryuuky:** Según yo era un capítulo fluffy, ¿qué falló? xD Yo también ya quiero un beso, creeme, pero estas chicas nada más nada... Es su culpa (? Y ohhh con Dia y Chika, ya las verás aquí uwu. Gracias por leer 3 Y hablando de eso, empecé a leer uno de tus fanfic... ¡Actualiza! Tú sabes de cual hablo e.e Y casi llego al último que has publicado TwT no quiero quedarme con ganas de más.

 ***Love Live:** Hehe provecho. Por cierto, no pude contestarte el review de "Tower of Ai (The blessed Messiah)" porque no tienes cuenta :c pero aquí te agradezco por seguirlo tan fielmente y apoyarlo. Desgraciadamente ya se acabó por completo y el epílogo fue lo último, pero muchas gracias de verdad *emoji que llora*. Espero te guste el capítulo uwu.

 **¡Que tengan una excelente semana!**

* * *

— Ah... Qué calor hace— se quejó una pelimandarina mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

— Chika, ¿dónde dejaste las llaves? Necesito ir a recoger a Mito— preguntó Shima mientras entraba en la habitación de su hermana menor.

— Están en el recibidor hermana, espera... ¿Recogerla? ¿Qué no tenía ya un auto?

— Pues resulta que olvidó cambiar una de las llantas que ya le había dado problemas antes y ahora está varada en Numazu.

— Esa Mito... Tan distraída.

— Tú y ella son iguales.

— ¡Hey!

— Sabes que es verdad, recuerdo que antes solías decir que te gustaría ser como ella, tan segura de sí misma y extrovertida.

— ¡Tenía siete!— reclamó Chika con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la verdad es que aún admiraba profundamente a Mito y a Shima, solo que ahora quería ser un poco más independiente y dejar de correr a sus brazos cada que las cosas no salían como esperaba. Aunque eso era un poco difícil, pues sus hermanas creían que la molestaban en la preparatoria y eso la ponía a veces en un dilema de si contar sus problemas o no. Al final decidía no hacerlo... _**"Ya pasará"**_ pensaba erróneamente, sin saber que nada pasa si nosotros mismos no empujamos esa molestia lejos de nuestra vida.

— Bueno, bueno, oye, seguro esto te gustará— Shima le entregó un paquete misterioso con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es?— lo tomó con extrañeza.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¿Mi nesoberi de Honoka?— dijo con emoción.

— ¿Ya lo has pedido?— se asombró Shima.

— No, no realmente, pero tenía la esperanza.

— Bueno ábrelo— la chica de cabello negro se quedó ahí para poder ver la cara de su hermanita al abrir el paquete, amaba esos breves momentos en que la veía emocionada, pues a pesar de ser muy alegre y enérgica, muchas veces parecía preocupada y tensa... Todo eso oculto tras una gran sonrisa y vitalidad.

— Bien— obviamente no era un nesoberi, no era más grande que una caja de zapatos, cuando al fin el disco salió de la bolsa, sus ojos color rubí brillaron como nunca. El disco cayó en sus manos y Chika gritó de la emoción... Al fin estaba ahí, el disco donde venía su canción favorita de Muse: _"Wonder zone"_ — ¡Ahh! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Al fin lo tengo en mis manos!— dio pequeños brincos de emoción y Shima sonrió. A pesar de que estaba creciendo, seguía siendo su hermanita.

— Bueno, me voy, si gustas ponerlo ahí está el reproductor.

— ¡Sí! Cuídate— la sonrisa en la cara de su hermana era enorme.

Una vez el auto de Shima se alejó, Chika corrió a su habitación y sacó el disco junto con los poster y demás detalles que venían con su reciente adquisición, admirándolos como si de oro se tratase. Una persona vino a su mente, una persona que la pelimandarina sabía que apreciaría ese tesoro tanto como ella lo hacía.

Tomó su celular y esperó el tono.

 ** _— ¿Hola?—_** preguntó Dia del otro lado de la línea.

 _ **— ¡Hola! Adivina qué...—**_ le preguntó en un tono que hacía notar su emoción.

 ** _— ¿Ya terminaste la tarea de álgebra?—_** preguntó la pelinegra, más para molestar a la pelimandarina que porque de verdad creyera que la había terminado.

 _ **— ¿Eh? ¿Había tarea?—**_ preguntó, entrando en pánico.

 ** _— La hay... No puedo creer que no la hayas hecho aún—_** regañó Dia.

 ** _— Lo siento, no recordaba, pero no es eso—_** quizá se podría preocupar por ese detalle más tarde, ahora lo que le importaba era presumir su nuevo CD.

 ** _— ¿Entonces?_**

 ** _— Tengo en mis manos el disco de Muse "Wonder Zone"—_** dijo con orgullo.

 ** _— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible!—_** el lado que pocas veces Dia dejaba ver, salió en ese momento, sacando una sonrisa en Chika.

 ** _— ¡Es muy posible!... ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a escucharlo?—_ **invitó. A pesar de que se escuchaba muy segura de sus palabras, estaba nerviosa; nunca había invitado a una amiga a su casa, Riko había sido invitada a pasar por Shima y tenía acceso ilimitado al Ryokan, aunque procuraba no acercarse a la casa del perro Takami cuando llevaba a Prelude, pues a Shiitake no parecía agradarle lo travieso del pequeño pug, así que técnicamente Dia era la primera persona que Chika invitaba abiertamente. Y la ojicarmín nunca se lo espero de esa manera.

 ** _— ¿Y-Yo?_**

 ** _— Eh... Si no puedes está bien, tranquila—_** comprendió un tanto decepcionada. Aunque se esperaba un rechazo de la pelinegra, pues para Chika no era un secreto que para ella no era más que una niña asustada conforme con su alrededor; y eso no por ser verdad dolía menos para la pelimandarina.

 ** _— N-No... Es solo que bueno... Nunca una amiga me había invitado a su casa...—_ **Dia se notaba nerviosa y extrañamente emocionada. Chika comprendió que no era la única nueva en ese ámbito. Dia era como ella, aunque la ojiverde era cien, no, mil veces más valiente... De alguna manera la pelinegra se había ganado el respeto de la amante de las mandarinas, eso la motivaba a avanzar aunque fuera a cortos y torpes pasos.

 ** _— ¿Me consideras tu amiga?—_** preguntó con ilusión.

 _ **— Bueno... Sí, creo que sí...**_

 _ **— Dia... ¡Tú también eres una amiga muy querida para mí!**_

 _ **—No te emociones chica mandarina.**_

 _ **— Bu buu desu wa!—**_ dijo para burlarse.

 ** _— ¡Oye!_**

 ** _— Tú empezaste._**

 ** _— Hmp! De cualquier manera a ti no te queda._**

 ** _— Cierto, mi modo es más un "kan kan"._**

 ** _— No suena mal, deberíamos añadirle un "Mikan", todo un saludo de idol—_** dijo Dia mientras comenzaba a buscar las llaves de su casa.

 _ **— Kashikoi kawaii?**_

 _ **— Elichika!** **—**_ Era imposible resistirse al llamado de su idol favorita.

 _ **— Harasho!—**_ ambas se rieron por su pequeña ocurrencia _**— Bueno, entonces, ¿voy por ti?**_

 _ **— ¿Estás segura? Yo ya he visto en qué parada te bajas, ¿no quieres que mejor te espere ahí?**_

 _ **— Bien, entonces te espero.**_

 _ **— Nos vemos—**_ se despidió Dia.

 ** _— Nos vemos—_** sonrió Chika del otro lado de la línea.

 ** _— ... —_** se quedaron un momento en silencio, pues no sabían quién debería colgar primero.

 ** _— B-Bueno... Creo que debo colgar._**

 ** _— Bueno si hablamos hasta que llegue a tu casa entonces sería algo extraño—_ **se rio la pelinegra, un sonido que a Chika le encantaba desde primera vez que la había visto sonreír y soltar risas que casi llegaban a carcajadas cuando se unía a Yoshiko o Kanan en alguna tontería.

 _ **— No sería mala idea.**_

 _ **— ¿Qué? Es irresponsable gastar tu crédito solo porque sí.**_

 _ **— Tengo un plan que la verdad no utilizo, solo suelo llamar a Shima y no tengo necesidad de llamar a Riko recurrentemente ya que vive al lado mío. Mi mamá paga por el así que de esta manera ya no lo desperdiciaría.**_

 _ **— ¿Estás segura?—**_ preguntó con cierta pena. No quería hacer gastar a Chika, o más bien, a su mamá.

 _ **— Sí, sí, ahora... ¿Por dónde vas? ¿Ya voy saliendo?**_

 _ **— Ja, ja, Chika... No llevamos ni dos minutos hablando desde que acordamos vernos.**_

 _ **— Ah... Eh... Claro...**_

 _ **— Bueno, ¿y de qué piensas hablar por veinte minutos?**_

 _ **— Podría irte presumiendo mi disco.**_

 _ **— Lo veré de cualquier manera—**_ sonrió.

 _ **— Cierto, bueno, ¿traerás a Ruby?**_

 _ **— No, está en casa de Leah haciendo tarea.**_

 _ **— ¿En casa de Leah? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Dia?—**_ se burló Chika.

 ** _— Creeme que estoy haciendo acopio de toda mi templanza, no lo hagas más difícil. Ruby me prometió hablarme si sucedía algo raro así que estoy confiando en ella._**

 ** _— Bueno Ruby es muy responsable, seguramente podrá con lo que ocurra, aunque quién sabe, si ella también accede a que ocurra algo..._**

 ** _— ¿Sabes qué? Espera una hora más, iré a checar que no pase nada—_** eso era entre broma y verdad.

 ** _— Ja, ja, tranquila, no pasará nada... Que Ruby no quiera._**

 ** _— ¡Chika!_**

 ** _— Ya, ya, tranquila._**

El transcurso del camino fue hablar acerca de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera. A Dia se le dificultaba un poco seguir el humor de la amante de las mandarinas, pero no tardó mucho para tomarle el ritmo e incluso adecuarse a el. Clima, escuela, reprimendas si no entregaba la tarea de álgebra, burlas mutuas, todo eso llenó la plática de ambas chicas. El tiempo se fue volando y Chika salió para esperar el autobús donde llegaría Dia. Una vez lo vio acercarse y escuchar un "ya te vi" de su amiga, la expectativa la hizo sentir nerviosa y una explosión de sensaciones estalló en su barriga.

Dia bajó y se encontró frente a Chika, ambas aun mantenían el celular en su oreja.

— Esperaba verte con tus vestimentas de mandarina— dijo Dia mientras sonreía.

— Yo pensé que ibas a venir con traje— se burló la ojicarmín.

— JA-JA— ironizó la pelinegra — Bueno... ¿Colgamos?— preguntó al notar que aún hablaban por los celulares.

— Eh... ¡Ah! ¡Sí!— al notarlo, Chika colgó la llamada. Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

* * *

— Me pregunto si Dia estará bien— susurró Ruby.

— ¿Tu hermana? Bueno, ya van más de veinte minutos y no te ha hablado de nuevo.

— Creo que debe estar ocupada.

— Seguro sí, ¿quieres irte ya?— preguntó Leah.

— No, está bien, hay que seguir avanzando.

—Bien.

Efectivamente, Leah y Ruby estaban haciendo tarea y no se habían despegado de su labor.

— Ruby...

— ¿Mm?

— Tú... ¿Te gusta alguien?— pero Leah siempre sacaba los temas más extraños.

La pelirroja pensó un momento. No había alguien en particular que le llamara la atención, pero la chica frente a ella la hacía sentir especial de alguna manera; la pelirroja sabía de la extraña atracción que ambas tenían, pero nunca habían ahondado demasiado en esos temas, pues fácilmente se distraían con alguna otra cosa.

— Realmente no, ¿a ti?

— No lo sé— y era cierto. Leah había decidido acercarse a Ruby porque era linda y parecía agradable, lo cual era totalmente cierto, y al igual que la ojiverde, sabía de su magnetismo mutuo. Pero esto no era suficiente razón para pretenderla, ¿o sí? Ahora pensaba que había precipitado todo con la pelirroja. De cualquier manera, estaba conforme con la amistad que habían formado.

— ¿Sabes qué hacer aquí Leah?— preguntó Ruby.

— A ver, mmm... ¡Ah! Mira...— se juntó a su lado y resolvió su duda. Se quedaron sentadas la una junto a la otra, esa cercanía las hacía sentir una calidez y paz inefables.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, cada una dio por terminados sus deberes y Leah se recostó en el suelo.

— ¿Estás cansada?— preguntó Ruby.

— No, ¿has probado recostarte y mirar el techo?

— Sí, a veces.

— Es relajante, ¿quieres recostarte también?— dijo mientras extendía su brazo. Un rubor coloreó las mejillas de la pequeña Kurosawa, pero accedió, acomodándose en el brazo de Leah. El aroma a fresas que despedía el cabello de Ruby llenó los sentidos de la pelipúrpura y de repente se sintió embriagada por el aroma, no pudo evitar frotar su cara contra el cabello de su amiga de manera cariñosa y sonreír; Ruby se sentía de la misma forma, Leah no usaba perfume así que su aroma natural se acentuaba al estar tan cerca de ella, era dulce, un poco salado, o quizá era el mar. Pero esto resultaba relajante para la pelirroja.

Leah comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Ruby mientras esta la abrazaba, parecía como si sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección. De esa manera se quedaron dormidas antes de darse cuenta, y hubieran durado más así de no ser porque una llamada las despertó de golpe, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco.

— ¿Mari?— se preguntó Ruby **_— ¿Hola?_**

 ** _— Shiny! ¿Qué haces Ruby?_**

 ** _— Nada, estoy acostada con Leah._**

 ** _— ¿Eh?_**

 ** _— Nos quedamos dormidas—_** aclaró. Ya conocía la mente intensa de su amiga y no deseaba malos entendidos que pudieran afectar a Leah, o condenarla a muerte si es que su hermana malentendía el mensaje.

 _ **— Oh, right! Bueno quería decirles que si acceden a venir a la casa de Kanan.**_

 _ **— Eso está en otra isla.**_

 _ **— El ferry aun sale.**_

 _ **— Bueno, espera—**_ Leah tapó la bocina del celular — Mari nos invita a comer a la casa de Kanan, ¿quieres ir?

— ¿Comer? ¿Apenas?

— Pues... Eso creo... ¿Entonces?

— Sí, vayamos— sonrió.

 ** _— Iremos—_** dijo Ruby, contestando a Mari.

* * *

— ¡Hey!— Mari saludó a Ruby y Leah cuando las vio llegar — ¿Eh? ¿Y Dia?

— ¿Mi hermana? ¿No estaba aquí ya?

— No llega aún— dijo Riko, quien se acercaba a saludar — Tampoco Chika está aquí.

— Um...— Mari se quedó un momento pensando — Podría hacer un comentario audaz pero no es como si Chika haya mostrado interés romántico en Dia.

— Podría decir lo mismo de mi hermana— secundó Ruby.

— ¡Chicas!— y hablando de la pelimandarina, esta iba llegando al lugar con Dia a su lado.

— ¡Dia, Chika!— saludó Yoshiko.

— Así que después de todo sí vienen juntas— Riko alzó una ceja, inquisitiva.

— Me llegó un nuevo disco de Muse, y como Dia también es fan la invité a escucharlo.

— Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿ayudamos en algo?— la pelinegra estaba sonrojada, pues no quería que nadie supiera que le gustaban las idols. No encajaba con su imagen, pero al ver que a nadie se le hacía raro, decidió simplemente regresar al tema del que Yoshiko les había hablado por teléfono.

— Oh, sí, Kanan está prendiendo la parrilla— recordó Mari— Iré a ver si no necesita nada— y sin esperar respuesta, la rubia se fue corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa de su marinera.

— Bien... No quiero ver sus homosexualidades— Yoshiko había aparecido de repente (la verdad ya estaba ahí, pero nadie le había hecho caso) — ¿Pondremos música o algo?

— Yoshiko quiere lucirse con sus pasos de baile zura— molestó Maru.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Además... Todos saben que soy la mejor bailarina de aquí— alardeó y todas comenzaron a reír. Disfrutaron de un entretenido anochecer y más tarde, el padre de Kanan llevó a las chicas de Numazu y Uchiura en su barco, pues el ferri solo daba servicio hasta las ocho de la noche.

* * *

Llegó la competencia del equipo de natación. Tendrían que viajar a Tokio así que pasarían Jueves, Viernes y el fin de semana allá; esto era genial, pero para Riko, ese viaje era algo que le hacía retorcer las entrañas de maneras extrañas, pues eso iba a significar que Ame tendría a You 24/4 solo para ella, sin embargo, no fue capaz de decirle a su amiga de cabello grisáceo que tuviera cuidado, pues tampoco quería ser tildada de celosa. Que, aunque no lo creyeran, no eran solo los celos de Riko los que la hacían estar alerta, sino también, la mala espina que le daba la capitana del equipo de natación.

Comenzó el viaje de Yoshiko, Kanan y You. Las dos últimas ya estaban acostumbradas al gran evento que se armaría, pero el ángel caído era un niño en medio de un gran parque de diversiones: No sabía para donde voltear. Las dejaron salir a dar un paseo una vez llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían los equipos convocados, Yohane salió casi disparada a las tiendas de ocultismo y a las librerías de libros viejos; una, era porque ya no tenía velas para sus videos, y otra... Había escuchado de labios de Hanamaru que ansiaba leer "La carabela española" de Emilio Salgari, pero que no lo encontraba por ningún lugar. Desde ese día decidió que cuando estuvieran en Tokio, lo buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras de ser necesario.

— ¿A dónde se metió Yoshiko?

— No lo sé, no contesta el celular y ya es tarde.

— Bueno, solo hay dos tiendas de artilugios oscuros, así que tú ve a la que está a la derecha y yo iré a la que está a la izquierda— resolvió Kanan — Llámame si la encuentras, si no, nos va a regañar el entrenador.

— Yousoro!— exclamó la ojiazul y salió corriendo al lugar. Sin embargo, no había contado con un pequeño detalle. Kanan solo le dijo "a la derecha" pero no le dio ninguna calle o referencia, y para cuando volvió la vista, ya no había nadie ahí.

Anduvo sin rumbo en línea recta; la tienda no aparecía y comenzaba a inquietarse, pues ahora no solo Yoshiko estaría perdida, ahora también sería ella. No sabía dar referencias de donde estaba así que simplemente suspiró y comenzó a preguntar a las personas hacia dónde quedaba el hotel Ohara.

— Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde queda el hotel Ohara?— preguntó por enésima vez.

—Sí, aunque estás un poco lejos— le respondió la chica de cabello rubio, tenía puesta una falda azul a cuadros con líneas rojas, un blazer azul y un moño varios tonos de azul más claro que coronaba el curioso uniforme, cosa que para You no pasó desapercibida — Eh... ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, es solo que... ¡Qué lindo uniforme!— alabó.

— Oh, gracias. Es de la preparatoria Otonokizaka.

— Sorprendente— sus ojos brillaban, pero recordó que estaba perdída — Bueno, ¿podrías mostrarme el camino por favor?

— Por supuesto, sigues derecho por esta avenida, después doblas a la esquina, hay una tienda llamada "Hanamaru"— You sonrió ante esto, pues una de sus amigas se llamaba igual, sería algo muy curioso para contarte a su pequeña — Ahí tienes que doblar a la esquina, seguir por la calle y doblar a la esquina derecha de nuevo. Caminarás algunos minutos antes de que veas el hotel a lo lejos— terminó de explicar.

— Eh...— You no había entendido nada — S-Sí... Gracias...

La chica lo notó y sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Te acompaño?

— ¿Eh? No, no, tranquila.

— Me preocuparía que te pase algo, ven— comenzó a caminar y You la siguió.

Caminaron en silencio y la peligrisácea decidió mirarla mejor. Era una chica alta, un poco más alta que ella, su brillante cabello rubio lucía sedoso y sus brillantes, casi destellantes ojos azules atraían la atención. Era una chica hermosa, sin duda.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó.

— ¿Eh? No, solo... Eres muy bonita— dijo admirada. No intentaba coquetear, simplemente estaba siendo sincera.

— Gracias...— su rostro parecía algo afligido — Pero esta belleza solo es exterior... Yo... Soy una mala persona.

— ¿Eh?— esta afirmación extraño a You, quien se apresuró a preguntar — ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Le hice mucho daño a muchas personas a mí alrededor antes, fui terca y arrogante, casi cruel... Ahora simplemente trato de enmendar mis errores.

— Eso es bueno, y no te hace una mala persona, al contrario, te hace una persona genial, no todos son capaces de ver sus errores.

— Supongo... Pero aun así...— su vista permaneció perdida en la distancia — Lo siento, debe ser extraño que te esté contando esto, mira— señaló — Ese es el cartel del hotel Ohara.

— Cierto... ¡Muchas gracias! Am...

— Rossalía, Rossalía Tojo— sonrió.

— You Watanabe— devolvió el gesto — Gracias por ayudarme.

— Un placer, hasta luego.

— Hasta luego— sonrió y corrió al hotel. Ya de ahí podría ubicarse.

Yoshiko y Kanan ya la esperaban en el hotel, se lo informaron en una llamada, así que la ojiazul se dirigió allá rápidamente.

— ¿A dónde fuiste Yochan?— preguntó una vez en la habitación.

— Asmodeus me mandó una fuerte llamada desde reinos lejanos a la que tuve que acudir.

— Estaba en una tienda de libros viejos.

— ¡Kanan!

— Oh vaya, ¿y qué buscabas?

— Un libro...— admitió el ángel caído.

— ¿Cuál?

Yoshiko metió la mano en la bolsa que traía y sacó un libro que tenía las hojas casi cafés.

— "La carabela española", ¿te gustan estos libros?

— No es para mí— dijo seria. Kanan y You comprendieron quien podría ser la dueña final de aquel ejemplar y sonrieron mutuamente.

— Pero, ¿solo compraste eso?— preguntó Kanan — Pensamos que estarías en alguna tienda de artículos oscuros o extraños.

— ¡Por favor! Incluso yo puedo ser seria algunas veces— eso era cierto, pero la verdad detrás de que el ángel caído no hubiera comprado sus velas, era que el libro no solo era difícil de encontrar, sino también terriblemente costoso, pues era muy difícil conseguirlo y tuvo que contender en una puja contra otro chico por el ejemplar.

Al final terminó pagando lo mismo que cien velas medianas. Pero no le importaba, pues su recompensa sería ver una sonrisa en la hermosa carita de su ángel.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó y todos los equipos fueron presentados.

— Y de la escuela preparatoria Otonokizaka... Suzuka Minami, Risa Kodama y Rossalía Tojo.

— ¿Rossalía?— repitió You mirando a la tarima. Efectivamente, era la misma chica.

— ¿La conoces?— preguntó Kanan al ver su cara.

— Ayer la conocí... No creí volver a verla.

La peliazulada sonrió y miró a la chica, su cabello rubio largo le recordó a las doradas hebras de su sirena. No pudo evitar suspirar al evocar su recuerdo, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Ya habría desayunado? ¿...La extrañaría?


	16. Capítulo 16: Una mala coincidencia

**No se acabó el mundo, así que actualizaré (de madrugada, como siempre xD).**

 **De nuevo vengo con actualización en medio de la semana, lo siento xD. Me ha venido la inspiración para empezar una nueva historia y un one shot (¿ya los leyeron? ¿no? ¡vayan ahora! vale no xD, mucho spam por aquí) así que no me había llegado la manera de plasmar la idea que tenía para este capítulo, pero creo que quedó bien.**

 _ ***Dirigo:** ¡Hey! Justo acabo de comenzar a leer tu fanfic, me encanta hasta ahora, aunque mira esa Dia que anda rompiendo brazos por aquí y por allá xD prepárate para el long review que te dejaré cuando acabe de leer. Por otro lado... Ay QuQ, en serio me halaga mucho ser una inspiración TwT, muchas gracias por considerarme así. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ** _*Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:_** _(como cuando tu senpai te noticea ahh!) Pues... Pues... Quizá uwu, tal vez, no lo sé._

 ** _*Ritsuki Kurosawi:_** _Hay muy pocas You en el mundo, debe sobrevivir (? DiaChika es vida, DiaChika es amor uwu. Todos caemos al encanto de la Mikan, yo lo hice, y no me arrepiento ;-; hahaha gracias por comentar *corazoncito*_

 _ ***Love Live:** Hehe sería una pena que este también esté próximo a terminar ( ? ok no xD le falta muuuucho. Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente QuQ._

 _ ***Aaron VS3:** Déjeme notificarle que C mari xD hahaha gracias por seguir el fic *corazoncito*_

 _ ***Ryuuky:** ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? hahah vale no xD. Sabes, fanfiction ha sido bien trol conmigo y no me deja cargar el cap 9 de tu fic QnQ, así que no sé si ya actualizaste e.e, hahaha me pasearé por gmail más tarde. DiaChika es vida, DiaChika es amor x2, la verdad amo ese ship uwu. Hehe veo que entendiste mis pequeñas referencias uwu, alguien ha aprendido bien del capitán América (?_

 **Sin más, los dejo leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

— Supuse que te vería aquí— Rossalía se acercó a saludar a la chica de cabello gris.

— Yo no me lo esperaba, no te vi en el hotel— dijo You con notable sorpresa.

— Bueno… Nosotras vivimos en el distrito de Otonokizaka, no necesitamos quedarnos en el hotel de los equipos— sonrió la rubia.

— Oh, cierto.

— Ajem— carraspearon Kanan y Yoshiko al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, chicas— You se dirigió a sus amigas — Ella es Rossalía, la chica que ayer me ayudó a llegar al hotel.

— Mucho gusto— saludó Kanan.

— Una nueva _little demon_ para mis líneas.

— ¿Una qué?— Rossalía miró al ángel caído con una gran interrogante en su rostro, pero poco después sonrió — Claro, será un placer.

Yoshiko abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, nadie había aceptado directamente ser uno de sus _little demons,_ así que ella sería la primera oficial. No pudo evitar sonreír y Rossalía le devolvió el gesto.

— Bueno, hay que comenzar con las demostraciones— habló una chica de cabello castaño, Suzuka Minami.

— Sí, nos vemos después chicas— se despidió la nueva amiga de You.

— Me agrada— dijo Yoshiko.

— Tranquila ahí— Kanan rodeó con su brazo el cuello de su amiga mientras sonreía, galante — Tú ya tienes un pequeño rollito de canela esperándote en Uchiura.

— No lo decía en ese aspecto— el ángel caído se soltó del agarre y golpeó ligeramente las costillas de su amiga. La posibilidad no había pasado por la mente de Yoshiko, pero incluso si quisiera hacerlo, sabía que era imposible sacar un clavo con otro; además de que había prometido dar todo de ella para enamorar a Hanamaru.

— Bueno, bueno, vayamos al lado de Uranohoshi— Kanan sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

You asintió, pero antes, quería ponerse su pulsera de la suerte, así que se dirigió a su bolsa, incluso podría mandarle un mensaje a Riko, informándole que ya iban a comenzar. Bueno, a todas las chicas, pero quería tranquilizar a la pianista, pues sabía que Ame le daba mala espina, así que le quería mostrar que no estaba con ella. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un mensaje de nada más y nada menos que Riko.

 **From: Princesa Riko Sakurauchi III/ 6:00 am.**

 **Hola. ¿Ya estás en tu competencia? Si es así espero no importunar. ¡No se te olvide ponerte tu pulsera! Eres capaz de detenerte a media carrera para volver por ella.** **Te irá bien.**

You sonrió ampliamente al leer el mensaje, a sus ojos decía algo así como: "Estoy preocupada por ti, no quiero que lo sepas, confío en ti". Tomó el celular y tecleó un mensaje antes de guardarlo y unirse al equipo.

* * *

— ¿Será You?— se preguntó Riko mientras tomaba su celular — ¡Sí! Ajem— se regañó internamente — ¿Qué dirá esa tonta?

 **From: You Idiota Watanabe/ 9: 06 am.**

 **¡Buenos días Miss Sakurauchi! Le informo que apenas estamos en las demostraciones. Me haces falta aquí, necesito a alguien que me persiga para ir realmente rápido. ¡Gracias por el mensaje! Te hablo más tarde.**

— Es una idiota— dijo mientras sonreía. La verdad era que estaba feliz, no podía ocultarlo si se encontraba sola.

— Esa es una gran sonrisa— dijo una voz en la casa vecina.

— ¡¿Chika?! ¿C-Cuánto llevas ahí?

— Desde que dijiste "es una idiota"— su amiga alzó una ceja — ¿You te contestó?

— ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?— quiso defenderse.

— ¿A quién más le dices idiota?

— A ti.

— Pero a mí me lo dices como un "cállate", y cuando es para You es algo así como "te odio, pero te amo".

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Sí, justo así! ¿Ves la diferencia? ¡Woah!— Chika comenzó a evadir los peluches que Riko comenzó a lanzarle.

— ¡Eres mandarina machacada Chika Takami!— gritaba la pianista.

— ¡Si te enojas tanto es porque sabes que es verdad!— gritó la pelimandarina mientras asomaba su mirada detrás del camarón de peluche que había tomado como escudo. Riko tenía a Prelude en sus manos y por un momento su amiga se cuestionó qué tan posible sería que de verdad le aventara a su cachorro. Al final decidió no averiguarlo, pues los perros no vuelan ni caen de pie.

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto?— suspiró Riko.

— Deberías ser más honesta, estar enamorada no tiene nada de malo.

— Lo sé pero…

— En serio, deberías simplemente actuar, incluso si te rechaza no creo que pierdas su amistad— Chika vio la oportunidad de animar a su amiga y la tomó — Hanamaru y ella aún se llevan bien.

— Yo no soy tan valiente y segura como Hanamaru.

— Bueno, según la había visto era algo tímida, así que creo que simplemente se arriesgó.

— Arriesgarse…

— Seguro que vale la pena si quieres a alguien.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga. Parecía muy segura de sus palabras.

— ¿Te gusta alguien Chika?

— ¿Eh?— las mejillas de su amiga tomaron color — N-No es eso, solo es el tipo de cosas que esperaría de la persona que quisiera estar conmigo.

— Entiendo.

— Tu puedes, sabes que te apoyo, apoyamos, diría Dia— sonrió.

Riko notaba la frecuencia con la que Chika había comenzando a hablar de la pelinegra, pero decidió dejarlo de lado solo por esa vez. En ese momento su mente solo podía ocuparse en una cosa, y eso era, la resolución que su amiga le había brindado.

— Bien… ¡L-Lo haré!— dijo con poca seguridad.

— Así no convences a nadie.

— Bueno confesarme me pone nerviosa.

— ¿Ya te has confesado antes?

— S-Sí…

— ¿Y qué has aprendido de todas esas veces?

La pianista bajó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente.

— Que soy una estúpida.

Chika no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio con ella, recordó la vez que su amiga había decidido borrar todas las fotos que tenía con su primer amor. Un día duro para Riko. Quiso hablar, pero la verdad no sabía qué decir. Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— Vayamos por un helado— sonrió.

— Sí— Riko se recompuso lo mejor que pudo — Tú pagas.

— ¡Eres una tacaña Riko!

— ¡Vamos ya _mikan_!

* * *

Hanamaru suspiró mientras leía.

— Maru...— Leah la llamó sin dejar de mirar su videojuego— Si vuelves a suspirar juro que te sacaré a correr.

— Qué mala eres Leah.

— ¿Algo te preocupa?

— No…

— ¿Entonces?

Hanamaru iba a suspirar de nuevo, pero al recordar la advertencia de Leah, solo inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

— Solo… Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Yoshiko.

— ¿No le mandaste un mensaje a You para preguntarle?

— Se lo mandé a ambas, pero ninguna de las dos me ha respondido zura.

— ¿Te preocupa que no les vaya bien?

— Sí, bueno… No lo sé zura.

— ¿La extrañas?

— Un poco… Casi todos los días hablamos por mensaje cuando no estamos en la escuela… A esta hora generalmente me dice que hará sus transmisiones de ángel caído así y me invita a verlas.

— ¿Transmisiones?

— Tiene algo así como un blog— Hanamaru buscó en su laptop "El purgatorio del ángel caído Yohane" y entró en el sitio. Le sorprendió encontrarse con una transmisión en vivo, pero Yoshiko no era quien estaba en la pantalla, era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules; algo le supo amargo al ver eso.

 _— ¿Qué se supone que diga?—_ preguntaba al otro lado de la pantalla.

 _— ¡Algo que alce mi elegancia de ángel caído!—_ Yoshiko se encontraba junto a la piscina.

 _— Yo te ayudo—_ era la voz de Kanan. Tomó el celular y enfocó a la chica, parecía una modelo de revista.

 _— B-Bueno, ahora… Yohane-sama hará una demostración de su poder infernal al vencer a ¿Poseidón?_

Yoshiko subió a la tarima de salida frente al carril central.

— ¿Yohane-sama…?— repitió Hanamaru.

La chica de cabello azul se colocó los googles y se puso en posición, al escuchar el silbato salió casi como una bala. Pronto llegó al otro lado de la piscina.

 _— Es muy rápida—_ escuchó decir a aquella chica rubia.

 _— Se ha esforzado mucho._

Yoshiko se acercó y se quitó la gorra.

 _— ¿Qué tal salió?—_ preguntó.

 _— No sabemos, estamos en vivo._

 _— ¡Eck! ¡Apaguen eso!_

 _— Fue mi idea, pensé que sería más natural así—_ volvió a hablar la desconocida.

 _— Ku, ku, ku—_ la "risa de ángel caído" se hizo presente _— Como esperaría de mi little demon oficial número uno—_ dijo mientras sonreía a la chica y junto a Kanan, comenzaron a reír.

 _— Bueno, ahora parece que es…—_ Hanamaru cerró la laptop. No podía seguir viendo eso.

En su pecho algo dolía, ¿demonio oficial número uno? ¿Qué se supone que significaba? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y por qué incluso Kanan reía con ellas? Como si les diera su aprobación. Se sentía traicionada.

— ¿Hanamaru?

— Yo… Yo soy… ¿Por qué esa…?— su corazón se contraía.

— ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire fresco?

— No… Estoy bien— tomó su celular y salió de la habitación.

* * *

— ¡Woah!— Kanan casi deja caer el móvil de su amiga — ¿Hanamaru? ¡Yoshiko!

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó la _datenshi._

— Te llama Hanamaru.

— Oh… Quedé de hablarle cada mañana…— el rostro del ángel caído reflejaba algo de culpa, así que tomó el celular y se alejó del bullicio para poder escuchar la voz de su ángel.

 ** _— ¿Hola?_**

 ** _— Yoshiko…—_** se escuchaba algo triste.

 ** _— ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¡Sólo dime y tomo el primer tren para Uchiura!_**

 ** _— ¿Eh? ¡No zura! Solo…—_** Hanamaru estaba dispuesta a preguntarle quién era esa chica, por qué tenía su celular y qué significaba eso de "Yohane-sama". Pero en cuanto escuchó la preocupación en la voz de Yoshiko y pensó mejor las cosas, se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía nada por lo que pudiera pedir una explicación, ¿seguía siendo la número uno en el corazón de Yochan? **_— Solo… Quería saber cómo estabas zura._**

 ** _— Oh—_** las mejillas de la _datenshi_ se tiñeron de rojo **_— E-Estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tú? Perdón si no pude marcarte, salimos más temprano de lo que creí y no pude tomar mi celular para mandarte un mensaje al menos._**

 ** _— No te preocupes zura, me alegra saber que todo está bien. Yo estoy con Leah._**

 ** _— Oh, ya veo, ¿qué hacen?_**

 ** _— Solo pasar el rato._**

 ** _— Si no fuera porque sé que le gusta Ruby me pondría celosa…_**

 ** _— ¿E-Eh?_**

No, Yoshiko no se había equivocado. Lo dijo con la plena convicción de que se entendiera tal y como se había entendido; quizá era la distancia, estar lejos de ella la hacía extrañarla. Hanamaru no sabía qué decir, pero pudo sentir su rostro entero enrojecer.

 ** _— Te tengo una sorpresa—_** sonrió con ilusión **_— Cuando lleguemos, ¿c-crees que podamos salir a algún lugar?_**

 ** _— Y-Yo… Claro zura, sabes que sí…_**

 ** _— Bien, je, je… Tengo que dejarte Zuramaru, me quedan aún algunas actividades._**

 ** _— Suerte zura, sé que destacarás._**

 ** _— Gracias, te hablo más tarde, esta vez es de verdad…—_** Yoshiko suspiró. Habría querido decir "te quiero" pero no se atrevía a tanto aun.

 ** _— Adiós zura._**

 ** _— Adiós Zuramaru._**

Miró el celular con una sonrisa, aunque apenas había dado un pequeño paso, para ella se sentía como si estuviera a la mitad del camino.

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó You. Kanan ya había ido a esperar el silbato de salida.

— Sí, era Hanamaru.

— Es mi imaginación o cada día hablas más con ella.

— Sí, dice que le gusta hablar conmigo y yo... — el ángel caído desvió la mirada — Quiero brindarle confianza y... También me gusta hablar con ella...

— Qué lindas son ambas.

— Eh... Bueno...

— Tranquila, no lo dije para que respondas. ¡Te apoyo Yochan! Ve a toda máquina por ella— ambas amigas se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Las prácticas terminaron por esa tarde. La competencia sería al día siguiente, así que debían descansar y quizá, relajarse un poco.

— ¿Conocen el lugar? Planeamos ir a un karaoke— las invitó Suzuka.

— ¿Qué dicen?— preguntó Kanan a You y Yoshiko.

— Sería interesante, aunque canto fatal— advirtió el ángel caído.

— Nosotras igual— sonrió Rossalía — ¿Entonces vienen?

— Claro, nosotras regresaremos al hotel para cambiarnos.

— Las vemos en la recepción en una hora, ¿les parece?

— Bien, entonces hasta luego— Kanan las despidió y se fue junto a sus amigas al hotel. Esperaba encontrarse con mala competencia, pero la mayoría de las chicas que habían asistido eran bastante amables o tan siquiera, cordiales con sus rivales. Pensó en Dia, le preocupaba que Sasha y compañía hubieran hecho de las suyas, y casi como si vinieran en paquete, Chika apareció en sus pensamientos también. Más tarde les enviaría un mensaje para preguntarles cómo estaban. Las tres chicas estuvieron listas en más de la hora, así que pidieron a sus compañeras que las esperaran un poco. Mayormente fue culpa de Yoshiko, pues no se decidía en si usar su vestido gótico o algo común; después de un atento consejo (amenaza de You "Capitana de moda" Watanabe), optó por llevar una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis blancos y una chaqueta negra.

— ¿Van a algún lado?— una voz que You esperaba no escuchar apareció.

— Oh… Ame… Saldremos a un lugar.

— ¿A dónde?— la chica de cabello negro se acercó a ellas.

— Solo saldremos capitana, nos invitaron unas compañeras— habló Kanan, sabía que You no era capaz de decirlo sin soltar una invitación por compromiso a Ame, y aunque ella también molestaba a Riko por ser celosa con la capitana del equipo de natación, debía admitir que había algo en la chica que le causaba escalofríos cada vez que se acercaba a su amiga.

— Oh bueno, entiendo— tomó la mano de You, pero para sorpresa de Yoshiko y Kanan, la peligrisácea la apartó con una sonrisa incómoda — ¿Puedo ir?

— Em…— ese era un punto difícil para las tres chicas, ninguna de ellas tenía el corazón como para responder que no.

— ¿Ya están listas?— Rossalía apareció, tomando el brazo de Yoshiko — Oh, Ame, buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes— respondió la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido, ya que Suzuka había abrazado por el cuello a su You.

— ¿Hablaban de algo?— Risa tomó el brazo de Kanan — Bueno, cómo sea, ¿nos vamos?

— Eh, sí…— dijo la amante de los delfines.

— Nos vemos capitana— la voz delgada de Suzuka despidió a Ame, sin dejarla decir algo más.

Una vez fuera del hotel, Rossalía y Risa dejaron libres al par de peliazuladas, así como Suzuka se apartó un poco de You y las miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿Tienen algún problema con su capitana?

— No realmente, ¿por qué preguntan?

— Tu cara se veía muy incómoda allá atrás— Risa volvió la vista al hotel — Pensamos que estaban en problemas.

— Bueno, no es tanto un problema, solo que ella… Bueno… Quiere ser mi novia o algo así, pero yo no quiero nada con nadie.

— ¿Nadie?— Kanan entrecerró los ojos.

— Eh… ¿Sí?

— Bueno, gracias por salvarnos de todas maneras— Yohane decidió interrumpir la futura discusión de sus amigas antes de que esta comenzara, después de todo no podían darse la libertad de revelar información personal ante personas que no conocían.

— Cuando quieran— Suzuka miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar — Entonces, ¿listas para quedarse sin voz?

— Eh… No— respondió Kanan con sinceridad.

— Muy tarde— Rossalía jaló de la muñeca a You, Suzuka a Kanan y Risa a You, entrando en un local — Ya estamos aquí.

* * *

El fin de semana terminó y llegó el domingo. No había mucho que contar, la competencia se había llevado a cabo y el instituto de Hakodate había ganado, en segundo lugar quedó Uranohoshi y en tercero Otonokizaka, quienes rechazaron un segundo lugar compartido. Suzuka había tenido un percance con sus googles, pues cuando se los puso para iniciar la carrera de relevos, una sustancia extraña bañó sus ojos, haciéndola perder velocidad y la carrera para Otonokizaka, aparte de casi ahogarse al perder la calma una vez que sintió el ardor. Al parecer dolía mucho, o al menos eso dedujo Kanan por los gritos de la chica cuando Rossalía la sacó del agua.

Un desafortunado evento, los organizadores planeaban dejar a Uranohoshi y a Otonokizaka en segundo lugar, pero el equipo no lo tomó, pues Suzuka dijo que había sentido mojados sus googles pero que, como ya habían tenido una carrera, supuso que solo era agua. Tomó la culpa de su error y aceptó junto a sus compañeras el tercer lugar.

— Esperamos verlas después— dijo Risa mientras se despedía del trío de nadadoras.

— Nosotras igual, Uchiura tiene una playa muy bonita, vayan a visitarnos, les presentaremos a nuestras amigas.

— Claro, les avisaremos. Pronto será la _golden week_ así que es posible que planeemos ir a la playa.

— Nos despiden de Suzuka, si ocurre algo no duden en llamarnos— ofreció Kanan.

— Le daremos sus saludos, hasta luego— Rossalía sonrió.

Las tres amigas subieron al tren que las llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

— ¿Por qué esas caras?— Ame habló a su equipo en el tren.

— Minami… La chica de los googles, no fue justo lo que ocurrió— alzó la voz una de sus compañeras, no tardó en ser secundada por el equipo entero.

— Fue un desafortunado accidente, aunque sinceramente cualquiera de nosotras sabe que en una competencia estas cosas suelen pasar, no se decaigan y al contrario, esfuércense el doble para ser realmente merecedoras de más que el segundo lugar en la siguiente competencia.

Muy a pesar de Kanan y Yoshiko, Ame era una capitana excelente, sabía levantar el ánimo del equipo y mantenerlas alineadas. You la miraba con la duda invadiendo sus pensamientos, para empezar, porque a Ame parecía no importarle el accidente de Suzuka, aun siendo ella una apasionada fan del juego limpio. Quizá era porque no había sucedido con su propio equipo y no podía ponerse en el lugar de las chicas de Otonokizaka. Ame le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar su asiento; de verdad que no entendía a esa chica.

Al llegar a Uchiura todas las del equipo fueron recibidas por padres, madres, compañeras y amigos.

— ¡Kanan!— Mari se echó encima de la peliazulada, estrechándola en un abrazo.

— ¿M-Mari?— eso la puso nerviosa.

— L-Lo siento…— la rubia se alejó un poco — Te extrañé.

La atmósfera que rodeaba a esas dos era tan melosa que sus amigas decidieron darles espacio.

— ¡You! ¿Cómo te fue?— Chika se acercó a abrazar a la peligrisácea. Una, por gusto, dos, porque You le había hecho señas de que la abrazara para que Ame no se acercara; ese fin de semana la chica había estado algo pesada así que no quería que Riko la viera con ella y pensara mal.

— Bien Chika, gracias— suspiró con cansancio.

— Escuchamos que un accidente sucedió zura— Hanamaru llevaba con esa duda todo el día — ¿Están bien?

— Sí, fue a otra chica— explicó You.

— Pero entonces, ¿cómo les fue?— preguntó Ruby.

You se apresuró a contar todas sus vivencias del fin de semana, mencionó a tres chicas muy amables del equipo rival que las habían invitado al karaoke y de cuánto las había sorprendido Yoshiko al cantar, pues lo hacía excelente.

Esto Hanamaru ya lo sabía, el ángel caído solía cantarle cuando se quedaba dormida en su regazo, o pretendía estarlo, pues algo en ella intuía que si le pedía que cantara, Yohane se negaría.

— ¿Buena competencia zura?— se acercó a Yoshiko.

— E-Eh… Sí, buena, llegué primera— infló su pecho con orgullo — B-Bueno, ¿pasamos a mi casa? Quiero dejar esto y después salimos.

— Sí— Maru sonrió y, después de despedirse de las demás, se fueron al departamento de la _datenshi._

You las vio irse con una sonrisa, tal parecía que Hanamaru sí podría corresponder a su amiga, lo había notado en el sonrojo de la castaña al acercarse al ángel caído. Una satisfacción inmensa la llenó. Paseó su mirada por sus amigas y vio a Riko a lo lejos, dudando en si acercarse o no.

— ¡Miss Sakurauchi!— gritó — ¡¿Me honraría con su presencia?! ¡Estábamos pensando en ir a comer al bar de aperitivos de la playa!

La pelirroja se sonrojó. Toda su determinación se había esfumado al verla salir de la estación.

— ¡Vayamos Riko!— la animaron Chika y Mari. Al verse acorralada, se acercó con un poco de recelo, pues quizá la pelimandarina querría dejarla a solas con You, aunque no la creía tan mala.

— Sí, iré con ustedes.

— ¡Oh! Nos adelantaremos, ¡las vemos allá!— Chika podía ir escribiendo su lápida, porque Riko la mataría una vez regresaran a casa.

Se quedaron solas en segundos y ambas chicas se miraron sin saber qué decir exactamente. You fue la primera en tomar la palabra al ver lo incómoda que estaba Riko.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó.

— Sí… Es solo que… Bueno— definitivamente no podía hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento, debía esperar la oportunidad. ¡Sí! Debía esperarla, no es que estuviera huyendo — ¿Vamos con las chicas?

— _Yousoro!_ — dijo con una sonrisa — La verdad muero de hambre.

También estaba cansada, pero sus energías se sentían renovadas al estar junto a la pianista; seguramente era porque sabía que en algún momento se le ocurriría alguna broma que haría que Riko la persiguiera con intensiones siniestras, así que debía estar preparada para correr. Sin embargo, ese momento no llegó, en cambio, platicó con ella de temas variados y de lo difícil que había sido la carrera contra las estudiantes de Hakodate. La pelirroja no dejaba de asombrarse con sus historias y eso la animaba a seguir con mayor entusiasmo.

Llegaron al bar de aperitivos, ya todas estaban ahí. Kanan, Leah y You devoraron plato tras plato ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas, esas chicas podrían ganar un concurso de "coma todo lo que pueda" con la mano en la cintura y aun quedarían con hambre seguramente. Kanan recibió una alerta de video llamada en su celular y avisó a You.

— ¡Hey! Es Risa— mostró — Seguro tiene noticias de Suzuka.

— ¡A ver!— la peligrisácea se sentó al lado de su amiga y contestaron la video llamada. Las tres chicas aparecieron en la pantalla.

 _— ¡Hola!—_ dijo Risa _— Como pueden ver, Suzuka está mejor, aunque debe ponerse gotas cada cinco horas._

 _— Hola chicas, gracias por preocuparse—_ sonrió la castaña.

— _¿Qué hacen?—_ preguntó Rossalía.

— Estamos con unas amigas en el bar de aperitivos de Uchiura— Kanan volteó el teléfono y Chika casi escupe la comida. Había visto a esa chica rubia, en una foto…

— Ellas son Chika, Mari, Ruby, Dia, Leah y…

 _— ¿Riko?—_ Una foto que Riko había eliminado hacía mucho tiempo de su celular.

— R-Rossalía…— susurró. Su rostro estaba pálido.

Todas guardaron silencio.

 _— ¡¿Estás en Uranohoshi?!—_ la voz de Rossalía dejaba ver lo sorprendida que estaba.

Riko no dijo nada más, se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo del bar. You no entendía nada, pero quiso ir tras ella, nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de su amiga, la preocupó, hizo que su estómago se encogiera y el corazón le doliera; estaba a punto de ir tras Riko cuando Chika le gritó.

— ¡Seguramente irá al parque central!— la pelimandarina conocía bien a su amiga, y sabía que cada que necesitaba calmarse, siempre terminaba ahí.

— Gracias— dijo antes de salir con dirección al lugar indicado.


	17. Capítulo 17: Mi primera novia

**—¿Es que tú no duermes?**

 **—¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso?**

 **xD**

 **Bueno, dije que iba a actualizar el sábado... Y ya es sábado... ¡Ahh! Tengo este capítulo escrito desde que publiqué el anterior y ya me mataban las ganas por subirlo y eso no me dejaba avanzar con "Sukha". Así que aquí está, para ponernos al corriente con la actualización semanal uwu.**

 **¡Wow! He recibido muchos reviews, apenas me los voy leyendo uwu, muchas gracias por el apoyo, se siente bonito TwT. Les pondré *corazoncito* porque fanfiction no me permite emojis xD**

 _ ***Dirigo:** Hehe aun no he comentado, quiero esperarme a terminar de leer para aventarte todo mi análisis (prepárate) xD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste el capítulo *corazoncito*_

 _ ***Dianaprince24:** ¿YohaMaru es tu OTP? Vaya, vaya, espero te guste el momento de esta pareja. Gracias por leer uwu *corazoncito azul*_

 _ ***Ayrton Scar:** El KananMari seguirá ahí un poco más, solo un poquito uwu. Chika is love, Chika is life *corazoncito mandarina* Ojalá te guste el capítulo uwu._

 _ ***AaronVS3:** A eso se le llama estrategia . jpg xD_

 _ ***Ritsuki Kurosawi:** Ame... Esa Ame... Ya veremos qué pasará con ella más adelante, por lo pronto, te traigo fluffly bonito *corazoncito*_

 _ ***C.A Press:** ¡Wow! Qué largo review, no te preocupes, me encanta que se den el tiempo de analizar así lo que pasa en los capítulos, la verdad se siente bonito que den una opinión tan amplia de lo que les ha parecido y lo que no. Gracias QwQ. Ame es un personaje que aún tiene que dar, pero en este momento no. Pero sí, tal como has visto es muy, muy celosa. ¡Espero te siga gustando el fic! Disfruta el capítulo uwu. *corazoncito*_

 _ ***Love Live:** ¿De verdad lo sentiste corto? Pensé que se les haría algo tedioso, me alegra que no haya sido así. ¡Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente! *corazoncito*_

 _ ***Karma:** Justo en mi ship ChikaYou hehe xD, pero muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad, de verdad. Estaré actualizando "Sukha" pronto, espero el siguiente capítulo te guste y que disfrutes este. ¡Muchas gracias! *corazoncito*_

 _ ***Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** Solo fue un día hehe. Ya sabrán más de Ame owo, ya aquí está la actualización para ponerme al corriente con la semana - w - . Espero te guste uwu *corazoncito*_

 **Mención honorífica:**

 _ ***Esegarfield:** Se me pasó poner en la actualización pasada mi respuesta a tu review de "Tower of Ai", y bueno, no puedo responderte por privado porque ff no me deja xD. Primero que nada, muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic con tantas energías. Me alegra inmensamente que el final y epílogo hayan sido de su agrado, Dia y Hanamaru son de mis best ships y que alguien lo haya disfrutado así conmigo es genial. ¡Espero me sigas acompañando en este fic! Ojalá te guste el capítulo de esta semana uwu. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 **¡Los dejo leer ahora sí xD! Les deseo una excelente semana.**

* * *

 _— ¡Hola mi amor!— Riko abrazó a su novia ni bien dejó el violín en el suelo del salón._

 _— Hola— le correspondió con un beso corto — ¿No te he dicho que no seas tan efusiva? Menos mal el aula ya está vacía._

 _— Lo siento— se disculpó Riko, cabizbaja — Pensé que como ya no había nadie estaba bien, perdón._

 _— Bueno, siempre y cuando puedas comprenderlo está bien— Rossalía se sentó en el pupitre junto a la puerta y miró a su novia — He practicado mucho, ¿sabes? Deberías ser más considerada y al menos haberme recibido con un jugo o algo en vez de solo besarme, estoy sedienta._

 _— C-Claro— la pianista fue a sacar dinero de su mochila —Ahora vuelvo— sonrió y Rossalía asintió._

 _Una vez se quedó sola, suspiró con desgano._

 _— ¿Por qué sigo con ella?—_ _se_ _preguntó — Bueno, es divertido ver lo sumisa que es— sonrió para sí misma. Estar con Riko Sakurauchi era fácil, se conformaba con muy poco y no le pedía nada, incluso si cancelaba una cita o le pedía que no la llamara en ciertas horas del día, ella entendía y nunca pedía explicaciones. Era posible que sintiera un poco de remordimiento por engañarla, pero al final la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de la pelirroja al verla llegar o el amor con el que la miraba al darle alguna tarjeta cualquiera que hubiera comprado en una tienda de conveniencia hacía que su culpa disminuyera hasta casi ser inexistente._

 _Una llamada llegó a su celular, era una de las chicas con las que solía engañar a su novia. No era ni la mitad de atractiva que Riko, pero tenía algo que atraía a Rossalía como una abeja a la miel; solo dos personas causaban eso en ella._

 _Y la segunda persona sería suya muy pronto, ya que tenía un plan para acercarse a ella. Plan en el que Riko participaría._

 _— Ya vine, no tenían jugo de naranja en la tienda de la escuela, pero lo he conseguido en un seven eleven— dijo con aire triunfal la pelirroja._

 _— Oh sí, em... Tengo que irme._

 _— ¿Irte?_

 _— Sí, me ha surgido algo importante, así que, ¿puedes ir a la parada de autobús sola?_

 _— C-Claro, pero hoy..._

 _— ¿Hoy qué? Dime rápido que debo irme ya._

 _— No es nada, cuídate, te amo— sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Rossalía se dio la vuelta antes._

 _— Sí, yo igual te amo— y tras decir esto, se fue a toda prisa._

 _El salón quedó en silencio, Riko llevó ambas manos a su cara y suspiró pesadamente. Eso solía pasar a menudo, pero ese día era su aniversario, y aunque para Rossalía fuera un mero sentimentalismo, para la pelirroja era una fecha importante. Quería llevarla a comer a algún lugar o ir al cine para celebrarlo. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada._

 _— Está bien— se dijo — Seguramente su padre ha llegado de su viaje y quiere verlo lo más pronto posible— mordió su labio para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero fue inevitable que algunas rodaran por sus mejillas, mostrando que, a pesar de lo que quisiera pensar, sabía que solo estaba buscando excusas para mantener una ilusión que solo existía en su cabeza._

* * *

 _— Riko, ¿le hablas a Lila?_

 _— ¿Lila Fujiko? Bueno... Un poco._

 _— Acércate más a ella, quiero que le hables bien de mi— pidió Rossalía con una sonrisa._

 _— C-Claro pero, ¿por qué?_

 _— Quiero ser su amiga, pero no soy tan buena socializando como tú._

 _— Eh...— la pelirroja no entendía lo que su novia planeaba, tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero lo dejó pasar, seguro no era nada y ella era una paranoica, tal y como la rubia le había dicho tantas veces— Está bien._

* * *

 _— Seguro se quedó hasta tarde practicando sus partituras para el violín— pensaba Riko mientras caminaba al salón de música de la secundaria._

 _Rossalía le había dicho que después de la escuela irían a un parque de diversiones para compensarle el hecho de que esas dos semanas no había podido verla. La chica de ojos ambarinos planeo ir a acompañarla en lo que terminaban sus prácticas, si no quedaba tiempo de salir en su cita, no le importaba, pues amaba también escucharla tocar; su violín era un instrumento celestial en las manos de su novia._

 _Sin embargo, lo que escuchó no fue el sonido del violín, sino leves quejidos que salían de la sala de música. Con un nudo en la garganta se acercó, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse, y esperando que no fuera lo que imaginaba. Para su desgracia, sí lo era, y presenció cómo su novia poseía a Lila Fujiko encima del escritorio del aula. Cubrió su boca, ahogando un gemido de incredulidad; Rossalía notó su presencia y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí._

 _— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó con molestia._

 _— T-Tú...— su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que casi podía sentirse ahogada por las fuertes palpitaciones. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que la engañara, pues ella lo sabía en algún lugar olvidado de su mente que estaba junto al sentido común que había querido ignorar. Esto le dolió aún más que la traición de su primer amor, pues comprendió a medias que todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que dañarse por gusto propio._

 _— Bueno, ¿qué harás?— volvió a preguntar Rossalía — ¿Quieres terminar?_

 _Riko no sabía qué decir, pero su enojo sí._

 _— Quédate con ella— apenas había podido pronunciar esas palabras, y aunque fueron casi susurradas, sintió cómo su garganta se desgarraba por el esfuerzo que hacía para hablar. Corrió a la salida de la secundaria con miles de pensamientos brotando en su cabeza. En las puertas de la institución se encontró a la que sería después la segunda llaga en su corazón, alguien que la evidenció ante toda la escuela como una tonta dependiente e incapaz de dar la cara a la vida. Una cobarde. Y ella sabía que lo era, porque había querido provocarle celos a Rossalía saliendo con aquella chica; sin embargo, más quema el hierro caliente la mano que lo toma, que a quien se lo lanza. La rubia nunca la volvió a mirar siquiera por estar con Lila y la pianista volvió a caer en el círculo vicioso de una relación tóxica._

 _Siguió adelante y pudo huir de todo lo que la lastimaba, cerrando su corazón en el proceso._

* * *

Se sentó en uno de los columpios y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, pero no lloró, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por Rossalía, quizá hasta más; no era que la siguiera amando, pues con ayuda de Chika lo había superado. Lo que sentía era impotencia, porque no quería que la rubia supiera a donde se había mudado, pero ahora no solo lo sabía, sino que también conocía la preparatoria a la que ahora asistía.

No quería volver a hablar con su primer amor.

Antes Rossalía la había buscado, diciendo que quería arreglar las cosas y pidiéndole perdón, pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió. No volvería a confiar en nadie que fuera como ella o como Shay, esta vez se daría su lugar y no le daría su corazón a ninguna persona. O al menos ese era el plan, pues cuando llegó a Uchiura y vio a aquella linda chica de cabellos grisáceos, le pareció experimentar algo parecido al amor a primera vista; pero eso para Riko no existía, así que rechazó completamente a la estrella del equipo de natación antes de que pudiera siquiera tener una relación cordial con ella. No volvería a ilusionarse tan fácil. No volvería a caer en palabras bonitas. No volvería a amar. No creería en una jugadora. No se enamoraría de You Watanabe.

Sin embargo, ella tenía algo diferente, algo que a pesar de todas las barreras que había puesto Riko logró abrirse paso a su corazón; y ahora, aunque quisiera, no podía sacarla. Si era así entonces, ¿por qué ahora que había decidido dejar todo atrás, Rossalía aparecía de nuevo en su vida? No quería pensar en nada, pero todos los momentos que había pasado al lado de la rubia se amontonaban en su cabeza uno tras otro sin detenerse: Su primer beso, su primera cita, sus tardes tocando el violín y el piano, su primera vez haciendo el amor, o al menos lo que ella creyó que era amor.

— ¿Riko?— una mano se posó en su hombro, era cálida y gentil.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?— preguntó, no necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba, pues esa voz la reconocería donde fuera.

— Chika me lo dijo— You quiso ponerse frente a ella, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con emociones ajenas, así que si quería decir algo, no podría hacerlo si la miraba llorar o con un semblante triste. Así que puso sus manos en las cadenas del columpio y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás con Riko.

— Ya veo, lo siento... Tengo un situación difícil con Rossalía, creo que de nuevo les he amargado la comida a todas ustedes— bajó la mirada.

— No te preocupes, todas están preocupadas por ti— You dejó de moverse y se quedó un momento en silencio antes de preguntar — ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

Riko no respondió, así que You siguió moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mirando la luna que comenzaba a adueñarse de la noche. El viento sopló, trayendo el aroma de las hierbas hacia ellas.

— Cuando estaba en Tokio... Ella fue mi primera novia— la peligrisácea se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras — También fue mi primer amor y... Bueno... La primera en muchas cosas. Terminamos mal, y nunca aclaramos nada.

Los ojos azules de You estaban clavados en el cabello de Riko, sintió unas ganas imperiosas por abrazarla, pero aún tenía una pregunta más.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— You, es tu amiga, ¿no? No quisiera decir nada que afecte su relación y te haga tener una pelea con ella.

— ¿Así de malo fue?— la co capitana del equipo de natación quería controlarse, pero la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. La sola posibilidad de que alguien pudiera haber dañado tanto a la pianista como para ponerla de esa manera con un encuentro casual, hacía que tensara la mandíbula y deseara haber conocido la verdad antes.

— Yo también tuve la culpa... Le permití pasar sobre mi muchas veces sin ponerle un alto o darme mi lugar.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— Solo te lo diré si prometes no hacer nada que te meta en problemas— aunque You pensara que estaba modulando su tono de voz, Riko podía escuchar el enojo del que era presa su amiga. La chica de ojos azules no dijo nada; tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas a Rossalía, pero no sabía qué podría reclamarle, además de que le era imposible imaginar a la rubia siendo una mala persona. Recordó lo que la rubia le había dicho cuando la conoció.

 _"Gracias... Pero esta belleza solo es exterior... Yo... Soy una mala persona"._

 _"Le hice mucho daño a muchas personas a mí alrededor antes, fui terca y arrogante, casi cruel... Ahora simplemente trato de enmendar mis errores"._

En ese momento había pensado que una persona que se arrepentía debía ser muy valiente, pero no se había puesto a pensar en todos aquellos a quien habría dañado, las lágrimas que había hecho derramar a personas como Riko; quizá ahora entendía por qué Ame estaba tan tranquila y a su vez, comprendía su comportamiento, ya que esta vez, pudo experimentar de primera mano el estar con ambos lados de la moneda, el agresor y el agredido.

— Lo prometo— soltó al fin.

Riko dudó un poco, pero quiso confiar en You, así que confesó.

— Me engañó.

— ¿Eh?

— La encontré en... Una situación íntima con otra persona— la pelirroja sintió el agarre fuerte de las manos de You en las cadenas del columpio.

— ¡Me va a escuchar justo ahora!

— ¡No You!— Riko se paró del columpio y la abrazó, inmovilizando sus brazos — Lo prometiste... Por favor, no quiero más problemas con ella— un extraño golpeteo surgió en el pecho de la chica de ojos azules y junto con este, un pequeño cosquilleo en sus mejillas. La rabia y coraje que sentía hasta hace algunos momentos se esfumó tan pronto como sintió los brazos de Riko rodeándola con una fuerza que parecía decir "abrázame"— Solo quiero dejar todo atrás...

— P-Pero ella... Te hizo daño...

— Y muchas más personas lo harán, la vida no es justa, pero al menos puedo enfocarme en lo bueno que me pasa... Es lo que intento hacer, quiero centrarme en los sentimientos que tengo justo ahora, sin fantasmas del pasado ni miedo al futuro.

You no supo qué más decir, atrajo a Riko a su cuerpo y se aferró a ella, esperando que lo que no podía decir con palabras se transmitiera en ese gesto. Estuvieron así un momento hasta que Riko fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó casi por impulso y la peligrisácea se sintió extraña al ya no tenerla entre sus brazos.

— L-Lo siento, seguro que no necesitas escuchar esto.

— Eh... Yo... No te preocupes...— sus palabras apenas salían de manera coherente.

— Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que regrese a mi casa.

— ¿Te acompaño?— dijo en un impulso.

— ¿Eh? B-Bueno... Si quieres.

— No creo que sea tan tarde como para tomar mi autobús a Numazu— ofreció su brazo a Riko en un gesto caballeroso — ¿Me permite acompañarla Miss Riko?

El color rojo tiñó las mejillas de la pianista y, como si estuviera embelesada, aceptó el gesto de You, tomando su brazo con cariño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la ojiazul, que no hizo más que sonreír.

— Bien, ¡A toda máquina! _Yousoro_!

* * *

— ¿Estás cansada zura?— preguntó Hanamaru una vez que llegaron al departamento que la _datenshi_ compartía con su mamá.

— Solo un poco, pero la verdad es que estoy más emocionada que nada.

— ¿Por qué zura?— la chica rubia de la transmisión pasó por su cabeza — ¿C-Conociste a alguien nuevo zura?

— ¿Eh? Sí bueno, conocimos a tres chicas muy agradables, pero no es por eso.

— ¿Entonces zura?— Maru suspiró casi con alivio al no recibir una respuesta que confirmara una de las inseguridades que habían surgido en ella.

— Ven— Yoshiko la tomó de la mano y la condujo a su habitación. Hanamaru la siguió, obediente, sentía que hacía siglos que no entrelazaba sus dedos con el ángel caído y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas, acompañado de felicidad y anhelo. Ya conocía esa sensación, una sensación que hacía meses había sentido por otra persona pero que ahora, le pertenecía completamente a la chica delante de ella.

Entraron en su cuarto y Yohane le pidió que se sentara en la cama. Maru la vio revolver con impaciencia su mochila deportiva.

— ¡Aquí está! Cierra los ojos Zuramaru— pidió la _datenshi_ y la chica de ojos color miel obedeció.

Yoshiko miró el semblante sereno de su ángel y por un momento, se sintió hechizada por sus dulces facciones. Pero no era momento para eso, ya podría admirarla mientras dormía, ahora, quería verla sonreír con el regalo que le había preparado. Tomó el libro y, con delicadeza, puso las manos de Maru en cada extremo para que ella lo sostuviera.

— ¡Es un libro zura!— dijo con alegría.

— Sí, abre los ojos Zuramaru.

Hanamaru se encontró con un pequeño libro envuelto en papel negro, como era de esperarse del ángel caído. Esto le sacó una sonrisa, pues significaba que la propia Yoshiko lo había envuelto para entregárselo como un regalo; casi le dio pena tener que abrirlo, y digo casi porque la verdad es que ya quería ver cuál era el libro que se escudaba tras la armadura de papel.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo?— preguntó con ojos centelleantes.

— Por supuesto, es tuyo— sonrió.

Maru no perdió tiempo y, con delicadeza, removió el envoltorio, encontrándose primero con unas grandes letras verdes que decían "Emilio Salgari" y un poco más abajo "La carabela española". Casi suelta el libro de la impresión, se quedó completamente atónita.

Yoshiko estaba extrañada, no sabía si el libro le había gustado o no a su ángel, pues solo miraba la portada con los ojos muy abiertos. Quizá era la impresión, aunque también había posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado de libro y hubiera comprado el equivocado; si eso era lo que ocurría sería el colmo de su mala suerte.

— Yoshiko...

— ¿Sí es el libro que querías?

— ¡Gracias zura!— Maru se abalanzó contra Yoshiko, abrazándola y cayendo ambas al suelo, estaba muy emocionada — ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! ¡Muchas gracias Yochan!

— N-No es nada— la cara de Hanamaru estaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya, aunque seguramente eso solo le preocupaba a ella, así que sonrió y, con sus dedos, delineó suavemente las mejillas de su ángel, haciendo que sus orbes color miel se posaran sobre sus ojos rojizos.

— Esto significa mucho para mi zura, gracias— dijo Maru con un tono dulce, hechizando a Yoshiko.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado— sonrió ampliamente mientras suspiraba, momento más perfecto no podía pedir y seguramente, no existía.

Hanamaru no dijo nada, se acercó lentamente a Yohane y besó su mejilla con cierta efusividad y dulzura, haciendo que todo el cuerpo del ángel caído se estremeciera al contacto de los labios de Maru en su rostro.

— Yoshiko, tienes una cara extraña zura— rió su amiga una vez se separó del beso.

— E-Eh... ¡Vayamos a comer algo!— salió casi corriendo del lugar. Hanamaru sonrió y tomó el libro entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Si antes el ejemplar era importante para ella por ser su saga de libros favorita, ahora lo era mucho más, porque su ángel caído se lo había regalado. Sí, su ángel caído.

* * *

— Me pregunto si Riko estará bien— se cuestionó Ruby.

— You fue tras ella, lo estará.

— ¿No debiste haber ido tú Chika?— Leah no creía que fuera buena idea que ambas se encontraran en el estado en el que iba la pianista.

— Parte de lo que tiene a Riko así se debe a You, así que creo que es una buena oportunidad para que den un paso hacia adelante en su relación, ella sabe que tiene que hacerlo, después de todo, si quieres a una persona debes darle todo de ti.

— ¿Todo...?— Kanan resintió esas palabras, algo así había escuchado también de Yoshiko cuando le dijo que no se rendiría tan fácil en conquistar a Hanamaru, que le daría todo de ella. Sus ojos fueron hacia Mari y descubrió que ella también la estaba mirando con cierto anhelo. En cuanto sus ojos se conectaron, apartaron la mirada, avergonzadas.

— Chika tiene razón, Riko debe enfrentar sus miedos, vengan de donde vengan— argumentó Dia.

— ¿Y desde cuanto le das la razón a Chika?— Leah alzó una ceja con una sonrisa.

— Desde que dice algo coherente.

— Mmm...

— ¿Qué miras?

— Nada, nada— la pelipúrpura volvió a sentarse y rió por lo bajo, tal parecía que, después de todo, Dia sí comenzaba a interesarse en la pelimandarina, tal como había predicho desde que las vio llegar juntas a la casa de Kanan.

Terminaron de comer y al final Chika llamó a Riko, ésta ya estaba en su casa. You la había ido a dejar. Emocionada, la ojicarmín le pidió que la esperara, pues quería escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el segundo cero. Dia se ofreció a llevarla junto a Ruby, no iba a dejar a su hermana sola con Leah, menos en la noche, y aún más, era una venganza por sus miradas extrañas hacia Chika y ella.

Kanan y Mari se quedaron solas, pues tenían que tomar el ferri juntas para regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Un momento temido para ambas, pues siempre que se quedaban solas, no podían evitar querer abrazarse y decirse que se amaban, pero cada una tenía sus propias ataduras: Una, las inseguridades, y otra, el miedo. Dos cosas que juntas no le hacen bien a nadie.

— Vaya día eh...— comenzó Kanan, aún seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. You había hecho a un lado su personalidad impasible y se había abierto con Riko, incluso bromeaba con ella y se preocupaba por el bien de la pianista. Yoshiko casi se había perdido en Tokio para buscar un libro para Hanamaru, la procuraba, la cuidaba, le hacía sentir que la quería aunque la castaña respondiera poco a poco a esos pequeños gestos hasta llegar el momento de abrazar a Yoshiko con tanto cariño e incluso, casi romper en lágrimas cuando se fueron a la competencia. ¿Ella qué estaba haciendo? ¿Esperando qué? ¿Qué su atracción terminara? Era obvio que si no lo había hecho en todos esos años, mucho menos lo haría en ese momento. Su padre le había aconsejado ser fuerte e ir con todo, pero su mente le pedía reconsiderar. ¿Su corazón? Bueno, ese le gritaba y casi le exigía que besara a Mari, sin importarle si le correspondía o no, sin cegarse por el miedo.

¿Corazón o razón?

Decidirse no sería tarea sencilla, pero si iba a tomar de nuevo la iniciativa, quería saber a qué se enfrentaría. El viento sopló y les llevó el aroma a mar tan característico de Uchiura. Mari acomodó su cabello y sintió algo cálido. Era la chaqueta que Kanan llevaba; el aroma de la nadadora llenó sus sentidos, una mezcla entre la colonia de su padre (la cual, sabía que Kanan usaba desde que era pequeña) y un ligero aroma al shampoo que su amiga utilizaba. Quién sabe cuál sería, pero olía delicioso.

No cruzaron palabras, pero sí se tomaron de las manos en un acto involuntario. Era algo que hacían desde pequeñas, costumbre que una vez que se hicieron a la idea de que se habían reencontrado al fin, volvieron a tomar. Kanan ayudó a Mari a bajar del ferri y la acompañó al hotel.

— _Are you okay honey?—_ preguntó Mari después de pensarlo mucho. Había notado a su amiga extraña desde que You había salido corriendo tras Riko, así que estaba preocupada.

— Sí, simplemente estoy dándole vueltas a algo.

— ¿Qué es?

La peliazulada se acercó a Mari con un solo recuerdo en mente: _"K-Kanan... No, esto... ¡No puede ser!"_. Era una herida que tenía que sanar antes de rendirse completamente o seguir el ejemplo de sus amigas y seguir adelante e ir con todo por Mari, eso lo decidiría en los siguientes días tras escuchar la respuesta de su sirena.

— Mari... ¿Por qué dijiste eso cuando nos encontramos?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que era imposible... Mari... ¿Te decepcionó en lo que me convertí?

En la mente de la rubia todo se conectó. Ese día, más bien, al día siguiente, ella había pensado que Kanan había pasado completamente por alto su emotivo reencuentro y que para su amiga no había sido gran cosa, pero ahora entendía que sus palabras habían herido a la chica frente a ella sin darse cuenta, lo podía ver en su mirada y eso hizo que su pecho se encogiera por la culpa. Esas hermosas amatistas la habían evadido al acercarse a ella para disculparse; las palabras de Kanan... _No, tranquila, todo está bien. Creo que fue algo impactante... Quizá esperabas que fuera más grande o quizá más genial, pero me alegro de que hoy me hayas hablado"_. La rubia quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza; solo se había enfocado en lo aliviada que estaba de que su relación no se hubiera perdido, pero pasó por alto los sentimientos de su marinera.

— Oh Kanan...— Mari abrazó a la peliazulada — Lamento lo que ocurrió, pero por supuesto que no me decepcionó para nada lo que eres ahora, porque sigues siendo igual de genial, igual de linda, atenta... Mi princesa valiente— tomó las mejillas de Kanan con ambas manos y la miró mientras sonreía dulcemente — Al igual que en ese tiempo y ahora, te sigo queriendo y admirando.

— Pero entonces...— la amante de los delfines ya no entendía nada.

— Lo que dije fue porque... Yo...— Mari suspiró — Fue una exageración de mi parte, además, encontrarme con mi hermana, la persona a la que más admiraba después de mi padre, convertida en toda una hermosa señorita no fue fácil— se sonrojó — Era casi imposible que siguieras queriéndome después de tantos años y que me recordaras, seguro tenías nuevas amigas o pareja... Tenía miedo— mitad verdad, mitad mentira. Mari no pudo elegir entre ambas, así que las mezcló, pero Kanan no se tragó ese cuento, sabía que había algo que no le decía, pero al menos, ya tenía la primera parte de su respuesta.

— Entonces... Tú me aceptas...

— B-Bueno... Sí...— la rubia sintió su rostro arder, obviamente se había sonrojado, Kanan se veía tan galante y atractiva que le era casi imposible mantener la compostura. Una reacción como la de Hanamaru, como la de Riko e incluso la misma Yoshiko. La amante de los delfines reconoció ese nerviosismo.

— Gracias— la abrazó — Deberías entrar, se hace tarde— apunto con su barbilla al hotel.

— Oh sí... Hasta mañana— la chica de ojos color zircón abrazó a su _hermana_ y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del hotel, necesitaba con urgencia enfriar sus ideas.

— ¡Mari!— la rubia se volvió hacia Kanan y la miró con una gran interrogante en el rostro— Te quiero— dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa.

— Y-Yo también te quiero Kanan— casi había gritado, pero pudo responder en el mismo tono que Kanan mientras sonreía. Entró corriendo al lobby del hotel, no saludó a nadie como solía hacerlo y mucho menos dió explicación, después de todo, su padre era el dueño, simplemente tomó el ascensor, casi sentía que no estaba respirando, y una vez llegó a su habitación, se echó sobre la cama y gritó contra la almohada — ¡Joder, te amo Kanan Matsuura!


	18. Capítulo 18: Concurso de miradas

**Estoy en modo ninja xD**

 **Se supone que debo dormir, pero aquí ando xD**

 ***LoveLive:** Oh vaya o.o bueno, ya aquí está el siguiente capítulo uwu, espero te guste!

 ***Dirigo:** Hahaha no te preocupes por las reviews, con saber que te gusta me conformo uwu, de hecho nunca pensé recibir tanto apoyo xD. Gracias uwu. Sigo leyendo tu fic uwu voy en el cap 9 y ya vi que actualizaste así que me apresuraré a leer uwu.

 ***Ritsuki Kurosawi:** ¡Todo a Mari! hehe xD La verdad ni siquiera yo sé quién ganará, pero esperemos. Gracias por seguir apoyando uwu

 ***C.A Press:** Aww tu análisis fue muy bonito y acertado. Muchas gracias por fijarte en esos pequeños detalles, y veo que te gusta el YoshiMaru, ¡viene algo muy bonito! No te preocupes por escribir mucho, al contrario, es algo lindo que te tomes el tiempo de desglosar el capítulo así. Espero te guste la actualización!

 **Bueno, creo que mi mamá ya viene con la chancla así que los dejo, ¡feliz semana!**

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sintió al abrazar a Riko. Esa sensación de alegría, pero a la vez de miedo, era reconfortante pero… Era extraño también, si tuviera que describirlo, lo haría con los fuegos artificiales; sí, así se sentía, como millones de fuegos artificiales explotando en su interior.

— ¡Agh!— se frotó la cara con sus manos — Siento que quiero nadar muchos kilómetros— se dijo, aunque obviamente sabía que antes de lograrlo le daría un calambre — Será que… ¿Es porque es la primera vez que la abrazo? Sí… Se siente diferente a abrazar a mis demás amigas, incluso a Yochan o a Kanan.

Se estiró en su cama, para después rodar sobre su cuerpo y quedar boca abajo. Miró su celular y pensó con quién podría hablar de aquel cosquilleo en su estómago; se sorprendió al ver su lista de contactos, ya que ahora no eran solo números de teléfono y el nombre de Kanan, Hanamaru y Yoshiko, ahora había más contactos con letras, ahora había más personas en su vida…

— Dia, Ruby, Chika, Leah, Mari… Riko…— dejó de bajar la lista de contactos cuando se encontró con el nombre de la pianista o bueno, con el nombre del contacto que le había puesto. Sonrió al recordar cómo se sonrojaba cuando actuaba galante con ella, realmente era divertido, pero más que hacerlo por eso, había algo dentro de You que la hacía actuar de esa manera con Riko, especialmente una vez tuvieron más acercamiento. Era posible que le gustara a la pianista, You era consciente de eso, pero esta vez, contrario a las demás veces, no era algo que le incomodara pensar, al contrario, la hacía sentirse ilusionada — ¿A mí me gustará también?— se preguntó, pero desechó la idea, no porque pensara que era imposible… — ¿Qué sé del amor?

Eligió un contacto al azar, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, esperó a que contestaran, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

 ** _— ¿Hola?—_** la voz de Dia la recibió.

 ** _— Hola Dia, ¿cómo estás?_**

 ** _— Eh… Bien, ¿Y tú?_**

 ** _— Aburrida, ¿estás bien? Te escuchas rara._**

 ** _— Sí, solo… No me imaginé recibir una llamada tuya tan de la nada._**

 ** _— Qué mala—_** sonrió **_— ¿Qué haces?_**

 ** _— No te voy a pasar las respuestas del libro de historia._**

 ** _— ¡Hey! No solo hablo para pedirte las respuestas de los libros._**

 ** _— No, a veces también me llamas para que me pruebe tus atuendos._**

 ** _— Es que tienes una figura muy buena._**

 ** _— También Kanan._**

 ** _— Sí, pero ella nunca se dejaría probar un vestido._**

 ** _— Soy la segunda opción entonces._**

 ** _— ¡No, no dije eso!—_** aclaró, alarmada.

 ** _— Ja, ja, ja, tranquila, es broma—_** Dia espero a dejar de reír para hablar ** _— Bueno, ¿cómo estás?_**

 ** _— Bien… A decir verdad…_**

 ** _— ¡Sabía que me pedirías algo!_**

 ** _— ¡No! Bueno… Sí… Aunque solo quiero hablar con alguien, tengo muchas cosas en la mente y necesito sacarlas, aunque la verdad no tengo idea de cómo._**

 ** _— Oh, ¿y qué cosas son?_**

 ** _— Es sobre Riko._**

 ** _— Aja, te escucho._**

 ** _— Ayer… Hablé con ella, bueno, me dijo algunas cosas sobre sus relaciones pasadas y yo la abracé y… ¡Ah! La verdad sentí lindo hacerlo, fue como tener un cachorrito en mis brazos, solo que es un cachorro terco y malhumorado con ganas de morderme._**

 ** _— No podías esperar menos—_** Dia rió.

 ** _— Je, je… Eso creo, pero… No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, es como… Cuando no quieres pensar en una canción, pero vuelve a ti y cuando menos lo notas, la estás cantando._**

 ** _— Sí, conozco el sentimiento, bueno… Lo de la canción, así me terminó gustando muse._**

 ** _— Recuerdo que alguna vez nos lo contaste—_** rememoró You — ** _Pero bueno, es eso… ¿Sabes? Siento como un cosquilleo en el pecho al pensar en eso, ¿has visto cómo se retuercen los gusanos en sal? Es algo así._**

 ** _— Podrías haber hecho de esto un momento muy romántico, pero lo acabas de matar y después lo pulverizaste—_** la voz de la pelinegra se notaba divertida ** _— Un cosquilleo eh_** …— ahora parecía pensativa.

 ** _— ¿Ocurre algo?_**

 ** _— No realmente, o no lo sé, pero estamos hablando de ti—_** Dia afinó la garganta ** _— ¿Cómo te sientes con todo eso? ¿Feliz? ¿Contrariada? ¿Incómoda?_**

 ** _— Me siento rara, es bonito, pero raro._**

 ** _— No te entiendo—_** concluyó su amiga ** _— Pero supongo que todo se aclarará con el tiempo, así que no corras._**

 ** _— Sí, ¿todo bien contigo?_**

 ** _— ¿A qué te refieres?_**

 ** _— Bueno, has suspirado mucho, así que pensé que no soy la única con cosas difíciles en la cabeza._**

 ** _—No lo llamaría difícil, solo… Bueno, hace algunos meses, si me hubieran dicho que de repente estaría rodeada de personas y que se harían llamar mis amigas… Que no les importara si tengo el carácter fuerte, que estuvieran para mí cuando lo necesitara, que compartan mis gustos… Creo que no les habría creído, pero… Gracias._**

 ** _— ¿Por qué?_**

 ** _— Por aparecer en mi vida._**

 ** _— Je, je—_** You apretó ligeramente el teléfono **_— Gracias a ustedes también._**

* * *

— ¡Hey! ¿No crees que es algo pronto? Digo… Dudo mucho que siquiera te deje acercarte cinco metros.

— No lo sabré hasta intentarlo, no voy a perder la oportunidad de nuevo— dijo Rossalía mientras volvía a revisar su equipaje. En cuanto sus amigas supieron que la rubia emprendería el viaje a Uchiura para buscar a su ex novia, no dudaron en ir a detenerla, pues sabían que aunque Rossalía era prudente la mayoría de las veces; cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, era una niña que había perdido a su madre en medio del gentío.

— ¿Y qué se supone que le vas a decir?— Suzuka se acercó a Rossalía y la tomó por los hombros — "Oye, ya sé que han pasado años desde que te dejé hecha mierda, pero ahora quiero que me perdones", ¿algo así?

— Yo…— si la castaña lo ponía de esa forma, la verdad es que su plan no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero aun así quería intentarlo — No sé qué es lo que le voy a decir, pero quiero pedirle perdón, quiero que esté bien con lo que pasó.

— ¿Qué pasará con la escuela?

— Ya pedí permiso, me pondré al corriente al regresar.

— Eres una tonta— dijo Risa.

— Lo sé…— suspiró Rossalía.

— Al menos llámanos por si te rompe la cara.

— Gracias Suzuka— la rubia rio — Es mejor que todas descansemos, mañana me iré.

— ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte? Tengo una tía viviendo en Numazu, está cerca.

— Tranquilas, he encontrado un ryokan cerca de Uranohoshi, así me será más fácil buscarla.

— Me imagino que Kanan, Yoshiko y You no quisieron decirte nada— dedujo Risa.

— No, y no las culpo, pero espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad.

— Hay que esperar y ver, ten cuidado— pidió Suzuka.

—Sí… Bueno, vengan, las iré a dejar a la parada.

* * *

La chica de cabello rubio subió al tren que la llevaría a Uchiura. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, nunca pensó volverse a encontrar con Riko y mucho menos… Que siguiera siendo tan hermosa como lo era, incluso más; pero no estaba en labor de admirar la belleza preparatoriana de su ex, sino para poder expiar sus pecados.

Se recostó en el sofá del tren. Pensar en la pianista la hacía recordar aquella tarde en la sala de música, cuando Riko terminó con ella.

* * *

 _— ¿Esa era Sakurauchi?— preguntó Lila mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Realmente no había pasado mucho, solo unas cuantas caricias._

 _— Sí… Pero no importa._

 _— ¿No importa? Me dijiste que habías terminado con ella._

 _— Bueno… Lo acabo de hacer— dijo Rossalía con una sonrisa socarrona._

 _— ¿Qué demonios?— Lila tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida — Quítate— le dijo cuándo se topó con ella, obstruyendo la puerta._

 _— ¿Y qué si no lo hago?_

 _— Puedo golpearte._

 _— Tsk…— Rossalía chasqueó la lengua — ¿Por qué te haces para atrás ahora? Pensé que te gustaba— los ojos negros de Lila la miraron intensamente, parecía molesta._

 _— … Me gustas, y afortunadamente solo es eso, ahora hazte a un lado— Lila la empujó, aunque a Rossalía le pareció ver que sonreía, seguro solo se estaba haciendo la difícil, le recordó a su primera novia, pero nada que no pudiera manejar._

 _— ¡Espera Lila!— fue tras ella y la tomó de la muñeca — Bueno, entiendo que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero de verdad me gustas, ¿no podrías tratarme al menos?_

 _No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, escuchó un suspiro y los ojos negros de Lila volvieron a mirarla._

 _— Bien, te daré la oportunidad— dijo con solemnidad — ¿Me acompañas a casa?_

 _— Seguro— Rossalía sonrió, pensando que había conseguido, de nuevo, lo que quería._

* * *

 _— ¡Lila!— no podía creer lo que veía. Su novia estaba besando a otro chico en frente de ella._

 _— Oh, hola Rossalía— dijo sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que su pareja le había visto serle infiel._

 _— ¿Qué significa esto?— pidió una explicación._

 _La rubia había hecho todo cuanto había querido Lila para que fuera su novia y se mantuviera a su lado, pero ver tal escena le causó indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dañar su confianza de esa manera? ¡Incluso había dejado a sus amantes por ella!_

 _— Kota, ¿me permites un momento?— pidió y el chico, confundido, se alejó._

 _— ¿Y bien?_

 _— ¿Qué harás?— sonrió la pelinegra._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _— Oh… ¿No le hiciste la misma pregunta a Sakurauchi?— dijo, llevándose una mano al mentón, como si intentara recordar algo — Estaba segura que recordaba la conversación._

 _— ¿De qué hablas?— Rossalía no entendía nada._

 _— Tantas chicas que has tenido en tus garras y haz rechazado como muñecas viejas cuando te cansas de jugar con ellas… El colmo fue Sakurauchi… Una chica tan inocente y entregada y tú… Tratándola como a una sirvienta, pero el motivo ha sido Oohashi, ella es una persona importante para mí— Lila miró sus uñas con suficiencia — Alguien tenía que darte una lección, y qué mejor si yo podía hacerlo._

 _— Pero…— Rossalía sentía una opresión en su pecho — Tú… dijiste que me amabas._

 _— Igual que tú a Oohashi y seguramente a Riko, ¿qué se siente Rossalía? ¿Cómo es estar del otro lado?_

 _— ¿Tenías que fingir tanto solo por venganza? ¡Incluso te acostaste conmigo!_

 _— Sí, ¿tú podías fingir solo para satisfacer tu estúpido ego?_

 _Rossalía se quedó callada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, tanto por el dolor de tener el corazón roto, como por la culpa que se posó en sus hombros. Oohashi había sido la primera novia que había tenido, y la primera que engañó, destrozándola incluso peor que a Riko… Y Riko… Seguramente si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, no estaría ahí, sufriendo por alguien que no la quería como ella había creído._

 _— Yo no…_

 _— Está de más decir que terminamos, eso es obvio— concluyó Lila — Lamento haberte hecho esto, pero no me arrepiento, porque ahora tienes la misma cara que mi amiga cuando llegó aquella noche y se deshizo llorando en mis brazos. Aunque al final, yo también entré en tu juego, pues lastimé a Riko— la chica de ojos negros se dio la vuelta — Aprende de esto, porque yo he decidido lastimarte desde dentro, pero habrá quien quiera hacerlo físicamente. Buena suerte Rossalía._

 _Sin decir nada más, se fue, dejando a la rubia con una tormenta interna._

 _Después de eso, estuvo algún tiempo replanteando su vida, aunque también tenía el enojo mezclado hacia Lila. Sin embargo, más tarde olvidó su rencor y se decidió a reparar, aunque fuera un poco, todo lo que había echado a perder en su vida. Erika Oohashi la perdonó, eso la hizo sentir como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo: Feliz. Pero la historia no fue igual con Riko, quien al verla, huyó de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad, y quizá, técnicamente así era… Apenas se estaba curando de las mentiras y maldad que había en su interior._

* * *

Llegó a Uchiura y la brisa marina la recibió. Casi pudo oler la sal del mar cuando salió del andén, pero obviamente eso era imposible.

Pidió indicaciones para llegar al Ryokan Takami y una vez estuvo frente al establecimiento, entró lentamente.

— ¿Hola? Buenos días— dijo, esperando respuesta.

— Buenos días— una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojizos la recibió — Eh… ¿Estás en un viaje escolar?— preguntó, mirando sus maletas.

— No eh… ¿Podría darme una habitación, por favor?

— Claro pero, lo siento, necesito una carta de tu escuela o de tus padres donde te autoricen a viajar.

— Claro…— Rossalía sacó una hoja, la cuál había sido firmada por su padre — Todo está en orden, lo verá.

Shima tomó el documento y comenzó a leer. Efectivamente, la chica tenía permiso de viajar, aunque… ¿Quién llegaría en pleno lunes de labores a un ryokan?

— Bien— se dirigió al mostrador y entró a la plataforma de administración del ryokan — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Rossalía Tojo.

— Bien, ¿cuántas noches ocuparás la habitación?

— Eh… No lo sé… ¿Está bien si al final pago eso?

— Seguro— siguió anotando — Entonces te hago entrega de la llave de tu habitación, bienvenida, espero que tu estancia sea agradable— extendió las llaves hacia la menor — Sígueme, te guiaré.

— Gracias— tomó su mochila y caminó tras la mujer de cabello negro.

* * *

— ¡No lo entiendo! Quizá debería conformarme con reprobar.

— Si haces eso, te quitarán el puesto de capitana— dijo You — Y el equipo te necesita.

— Ay You, harás que me sonroje— respondió Ame, riendo — Bueno… Solo porque tú me lo pides iré a toda máquina.

— Ya Ame— la peligrisácea frunció el ceño, una, porque no quería que se comportara así frente a Riko y otra… Porque ese día parecía que a la pianista no le importaba qué tanto se le acercara la pelinegra, aunque no por eso dejaría a su _senpai_ encimarse en ella — Bien, ahora, si tienes en cuenta que la gravedad es 9.8 entonces…

Ame había pedido ayuda a You en física, pues era mala en la materia y pronto había exámenes. Kanan y Yoshiko habían intentado ayudarle en lugar de su amiga, pero parecía que la chica se las arreglaba para sacarlas de quicio mientras decía que no podía con la materia, así que, al final, You terminó de hartarse también y decidió enseñarle.

— ¿Riko?— Ruby se acercó a la pianista.

— ¿Eh? Ah… Perdón, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Que qué…?— la pelirroja miró hacia Ame y You, y volvió su vista a Riko — ¿No te molesta o algo así?

— Eh… Bueno…— la pianista dirigió su vista a las capitanas del equipo de natación, descubrió a You mirándola con extrañeza y se sonrojó ligeramente — ¿Por qué debería molestarme?

— Ame está aquí— susurró Dia, para que su _senpai_ no la escuchara.

— ¿Y eso qué?— dijo para ocultar los celos que se habían formado dentro de ella al darse cuenta de la presencia de su némesis — En fin… Solo estoy pensando.

— ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó Ruby.

— Realmente no…— la chica de ojos ambarinos suspiró.

— ¿Tu qué miras?— le preguntó Leah a Ame — Es una conversación privada.

— Simplemente me preocupa Sakurauchi, no es nada del otro mundo.

— Sí claro— Dia secundó a la chica gótica; no le agradaba y sentía que si Ruby pasaba más tiempo con ella un día llegaría con un tatuaje a casa, pero ese era un momento en que, si se unían, podían picar a Kagami lo suficiente como para que por fin comprendiera que querían que se fuera.

— ¿Me está cuestionando una buena acción una matona?— Ame sonrió con ironía.

— Esa matona y esta de acá te darán una lección— contestó Leah.

— Quisiera verlas intentarlo, tengo a mi equipo de mi lado.

— Menos a You.

— ¡Ohh! — se burló la ojiverde, al mismo tiempo que chocaba los cinco con Leah. Generalmente no dejaba ver ese lado burlón que poseía, pero Chika le había dado la suficiente confianza como para bajar un poco sus barreras.

Ame se levantó de la mesa mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Hey!— la peligrisácea intentó decirle que estaba olvidando su libro de física, pero no pudo alcanzarla — Bueno… Vaya…

— Pídele a una de sus compañeras que se lo entregue, ni te atrevas a hacerlo tú— dijo Yoshiko mientras metía un pedazo de durazno a su boca. Hanamaru le había llevado un par ese día… Bueno, había llevado demasiados, pero su ángel se había tomado el tiempo de partirlos en trozos así que no iba a desperdiciarlos.

— ¿Estará bien?— dudó You.

— Sinceramente, no es por apoyar a Riko, pero Ame es un poco extraña, parece que te va a secuestrar en cualquier momento— confesó Kanan.

— Gracias Kanan— las palabras de la pianista salieron con un notable sarcasmo.

— La verdad, estoy de lado de las chicas zura— intervino Hanamaru — Ella no me da buena espina.

— Bueno, es algo extraña pero creo que no la podemos juzgar por eso— la menor de las Kurosawa no solía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, así que pensaba que la capitana del equipo de natación veía algo importante en You y no sabía cómo decirlo, quizá algo que le faltaba en su propio hogar y/o relaciones.

— Ruby tiene razón— dijo la peligrisácea — No podemos juzgarla por eso.

— Bueno…— Kanan hizo un mohín, no sabía qué decir ya que, si todo se resumiera a las apariencias, quizá Yoshiko realmente estuviera retrasada, como muchos creían en secundaria, quizá You realmente fuera una jugadora sin sentimientos y ella sería una aspirante a la perfección a la que no le importara sobre quién tuviera que pasar para conseguir sus metas. Obviamente eso no era cierto, pero era su apariencia ante algunos compañeros y, de igual manera, ellas no sabían nada de Ame — Creo que podrían tener razón— sin embargo, una mala persona se sentía; si pudieran olerse, seguro sería un aroma a putrefacción, señal de lo dañado que debía estar su corazón, y eso no era simple apariencia.

— De cualquier manera, fueron muy groseras— Ruby miró a Leah y a su prima — No debieron usar sus sentimientos así.

— L-Lo sentimos— dijeron ambas, y al notarlo, se miraron, solo para después darse la espalda.

— Ni creas que ya somos las grandes amigas— advirtió Dia.

— No esperaba menos de ti, amargada— contestó Leah y comenzaron un concurso de miradas molestas; el cual fue interrumpido por la pelirroja, tomando de la manga a ambas y haciéndolas sentarse.

Riko había mirado en silencio la escena, cosa que Chika notó.

— ¿Te preocupa?

— ¿Qué cosa?— respondió, sin mirarla.

— Rossalía— la ojicarmín fue directo al punto.

— Un poco… ¿Sabes? Después de pensarlo… creo que debería hablar con ella.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron todas.

Hay un fenómeno social muy conocido, en el cual, cuando hablas de algo que crees que entre el barullo de personas no se escuchará, justo cuando lo dices, todos guardan silencio a tu alrededor y se escucha mejor que si lo hubieras gritado. Bueno, eso pasó en ese mismo momento.

Riko les había contado a las chicas lo que había pasado con Rossalía, aunque claro, no tan detalladamente como se lo había contado a Chika ni les dijo que la había engañado, como se lo había confesado a You, se limitó a decir que "le había hecho daño", y todas dedujeron que había sido lo suficientemente malo como para que su amiga saliera corriendo al verla el día anterior, aun así, no insistieron.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— Dia fue la primera en hablar.

— Bueno… Creo que no podré dejar atrás mi pasado hasta que lo enfrente…— concluyó la pianista — Aunque de momento solo es una idea, no tengo aun la suficiente resolución como para ir a buscarla.

— Eso es muy valiente zura— dijo Hanamaru con una sonrisa.

— Además ella debe buscarte a ti— añadió Chika con el ceño fruncido.

Todas comenzaron a compartirle sus opiniones a Riko, la única que no dijo nada fue You, quien comenzaba a sentir cierta molestia en su interior al pensar en esas dos hablando… Pero más que eso, tenía miedo de que volviera a dañar a la pelirroja. Ahora se encontraba en un debate interno entre si confiar en la Rossalía que había conocido en Tokio, o aferrarse a la desalmada Rossalía que había lastimado a Riko.

* * *

— Ame… ¿qué tienes?— preguntó una chica de cabello castaño claro cuando vio a su _senpai_ secándose las lágrimas.

— Eh… Ah, Fleury, perdón, no es nada— contrario a lo que decía, Sasha podía ver el dolor en su rostro.

— ¿Segura? No es normal verte mal.

— Bueno… Es que Kurosawa…— sí, Ame estaba al tanto de la mala relación que tenían ellas dos.

— ¿Dia Kurosawa?— la capitana asintió — ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Esa perdedora ya me tiene harta! Solo he estado buscando una razón para desquitarme, pero desde que está con la estúpida de Takami no responde a lo que digo, sólo dime qué hizo y yo le daré una lección por ti— dijo Sasha con frustración.

— Gracias— respondió mientras se sentaba en la jardinera — Aunque la verdad… No quisiera que les pasara nada, quizá soy yo…

— ¡No! Dia Kurosawa siempre ha sido así, siempre haciendo a un lado a todos, como si nadie fuera lo suficientemente buena para ella, solo esa mocosa que se la pasa diciendo "hermanita, hermanita"— lo último, lo dijo con un tono delgado, queriendo igualar la voz de Ruby — Y de repente comienza a hacer amigas, ¿quién se cree?

— Ella no fue la única, también Leah Kazuno… Y las demás no hicieron nada…— llevó las manos a su rostro mientras suspiraba — En verdad… Podría ser que estoy haciendo algo mal.

— ¡Les daremos una lección!— anunció Sasha — No dejaremos que sigan haciendo lo que quieren.

— Oh pero… No se metan en problemas, por favor— pidió Ame — Solo fue una pequeña pelea.

— ¡No te preocupes _senpai_!— la menor le sonrió — Ellas lo pagarán.


	19. Capítulo 19: Alerta Mikan

***Dianaprince 24:** A todos nos llega el karma, en menor o mayor medida de lo que hayamos hecho, pero llega. Veamos qué pasa con Riko OwO, necesita mucho apoyo. Gracias por leer uwu

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi:** Hahahha no sé si sea una buena pelea, pero un buen drama sí xD gracias por leer uwu

 ***Karma:** Todos han avanzado, pero la mandarina en algún momento lo hará, de eso no tengas duda uwu. Rossalía... Ay Rossalía, veamos qué pasa con ella uwu Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también. Muchas gracias por leer uwu

 ***C.A Press:** Hahaha Otonokizaka no tiene la culpa, es su encanto ( ? hehe xD, hay que ver qué ocurre, de momento solo tenemos a Rossalía en Uchiura. Ame tiene un papel, pero más adelante, a largo plazo uwu, ya lo verán OwO Haha y tienes razón, Leah no le hará nada a Ruby, al menos no hará ahora, o quizá nuestra piggya-chan nos de una sorpresa e.e Muchas gracias por comentar *corazoncito* Espero te guste el capítulo.

 ***Dirigo:** Sí, el capítulo 11 está larguito, pero creo que lo conseguiré esta noche xD, o quizá mañana. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me alegro. Ya este es un capítulo más largo, solo un poquito xD, pero al menos llega a tiempo owo ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Bien estoy en _ninja mode on_ de nuevo, así que hasta aquí la nota del autor xD (quiero amanecer viva mañana, y si mi mamá me descrubre... bueno, se quedan sin historia xD). Este mes es mi examen para la universidad así que quizá las actualizaciones se retrasen, pero llegarán owo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen! Y muy feliz semana uwu, ¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

El día terminó y Riko no podía estar más nerviosa: Tenía un fuerte hormigueo en el estómago y no podía evitar mirar a un lado y otro. Si los años habían pasado, pero Rossalía seguía con sus mismas costumbres, seguramente la habría ido a buscar sin importarle siquiera la preparatoria o cualquier otro compromiso, y eso la tenía con el corazón en un hilo; no porque aun sintiera algo por ella, vaya, ni siquiera la odiaba, pero no sabía qué le diría o qué haría. Quería que sus demás amigas llegaran pronto, pues todo eso, sumado a que estaba a solas con la chica que le gustaba, no ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Estás bien Riko?— preguntó You.

— ¡Eh! S-Sí, lo estoy— la tez de la pianista era tan pálida que You pensó que desaparecería, obviamente no estaba bien, Riko era muy expresiva y difícilmente podía ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo, y justo en ese momento, a punto de salir de las instalaciones, ella temblaba, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro y su respiración era errática.

— ¿Te preocupa algo?

— N-No…

— Riko…— la chica de ojos azules tomó la mano de la pelirroja, quien en cuanto lo sintió, no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara a tal grado, que parecía que había comido las "lágrimas de ángel caído" de Yoshiko, You se percató de esto, pero lo dejó pasar, no era tiempo para hacerle alguna broma o algo parecido — Todo va a estar bien, yo voy a estar contigo, todas nosotras— le sonrió, y en esa sonrisa, la pianista se sintió más tranquila, pero de igual manera estaba nerviosa.

— Gracias You— entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amiga — La verdad esto me hace sentir mejor— dijo casi en un susurro, bajando la mirada. Ese gesto fue tan adorable que You sintió ganas de saltar y picar las mejillas de Riko, pero tampoco era momento para eso, debía proteger a la chica, al menos hasta que tuviera que irse, pues ellas tendrían prácticas en la tarde, pero mientras estuviera junto a la ojimiel, no iba a despegar su vista de cualquier mota rubia sin gallito (o sea, que no fuera Mari) que se asomara sospechosamente.

— ¿Listas?— la amante de las mandarinas finalmente llegó junto a Kanan, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Leah, Dia, Ruby y Mari — Revisamos por los alrededores y no encontramos señal de Rossalía, así que creo que estarás bien, Dia, Ruby, Leah y yo te acompañaremos a casa.

— Nosotras lamentamos no poder acompañarlas— comenzó a decir Kanan — Pero mañana seguro podremos ir contigo.

— No se preocupen, ya han hecho mucho por mí.

— ¿Vendrás Hanamaru?— preguntó Ruby al notar que Chika no había mencionado a la castaña.

— Debo disculparme, prometí a Yoshiko que la esperaría hoy zura, así que tampoco puedo ir con ustedes, pero me imagino que con Leah, Dia y Chika ya es suficiente advertencia zura.

— Bueno, yo solo puedo mirar mal a las personas…— Chika se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa.

— Te dijimos que te enseñábamos unos movimientos…— comenzó a decir Leah.

— Sería más fácil así— suspiró Dia — Eres demasiado pasiva.

— Solo pacifista— respondió Chika mientras inflaba una de sus mejillas — La violencia no es la salida.

— Lo ha sido para mí— refutó Dia, y Leah asintió.

— Ustedes de verdad se llevan bien— apuntó Yoshiko mientras miraba a ambas.

— ¡Que no!— dijeron al unísono y todas rieron.

— Y hablando de llevarse bien…— Mari bajó la mirada a las manos de Riko y You. Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa felina y Kanan sonrió de igual manera, solo que ella tenía una expresión maliciosa.

— ¿Ustedes ya…?

— ¡No es eso!— dijo Riko, alarmada y con el color rojo apoderándose de su rostro.

— Solo intentaba darle algo de tranquilidad, se notaba muy tensa— respondió la peligrisácea mientras sentía la cara caliente, seguro estaba sonrojada, era nuevo, pero se sentía bien, así que no soltó la mano de Riko, al contrario, la tomó con más fuerza.

— Bueno, pues entonces en marcha— apuró Leah — No hay que perder tiempo.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a salir para mirar el terreno, pero también para darles algo de privacidad al par de tortolitas.

— Sal cuando estés lista— Chika le guiñó el ojo.

— Mou…— la pianista infló las mejillas.

— Eso es nuevo— You sonrió — Pareces una niña.

— Habla la que no puede dormir sin una mantita de anclas.

— Oh, ¿estabas escuchando a mi madre aquél día en la llamada?— la ojiazul se acercó a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta desviara la mirada — Bueno en todo caso esa manta me la regaló mi padre, es casi un hábito.

— Bueno… Es algo tierno… Se nota que quieres mucho a tu papá.

— Sí, lo quiero— los ojos azules de You brillaron, Riko notaba que cada vez, sus ojos igualaban más el cielo azul en un día soleado en lugar de un día nublado, como antes.

— Tengo miedo— admitió.

— Es normal— You apretó más su agarre — Pero todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Solo quisiera que me prometas algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Riko, confundida.

— Si la llegas a encontrar, no corras, si vas a enfrentarla hazlo, podrás hacerlo, haz de cuenta que me estás regañando si quieres— le guiñó un ojo — Eres fuerte Riko Sakurauchi, eres fuerte y muy valiente— aseguró con severidad.

La chica de ojos ambarinos no sabía qué decir, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

— Gracias You— sonrió — En serio muchas gracias.

— No es nada Miss Sakurauchi— respondió mientras alzaba una ceja, sonriendo galante — A tu servicio— levantó la mano que sostenía entre las suyas y la besó con ternura. Cuando alzó la vista hacia Riko, pudo ver sus ojos brillar por algo más que las lágrimas y su expresión de que no sabía lo que ocurría la hicieron sentir feliz; se felicitó internamente, parecía que ya estaba más tranquila, aunque ahora el alborotado era su corazón, que no dejaba de repicar contra su pecho con rapidez.

— ¿S-Salimos ya?— dijo mientras sonreía a su amiga.

— Sí, vamos— tomó su mano y salió con ella. Sintió una mirada afilada, pero al mirar en los alrededores, no vio a nadie cerca de ellas.

* * *

— Vamos, se verán mañana— dijo Kanan mientras jalaba a You, quien seguía de la mano con Riko — ¡Se nos hace tarde!

— ¡Oye!— You la miró con el ceño fruncido — ¡Tú estás igual con Mari!

— Sí, pero ya me terminé de despedir, ya vámonos.

Kanan y You se alejaron entre jaloneos y gritos, ambas estaban sonrojadas pero procuraban que no las vieran.

— Vamos Zuramaru, se terminarán matando si no estoy allá— dijo Yoshiko — Las vemos luego— se despidió.

— Hasta mañana zura, buena suerte Riko— deseó Maru y siguió al ángel caído.

Todas las chicas del grupo se miraron entre sí, y después dirigieron su vista a Riko y Mari. Ellas estaban completamente sorprendidas y se notaba en su cara. Tanta asertividad de You y Kanan fue impactante para todas, pero solo hicieron latir los corazones de dos: La pianista y la violinista.

Chika sonrió, tal parecía que todo estaba cayendo en su lugar en cuanto a los tres romances más vistosos del grupo. El YouRiko, YoshiMaru y el KananMari pronto serían reales, a menos que dos de las cuatro la regaran, o las cuatro… Era mejor pensar positivo.

No hubo percances en el camino a casa, Riko entró en su hogar y después todas se despidieron en la parada de autobuses: Misión "Proteger a Riko de la perra, día 1" cumplida. El nombre se lo había puesto Dia, obviamente.

— Ahh… Qué cansada estoy, solo quiero recostarme y no despertar hasta mañana— dijo la pelimandarina mientras entraba en su habitación.

— ¡Chika!— Mito entró en la habitación — Necesitamos que nos ayudes a atender, tenemos muchos clientes.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, se acerca la _Golden week,_ creo que es normal, pero quiero dormir…

— Duerme en la tarde.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Ponte a ganarte las mandarinas que te comes!

— ¡Si yo planté el árbol y lo he cuidado!

— ¡A trabajar dije!— ordenó su hermana antes de salir de su habitación.

— ¡Jum!— hizo un mohín y comenzó a vestirse. Miró en la ventana de Riko, no estaba en su habitación y las cortinas estaban cerradas, quizá estaría abajo con su padre.

— ¿Chika? Ah, gracias— Shima le entregó una toalla — Llévala a la habitación seis por favor, no se te olvide tocar está vez.

— ¡Solo se me olvidó un día!

— Y el huésped casi se muere— Shima rio al recordar cómo Chika había encontrado a un hombre vistiendo una _dolfie_. Quizá era un pasatiempo secreto, pero el hombre gritó como si su pequeña hermana fuera a asesinarlo.

— Jum, voy a la habitación seis— y con esto dicho, la amante de las mandarinas se encaminó al cuarto.

* * *

— Hey— tocó la puerta tres veces.

— Un momento— escuchó que gritaron dentro. La puerta se abrió y se encontró con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules… Cabello rubio y ojos azules… Nariz respingada y un tanto grande… Pómulos suaves… Rossalía.

— ¡Ahh!— su primera reacción fue aventarle la toalla y cerrar la puerta rápidamente — ¿Es, Es ella?— se cuestionó.

— ¡Oye!— la rubia abrió la puerta, asustando a la amante de las mandarinas.

— ¡Eh!

— ¡Eres amiga de Riko!

— ¡No! ¡Bueno sí! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!

— ¡Vine a buscarla!

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡No grites!

— ¡Tú estás gritando!

— Paremos de gritar…— Rossalía sonrió — ¿Quieres pasar?

— No, estoy trabajando.

— ¿Hablamos más tarde?

— No.

— ¿Seguirás trabajando?

— No, seguiré protegiendo a mi amiga.

— No quiero hacerle daño.

— ¿Pensaste eso hace tres años?

— Yo… Sé que hice mal… Pero realmente quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, buscar el perdón para nuestra situación.

— ¿Entre ustedes o para ti?— Chika la miró seriamente — ¿Por qué la buscas después de tanto?

— ¿Eh? Bueno… Cuando intenté hacerlo antes ella me evitó, y hasta ahora pude saber dónde estaba…— la mirada de la amiga de Riko era intensa, casi perforadora, así que no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y desvió la mirada — Solo quiero arreglar las cosas.

Chika buscó en su bolsillo y se encontró con una hoja doblada en cuatro. Era un mal intento de dibujo de Eli Ayase que había querido hacer, pero le había salido mal y lo desechó; quizá ahora podría aprovechar el papel. Cortó una de las partes para que ese pedazo no tuviera ningún tipo de doblez.

— Ten— se lo extendió — Esto es un tanto típico, pero espero puedas entenderlo así.

— Eh…— Rossalía tomó el pedazo de papel, confusa, y después miró a Chika — ¿Y?

— Arrúgalo.

— ¿Eh?

— Arrúgalo, tíralo al piso, pisotéalo, rómpelo, lánzalo, haz lo que te plazca, pero hazle algo.

— Bueno…— Rossalía hizo una bola con el papel, después lo desdobló y lo dobló, lo tiró al suelo, lo pisó y finalmente lo partió en cuatro partes desiguales — ¿Así está bien?

— No, ahora pídele perdón.

— ¿Eh?

— Pídele perdón.

— Bueno… Perdón papel.

— Míralo y discúlpate.

La rubia bufó, ya entendía lo que la chica frente a ella quería hacerle ver, pero no entendía por qué tomarse tantas molestias para darle una lección que ya había aprendido hace mucho. Miró el papel aun así y dijo.

— Perdón papel.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?— insistió Chika.

— Ya sé lo que quieres decirme, no hace falta…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?— acentuó, elevando la voz.

— Caray…— suspiró y miró el papel — Discúlpame papel por hacerte bolita, doblarte, aplastarte bajo mi pie, perdóname por tirarte al suelo…. Por partirte en pedazos…— miró los trozos de papel entre sus manos y se quedó pensativa — Perdón por hacerte daño…

— Supongo que lo entiendes entonces— finalizó Chika, se dispuso a irse, pero antes, tenía algo más que decir — Que ahora vuelvas a poner su vida de cabeza no es justo, sobre todo si lo haces simplemente porque quieres ser perdonada, no es malo, pero… ¿No crees que es de mal gusto haber venido sin siquiera haber buscado consultarlo con ella antes? ¿Sabes siquiera si ella estaría bien para hablar contigo? Ella no volverá a ser una hoja lisa, ahora tiene marcas, como el papel que sostienes en tus manos— Rossalía no se atrevió a mirar a Chika a los ojos, pues, una vez más, las palabras dolían más que un golpe. Y hubiera preferido mil veces un golpe, pero nadie había sido tan piadoso como para darle su merecido, solo la dejaban pensando en lo que había hecho y atormentándose mientras era incapaz de sentir, aunque fuera físicamente, el dolor que le había causado a todas esas personas, el sufrimiento de la única de la que nunca pudo obtener el perdón.

Chika supo que era suficiente así que se fue, una vez llegó al mostrador se sentó en el bancó y suspiró.

— Ah… ¡Qué tensión!— dijo mientras se frotaba la cara con sus manos.

* * *

La práctica del equipo de natación terminó y Kanan, You y Yoshiko se despidieron por ese día, el ángel caído había acordado con Maru comer en su departamento, así que se encontraba nerviosa, pues no quería que la comida quedara demasiado picante y su ángel no pudiera comerla. Estuvo todo el día pegada al celular, buscando recetas de cocina rápidas y deliciosas sin nada de salsa. Un gran sacrificio para ella, pero lo valía.

Llegaron a los aposentos de Yohane y Maru dejó su mochila en una de las sillas del comedor. Su madre había llevado a Laelaps con el veterinario y después lo llevaría a pasear, así que prácticamente tenían la tarde libre.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer zura?— preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cocina con su ángel caído.

— Es una sorpresa, ¿quieres leer algo mientras lo hago?

— ¿No quieres que te ayude zura?

— Dije que es una sorpresa Zuramaru— Yoshiko pinchó una de las mejillas de la castaña, haciéndola sonrojar y soltar una pequeña risa — Tengo algunos libros en mi habitación, ve si alguno te interesa.

— ¿Cuál fue el libro del que me hablaste? El de la mariposa que ya no podía volar porque la ayudaron zura.

— Oh, es "Amagi", creo que está en mi mesa de noche.

— Leeré ese— sonrió — Entonces te espero Yochan— Maru se aventuró a besar la mejilla de Yoshiko y se fue, celebrando internamente su progreso.

— Hanamaru…— el ángel caído puso sus dedos en la mejilla besada y sonrió — En serio que cada vez me deslumbras y enamoras más— suspiró.

La castaña estaba cerca de la cocina aun, así que escuchó perfectamente lo dicho por su amiga. Sonrió ampliamente y susurró.

— Tú también me enamoras cada día Yoshiko.

Entró en el cuarto y miró en rededor. Ubicó el libro inmediatamente; se notaba usado, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones para leer. Antes de abrir el ejemplar, miró la habitación del ángel caído, la mayoría de los colores eran morado y negro, vio el closet y miró las alas que Yohane usaba para sus transmisiones, con curiosidad las tomó y se las puso, se miró en el espejo.

— ¡Zura!— posó como Yoshiko solía hacerlo para sus videos — Me veo extraña — rio. Buscó un poco más, pero sintió algo extraño en el fondo del ropero, eran un par de libros que estaban cubiertos bajo una manta negra — "El diario de una pasión", "Un café al pasado", "Forelsket", "Un lugar llamado libertad", ¿"Bajo la misma estrella"? Todos estos son libros que ya he leído… Aunque me arrepiento de algunos— frunció el ceño — ¿A Yoshiko le gustan estas novelas?

— No realmente, aún me debato entre si quemar algunos o no, pero me duele lo que me costaron— sonrió Yohane, mirando a Maru desde la puerta.

— ¡Yochan! Perdón zura, tuve curiosidad.

— No te preocupes— el ángel caído entró en la habitación — Supongo que algún día te ibas a enterar— tocó las alas que Hanamaru llevaba — Bonitas alas, aunque creo que a ti te va mejor el blanco, como un bello ángel.

— ¿Y-Yo? ¿Un ángel?— Yoshiko asintió — Pero… Los ángeles deben ser hermosos— respondió mientras bajaba la mirada.

— Tú eres hermosa…— moría por dentro, pero se mostró segura al decirlo — Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo Hanamaru.

— ¿De verdad…?— el rubor rojizo coloreó las mejillas de la castaña — G-Gracias zura.

— No es nada— besó su frente, y el corazón de ambas se agitó con una fuerza impresionante — La comida está lista, vayamos.

—Sí…— Maru se quitó las alas y las devolvió a su lugar. Siguió a su amiga al comedor y se encontró con una comida que tenía un aspecto profesional, sí, de esas que parecían sacadas de un libro de cocina — ¡Sorprendente zura!

— Espero te guste.

— ¡Seguro que sí!— Hanamaru no perdió tiempo y se sentó en la mesa, tomando los palillos — ¡Gracias por la comida!

* * *

— ¡Zuramaru!— Yoshiko intentaba llegar a la cocina — Yo lavaré los platos.

— ¡No zura! Tú me invitaste y lo justo es que al menos te ayude a lavar el servicio.

— Eres mi invitada, tú lo has dicho, es de mala educación dejar que un invitado haga la limpieza, tú no me dejas hacerlo cuando me invitas al templo.

— Eso y esto es diferente zura— refutó la castaña.

— ¡He dicho que no!

— Yochan…— Maru abrazó al ángel caído, la sintió crisparse, pero se calmó — Juguemos para decidir.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

— Ni loca, te aprovechas de la forma en que hago las tijeras.

— ¿Concurso de miradas? Quien aparte la vista pierde zura.

— Bien— aceptó Yoshiko.

— A las tres: Una.

— Dos.

— Tres zura.

El concurso comenzó y ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, sin intención de apartar la vista de la otra. Ya había pasado un minuto y los ojos del ángel caído no se despegaban de Maru a pesar de cuantas caras raras hiciera, así que la castaña optó por otro tipo de distracción.

— Yoshiko…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Te quiero mucho zura.

— ¡E-Eh!

— ¿Me quieres zura?

— Y-Yo… También…— Yoshiko sabía que si apartaba la mirada perdía, así como sabía que su ángel estaba haciendo eso a propósito — Yo también te quiero… Zura…

El rostro de Hanamaru se puso rojo de un momento a otro, pues la chica de cabello azulado se lo había dicho mirándola directamente a los ojos, nunca pensó que se atrevería, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

— Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho zura— sonrió.

— Yo también te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho— respondió.

— Yoshiko…— Maru se acercó a ella — De verdad te quiero mucho zura.

— Y-Yo…— el ángel caído apartó la mirada casi por inercia y Hanamaru obtuvo su victoria.

— ¡Yay!

— Zuramaru… Hiciste trampa— Yohane entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba.

— ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas zura— fingió demencia.

— ¡Maru!— reprimió — Usar mis sentimientos así no es lindo.

— P-Pero gané— dijo mientras inflaba una de sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué sentirías si yo me acerco a ti así?— tomó a la castaña de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo — Y te digo que te quiero tantas veces.

— Y-Yo…

— ¿Entiendes lo fuerte que late mi corazón justo ahora? Sigo enamorada de ti…

— Y-Yo… Lo sé zura…

La mirada del ángel caído se posó en los labios de Hanamaru, estaba tentada a besarlos desde que la castaña se había acercado más a ella en el concurso de miradas, pero no sabía si era correcto o no, eso lo decidiría con el comportamiento de su ángel. Maru estaba hipnotizada por los rubíes de destellos lilas de Yoshiko, no podía moverse, y hacía mucho que ya no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies.

— Hanamaru…— se acercó a ella con lentitud, esperando a una señal que le permitiera seguir o una que le pidiera alejarse, pero entre más cerca estaba de ella, más deseos de besarla sentía, y no sabía si podría detenerse si sus respiraciones chocaban.

— Yochan…— puso sus manos en los hombros de la peliazulada, pero no con intenciones de alejarla, más bien, lo hizo para sostenerse.

— Yo… Detenme… Quiero besarte, quiero hacerlo…

— Je, je… Entiendo zura— Maru tomó las mejillas del ángel caído y se acercó a ella, rozó sus labios con los del ángel caído y los sintió temblar, finalmente se fundió con la peliazulada en un beso tierno y casto.

Decir que una bomba explotó dentro de ellas era poco, sintieron unas ganas imperiosas por abrazarse y pegarse más, y así lo hicieron: Yoshiko rodeó la cintura de Hanamaru con ambos brazos y la castaña la abrazó por el cuello. No pudo evitar levantar ligeramente el pie derecho, tal como en las películas de antaño, se sentía en el paraíso y Yoshiko… Bueno, ella podría haber ascendido en ese mismo instante.

Terminaron el beso y se miraron a los ojos.

— Hanamaru… ¿Esto es lo que querías?

— No vine con esa intención, créeme zura— sonrió — Pero definitivamente quería besarte Yochan.

— E-Entonces… ¿Yo te gusto?

— No— sonrió — Me encantas, Yoshiko Tsushima— la besó de nuevo — Estoy enamorada de ti zura.

El ángel caído apenas y pudo procesar todas y cada una de las letras que formaban las palabras que Maru había dicho.

 _"Me encantas, Yoshiko Tsushima"_

 _"Estoy enamorada de ti zura"_

 _"Enamorada de ti…"_

— Esto es real… ¿Verdad? ¡Auch!

— Sí, es real zura.

— ¡¿Por qué me pellizcaste?!

— Mou… ¡Estoy diciendo que estoy enamorada de ti zura! No es ningún sueño.

— Bien, bien— el ángel caído suspiró— Hanamaru— los ojos ambarinos de su ángel se posaron en los suyos, sonrió — Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

— Je, je— la abrazó — Gracias Yochan.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por hacerme tan feliz.

— Tú también me haces feliz a mí— la abrazó con alegría — En serio que muy feliz— sin embargo, su voz tembló. Estaba llorando.

— ¿Yoshiko?

— Lo siento, es solo que… No lo sé…— rompió el abrazo y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus mejillas.

— Yochan— Maru tomó las mejillas de su ángel caído y la hizo mirarla— Yoshiko…— le sonrió — De verdad que eres increíble, creo que la que debería de llorar soy yo al mantener a una chica tan increíble como tú enamorada de mi zura… Yo no soy alguien que…

— ¡No digas eso!— interrumpió Yoshiko — Para mí Hanamaru, para mí, eres todo, eres mi ángel, para mí, eres hermosa, la chica más perfecta— besó las manos de la castaña — En serio que estoy muy feliz de que hoy yo sea quien está en tu corazón.

— Te quiero Yoshiko— la abrazó de nuevo, ella también había comenzado a llorar.

— Te quiero Hanamaru, eso y mucho más— aseguró el ángel caído.

Estuvieron un momento más así, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el atardecer se había posado en la ciudad.

— Deberíamos terminar de recoger.

— Sí zura, ¡yo lavo los trastes!

— ¡Zuramaru!

Pelearon un rato más hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo. Yoshiko limpiaría la mesa y pondría los trastes en su lugar y Maru los lavaría. Pasaron un rato más leyendo el libro favorito de Yohane y finalmente, fue momento de que Hanamaru se fuera, sin embargo, esta vez ambas coincidían en algo… Alejarse ese día les sería muy difícil.

— Iré a llevarte.

— ¿Qué? No, el templo está muy lejos zura.

— No importa…

— Pero Yochan…

— Quiero estar un poco más contigo.

— B-Bien…— ambas salieron del departamento, y caminaron en silencio, mirando el cielo, los autos, el paisaje, a las personas. Maru tomó el brazo de Yoshiko y así siguieron avanzando, perdidas en su mundo.

Una vez llegaron al templo Kunikida, ambas se abrazaron, quedándose unos minutos más la una junto a la otra.

— Zuramaru…

— ¿Mm?

— Quieres… ¿Quieres salir mañana después de la escuela?

— Sí zura— dijo de inmediato — ¿A dónde iremos?

— Es una sorpresa— Yoshiko sonrió — Ahora entra, no quiero que tus padres piensen que te he secuestrado o algo parecido.

— No, tranquila zura— Maru sonrió, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que tenía que darle la razón — Entonces hasta mañana— Yohane besó con ternura y efusividad la frente de Hanamaru.

— Hasta mañana zura— Maru hizo lo mismo, pero en la mejilla de Yoshiko.

Se miraron una última vez y por fin, tuvieron que cortar contacto visual para mirar por donde pisaban.

— Has regresado, te tardaste un poco— le dijo su padre una vez entró.

— Perdón papá, me entretuve con Yoshiko.

— Sí, las vi— su rostro se tornó serio — Siéntate, quiero hablarte sobre algo— invitó el hombre de cabello castaño.

— S-Sí padre— Maru se sentó y esperó a que el hombre hiciera lo mismo. Su estómago se había contraído, no había pensado en qué diría su familia, pero ahora era el momento de saberlo, y no iba a huir, incluso si no la aceptaban, ella iba a luchar por su amor.

— Hanamaru… ¿Estás saliendo con esa chica? ¿Románticamente?

— No zura…— dijo mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos — Pero me gustaría hacerlo.

— Entiendo— el hombre suspiró profundamente — ¿Va en tu preparatoria?

— Sí…

— Bien…

— Padre… Yo quisiera pedirte…

— No, yo te pediré algo— dijo el hombre con un tono severo — Si vas a salir con ella, no puedes hacerlo hasta que ella venga a pedirte como novia.

— ¿E-Eh?

— Sí, quiero conocerla— aclaró mientras juntaba las manos sobre la mesa — Quiero saber si es una buena chica.

— Lo es zura— afirmó Hanamaru, con un ligero sonrojo.

— Eso lo decidiré yo— finalizó el hombre antes de levantarse de la mesa — Invítala a comer o a cenar alguna vez, pero eso sí, si se queda, tú dormirás con tu madre y conmigo, no quiero indecencias en mi templo.

— ¡Papá!— el rostro de Hanamaru alcanzó un nuevo tono de rojo.

— Buenas noches hija— se despidió el señor Kunikida mientras guiñaba un ojo a su hija.

— B-Buenas noches papá…

 _"Se acerca una tormenta Yochan"_ pensó Hanamaru, pero sonrió. Confiaba en que su ángel caído demostraría ante su padre que era la única que podía tener el corazón de la castaña, y Maru demostraría, a su vez, que era digna del amor que Yoshiko le había guardado por tanto tiempo.


	20. Capítulo 20: No lo entiendo

**¡Ya llegué! Y con el nuevo capítulo del fic xD. Bueno quienes leyeron mi pequeño relato en prosa de "La enamorada y la muerte" saben que dije que esperaría dos semanas para publicar pero asfgghkklñ mi mente no se queda quieta, así que gracias a los consejos de mis hermanos (Alaben a Mark y Angelita) he decidido publicar el capítulo de una vez.**

 **Terminando con mi relato personal que a nadie le interesa QuQ, ¡respondamos reviews!**

 ***Sparki128:** _YohaMaru is life, YohaMaru is love, la verdad yo también fangirlee con esa parte cuando revisé el capítulo xD, ya se viene la plática nuera-suegro owo, veamos a qué demonio le reza Yoshiko xD._

 ***Ritsuki Kurosawi:** _Veamos quién gana esa apuesta uwu. Hahaha Yoshiko y Maru son bien gays, no había otra manera de hacerlo._

 ***C.A Press:** _Ahí va Ame e.e, guarda las pistas e.e. Hahaha Chika es mi best girl, algo debía de añadirle xD. Hehe gracias por darte cuenta del detalle de los libros, y sí, la mayoría los leí uwu, excepto "Forelsket", ese es una obra propia que tengo en Wattpad uwu. Veamos qué pasa con Yoshiko y Maru, por ahora solo hay miel de ellas dos en este capítulo, aunque no demasiada (? Creo xD Tengo una hermana que me está pegando su adición al fluffy, pero no e.e_

 ***ErzaAckermanAyase41777:** _Creo que no te había visto por aquí e.e, creo... De ser así, bienvenido o bienvenida: Hay galletas de este lado y tomates de aquel lado por si no te gusta el capítulo )? aunque espero te guste xD. Ya veremos qué le dice el señor Kunikida al ángel caído, chance y vemos un exorcismo xD. Chika es más madura de lo que aparenta uwu. Gracias por leer uwu_

 ***Dirigo:** _Ajá, seguro es el único capítulo que te ha gustado, ¡No sirvo para esto! ¡Soy una deshonra para mi senpai padre y mi senpai madre! -harakiri- . Vale no xD. Hehe muchas gracias por seguir aquí uwu, el YohaMaru es hermoso. Me alegro que el capítulo te haya servido para reinventarte, eso es genial, tranquilo, tu puedes uwu. Además... ¡No me puedes dejar sin beso KananMari! Ok ya, me calmo... hehe espero tu actualización con ansias._

 ***Karma:** _¿A Dios? ¿Y yo qué? QnQ Hahahah vale no xD, muchas gracias por tan bonito review TwT, veamos si el plan de proteger a Riko sigue funcionando, esa Dia se pasa, a que sí?. Recemos a Baphomet por que Yoshiko se comporte normalmente en la comida con los padres de Maru xD, aunque quizá el señor Kunikida sea más trol de lo que pensamos xD. Gracias por los deseos *corazoncito* me harán falta uwu._

 _ **Bueno, sin más, ¡los dejo con el capítulo! Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**_

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzó en Uchiura, y para Riko Sakurauchi, parecía brillar más que cualquier otro día que hubiera vivido en esa pequeña ciudad. ¿La razón? Quizá podríamos comenzar por los mensajes en su celular.

 **You Idiota Watanabe / 6:00 am.**

 **¡Buenos días Miss Sakurauchi! Hehe oye… ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Todo bien?**

 **You Idiota Watanabe / 7:00 am.**

 **¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa por ti? O igual las puedo esperar a mitad el camino, hoy Yoshiko pasará por Maru a su casa y Kanan ayudará a Mari a llevar algunos instrumentos a la escuela.**

Riko escribió un mensaje en el celular mientras sonreía, dándole una respuesta positiva al ofrecimiento de la peligrisácea. Estaba a punto de bajar a desayunar cuando recibió otro mensaje, pero esta vez fue de Chika.

 **Mikan-chan / 7:13 am.**

 **¡Riko! De ser posible sal con una bolsa en la cabeza.**

— ¿Una bolsa? — se preguntó con extrañeza. Decidió llamarla ya que las cortinas de su cuarto estaban cerradas.

 ** _— ¿Hola? —_** respondió Chika del otro lado de la línea.

 ** _— ¿Una bolsa en mí cabeza? ¿Por qué?_**

 ** _— Eh… Si te digo ahora quizá te descoloque un poco, ¿esperamos a estar en Uranohoshi?_**

 ** _— ¿Pasa algo malo?_**

 ** _— No realmente, o bueno, depende desde qué punto lo quieras ver._**

 ** _— Bueno… Entonces te veo en tu casa, quizá llegue con You—_** sonrió con ilusión.

 ** _— ¿Con You? No espera, adelántense a la parada de autobuses._**

 ** _— ¿Eh? Bueno._**

 ** _— Vale, te veo en un rato._**

 ** _— Bien, adiós._**

La pianista miró la hora en su celular, faltaba poco para que You llegara por ella así que se apresuró a bajar. Su desayuno ya estaba dispuesto en la mesa, aunque realmente no se tardó en eso, más bien, se preguntaba si debería peinarse como siempre o cambiar de estilo por ese día; desechó la idea de inmediato ya que, si lo hacía, quizá la nadadora comenzaría a sospechar de sus sentimientos, y en ese momento lo último que le faltaba era tener que digerir que Rossalía sabía dónde estaba junto con los nervios de saber qué diría You a lo que sentía.

* * *

— Buenos días Miss Sakurauchi— saludó la chica de ojos azules una vez vio salir a Riko.

— ¿Hasta cuándo planeas llamarme así? — preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, la cual, según ella, no estaba mostrando.

— No lo sé, pero creo que te queda— sonrió —, ¿nos vamos?

— Sí…— apretó las asas de su mochila y comenzó a caminar por delante de You.

Hablaron del clima, de un programa de televisión que habían transmitido el día anterior y cosas por el estilo. Lo que la nadadora amaba de platicar con Riko era que conocía y hablaba de todo, así que era fácil entenderse con ella, pero si había algo que no sabía, escuchaba atentamente. Era lindo que le pusiera atención… Sus ojos eran lindos también.

— ¡Ya llegué! — anunció Chika — ¡Y ya vámonos!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Esto es demasiado misterioso hasta para ti— preguntó Riko.

— ¿Estás bien Chika?

— Sí You, pero en serio, debemos irnos ya.

— Bueno, vámonos— anunció Riko mientras comenzaban a caminar al camión que esperaba en la parada.

Una vez arriba del transporte, la pianista increpó a su amiga.

— Bueno Chika, ¿ahora sí me dirás qué es lo que pasa?

— Rossalía está hospedada en el _ryokan._

Riko tardó en procesar esa información. Rossalía… Para la cara que había puesto la amante de las mandarinas, era ESA Rossalía, y aún más… El _ryokan,_ el único _ryokan_ al que Chika podría referirse era el que ella atendía con su familia y en el cual vivía… Y tal lugar estaba justo al lado de su casa.

— ¿Riko?

— ¿D-De verdad?

— Sabes que no bromearía con algo así.

— Por eso la urgencia— You frunció el ceño.

— Sí, sé que Riko no soportaría un enfrentamiento tan de la nada, creo que al menos debe estar enterada de que cualquier día podría ver a Rossalía fuera de su casa si llega a averiguar que vive a lado.

— Entiendo… Eh…— You sintió un fuerte agarre, Riko la estaba tomando de la mano. Sonrió con un tanto de impotencia, ya que no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, pues no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la pianista estaba impactada con la noticia, y bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría? Justamente el _ryokan_ de los Takami era el único que estaba cerca de Uranohoshi, y justamente Riko se había mudado junto al lugar. El mundo era realmente pequeño y ahora se daba cuenta. Soltó la mano que sostenía la suya y pasó su brazo por la cintura de su amiga, abrazándola.

— ¿Y-You?

— Pensé que necesitarías un abrazo…— dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese repiqueteo en su corazón que solo provocaba la poseedora de esos orbes dorados.

— Gracias…— Riko esbozó una sonrisa y se juntó más a You.

 _"Cuánta miel"_ pensó Chika, quien no entendía cómo era que esas dos aun no eran novias, aunque seguramente había una buena razón para que fuera así.

* * *

Todas habían recibido el mensaje de la amante de las mandarinas: Rossalía estaba en la ciudad, y aun más, hospedada a lado de la casa de Riko.

Una vez que la mancuerna YouChika llegó con la pianista escoltada, todas las acompañaron al interior de la institución. Kanan pensó que era una escena graciosa, se veían como la guardia real de Riko. Llegaron a sus respectivos salones y entonces se separaron.

— ¿No crees que la estemos sofocando? — preguntó Yoshiko a Kanan.

— Puede ser, pero seguro no se daba cuenta de que las demás estaban ahí, sus ojos solo miraban a You, pensé que se besarían en cualquier momento.

— Pensé lo mismo— sonrió Yoshiko, pero inmediatamente se sonrojó — Por cierto… Hay algo que quiero decirles…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— A ambas— sonrió — Espera a la hora del receso.

— Bien— Kanan no entendía la inesperada sonrisa en su amiga, pero gracias a eso podía deducir que eran buenas noticias y que esas buenas noticias llevaban una H por el frente. Suspiró con alivio: Sus niñas estaban creciendo, y ella también debía hacerlo.

* * *

Mari estaba pensativa mientras miraba el pizarrón. Se preguntaba si es que se estaba volviendo loca o Kanan estaba siendo demasiado galante con ella… Quizá tantos bombones que comía ya le habían llegado al cerebro y ahora ese dulce se reflejaba en su pequeña marinera haciéndola esa sexy imagen de príncipe que siempre había tenido de su _hermana_.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntaba Ruby mientras la picaba con la goma de su lápiz, quería aprovechar que Hanamaru había llamado a Leah para preguntarle a Mari cómo se sentía, pues al sentarse junto a ella podía ver que la personalidad de la rubia estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

— Eh… Oh Ruby… _Everything is alright_ — sonrió, aunque ya sabía que a Ruby Kurosawa no se le podía engañar tan fácil.

— Aja… ¿Y esa cara de que no sabes lo que está pasando?

— _Well… If I can speak with honestly…_ No sé qué es lo que pasa con Kanan.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es que últimamente ha estado como…— frunció los labios — Como… ¿Encantadora? ¿Irresistible? _I die for a kiss of her!_

— Quién diría que te escucharía decir eso.

— _Please Ruby_ — Mari alzó una ceja —, es más que obvio que ustedes saben que me gusta Kanan, ya no puedo mentirles, y ahora que lo pienso es algo genial ya que quiero sacar todo lo que traigo dentro.

— Está bien por Chika y por mi— sonrió con auto suficiencia.

— ¿Dónde quedó la _shy Ruby_ que conocí en un inicio?

— Aun soy tímida, pero ya lo puedo llevar un poco mejor y a ustedes ya las conozco de más de medio año.

— _I got it_ — dijo Mari — Bueno, eso es lo que pasa, incluso hoy la descubrí mirándome con esos mismos ojitos de borrego que le echa Riko a You.

— Tú también le gustas, es obvio, quizá más que eso.

La rubia se quedó sumida en sus ideas un momento. Bien, era posible, era algo con mucho sentido si lo pensabas bien, pero… ¿Ella qué haría? ¿La rechazaría? ¿Le mandaría indirectas? ¿Y si…?

— ¿Y si termina mal…?

— ¿Mal? ¿Ustedes dos?

— Sí… Si ella y yo… Si no funciona juntas y entonces ella se aleja de mi… O yo de ella…

Si los adultos no podían hacerlo… ¿Cómo es que ellas podrían lograrlo?

— No entiendo mucho el conflicto que tienes con esto, desde la perspectiva de mi hermana tengo el deber moral de decirte que tomes al celacanto por las aletas, o dicho más literalmente, que te arriesgues.

— _Is not easy Ruby…_

— Bueno nada es fácil, ni la escuela, ni los amigos o nosotros mismos, pero si fuera fácil se iría de la misma manera— suspiró — Deberías replantearte lo que quieres de verdad y dejar de pensar si funcionará o no, haz que funcione si quieres que lo haga.

— A veces suenas como si tuvieras más años que yo.

— Je, je— la pelirroja sonrió — Tengo una buena hermana mayor, esa es la razón del cómo pienso.

— Afortunadamente no eres tan aterradora como ella.

El rostro de Ruby se tornó serio ante esa frase y la rubia lo notó. Iba a disculparse, pero la pequeña habló primero.

— Dia puede ser muy dura, pero es porque mi tío ha sido así con ella…— dejó salir una sonrisa — Aunque últimamente la noto más alegre, eso me da mucho gusto.

— Tienes razón, ya no se ve tan _creepy_ como antes.

La pelirroja rio y tuvo que darle la razón, continuaron hablando amenamente mientras esperaban a que la clase comenzara.

* * *

— Ruby se lleva muy bien con Mari, ¿verdad?— la ojimiel suspiró — ¿Hanamaru?

— Je, je…

— ¡Hanamaru!

— ¡Eh! — la chica de cabello castaño dio un saltito en su asiento — ¡Leah! ¿En qué quedamos con eso de gritarle a las personas zura?

— No me dijiste qué podía hacer si esa persona a la que le estoy hablando lleva todo el rato con cara de tonta mirando la pluma negra de su llavero.

— Eh…— el rojo subió a la cara de Maru, quien bajó la mano del pupitre, guardando el llavero en su mochila — Igualmente no debes gritarles zura…

— Bueno… Entonces, ¿qué era eso de lo que me ibas a hablar?

— ¡Ah sí zura! — Maru se puso de pie — Perdón, tardabas mucho en venir y me distraje, pero pensándolo mejor, ven, vamos con Ruby y Mari.

La chica de cabello púrpura fue jalada por su amiga de vuelta a los asientos de la rubia y la pelirroja, quienes las miraron con una sonrisa al verlas acercarse.

— Maru, ¿si encontraste tu libro de la biblioteca? — preguntó Mari, recordaba que Hanamaru había mencionado algo de ir a la biblioteca por un volumen de una enciclopedia.

— No, no me dio tiempo de buscar, pero, quiero decirles algo chicas, a todas ustedes.

— ¿Quieres que llame a You? — preguntó Ruby mientras sacaba su celular.

— No, Yoshiko seguro quiere decirle personalmente.

— ¿Yoshiko? ¿Algo que decirnos? ¡No me digas que ya son novias! — dijo Leah con asombro. Ya tenía un tiempo que su amiga estaba pensando mucho en el ángel caído y aun más, unos días antes de la competencia del equipo de natación en Tokio, la había descubierto buscando cosas de rituales en internet. Sí… Al parecer alguien aun no aprendía del todo a borrar el historial de navegación de su laptop. Sin mencionar que le pidió a Yoshiko que no fuera a la competencia porque la extrañaría mucho. Este era otro paréntesis, ya que se supone que ellas estaban hablando en privado junto a la fuente de la estación.

— ¡No somos novias zura! — el rostro de Hanamaru se encendió en rojo de nuevo — A-Aún…

— _Unbelievable!_ — exclamó Mari — Cuéntanos ya Hanamaru, estoy imaginando muchas cosas.

La chica de cabello castaño pensó que podría decirle a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido con Yoshiko, pero no pensó que sería tan vergonzoso hacerlo, de repente sus palabras ya no salían, pero se afinó la garganta y miró a las tres chicas con una sonrisa. Debía ser más asertiva, eso y que aparte necesitaba ayuda.

— A-Ayer… Besé a Yoshiko…

— ¡¿Que qué?!— dijeron al unísono.

— Fue inesperado… Pero ella me correspondió zura…— llevó el dorso de su mano a sus labios mientras sonreía — Fue lindo…

— Esa podrías ser tú Mari, pero no te arriesgas— increpó Leah.

— ¿Eh? ¡No!

— ¿No quieres? — la chica de cabello púrpura enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía.

— … ¿Qué me dices de Ruby y tú? — contra atacó Mari, buscando una salida.

— Somos amigas, y ella sabe que yo soy muy honesta con mis sentimientos y con lo que quiero hacer, si va a pasar algo, lo hará en su debido tiempo— citó las palabras de Dia sin querer, se gruñó internamente —, pero a ti señorita _shiny,_ se te está pasando y justo enfrente de tus narices.

— ¡Pero…!

— Chicas, estamos aquí por Hanamaru— interrumpió Ruby, quien estaba levemente sonrojada.

— Oh… Bueno, sí… _I'm sorry Maru_ — dijo Mari.

— No se preocupen— Hanamaru sonrió—, bueno… Eso pasó ayer con Yochan y yo… Bueno, hoy me invitó a salir, pero no sé qué ponerme zura.

El dúo Kurosawa-Ohara se levantó de sus pupitres en cuestión de segundos y miraron a la castaña con los ojos centelleantes.

— ¡Te ayudaremos! — dijeron al unísono.

— La moda es lo mío— presumió Mari.

— Y los zapatos son mi fuerte— Ruby infló el pecho en señal de orgullo.

— Y yo… Yo miraré, al menos así sabré que te ves hermosa y no usarás algo raro— sonrió Leah.

— Gracias chicas, significa mucho para mi zura.

— Chika sabe peinar muy bonito, que nos ayude— planeó Ruby.

— Sí, llamaría a Riko para una segunda opinión ya que no quiero que se me pase la mano a la hora de elegir, pero…

— Ha tenido días difíciles— dijo Leah.

— _Well…_ no pensemos en eso, esta tarde debemos dejar a Yoshiko con la boca abierta— anunció Mari mientras tomaba las manos de su víctima de la tarde.

— Gracias zura— sonrió, y antes de que pudieran decir o preguntar algo más, el profesor entró en el salón, obligándolas a dejar los detalles pendientes.

* * *

 **La chica mandarina/ 12:00 pm.**

 **Dia, necesito decirte algo, pero por el momento no te separes de tu mochila, por favor.**

— Ah…— Riko miró su reflejo en el espejo — Hola Rossalía, ha pasado tiempo…— negó energéticamente con la cabeza — No, eso no…— suspiró profundamente — ¿Qué tienes que decirme? Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas y después no quiero volver a verte.

— ¿Tanto así me odias? — una chica habló detrás de ella y la pianista se volvió con el corazón acelerado, pero al contrario de su ex novia, se encontró con su rival de amores: Ame Kagami. No, eso no mejoraba la situación exactamente.

— No estaba hablando contigo— sentenció mientras volvía su vista al espejo del baño.

— Por supuesto, lo entiendo— Ame caminó al lavamanos y se recargó en el — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, no es nada.

— Sakurauchi, sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor, pero verte hablarle a los espejos hace que como compañera me preocupe un poco.

— No me estoy volviendo loca si eso es lo que te preguntas— respondió —, simplemente estoy practicando.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, lamento interrumpirte.

— Sí…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Riko iba a volver a su salón cuando la capitana habló.

— Oye… ¿Dónde compraste tu broche? Es lindo.

— ¿Mi broche? — Riko llevó su mano al accesorio, esa pregunta no estaba en todas las que había pensado que Ame le haría algún día — Chika me lo regaló, así que no sé donde lo compró, pero me imagino que la tienda debe estar aquí en Uchiura.

— Es realmente bonito— dijo Ame antes de salir del baño. La pelirroja la miró avanzar por el pasillo y perderse entre las chicas que iban saliendo al descanso.

— Pues sí… Es lindo— susurró mientras avanzaba en la misma dirección que Ame, pero bajando las escaleras hacia los salones de primero.

En el camino se encontró con Dia.

— Riko, ¿y Chika?

— Yo también me alegro de verte Dia.

— Nos saludamos esta mañana— dijo con extrañeza, se veía preocupada —, pensé que estaría contigo, pero veo que no.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — la actitud de la pelinegra comenzó a intrigar a la pianista, además de que era algo extraño que ya llevara su mochila con ella.

— Me mandó un mensaje después de que salió a ver a la profesora del club de música, pero no regresó, cuando salí a buscarla me dijeron que la vieron irse con Sasha y compañía.

— ¿Sasha? ¿Qué querrían de Chika? — preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño. Ya conocía los tratos de la francesa para con su amiga, y no le causaba ninguna gracia el hecho de que jugaran con la buena voluntad (o estupidez, depende de cómo se vea) de la amante de las mandarinas. Y aunque nunca habían llegado a algo físico, seguramente no tardaban en pasar esa línea.

— No lo sé, pero me preocupa.

— Busquémosla.

— Sí— y dicho esto, Dia comenzó a caminar con Riko siguiéndola.

* * *

Kanan y Yoshiko se encontraban esperando a las chicas, primero llegó Hanamaru con Mari, You, Ruby y Leah, y en cuanto la castaña llegó al lugar donde estaban, la buceadora logró ver cómo el rostro de su amiga se iluminaba en nueva vida, al igual que el de la chica de ojos ambarinos: Era oficial, algo había pasado entre ellas dos, y esa nueva atmósfera que las envolvía era fiel prueba de eso. Hanamaru saludó con un abrazo efusivo al ángel caído y después abrazó a Kanan.

— ¿Y las demás? — preguntó Yoshiko.

— No las vimos en su salón, a ninguna.

— ¿En serio? — ahora Kanan entendía por qué la peligrisácea miraba a todos lados.

— Bueno, ya deben venir, les mandaré un mensaje diciéndoles que nos vean en la cafetería— dijo Yoshiko mientras sacaba su celular.

— Yo le llamaré a Riko— interrumpió You—, en un momento las alcanzo.

Todas intercambiaron miradas mientras sonreían y le concedieron la tarea a la co capitana del equipo de natación. Una vez las vio alejarse, llamó a la pianista.

 ** _— ¿Hola?_**

 ** _— ¿Estás bien? —_** preguntó con rapidez.

 ** _— Sí, yo lo estoy, Dia y yo estamos buscando a Chika._**

 ** _— ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasó?_**

 ** _— No lo sé, y no me gusta—_** You escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la línea **_— No responde su celular y no lo dejó en el salón, le mandó un mensaje a Dia._**

 ** _— ¿No tienen una idea de donde puede estar?_**

 ** _— No, solo sabemos que la vieron irse con Sasha y sus amigas._**

 ** _— Y justo con ellas…—_** You también ya había tenido sus episodios al evitar que la amante de las mandarinas fuera abusada por esas chicas, así que sabía que, si Chika estaba con ellas, no podía ser nada bueno.

 ** _— Háblame en cuanto sepan algo, estaré pendiente de llevar un profesor._**

 ** _— Gracias You, te hablo en un momento._**

 ** _— Sí, tengan cuidado._**

La llamada terminó y You se dirigió a la cafetería con las demás chicas.

* * *

Chika había acudido a la llamada de su profesora, la cual quería hablar con ella acerca de un festival que se daría en Uchiura en el cual podrían participar Mari, Dia, Ruby, Riko y Chika, quienes eran las estudiantes más prometedoras del club, y viendo la buena relación que la ojicarmín tenía con todas ellas, decidió confiarle la tarea de convencerlas. La amante de las mandarinas le dijo que lo pensaría, a ella le emocionaba la idea, pero no sabía si Dia querría participar siendo tan… Así como era ella. Mari y Riko seguro se unirían, pues ambas tenían ese gusto por compartir su música. Ruby quizá también sería un caso especial, pues, aunque había dejado de ser tan tímida, aun no dominaba bien el relacionarse con tantas personas y menos presentarse frente a muchas otras.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó risas en la azotea, las habría ignorado de no ser porque escuchó un "Dia ni siquiera lo notará" de la voz de una persona desagradable.

Se acercó a las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta.

— Pero, ¿cómo es que tienes algo así? — preguntó Kaede, una de las amigas de Sasha.

— Es de mi padre, pero tiene tantas que seguro no lo notará, perfecto para estos casos.

— ¿No crees que sería más fácil solo acorralarla y darle su merecido? — una tercera voz se unió, Chika la identificó como Yuzuma.

— Sí claro, y nadie sospecharía de nosotras ni nos expulsarían o nos suspenderían, además, ¿creen poder con Kanan, Kazuno y You si es que se suman? ¡Kurosawa Dia ya es lo suficientemente bestia! No chicas, hay que ser cuidadosas.

— Aun así, esto es demasiado rebuscado como para ser una broma.

— No es una broma— corrigió Sasha—, es una lección que le haremos aprender. Simplemente la dejamos en su mochila, la molestamos, se dejan golpear un poco y yo iré a avisar a los profesores. Ustedes digan que ella las amenazó con esto y dejen que la justicia haga su magia.

— Pero nadie saldrá lastimado.

— Solo su reputación— rio la líder del grupo.

Chika se asomó, por la puerta y vio cómo Sasha sostenía una navaja. Ahora entendía el plan, era terrible… Sasha era terrible… Que la molestaran a ella era una cosa, pero que planearan semejante cosa contra Dia era inconcebible, debía avisar a la chica de ojos verdes, a los profesores, a la directora; a quien fuera, pero tenía que hacer algo ya.

— ¡Takami! — se exaltó al escuchar su nombre debajo de las escaleras — Creí pedirte que regresaras a tu clase, ¿qué haces en la azotea?

— P-Profesora… Sasha…

— ¿Yo qué? — preguntó la francesa.

— Ustedes…— Chika bajó rápidamente y comenzó a correr, si la castaña era capaz de traer una navaja al plantel, quizá también era capaz de utilizarla. Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje rápido a Dia antes de que saliera del salón para el receso. Pensó que había logrado escapar de sus persecutoras, pero una vez que guardó su celular en la mochila, un brazo pasó sobre sus hombros.

— Chika, hola— Sasha la miró con seriedad — ¿Qué escuchaste?

— N-Nada, no escuché nada, solo pasaba por ahí.

— ¿Crees que nos tragaremos eso? — Kaede sacó el celular de su bolsillo — Acompáñanos a comer Takami.

— No puedo…— dijo con una seguridad que flaqueó al final.

— ¿Eh? Si te estamos pidiendo un favor— alegó Yuzuma —, simplemente queremos que nos acompañes a comer y ya, o qué, ¿Dia se pone celosa?

— No es así, solo no quiero comer con ustedes— intentó zafarse del agarre de Sasha, pero era fuerte, además de que tenía a ambas castañas al lado y a la pelinegra detrás.

— Vamos, vamos, ¿desde cuándo eres tan fría?

— Debes ser castigada— y sin más, la forzaron a bajar las escaleras hacia el patio trasero, donde estaba el almacén de los clubs.

* * *

— ¡Chika! — Dia había empezado a gritar, Riko entendía que estuviera preocupada, pero estaba armando un alboroto.

— Dia, tranquila, la encontraremos.

— Ya lo sé, pero… Me preocupa que ni siquiera su celular conteste.

— Todo estará bien— Riko sonrió, buscando darle un poco de tranquilidad a la chica de ojos verdes, lo cual, funcionó.

— ¿Están buscando a Chika? ¿La del club de música? — una alumna se acercó a Dia con un poco de temor, pues la conocía desde Sakuranomiya.

— Sí, ¿la has visto? — preguntó la pelinegra con amabilidad, haciendo sonrojar a su compañera, pues no la sabía tan atenta.

— S-Sí… Iba con Fleury y sus amigas al patio trasero.

— Entiendo, gracias— hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo al lugar.

Riko no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, claramente Dia podría tener un lado muy galante si se lo propusiera, pero quizá no estuviera muy interesada en esas cosas. Siguió el paso de su amiga y justamente llegaron en el momento en que Chika estaba siendo acorralada por ambas castañas.

— ¡Chika!

— ¿Dia? — la paz que invadió a la ojicarmín al ver a la pelinegra llegar fue inmensa, eso junto a una creciente felicidad, sin embargo, la preocupación aun estaba rondando su cabeza.

Sasha miró que la bravucona de Sakuranomiya llevaba consigo su mochila, así que el plan era completamente inútil. Malo por el hecho de que había mandado a Yuzuma a cumplir con la misión. Era claro que Takami le había advertido a Dia acerca de sus planes; esto la hizo enfurecer, ¿por qué protegía a una persona como Dia? ¡Alguien así no podría tener amigos que se sacrificaran de esa forma!

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Riko fue la primera en hablar.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Takami ha estado metiendo sus narices donde no la llaman.

— Suéltenla— Dia se acercó a ellas mientras las miraba con ira contenida, pues sabía que a la amante de las mandarinas la violencia no le agradaba (y tampoco quería asustarla). Pero si Sasha y Kaede apreciaban sus perfectas dentaduras, más les valía no haberle tocado un cabello siquiera.

— ¿Qué harás Kurosawa? — habló Kaede con una sonrisa socarrona. Tanto ella como Fleury temblaban de miedo, pero no se lo dejarían tan fácil, menos Sasha, que había prometido a Ame darle una lección a Dia y a las otras, solo que no recordaba exactamente quienes eran, pues quien le interesaba era esa presumida de apellido Kurosawa.

— ¿Quieren saberlo? — la pelinegra hizo un puño su mano. Y Sasha sacó su celular, lista para llamar a Yuzuma.

— ¿Tú quieres llevarte tu primer reporte de Uranohoshi?

— Suficiente — Riko mandó un mensaje a You, diciéndole que ya habían encontrado a Chika y que fuera con un profesor al patio trasero — En este momento un profesor viene para acá, así que más les vale soltar a nuestra amiga.

— Sí claro— no engañarían a Sasha con su misma treta —, ya lárguense.

— Que sueltes a Takami— Dia siguió avanzando hacia ellas.

La francesa levantó su puño a la altura de la quijada de Chika y esto hizo que Dia frenara su avance.

— Tú nos golpearás a nosotras, pero yo la golpearé a ella.

La pelinegra miró a Chika, tenía las manos y pies inmovilizados por Kaede, aunque quisiera defenderse no podía hacerlo, pero entonces vio como la amante de las mandarinas empujaba a la castaña e intentaba huir, sin embargo, Sasha cumplió su promesa y la golpeó en la boca. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Dia corrió hacia Fleury y la derribo, tomó el cuello de su uniforme y cuando iba a asestarle un golpe, Kaede la tacleó, poniéndose encima de ella y dándole una bofetada. Sasha no tardó en irse encima de la mayor de las Kurosawa, mientras Riko y Chika intentaban separarlas. Finalmente, Riko logró inmovilizar a Kaede y Chika abrazó a Sasha por la cintura con fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame Takami!

— ¡No!

— ¡Déjame partirle la cara!

— ¡No!

— ¡Suéltala Chika! — gritó Dia mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz — Veamos quién le parte la cara a quién.

— ¡Aquí estoy zorra, acércate!

— ¡Te voy a…!

— ¡Dia! — Chika fijó sus llorosos ojos en la pelinegra, verla herida era triste, aun más el que hubiera sido así por su culpa — Por favor, detente.

La lastimera mirada de su amiga fue suficiente para que el enojo de Dia disminuyera y se disipara casi por completo. Suspiró y se acercó a Sasha, quien se preparó para defenderse de un golpe.

— Suéltala Chika, no le haré nada.

La amante de las mandarinas desvió la mirada, sin saber si confiar en eso o no.

— Promételo — dijo seriamente.

— Lo prometo.

El agarre de Chika se aflojó y Sasha se volvió a Dia, dispuesta a seguir la pelea, pero la ojiverde la aprisionó con ambos brazos, apretando más de la cuenta a propósito. Antes de que la francesa pudiera decir algo o siquiera quejarse, You llegó con la profesora de literatura.


	21. Capítulo 21: No eres el centro del mundo

**¡Hey!**

 **Llego con una actualización en Lunes, y temprano... ¡Pidan un deseo! y si ese deseo es que haya pasado mi examen para la universidad, se los agradecería mucho ( ? Vale ya xD. Al fin ha pasado mi examen y la verdad estoy muerta de nervios aun, pero esta vez es porque quiero saber si lo pasé. Pero bueno, pasemos a lo que nos atañe, ¡respondo reviews!**

 ***Dirigo:** _Tú dejas reviews a las tres de la mañana, yo a esa hora estoy invocando a Yohane ( ? Vale no xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo TwT la verdad me preocupaba cómo había quedado el cap porque lo hice en tres días diferentes, así que no sabía si estaba bien, pero me alegra que te gustara. Acabo de ver que actualizaste owo, iré a leer ahora! Espero te guste el capítulo de esa semana. Un abrazo!_

 ***Ritsuki Kurosawi:** _YouRiko is love, YouRiko is life, la verdad a mi también me mató de ternura esa parte cuando la revisé xD, no pensé que había quedado tan fluffly hasta que lo vi. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, un abrazo!_

 ***Karma:** _¡El amor mueve montañas! Vale no, pero mi amor por Chika me hace levantarme cada mañana, se lo transmitiré a Dia xD. Bueno creo que a estas alturas cuando diga que no actualizaré no deben creerme xD siempre termino escribiendo algo y subiéndolo xD. Vamos a ver un poco más de You y Riko en el siguiente cap, pero por ahora, hay que centrarnos en Riko. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo QwQ siempre eres de los primeros que me dejan una review y eso es algo que aprecio mucho TwT. Un abrazo!_

 **Love Live:** _Aww, ¿lo volviste a leer? qué lindo. Muchas gracias por pasearte por mis desvarios de nuevo xD espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana, un abrazo!_

 ***C.A Press:** _Chika is my voice ( ? Vale no xD. Yo tampoco sé a quién apostarle xD, pero ya se acerca el momento en que todo se decidirá, ya me hormiguean las manos. Con lo de "shy Ruby" me recordaste a que en wattpad respondieron a la pregunta de Mari y cuando dijo "¿Qué le pasó a la shy Ruby de un inicio?" alguien puso "Leah se la comió" xD. Hay una pista más owo, ya la notarás, se nota que eres intuitivo... intuitiva... Bueno, se nota que eres una persona intuitiva xD. hahaha entendí tu chiste de "Haz la Chika y no la Sasha" muy bueno xD. Muchas gracias por tu siempre honesta opinión, eso me ayuda mucho como ficker. Un abrazo!_

 **Ahora me voy a escribir "Shuka", porque por poco y lo abandono. ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!**

* * *

La dirección se volvió el lugar más incómodo del mundo en cuanto Sasha Fleury y Dia Kurosawa entraron en el lugar.

Después de explicar la situación a la profesora, todas las presentes en la pelea e involucradas fueron llamadas por la directora (Riko no fue llamada ya que ella no había estado implicada en la pelea directamente), y ahora, la tensión que sentía Chika era tan grande que por un momento pensó que le dolería la cabeza. La mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises soltó un gran suspiro, se irguió en la silla y juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

— Entonces, señorita Takami, ¿me quiere explicar cuál fue el motivo del problema? — preguntó con neutralidad.

— B-Bueno…— soltó un gran suspiro — Escuché a Sasha hablar con Yuzuma y Kaede acerca de poner una navaja en la mochila de Dia para después inculparla…

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — interrumpió Fleury, pero la directora le hizo un ademán con la mano para que no siguiera hablando.

— Continúe.

— Ellas me descubrieron espiándolas y…— era momento de enfrentar lo que tanto había retrasado — Me obligaron a acompañarlas al patio trasero…

— Ella nos siguió por cuenta propia — interrumpió Kaede.

— He pedido silencio, la próxima que hable será enviada a detención desde este momento— Sasha y sus amigas murmuraron por lo bajo, pero esto no distrajo a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

— Después de eso me preguntaron que qué había escuchado y al cabo de un rato llegó Dia junto a Riko, Sasha amenazó con golpearme si mi amiga le hacía algo, yo la empujé y me golpeó en la cara… Después de eso comenzaron a pelear y redujeron a Dia a golpes, Riko y yo las separamos hasta que llegó la profesora con You, y eso es todo lo que pasó.

— ¿Qué tienen que decir de eso señoritas?

— Ella miente, no traemos nada— dijo Yuzuma mientras miraba a la amante de las mandarinas con cierta sorpresa, pues nunca creyó que las delataría de tal manera.

— Simplemente hablábamos de darle una lección a Dia por ser tan insoportable, eso no es un crimen.

— Los asuntos personales se resuelven fuera de la institución y, de cualquier manera, sin usar la violencia— la directora no alzó la voz, pero en su tono se sentía imponente y severa —. Lo que su compañera dice es algo muy grave, ¿armas punzo-cortantes en Uranohoshi? ¿Cuándo se ha visto semejante barbaridad? Si ustedes argumentan estar jugando una broma y que su compañera miente, supongo que no les importará que revisemos sus pertenencias.

— ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! — gritó Yuzuma, claramente presa de los nervios.

— Por supuesto que sí, es mi institución y soy responsable de la seguridad de mis estudiantes, así que en este momento quiero que vacíen sus bolsillos.

— Pero…

— Ahora— la directora elevó la voz, dejando paralizadas a las chicas.

De mala gana, las castañas y la pelinegra comenzaron a sacar lo que tenían en los bolsillos de su falda. Yuzuma titubeó, y la mujer de ojos grises se dio cuenta de esto.

— ¿Algún problema?

— No…

— ¿Qué tienes en los bolsillos?

— Nada…

— ¿Segura? Los oficiales de policía vienen en camino, así que no me quiero ver en la penosa necesidad de pedirles que te registren— una pequeña mentira que funcionó, pues Yuzuma suspiró y sacó la navaja suiza de su bolsillo —. Déjala en el escritorio.

La joven obedeció y bajó la mirada al regresar al lugar donde estaba parada. Chika la pudo ver temblar, quizá de coraje o pena, incluso de miedo.

— Lo siento…— susurró por lo bajo, pero la pelinegra la escuchó. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los rubíes de su compañera, quien esbozó una sonrisa no muy marcada que inmediatamente cambió por una mueca de dolor al estirar de más su labio inferior.

— Está de más decir que esto es decepcionante, ¿a quién le pertenece? — no obtuvo respuesta, así que avanzó hacia el trío de busca problemas — Si no responden, llamaré a sus padres y les preguntaré a ellos.

— Es de Sasha— dijo Kaede, quien había comenzado a llorar —, no llame a mis padres, por favor.

— Bien señorita Fleury— la directora se paró frente a la francesa —, usted se quedará aquí por el resto del día, llamaré a sus padres para pedirles que vengan por usted y hablar con ellos— la mujer suspiró pesadamente —. Por favor, quiero que piense en lo que pudo haber ocasionado al traer tal arma a la institución; su compañera Dia pudo haber sido llevaba a prisión, o quizá usted podría haber salido lastimada, incluso su amiga — regresó a su escritorio y presionó uno de los botones del teléfono — Danielle, por favor, llama a los padres de Sasha Fleury del grupo A, diles que necesito que vengan a Uranohoshi para platicar un asunto grave relacionado con una falta al reglamento de su hija.

Dia notó que la francesa tenía un rostro temeroso; recordaba a su madre vagamente, y sabía que la señora podía ser realmente dura con su hija. Sintió pena por la chica, pero solo se limitó a suspirar, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer y esas eran las consecuencias que los actos de Sasha le habían traído.

— En cuanto a ustedes dos— la directora se dirigió a Kaede y Yuzuma — Deberían demostrar que son buenas amigas y evitar que una de ustedes haga tonterías, si no aportan no quiten— regañó con severidad —. Harán limpieza en los clubs una vez termine el día escolar por dos semanas y quedan suspendidas de tales por lo que resta del semestre, y usted, señorita Kirishima— miró a la castaña — Le quitaremos el lugar del cuadro de honor de Uranohoshi en esta evaluación, ya que es claro que, a pesar de su inteligencia académica, no puede llevar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de ser un modelo para sus compañeras, al menos no ahora.

— Entiendo— dijo Yuzuma, sin alzar la vista.

— Señorita Kurosawa— miró a Dia — Le agradecería que no golpee a sus compañeras, por más enojada que esté, a pesar de sus intenciones, una pelea es una clara violación al reglamento, por lo tanto, queda suspendida una semana de su respectivo club y ayudará esa misma semana a las señoritas con la limpieza.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— No está en posición de reclamar. Ahora vuelvan a sus clases, no sin antes atender sus heridas.

Todas salieron de la oficina, menos Sasha. Kaede y Yuzuma no mediaron palabras con ellas, simplemente se adelantaron con paso apresurado por el pasillo.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó Chika, mientras miraba el rostro de Dia. Tenía un visible golpe en el pómulo izquierdo, la ceja abierta ligeramente y en su nariz se notaba un camino seco de sangre que terminaba en su barbilla tras rodear sus labios.

— No mucho, ¿te duele a ti? — la miró con preocupación.

— Solo cuando abro mucho la boca, realmente creo que la peor parte de la golpiza te la llevaste tú…— Dia notó que su amiga estaba apretando los puños con fuerza — Lo siento…

— Chika, no te disculpes… Ya escuchaste a la directora, tú actuaste de la mejor manera.

— No… Yo… Es cierto que no me gusta la violencia, pero también… siempre he tenido tanto, tanto miedo de ellas… Solo una vez intenté defenderme de ellas, y solo fue peor, nadie hizo nada… Y yo tampoco pude hacerlo— cubrió su rostro con ambas manos —. Pensé que ceder era lo mejor y lo más fácil, pero nos llevó a esto… Estás lastimada, yo… lo siento Dia… Lo siento mucho.

— Oye…— la pelinegra no sabía qué hacer, nunca se imaginó ver a Chika Takami llorar porque… Bueno, era Chika Takami, ¿qué sería bueno? ¿abrazarla?, ¿darle una palmadita?, ¿picarla con una rama?

En ese momento reflexionó en que la ojicarmín llevaba lidiando con una situación tan incómoda tanto tiempo, y siempre había preferido darle la espalda; pensar que no pasaba nada. Pero por más que lo quisiera ignorar, aun podía sentir miedo, aun podía sentirse intimidada, aun podía molestarse y sentirse impotente por su propia cobardía y la pasividad de su alrededor. Ahora que por fin había decidido hacer algo y se permitía ser más abierta, se había sincerado con ella misma.

— Si no fuera tan cobarde… Si no me hubiera acostumbrado a ceder… Tú no estarías así… Yuzuma y Kaede no temblarían de nervios y miedo, Sasha no estaría ahí dentro…

— ¡Chika! — la pelinegra tomó los hombros de su amiga y la sacudió ligeramente — Escucha, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Culpándote por las acciones de los demás? ¿Es que acaso te crees el maldito centro del universo? ¿Crees que puedes cambiar a una persona tomando decisiones por ella? Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, ya que ellas son esto, son problemas— bufó con molestia —. El que te hayan agarrado de su juguete todos estos años es tu culpa, pero hasta ahí déjalo, porque el que Sasha esté en la dirección y esas otras idiotas estén castigadas no es tu culpa y no es por ti— las lágrimas seguían cayendo del rostro de Chika y Dia suspiró con pesadez — ¿Sabes qué sí es por ti? — la ojicarmín negó con la cabeza mientras secaba el rastro de su llanto — El que yo no me haya metido en más problemas hoy, el que Sasha, Kaede y Yuzuma sigan casi intactas, el que pueda soltarme más… El que Leah siga viva — Chika rio ante el comentario de Dia y la pelinegra se felicitó internamente —. No te culpes por esto, ¿sí?

— Sí…— dijo en voz baja. El nudo en su garganta aun no se había ido.

— Ahora vamos a la enfermería— tomó su muñeca —. No digo que no te quede ese _look_ despeinado de héroe tras la batalla, pero no podemos volver a clase así, ¡Kanan me mataría si se entera de que dejé que te pasara esto!

Chika sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario de Dia, ya que sí, Kanan parecía la hermana mayor de las chicas en algunas ocasiones, aunque no habían podido vivir lo suficiente juntas como para saber hasta qué punto llegaba el instinto protector de la amante de los delfines.

Siguió a la pelinegra hasta la enfermería y se dejaron atender las heridas. La ojicarmín casi tiene que sostener las manos de su amiga para que se dejara curar la herida en la ceja. Sobraba decir que Dia había estado a punto de llorar al sentir el escozor del alcohol en su herida.

— Creo que lo que no te causó Sasha, te lo causó la enfermera— su burló Chika una vez estuvieron de camino a su salón.

— Cállate— replicó Dia —. Duele mucho el alcohol.

— Pero deberías haber visto tu cara, fue algo así…. — intentó hacer una réplica de la expresión de la bravucona de Sakuranomiya, pero sin querer estiró su labio más de la cuenta — Auch…

— ¡Ja! — Dia sonrió — Oye… ¿Ya estás mejor?

— ¿De qué?

— Lo de hace un rato, en el pasillo…

— Oh, eso…— Chika suspiró — Gracias, me animaste — sonrió ligeramente.

— No es nada.

— Espero dejar de causar problemas así…

— Hey— dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza de su compañera —, ya te dije que no es tu culpa, además, está bien que no pelees, para eso me tienes a mí.

— ¿Eh? No, nunca más vuelvas a pelearte por mí.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No me gusta verte lastimada…

— Vale la pena por mis amigas.

Dia notó cómo los ojos se Chika se abrían enormemente debido a la sorpresa, y entonces se sintió un poco avergonzada.

— Solo no te lastimes mucho…

— No— esbozó una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del salón y pedir entrar.

* * *

Un día más terminó y Riko salió con sus guardaespaldas: Matsuura _-kun_ por un lado y Watanabe _-kun_ por el otro. Todas las demás estaban atrás hablando con Chika y Dia acerca de lo ocurrido en la oficina de la directora. Algo en su interior le hizo sentir una gran satisfacción al enterarse de que Sasha y sus amigas tendrían su merecido, aunque también se sentía una mala persona al hacerle gracia el hecho de que la mayor de las Kurosawa terminara castigada junto a Kaede y Yuzuma. Ese era el primer día del castigo y la ojiverde ya estaba echando humo por las orejas.

Al cruzar la puerta, Kanan chocó con una figura ya conocida.

— ¿Estás bien capitana?

— Sí, perdón, llevaba esto a mi casillero.

— ¿Partituras? — la pelirroja se había agachado a tomar las hojas que habían quedado regadas en el piso; reconoció "Sad Romance" y "Claro de luna".

— Sí, son algunas canciones que quiero terminar de aprender— sonrió —. Se me hace tarde para llegar a mi casa, así que debo dejar esto, nos vemos— besó a You en la mejilla y siguió su camino. Está de más decir que esto hizo Riko la bofeteara hasta cansarse en su mente, pero no era momento para ponerse celosa. Ya habían sido demasiados dramas por un día.

— Riko— la voz de Kanan interrumpió sus pensamientos — No quisiera poner tenso el ambiente, pero mira allá— señaló la entrada de la escuela. Una chica de estatura considerable y largo cabello rubio estaba parada en una de las rejas: Rossalía. Menos mal no se había acercado por la fuerza como habían previsto, o no le hubiera ido bien.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó You, sin mirarla.

— Déjenmela— Leah comenzó a avanzar mientras se arremangaba el suéter.

— Leah…— Ruby la tomó de la manga del antebrazo— Escuchemos a Riko antes.

— C-Creo…— la pelirroja miró a You, buscando algo de valor, pero la peligrisácea tenía su vista al frente. Dirigió sus ojos a la rubia, tal parecía que ya la había visto, pero no se acercaba. Quizá era su manera de pedir que hablaran y le daba oportunidad de declinar o aceptar.

— Ánimo zura— dijo Maru. Todas notaron que Riko consideraba seriamente hablar con su ex novia, pero necesitaba algo de valor. Silenciosamente, se pusieron de acuerdo para darle ese empujón que le faltaba.

— Si te sientes lista, no hay que temer— sonrió Kanan.

— Y si no, si quieres paso a lado de ti para que no se acerque— ofreció Dia.

— Todo queda en ti Riko— escuchó la voz de Chika.

Suspiró pesadamente y dio un paso al frente. Ya había escuchado al ángel caído alguna vez decir una frase que rezaba: "Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo, y si tienes miedo, hazlo con miedo". Quizá no era el mejor consejo, pero intentó aferrarse a esas palabras.

— Hablaré con ella— se volvió a su grupo de amigas — Gracias chicas, les avisaré cualquier cosa que pase.

Todas asintieron y la pelirroja miró al frente. Comenzó a avanzar más rápido de lo que planeaba, estaba ansiosa. Llegó frente a Rossalía y pudo ver el nerviosismo en su mirada.

— Hola— saludó.

— Hola Riko…— la rubia sonrió con alivio.

— Supongo que quieres hablar.

— Sí… ¿Vamos? — ofreció su brazo, más por costumbre que por ser atenta. Riko comenzó a caminar por delante de su ex novia, rechazando el gesto. Su corazón estaba latiendo deprisa ante la expectativa, definitivamente ahora pensaba que no estaba lista para enfrentarla, pero ya estaba ahí, y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Rossalía la llevó a un mirador, tal parecía que conocía bien el camino.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien— respondió casi al momento, titubeó un poco antes de continuar — ¿Y tú?

— Bien, estoy en Otonokizaka.

— Genial— miró el horizonte. Se sentó en la banca y puso ambas manos en sus rodillas, recargándose.

— Veo que… tienes muchas amigas ahora.

— Tal parece que tú también.

— Sí… Me he rodeado de mejores personas.

— Muy bien.

— ¿Cómo ha sido vivir aquí? Ciertamente a mi me parece extraño no escuchar el sonido de los autos y el murmullo de la gente, pero es un lugar hermoso por lo poco que he explorado.

— A mi también me costó un poco de trabajo al principio… Pero— Riko cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido de las pequeñas olas —, una vez te acostumbras, empiezas a valorar las pequeñas cosas de esta ciudad.

— Te ves feliz, eso me alegra mucho— Rossalía junto sus manos y suspiró con pesadez antes de hablar. Era ahora o nunca —. Yo… Quiero pedirte perdón Riko— la pianista abrió los ojos, pero no la miró. Aun no se sentía preparada para cruzar palabras con ella que encerraran su pasado, pero sí podía escuchar lo que tenía que decir, y si entre todo eso las frases comenzaban a nacer en sus labios, las dejaría salir —. Perdón por hacerte sufrir, por hacerte daño, por reírme de ti, por tratarte de la peor manera… Soy una mierda de persona, la única razón por la que no he recibido mi merecido seguramente es porque ni siquiera la mala suerte quiere toparse conmigo debido a lo podrida que estoy por dentro— le dijo mirando al suelo. Pensó que tenía la entereza como para mirar a la pelirroja a la cara mientras admitía su culpa, pero fijar sus ojos en esos orbes dorados solo le hacían recordar que ella alguna vez había apagado ese brillo juguetón que emanaban. No podía perdonarse por eso. Riko no habló, pero puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia mientras la miraba con una sonrisa; una sincera y cálida sonrisa. Sin embargo, eso no hizo más que atormentar más a Rossalía, ¿por qué no le decía que estaba jodida, que ni siquiera soñara con su perdón o algo por eso estilo?, ¿no le daría una bofetada al menos?, se lo merecía, podría dejarse hacer lo que Riko quisiera hacer con ella, pero la pianista simplemente palmeó su espalda con empatía oculta y sonrió — No te entiendo— dijo por fin.

— Realmente yo tampoco te entiendo, pudiste seguir con tu vida y ya… Pero aquí estamos.

— Digamos que tuve mi merecido y me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía ir por la vida haciendo lo que quería sin lastimar a alguien gravemente… Y solo una vez sentí un poco del dolor que les causé a todas ustedes, fue cuando comprendí muchas cosas.

— ¿Te pasó algo malo? — preguntó Riko, incrédula. Aunque el hecho de que su plan de darle celos no funcionara no quería decir que el de otra persona tampoco lo hiciera; a su mente vino una pequeña plática que tuvo con la chica con quien Rossalía la engañó— … ¿Fue Lila?

— Bueno… Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Después de terminar contigo ella me pidió disculpas al siguiente día, pero nunca más volví a hablar con ella después de eso— recordó el rencor que sintió al ver a Lila hacer una reverencia tan profunda ante ella pidiéndole perdón, pensó que no tenía vergüenza y que quizá se estaba burlando de ella, cosa que concluyó una vez supo que Rossalía y ella estaban saliendo formalmente. Ese día no pudo evitar darle una bofetada a la chica.

Miró su mano, ahora entendía las disculpas de su compañera.

— Ya veo… Bueno, digamos que me hizo un poco de lo que yo te hice a ti, fue cruel, pero me lo merecía.

Riko no quería decirlo, pero ahora sentía pena por Rossalía. Quizá también, en el fondo de su mente, sentía satisfacción de que hubiera pasado por algo similar para que supiera lo que era; aunque eso no venía al caso. Ambas habían madurado, tal vez Riko lo había hecho un poco más desde que había llegado a Uchiura, pero había aun un largo camino que recorrer para la pianista.

— Bien… Yo… No sé qué decir, pero no siento ya ningún resentimiento hacia ti, afortunadamente pude dejar eso atrás hace mucho tiempo— frunció el ceño —. Pero verte regresar a mi vida tan repentinamente, me hizo entrar en pánico, no sabía qué era lo que querías realmente, pero al final creo que no puedo huir de lo que tiene que pasar, y sinceramente… Ahora me siento liberada.

— Yo igual… Un poco…— Rossalía suspiró. Las lágrimas habían amenazado con salir innumerables veces esa tarde, y aunque hacía su mayor esfuerzo por contenerlas, Riko pudo notar cómo bajaban por sus mejillas — Lo siento… Creo que tú eres la que debería estar llorando.

— Ya no soy así— mentira, incluso se había vuelto más sentimental, pero de momento, eso no era algo de relevancia —. Tranquila— palmeó su pierna.

— Gracias— la rubia sonrió y se secó las lágrimas—. Ya es algo tarde, ¿te llevo a tu casa? Claro, sí no quieres está bien… Incluso si no deseas que recuerde tu dirección la olvidaré— prometió con la mano derecha levantada y rostro severo, pero se notaba que era una broma. La pelirroja rio, pudo recordar con gracia que el sentido del humor de Rossalía era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella.

— De cualquier manera, vamos a terminar tomando el mismo camino, vayamos juntas.

— ¿Eh?

— Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos.

* * *

Mari estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su habitación. Su padre había llegado el día anterior, pero eso no significaba que estuviera en el hotel todo el día; y justo había salido a Tokio en la mañana, aunque le avisaron que dejó indicaciones para tener una junta con el personal a las seis de la tarde.

Eso significaba que, si quería hablar con él, debería esperar a que terminara la dichosa junta. Una vez una de las chicas del servicio le avisó que su padre se hallaba en su habitación, se dirigió a esta y tocó la puerta con cuidado.

— ¿Padre?

— Mari, pasa— se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— _Nights_ , ¿cómo te fue hoy? — preguntó mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama. El señor Ohara tenía la laptop en las piernas, pero en cuando Mari se sentó, la hizo a un lado para mirarla con curiosidad, pues raramente su hija iba a verlo por las noches, su costumbre cuando estaba en el hotel era que el hombre de cabello negro le daba las buenas noches, generalmente a las diez de la noche, y la joven le daba los buenos días, generalmente a las seis de la mañana.

— Fue un día realmente estresante— el hombre puso ambos brazos tras su nuca —, sinceramente quería tirar todo y venir a dormir.

— Tú siempre tienes sueño _daddy._

— Ciertamente, pero bueno, ¿cómo te fue a ti? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Bien… Yo amm… _I wanted to ask you something..._

— Soy todo oídos.

Mari suspiró y miró fijamente al hombre de cabello oscuro.

— ¿Por qué no funcionó con Paulette?

El señor Ohara alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pues no pensó que su hija le llegara a preguntar sobre su relación con su vieja agente y amiga. Suspiró y miró a la rubia con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Bueno, ella y yo no nos dimos el tiempo de conocernos como pareja— comenzó a decir—. Es fácil querer a un amigo de una forma romántica, crees que todo está arreglado con eso, pero de alguna manera es extraño, sobre todo si antes no hubo una atracción previa ni la hay al momento de intentar algo juntos, y eso es lo que nos pasó a nosotros— levantó la vista y se acomodó los lentes—. Un día simplemente decidimos que estaríamos bien como pareja: Ella era una persona que ansiaba el cariño que ningún otro hombre parecía querer darle, y yo ansiaba compañía, alguien amorosa tal y como ella lo parecía con sus novios, son deseos muy egoístas, eso es lo que nos condenó al fracaso inminente— terminó de decir —. Fue algo muy inmaduro de nuestra parte.

Mari se detuvo a analizar la historia de su padre. Ella solo había tenido oportunidad de ver el exterior: Vio cómo Paulette había pasado de ser esa chica enérgica y bromista con su padre, a ser más reservada e incluso mirarlo con algo de incomodidad. Y el señor Ohara no se quedaba atrás, él también había tenido un cambio demasiado drástico en su forma de ser con Paulette. Los miró alejarse más y más hasta que finalmente la rubia renunció.

— Entiendo…

— ¿Tienes algún problema Mari?

— No sé si llamarlo "problema"— hizo comillas con los dedos —. Pero sí he pensado mucho acerca de esto… Hay… Hay alguien que me gusta, pero la conozco desde que éramos niñas y…

— ¿Es la niña de Matsuura?

— ¿Eh? Sí…

— Ha cambiado mucho— dijo el señor con una sonrisa—. Siempre que la veo en la playa cuando salgo de viaje me hace sentir viejo.

— Je, je…— Mari pensaba que su padre estaba a punto de atravesar la crisis de los cuarenta, así que se estaba preparando para la humillación pública que sufriría cuando el hombre de cabello oscuro quisiera hacerse pasar por su hermano o alguna de esas cosas que hacen los adultos cuando llegan a dicha edad — Bueno, es eso lo que me tiene preocupada…— se recostó en el colchón _queen size_ y miró el techo — Cuando me fui… _I missed her so much_ , tanto que solo podía pensar con crecer y poder volver lo más pronto posible, ella… Bueno… Ya lo sabes…

— Sí— el señor Ohara bajó la mirada con pesar—, ella fue tu única compañía mientras yo me enfoqué en otras cosas… Sigo lamentándolo.

— _I do not blame you father_ — dijo Mari mientras se incorporaba y gateaba hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el hombre de cabello oscuro —, sé que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por miedo a que yo muriera… Sé que lo que pasó con mi mamá te marcó de una manera terrible, y es por eso que buscaste hasta por debajo de las piedras el mejor tratamiento para mi y trabajaste mucho por él.

— No podía dejarte…— los ojos color zircón del señor Ohara se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, Mari lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Y no lo hiciste, nunca me abandonaste, pero cuando era niña no comprendía eso y siempre me escapaba a la playa por la única persona que se sentaba a escucharme por más tonterías que dijera— rio al recordar la cara seria de Kanan mientras le platicaba de la poca atención que su padre le ponía, obviamente la pequeña no entendía ni un poco por lo que estaba pasando, pero asentía con tanta seguridad y seriedad que parecía que realmente lo estaba razonando —, fue como mi hermana mayor… Pero cuando volví… Padre… Cuando volví no la pude reconocer, y eso que la tuve tan cerca… No pude reconocer a esa niña, porque ahora era toda una mujer que me dejó sin aliento en cuanto se acercó a mi… Mi corazón latía muy rápido… De alguna manera me transmitía esa sensación de seguridad y ternura, pero… Pero cuando supe que era Kanan simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar— mimosa, frotó su cara contra el hombro de su padre y este acarició su cabello lentamente —, grité, maldije dentro de mi… Porque tenía miedo… Tengo miedo… de que, si ella y yo llegamos a ser pareja, un día tenga que encontrarme con esa mirada de incomodidad en ella, o que me rechace y me aleje de su lado… _I know that my heart could be with Kanan forever_ , pero… No sé si el de ella pueda estar conmigo, y no soportaría que no fuera así.

— Creo que estás hablando muy pronto de un "para siempre", a tu edad el amor parece…— comenzó a decir su padre con sinceridad, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡No! Yo sé que la amo y eso nunca va a cambiar— dijo con un fulgor desconocido en su mirada, el cual hizo que el señor Ohara se detuviera de decir algo más —, pero tengo miedo… Y si somos amigas… Siempre seremos amigas.

— ¿Tú quieres solo ser su amiga Mari?

— N-No... — admitió cabizbaja. Sintió cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas de golpe.

— Bueno… Si algo puedo aconsejarte hija, es que…

— Que me arriesgue, que luche por ella, que llegue y la bese… _I know all that!,_ mis amigas no paran de decírmelo… Pero…

— Entonces deja de tener miedo.

— _How?_

— Inténtalo.

— ¡Pero eso es lo que me da miedo!

— Hija… Eres todo un caso— rio ligeramente el hombre de cabello oscuro —, pero creo que te entiendo de alguna manera— se acomodó para poder mirar a su hija —, aun así, nada comenzará si solo te quedas parada en un lugar seguro, yo me arriesgué con tu madre, afortunadamente me correspondió, ¿qué tal si ella te corresponde también?

— Lo hace… Lo sé…— el señor Ohara se quedó callado, mirando a la nada — ¿Padre? — Mari pasó su mano por el frente de la cara de su papá, pero éste seguía sin reaccionar.

— Mari Ohara.

— Eh…

— _If you do not invite her out this weekend I will disinherit you! (Si no la invitas a salir este fin de semana, ¡voy a desheredarte!)_

— ¡Pero ya me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar nada de herencia! — dijo Mari, algo descolocada por la reacción del mayor.

— Obviamente eso es para que hagas tu propio dinero y no vivas siempre del mío, pero definitivamente no lo haré si sigues así.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con los negocios?

— Realmente no mucho, pero en ambos debes seguir tu instinto, ¿tú quieres a Kanan?

— Sí…

— Deberías simplemente seguir los consejos que te dan entonces, no tienes nada que perder.

— Pero…

El señor Ohara creía comprender el temor de su hija, no pensó que Paulette tuviera tanta relevancia para él incluso después de tantos años.

— Lo siento, no soy bueno dando consejos sentimentales, mi propia vida amorosa es un desastre— el hombre de ojos color zircón sonrió con cierta inocencia —, pero puedo asegurarte que las cosas no pasan de la misma manera para las demás personas… A diferencia de lo que pasó conmigo, ustedes sí se quieren de esa manera, aunque no por eso tienen el éxito asegurado, deben esforzarse para sacar adelante su relación.

Mari le dio un beso en la mejilla, realmente ya no sabía qué decir, ahora se sentía muy tonta.

— Será mejor que te deje trabajar, no te desveles mucho, _I love you so much dad_.

— Yo también te quiero.

El hombre vio a su hija salir y tomó su teléfono, entró a su lista de contactos y miró un número que hacía mucho no llamaba. Quizá…

* * *

Hanamaru miraba su reloj, Yoshiko pasaría por ella a su casa y su madre esta vez era la que la recibiría. Eso la ponía muy nerviosa, ya que si bien, su padre era de temer cuando se ponía serio, su madre lo era aun más; quizá el ángel caído saliera huyendo por el solo hecho de cruzar miradas con ella, aunque no la culparía, ella misma estaba a punto de tener un clásico sermón acerca de la responsabilidad de elegir a la persona correcta con quien estar, cosa que se retrasó con la presencia de sus amigas, pero que ahora, no había ningún impedimento para abordar.

— Hanamaru— le habló su mamá. Ambas estaban en la sala —, ¿a dónde irán hoy?

— Realmente no lo sé, me dijo que sería una sorpresa zura.

— Tienes que llamarme cuando sepas el lugar.

— Sí mamá…

— Si ella no respeta tu espacio, háznoslo saber a tu padre y a mí zura.

— E-Ella es muy respetuosa zura— dijo con seguridad —, nunca me obligaría a nada.

— Eso no lo sabes— afirmó su madre con severidad.

— Tú tampoco lo sabes zura— contra atacó.

Hanamaru sabía lo que sentía su madre, sabía que no era mala ni mucho menos le molestaba el que estuviera enamorada de una chica; su sobreprotección venía de muchos años atrás en su juventud, cuando se enamoró de una persona que la abandonó en cuanto tuvieron sexo, solo para volver años más tarde a tomarla por la fuerza. Nanami Kunikida tenía miedo de que se encontrara con alguien así y que una vez la tomaran, la abandonaran y le hicieran daño, pero Hanamaru sabía que su ángel caído no era así. Ella ponía todas sus cartas en favor de Yoshiko.

— ¡No me respondas así, Hanamaru! — exigió la señora de cabello castaño. La menor Kunikida tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada más, pues sabía que su madre podría cambiar de opinión y no dejarla salir con la peliazulada.

— Ella no es mala— solo se limitó a contestar. Antes de que la señora respondiera, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, indicando que el ángel caído había llegado —. Iré a abrir— dijo Hanamaru mientras se levantaba e iba rápidamente a la puerta principal.

— Hola Zuramaru— saludó la peliazulada con una sonrisa, pero al notar el rostro decaído de la castaña borró el gesto y lo reemplazó por uno preocupado —, ¿estás bien?

— Yoshiko Tsushima— habló la señora Kunikida —, espero cuides bien de Hanamaru, y más importante que eso, te exijo que la respetes, ante todo— el tono de la castaña mayor era fuerte y directo.

El ángel caído no entendió la agresividad de la madre de Maru, pero no estaba dispuesta a arruinarlo cuando apenas estaban comenzando a ser algo. Se irguió y miró directamente a la señora a los ojos.

— La respetaré y cuidaré con mi propia vida si es necesario señora, no deseo nada más que el bien de Hanamaru.

Maru se sorprendió de lo seguro que era el tono de voz de Yoshiko y no lo ocultó en lo más mínimo, pues la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora lo importante era saber cómo reaccionaría su madre.

— La quiero aquí antes de las siete y media de la noche.

— Aquí estará, ahora, con permiso señora Kunikida— Yoshiko hizo una reverencia profunda e invitó con un gesto a Hanamaru para que comenzara a caminar con ella.

— ¡Hanamaru! — gritó su madre.

— Mande zura— contestó, sabía que era demasiado bueno.

— Cuídate zura…— dijo antes de voltearse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sonrió, aunque su madre no fuera muy cariñosa, sabía que ese "cuídate" significaba más de lo que se percibía a simple vista.

— ¿Está todo bien Zuramaru? — preguntó Yoshiko una vez estuvieron más alejadas del templo Kunikida.

— Mi mamá es una persona muy difícil zura— comenzó a decir—, pero lograste responderle sin que te dijera algo malo… Eres sorprendente Yochan.

— Eh… Bueno…— el ángel caído rascó su mejilla— Gracias…

— Je, je, no es nada zura— Hanamaru tomó el brazo de Yoshiko y se pegó a ella, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la peliazulada —, comencemos nuestra cita mi ángel caído.


	22. Capítulo 22: ¿Lloraste por mí?

**Ahh... Tengo un bloqueo... horrible.**

 **Pero el capítulo se salvó, o eso creo xD. Bien! No tengo mucho que contar esta vez, así que les dejaré las respuestas a las review. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando!**

 **Ah! Estoy haciendo una historia colaboración con mi mamá y hermanos cuyos (? así que los invito a leer "The BIG Shiny Shiniest Dramatic Family" (hasta ahora solo tenemos confirmado como ship el DiaMaru), aunque no me hago responsable de lo que lleguen a leer de repente xD. Ahora sí, los reviews.**

 ***Ayrton Scar:** _Pronto habrá más YouRiko, pero si me permites una recomendación, paseate por "Oh my Shiny!", "La verdad absoluta" y "La perfecta relación con la persona imperfecta" de GabyMarie y "Un deber de familia" con "Mi perfecto mundo imperfecto"de Mag Max Kuv Bigotes. Tienen historias geniales aparte de que esos fics tienen YouRiko, mucho YouRiko xD. Hehe muchas gracias por tu review uwu, espero te guste el capítulo de hoy. Em creo que no te había visto comentar así que te doy la bienvenida a la sección de reviews, de este lado hay gomitas y de aquel otro café y agua, toma lo que gustes y espero tu lectura sea agradable uwu._

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi:** _Después de tanto que Riko aun siguiera siendo tan aventada sería el colmo, necesitaría otro baño de té de Leah (? hehe. Wait... No entendí lo de King xD quizá se me habrá escapado algo en el otro capítulo, lo revisaré. Espero te guste el capítulo uwu._

 ***Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** _Mi senpai me ha noticeado de nuevo -c muere- vale no xD. Bueno, me alegra mucho cuando comentas uwu, siempre es bueno conocer el punto de vista de todas las personas, más aun el de mi papá cuyo uwu. Estoy algo nerviosa, pues la verdad tenía miedo de que el capítulo anterior no hubiera sido tan bueno... Así que no sé qué pensar xD, pero! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de siempre leerme y comentar papá, significa mucho para mi, espero estar mejorando, pero me seguiré esforzando. Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana._

 ***C.A Press:** _Soy mala haciendo la parte de los adultos o personas maduras, creo que eso se reflejó en mi fic de Hanamaru mesías xD, pero si esta directora ha logrado infundir respeto, es que he mejorado (? hehe. Dia y Chika llevarán una amistad bien bonita uwu. Aghh! no sabes lo feo que sentí cuando "Sad Romance" fue tomado como meme, quiero decir... Una pieza tan hermosa y... Bueno, ni modo xD. Ya no digas nada, sé que mis fics son malos -llora- vale no xD, la verdad no sé qué hice en el otro capítulo, pero decidí no pensar en eso, pues si no podría avanzar en este. Pero muchas gracias por tus siempre sinceras palabras, los ánimos y el tiempo que siempre te tomas en redactar tu review. Creo que te tengo en facebook, creo e.e, si no, pues entonces confundí lo último que escribiste xD. Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana, muchas gracias por seguir aquí._

 ***Love Live:** _El YohaMaru es de las cositas más dulces del mundo uwu. Por ahora no veremos mucho ChikaDia, pero te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena, o eso espero. Muchas gracias por comentar uwu, espero este capítulo te guste._

 ***Karma:** _Ora pronobis... Por Yohane. Creo que lo escribí bien... Creo xD. Bueno, gracias por tus deseos, los necesitaré TwT. Bueno, en este capítulo veremos el punto de vista de You, hay que leer sus motivos, pobrecita, se le movió el piso. Respect for Shiny Dad y Zura Mom! Gracias por seguir leyendo uwu_

 ***Dirigo:** _Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de haber podido hacer ameno el capítulo, la verdad no quería hacer drama innecesario con Rossalía, pues Riko ya maduró... Al menos un poquito xD. Espero te guste el capítulo!_

 **Y pues ya, les mando mis mejores deseos para esta semana. ¡Hasta el siguiente Sábado o Domingo! owo**

* * *

Hay cosas que se disfrutan tanto que hacen que uno quiera cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por todas esas sensaciones. Justamente eso es lo que sentía Yoshiko Tsushima cuando Hanamaru la tomó del brazo y la miró con ese brillo dorado que solo poseían sus ojos; sonrió inconscientemente, aun no podía creer que la castaña le correspondiera, pero ahí estaban, mirándose como si fueran la única persona existente en el mundo.

— ¿A dónde iremos Yochan? — preguntó Maru mientras miraba la hora, pues sabía que, si llegaban tarde ese día, quizá su madre se opondría a que saliera de nuevo con su ángel caído. Lo tenía bajo control, incluso su acompañante parecía estar consciente de que solo tenían una oportunidad.

— Bueno, primero tomaremos el ferri a la isla Awashima— respondió a la vez que dirigía su mirada al semáforo en azul —, después de eso nos acercaremos al lugar.

— ¿Awashima? Yoshiko quiere secuestrarme zura— se burló la castaña mientras sonreía.

— C-Claro que no…— las mejillas del ángel caído se tiñeron de rojo — Además tu mamá me mataría si me llevo a su tesoro, se nota que quiere tener cuidado conmigo.

— Mi madre es una persona amable zura— comenzó a decir Maru, a pesar de que no tenían una relación unida, la quería—, simplemente tuvo una experiencia no muy grata cuando era joven, y ahora no quiere que yo pase por lo mismo que ella.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó la peliazulada.

— Eh… Sinceramente no creo que sea algo que pueda contar zura, al menos no aún, lo siento— dijo mientras bajaba la vista.

— Oh, claro, entiendo— sonrió —. Dejemos eso de lado, quiero hacer de esta una tarde inolvidable para ti Zuramaru.

— Je, je…— Hanamaru entrelazó sus dedos con los del ángel caído — Gracias Yoshiko.

— Zuramaru…— el gesto de la chica le dio valor.

— ¿Qué ocurre zura?

— Hace un rato no pude decir nada, pero…— la miró fijamente aun cuando por dentro sentía que moriría de pena, pero no se daría la libertad de apartar la vista, quería que la castaña supiera que hablaba en serio — Te ves hermosa.

Hanamaru sintió el calor envolver su cara, no se había esperado ese comentario. No pudo evitar sonreír y agradecer a sus amigas internamente. No solía creerse ese tipo de comentarios, pues aun era muy insegura acerca de su apariencia. Sin embargo, que Yoshiko se lo dijera de esa forma… No le daba oportunidad de pensar que era mentira.

— Gracias zura.

El rostro de la peliazulada tomó color, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más, pues estaban avisando que el ferri partiría pronto. Una vez arriba, ambas chicas miraron el paisaje que les ofrecía ese soleado día en Uchiura. Esto tranquilizó a Yohane, pues se temía que su mala suerte hiciera que lloviera justo esa tarde, pero tal parecía que no sería así. Las fuerzas de la oscuridad estaban de su lado para que su cita fuera perfecta.

Una vez llegaron a la isla, Yoshiko se dedicó a guiar a Hanamaru hasta el lugar donde había planeado llevarla. Maru preguntaba una y otra vez a dónde irían, pero la chica de cabello azul solo se limitaba a decir que faltaba poco para llegar. Finalmente, la castaña logró divisar un letrero que decía: "Parque Awashima".

— ¿Es un parque de diversiones zura?

— Mitad parque de diversiones y mitad parque común, cuando nos cansemos podemos dar un paseo, sé que te gustan los lugares tranquilos, así que al final iremos a una pista muy bonita.

— Nunca he estado en un parque de diversiones zura— dijo Hanamaru, emocionada.

— Es un muy pequeño, y como no disponemos de mucho tiempo por ser entre semana… Aparte de la amistosa advertencia de tu mamá— rio con cierto temor —, no puedo llevarte a Tokio, pero espero que esto sea lo suficientemente bueno para tu primera vez— Yoshiko sonrió y se acercó a la taquilla para comprar las entradas —, ¿a qué juego quieres ir primero? El mapa está pegado en esa pared.

— Umm— Hanamaru miró las atracciones que se lograban ver desde fuera del lugar—, ¿qué son esas?

— Parecen piñas gigantes que giran— Yoshiko tomó los boletos y agudizó la vista para poder enfocar aquello que tenía maravillada a su chica—, ¿quieres ir?

— _Mirai zura!_ — tomó la mano de Yohane y la arrastró hacia ese extraño juego mecánico.

* * *

Rossalía y Riko caminaban en silencio. A la rubia le parecía un poco incómodo que caminaran sin decir nada, pero no quería presionar a Riko. Si bien, ahora la pelirroja la había perdonado, o algo así, no sabía si eso significaba que estaba bien que volviera a acercarse a ella, aunque fuera para iniciar de nuevo y ser amigas. Conforme avanzaban se dio cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo al _ryokan_ donde se estaba hospedando.

— Um, Riko, ¿dónde vives exactamente? — la pelirroja se detuvo en una casa justo al lado del lugar y señaló el hogar con la palma extendida.

— Aquí vivo.

— ¿Eh? — la vida era misteriosa, sin duda. Ya había visto la construcción cuando llegó, pero nunca se imaginó tal posibilidad. Ahora se sentía extraña — Bueno, eso me hará más fácil despedirme de ti.

— Sí…— Riko no la había mirado a los ojos desde que habían tenido su conversación acerca del pasado. De nuevo, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, lo único que tenía completamente claro, ya sin ningún tipo de temor, eran sus sentimientos hacia cierta amiga suya.

— Bueno, eh…— Rossalía rascó su nuca — Creo que es algo obvio, pero tengo otro celular, ¿te gustaría que intercambiáramos números?

Riko al fin fijó sus dorados orbes en los ojos azules de la rubia e inhaló profundamente. Sentía que se le había olvidado decir algo, y ahora recordaba qué era.

— Lo siento, sé que ahora hemos aclarado todo, pero no me siento lista para intentar ser tu amiga o estar en contacto contigo…

— Sí… Claro— Rossalía pasó su mano por su mejilla mientras la frotaba, sabía que no sería fácil volver a la normalidad con Riko, si es que alguna vez la habían tenido. Sonrió en resignación —. Está bien.

— Gracias por entenderlo.

— Gracias a ti por acceder a hablar conmigo— la rubia suspiró y extendió su mano hacia Riko en señal de despedida. La pianista dudó por unos segundos, pero la tomó, estrechándola con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que ahora estaba dejando sus miedos de lado —. Hasta luego Riko, espero verte algún día de nuevo— le sonrió.

— Hasta luego.

Dio media vuelta y entró en su casa con paso lento y seguro. Una vez estuvo en el pie de las escaleras, corrió a su habitación y se dejó caer de cara contra el colchón. Actuar madura era difícil, se sentía confundida. Pensó que el día que volviera a ver a aquella chica que le hizo pasar tantas noches llorando, le daría una bofetada o algo así, pero si algo había visto ese día, es que la violencia no resolvía esa clase de cosas, quizá antes hubiera sido merecido, pero en ese momento ya era algo que no valía la pena. Además de que hacía mucho Leah le había mostrado con ese frío baño de té que actuar por impulso solo le haría lastimarse más. Rodó sobre la cama y miró el techo, el foco de su habitación estaba apagado, así que podía mirarlo directamente.

— ¿Todo bien, hija? — preguntó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

— Sí mamá, tranquila— se sentó en la cama.

— Pronto estará lista la cena, toma un baño.

— Sí, gracias.

Recibió un mensaje en su celular. Ilusionada, lo abrió tan pronto como sonó, pero no era quien creyó que sería. Ruby le había mandado un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien, así como le aconsejaba ser paciente y comprensiva con You. Un poco confundida, respondió que todo estaba arreglado, seguido de un breve resumen de lo que habían hablado, decidió guardarse sus preguntas respecto a la co capitana del equipo de natación para el día siguiente. Dejó el móvil en su mesilla de noche y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme. You se había comportado extraño con ella cuando se encontraron con Rossalía en la salida, pensó que le daría ánimos o que le dedicaría esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella poseía en señal de apoyo, pero no la miró ni una sola vez.

Quizá se encontraba tan impactada como ella, después de todo, se habían hecho amigas en Tokio.

Al día siguiente la vería y entonces sabría si todo estaba bien entre ellas dos, pues tenía un mal presentimiento. Con eso en la cabeza, se dirigió al baño de su casa para ducharse.

* * *

Dejó las partituras dentro de su casillero y lo cerró con cuidado, después de todo, no quería dañar sus fotografías.

Ese día su madre tenía que quedarse en Tokio por un asunto importante, así que tenía que cuidar de su mamá, pues tenía que ayudarla a moverse por la casa y atender sus necesidades básicas.

Salió de la escuela y pudo ver a una chica peligrisácea recargada en la pared de la salida. ¿Sería su día de buena suerte? Su mamá podría esperar un poco más, pero solo un poco.

— ¿You?

— ¡Eh! Ah… Hola Ame— la peligrisácea pareció regresar de un trance.

— ¿Estás bien? Luces pensativa.

— Estoy bien— suspiró con pesadez —, estoy algo confundida, creo.

— ¿Confundida?, ¿You Watanabe? Me parece que eso no está bien.

— Je, je…— la chica de ojos azules rio ligeramente. De todas las personas que creyó podría encontrar a esas horas, la capitana del equipo de natación no perfilaba en sus planes. Al parecer se había quedado demasiado tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos — Tal vez hace algunos años no podrías verme así, pero la verdad, han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses.

— Bastantes… Veo que te has hecho muy cercana a Sakurauchi…

— ¿Tú crees? — un rubor coloreó las mejillas de You, esto hizo sentir malestar a la pelinegra — Solo un poco— inmediatamente su cara cambió a la misma mueca de confusión que tenía en un inicio.

— No sé lo que pasa— Ame tomó su mano —, pero si quieres hablar con alguien, aquí estoy yo— le sonrió.

— Gracias…— la chica de ojos azules retiró el agarre de su _senpai_ con amabilidad — Tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme.

— No es nada…— susurró Ame mientras la veía alejarse.

De nuevo los celos se apoderaban de su corazón, pero no debía mostrarlos, pues lo último que quería era alejar a la chica de la que siempre había estado enamorada. Ya llegaría su turno, nada era para siempre, y estaba segura que Riko Sakurauchi solo era una más en la lista de corazones rotos que su amada había dejado regados por un lado y otro sin saberlo. Aunque, solo en caso de que no fuera así, había comenzado a tomar medidas.

Nadie conocía a You como ella.

Nadie la amaba como ella.

Nadie podría hacerla tan feliz como lo haría ella.

¡Incluso la recomendó como co-capitana ni bien se enteró que entró a Uranohoshi!

La ayudó a lograr una de sus metas. Nadie había estado tan pendiente de su bien como lo había estado ella, y cuando se diera cuenta, caería en sus brazos.

Este pensamiento le hizo sonreír ampliamente, sí, era verdad, nadie podría ganarle jamás el amor de su You. La felicidad la invadió y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos al caminar mientras llegaba a la parada de autobús, subió, pagó su pasaje y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. Azul del mar, como los ojos de su _kouhai_ , por eso amaba vivir en Uchiura. Miró su mano y dio un beso en su palma; extrañaba besarla, extrañaba sentir su aroma, su calor… Verla sonrojada arriba de ella.

— Solo debo ser paciente— sonrió.

Llegó a su casa, estaba un poco alejada de Numazu, pero así le parecía mejor, era mucho más tranquilo. La verdad es que no soportaba los ruidos fuertes, la ponían nerviosa.

— ¿Ame? — una voz se escuchó en los pasillos.

— Ya llegué mamá— se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de sus madres y encontró, sentada en la cama, a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color violeta.

— Qué bien que ya llegaste, comenzaba a preocuparme.

— Tranquila mamá, no importa qué pase, yo siempre llegaré aquí contigo— se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabeza —. Iré a preparar la comida.

— Tu madre dijo que había arroz hecho.

— ¡Genial! — Ame comenzó a caminar a la puerta — Ahora vuelvo.

La capitana del equipo de natación había sido criada en un primer momento por su madre, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros; siempre fue muy estricta con ella, pero Ame sabía que era porque siempre le había impulsado a cumplir sus metas, siempre que eso no ocurría…

Años más tarde la mujer que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de su madre llegó a vivir con ellas, había sufrido un accidente, así que se quedó con ellas por un buen tiempo cuando vivían en Chicago. No tenía recuerdos muy lúcidos de esos años, pues era una niña muy pequeña, pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a actuar como una pareja formal y desde entonces, a Laurel le decía "madre" y a Shizuku le decía "mamá".

— Lamento tener que ser una carga para ustedes, hija— se disculpó la mujer de ojos violetas.

— No es ninguna carga— le sonrió y puso la mesilla frente a ella.

— Gracias por la comida.

— Gracias por la comida.

* * *

— ¡Está caliente! — se quejó Yoshiko. Había pedido ramen en un puesto de comida del parque.

— Te lo dije zura— Hanamaru rio —, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?

— A la pista— sonrió —, hay que apurarnos a comer o el tiempo no alcanzará.

La chica de cabello castaño se sentía la chica más afortunada que hubiera vivido en la tierra hasta ese momento, toda la tarde la _datenshi_ había sido más que cariñosa con ella, era dulce, atenta y tierna en su manera de hablarle, nunca se imaginó que Yoshiko Tsushima, alias "Yohane" pudiera tener ese lado tan amoroso, aunque realmente, nunca se había detenido a pensarlo. Se preguntó si ella estaba correspondiéndole de la misma manera, Hanamaru también quería que su ángel caído sintiera lo mucho que la quería.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Yoshiko la tomó de la mano, y, en silencio, encaminó sus pasos a un área donde los juegos mecánicos terminaban y comenzaba un corredor donde pudieron apreciar, mientras avanzaban, árboles de colores rosa, rojo, amarillo y verde.

— Yoshiko.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto zura? — pidió mientras sacaba su celular.

— Sí— esbozó una sonrisa —, ¿dónde?

— Aquí está bien zura— le extendió el celular a su acompañante —, ¿podrías tomarla por favor?

— Bien— el ángel caído tomó el celular y entró en la cámara, después de cambiar a la vista frontal, alejó el _smartphone_ de ellas para poder capturarlas a ambas. Se sorprendió cuando Hanamaru la abrazó, y para su desgracia, fue justo cuando tomó la fotografía — ¡Zuramaru!

La castaña no dijo nada y tomó el móvil. Vio con ternura el retrato, donde ella abrazaba a Yoshiko y ésta ponía una cara graciosa que hacía notar su nerviosismo.

— Salimos muy bien zura— dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡P-Pero tú…!

— Salimos bien zura— se acercó a ella y el ángel caído sintió un cosquilleo al recibir el tacto de los labios de Maru en su mejilla. ¿Qué era lo que se supone que le iba a reclamar? —, ¿a dónde íbamos?

— E-Eh… Ah, sí…— volvió a tomar la mano de Hanamaru y siguieron caminando — Eso no es justo Zuramaru…

— ¿Qué cosa zura?

Yoshiko rio al ver la falsa inocencia de su ángel.

Pronto llegaron a una pista de patinaje adornada por algunas luces, las cuales habían comenzado a encenderse al estar próximo a terminarse el atardecer, lo cual le daba a la pista un aspecto dulce y acogedor, sumado al hecho de los hermosos árboles que se erguían alrededor.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Es hermoso zura!

— Desde aquí también podemos terminar de ver el ocaso, ¿quieres mirarlo o quieres patinar?

— Quiero patinar zura— sonrió—, hace mucho que no lo hago.

— Bien, ¿qué número eres?

Se acercaron a la caseta y el ángel caído pidió dos pares de patines. Yoshiko sabía que a esas horas no había nadie, pues la mayoría prefería ir de día o muy entrada la noche, así que, a excepción de otra pareja que ya parecía estar a punto de irse, tenían la pista para ellas solas.

— ¿Tú crees que esta parte del día tiene aroma zura? — preguntó Hanamaru mientras comenzaba a avanzar por la pista de una manera que, para Yohane, parecía que estaba flotando.

— ¿El atardecer?

— Sí— Hanamaru se acercó a ella y la tomó de ambas manos para llevarla por la pista —, siempre he pensado que cuando atardece el ambiente tiene un aroma diferente, es como un abrazo de algo cálido, no lo sé, es difícil de explicar zura.

— Creo que sé a lo que te refieres— Yoshiko inhaló y exhaló profundamente —. El aroma es diferente.

— Siempre me tranquiliza subir a la parte más alta del templo y sentir la brisa que trae el anochecer zura, ¿a ti qué te tranquiliza Yochan?

— Um…— Yoshiko se detuvo a pensar un momento — El sonido de las olas, siempre que me siento triste voy a la costa y me siento en la arena para escucharlas.

Hanamaru se detuvo, pues algo había conectado en su mente. Pensó en cuando ella estaba enamorada de You y ésta salía con alguna chica, veía a otra persona o incluso cuando comenzó a acercarse a Riko; el dolor que sentía en el pecho lo cambiaba por una sonrisa con la que pretendía apoyar a su amiga, pero por dentro, se deshacía lentamente y estaba condenaba a llorar cuando la presión en su corazón era demasiada. Entonces no pudo evitar pensar en Yoshiko… El ángel caído había estado enamorada de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no era sino hasta ese momento que había podido entrar en su corazón tan profundo que ahora la simple mención de su nombre hacía que todo un zoológico entrara en caos en el estómago y pecho de la castaña. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, seguro que la chica que ahora le dedicaba una mirada confundida, había llorado, había sufrido, había tenido que fingir, así como ella.

¿Cuántas veces Yoshiko habría ido a la playa mientras intentaba calmar su corazón que anhelaba su amor?

— Lo siento zura— dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla.

— ¿Eh?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué lloras? — la chica de cabello azulado abrazó a Maru y dejó que la castaña se recargara en ella.

— Lo siento zura… Debí haberte hecho sufrir mucho.

— ¿Tú?

— Recordé lo que sentía cuando estaba enamorada de You, y me pregunté… Si tú también habrías pasado por ese dolor…— Yoshiko no respondió — Lo siento…

— Hanamaru…— el ángel caído se alejó ligeramente de la castaña y buscó sus ojos — ¿Estás conmigo ahora porque temes haberme lastimado?

— ¡No zura! Yo de verdad te quiero— dijo con seriedad y miedo de que Yoshiko pensara que era así —. Es solo qué…

— El amor no es algo que puedas elegir… Y no se puede hacer nada si esa persona está enamorada de otra— comenzó a decir mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de los ojos de su ángel, pudo ver lo honesto de sus sentimientos reflejado en esos orbes dorados, así que alejó la pequeña inseguridad que había nacido en su corazón—, y yo no me habría atrevido a forzarte a que me amaras o a interferir entre You y tú.

— Lo sé… Eres demasiado amable zura…

— Y tú también— beso su mejilla —, pero no pienses ya en eso, pues ahora, me has hecho la chica más feliz de todo el planeta, el pasado ya no tiene relevancia para mí, así que tú tampoco te atormentes con las decisiones que tomé— tomó la mano de Maru —. Justo ahora, quiero disfrutar mi presente contigo.

Hanamaru mantuvo sus ojos en los de Yohane, no había un atisbo de duda en su mirada. Sonrió y juntó su nariz con la de esa extraña chica y la frotó con la suya.

— Te quiero zura.

— Te quiero— se abrazaron, disfrutando del aroma y calor de la otra.

— Yoshiko…

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Qué hora es zura?

— Déjame ver— sacó su celular y miró el reloj —. Las siete y diez.

Siete y diez.

¡Las siete y diez!

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron enormemente ante el descubrimiento.

— Será mejor que corramos zura.

— S-Sí… Yo creo que sí.

El resto del camino hizo que sus corazones latieran, pero no precisamente porque hubiera una razón romántica. El ferri tardaba quince minutos en llevarlas de muelle a muelle y les tomaría veinte minutos más llegar al templo Kunikida.

* * *

— Entonces Yoshiko Tsushima… ¿No fui clara con la hora zura? — preguntaba la madre de Hanamaru. Eran las 7:50 de la noche.

— Lo siento señora, es toda mi culpa.

— No es cierto zura, yo insistí en quedarnos un poco más— mintió.

— No, no fue así.

— ¡Claro que sí zura!

— Basta— Nanami hizo escuchar su autoritaria voz. Miró a la chica de cabello azul, la cual estaba haciendo una reverencia profunda. Sus ojos fueron de Hanamaru a Yoshiko —. Espero que sepas lo que esto significa, Hanamaru.

— Pero… — comenzó a decir la mencionada.

— La próxima vez que salgan, esta vez la hora límite será a las 6:30 de la tarde zura— Ambas chicas parecían sorprendidas, la señora suspiró y se dio media vuelta — Buenas noches y regresa con cuidado niña, no tardes mucho en entrar Hanamaru.

Una vez la señora entró en la casa, Yoshiko y Maru compartieron una mirada confusa, pensaron que la señora Kunikida les iba a prohibir salir de nuevo, así que definitivamente no se quejarían por el tiempo acortado.

— Me pregunto qué habrá pasado zura— susurró Hanamaru.

— Quizá confía en mí.

— O la encontramos de buenas zura— la castaña pensó —, no, espera… Ella nunca está de buenas.

— Si te escucha decir eso, no te podré ver en un año.

— Mi relación con ella es un tanto tensa— Maru sonrió —, pero creo que eso puede comenzar a cambiar zura.

— Esperemos que sí.

— Bueno… Creo que debo entrar ya, o ese año se convertirá en dos.

— Sí…— ambas chicas permanecieron en sus mismos lugares, sin dejar de verse.

— Entonces… Iré entrando…— dio un paso hacia atrás, pero solo un paso.

— Te veo mañana— sonrió Yoshiko.

— Sí, ve con cuidado mañana zura.

— Lo haré, tú también— el ángel caído hizo un mohín, realmente no quería irse y tal parecía que Maru tampoco quería que se fuera.

— M-Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa— ya no sabía qué decir para prolongar su despedida.

— Ten por seguro que lo haré— ¿sería bueno decirle que la quería?

— Gracias por lo de hoy Yochan, realmente me divertí mucho.

— Es un alivio, pensé que con esto último te había hecho pasar un mal rato.

— No zura, en serio me divertí.

— … Eh — ya no sabía qué decir.

— Y-Ya entraré zura.

— Que duermas bien Zuramaru, hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana zura— sin dejar de mirar al ángel caído, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y entró en su hogar.

Yoshiko aún se quedó parada ahí algunos minutos, mirando la puerta.

— Qué día…— se dijo mientras sonreía.

Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero no pasó mucho antes de que el sonido de pasos corriendo detrás de ella la hicieran voltear, solo para encontrarse con su ángel, quien tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo y la miraba de una forma misteriosa.

— Y-Yoshiko…

— ¿Todo bien Zuramaru?

— Sí…— Hanamaru se acercó más a ella y posó ambas manos en sus hombros, la chica de cabello azul la miró, nerviosa. El calor había subido a su rostro, sentía eternos los segundos en que Maru se acercó a ella lentamente para por fin, cerrar un delicado y dulce beso. El ángel caído tomó las manos que la castaña mantenía en sus hombros y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Cuando se separaron, compartieron una sonrisa — Te quiero zura.

— Te quiero— volvió a acercarse y dejó un cariñoso beso en la frente de Hanamaru —. Ya entra, no quiero que te regañen.

— Nos vemos mañana— besó su mejilla y regresó corriendo a su casa.

Yoshiko suspiró profundamente, sentía que su corazón fallaría en cualquier momento, pero debía sobrevivir si quería ver a su ángel un día más.

— Hasta mañana.

* * *

Mari había regresado al hotel y ahora solo quedaban Dia, Ruby y Leah en la parada de autobús. La pelinegra, como siempre, se encontraba discutiendo con la ojivioleta y Ruby tenía ganas de decir que los saltos, piruetas y la danza tradicional podían ser usados de igual manera en el mundo de las _idols_ y que ninguno era mejor que otro, pero no quería avivar la llama que parecía comenzar a apagarse, aunque esto se debía a que habían llegado a la casa de su _hermana_ para dejarla ahí.

La pequeña Kurosawa siempre había estado detrás de su prima casi para todo, pues solía asustarse con facilidad y siempre se ponía nerviosa ante extraños. Pero ese año se sentía renovada; habían pasado muchas cosas, desde la llegada de nuevas amigas a su vida, así como la aparición de la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Leah le había enseñado muchas cosas, también le había confiado muchas otras, como la historia de su familia y de cómo su madre se había quedado sola con ellas dos. Ruby admiraba profundamente la valentía de Leah y Sarah, gracias a ese ejemplo es que pudo hacerle frente a las pequeñas situaciones que ella misma vivía en su casa.

La pelirroja no era maltratada físicamente por su familia, pero una de sus madres siempre la tomó como una niña de poco carácter, dio por hecho que nunca podría defenderse sola y que siempre necesitaría a alguien yendo por delante de ella. Ruby también lo creyó mucho tiempo, nunca le dieron la oportunidad de tomar su vida y defenderla por cuenta propia, así que siempre pusieron a Dia a cuidarla y procurarla cuando sus madres no podían hacerlo, ya que desde pequeña había sido entrenada en el dojo Kurosawa y a temprana edad había mostrado un carácter fuerte y dominante. Ya antes había intentado salir de su temor al mundo y de todas esas ideas que rondaban su mente, pero no había hecho avances significativos, no hasta que se encontró con cierta chica de extraña personalidad, en ese momento alguien le había lanzado una soga al pozo de seguridad donde aún estaba metida. Y así le sangraran las manos, la iba a tomar con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Ya no te ha dicho nada la señora Kaori? — preguntó Leah mientras acompañaba a la pelirroja a su casa.

— Solo que extraña a la vieja yo, pero realmente se ve más tranquila con respecto a mis decisiones, aunque le costó aceptar que yo las tomara.

— Bueno, es que casi te elegían qué vestir.

— Supongo que eso no estaba bien— sonrió —, gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me has dado valor.

— Aunque realmente no he hecho mucho por ti.

— Fuiste la primera persona que escuchó lo que quería decir, eso fue bastante para mí— Ruby recordó la primera vez que la invitó a salir y sonrió. Leah no había cambiado ni un poco, así como su relación tampoco lo había hecho. Desde el primer momento en que hablaron se reconocieron como amigas y de esa manera habían seguido; compartiendo el sueño, los desvelos por proyectos escolares, la comida, las risas, la alegría y aunque aun no pasaba nada malo, sabía que también compartirían las tristezas.

Leah estaba por contestar cuando vio una figura caminando en la distancia. Era una chica que conocía.

— ¿Esa es You?

— ¿Eh? — Ruby volteó y miró a la peligrisácea caminar por la banqueta.

— Ya es tarde, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo?

— Veamos— miraron a ambos lados de la avenida y cruzaron para poder llegar a su amiga.

— ¡You! — le habló Leah mientras avanzaban hacia ella.

La chica de ojos azules levantó la mirada y las saludó con la mano.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Ruby, pero cuando vio la mirada perdida de la peligrisácea, se preocupó — Creo que no.

— No lo sé— sonrió, pero se notaba que era una sonrisa forzada —, me siento mal.

— ¿Es por Riko? — como siempre, Leah no podía guardarse sus ideas.

Los ojos de You se abrieron en sorpresa, no sabía que fuera tan transparente para otras personas que no fueran Yoshiko y Kanan, pero al parecer sus nuevas amigas ya la conocían más de lo que pensaba. Se pasó la mano por la cara y asintió.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Ruby.

— Realmente nada, es solo que…— infló ligeramente una de sus mejillas — Creo que tengo miedo— sonrió.

— ¿Miedo de qué?, ¿De que todo se arregle con Rossalía y vuelvan a salir?

— Leah, me estás dando miedo— contestó You.

— No es difícil saberlo, literalmente ignoraste a Riko desde que vimos a su ex parada en la salida.

La peligrisácea bajó la mirada, lo sabía, pero no lo había hecho como un berrinche o con una mala intención, simplemente sabía que, si miraba a la pelirroja, posiblemente querría aprovecharse de la atracción que sabía que Riko sentía hacia ella para convencerla de que no hablara con Rossalía, y así, hasta que la rubia se cansara de esperar y se fuera. Pero tenía que dejarla ir con ella, tenía que dejarla avanzar. Tenía que hacerlo.

— Hacer lo correcto duele mucho a veces.

— Estás predisponiéndote, ¿no viste la cara que puso Riko cuando la vio en la videollamada? Esa no es la expresión de alguien que ve a la persona que ama después de muchos años, y para lo poco que nos contó, no regresará con ella, ¡y si lo hace yo…!

— Creo que— interrumpió Ruby — … hay que pensar las cosas con más calma— puso una mano en el hombro de You —. Pero Leah tiene razón, Riko no volverá con Rossalía, pero si así lo hiciera, por sus razones— miró a Leah como advertencia para que no hablara, pues sabía que la interrumpiría al abrir la posibilidad de que la pianista aceptara de regreso a su ex en una relación—, ¿te rendirías?

— ¿Rendirme? — You no entendía —, ¿Rendirme con qué?

Ambas chicas de coletas se miraron y suspiraron. Leah tomó la palabra.

— ¿Te gusta Riko, sí o no?

— Yo… No lo sé, eso creo…

— ¿Crees?

— Es algo nuevo para mí, es la primera vez que temo que alguien se arregle con otra persona— miró el mar, esa vista siempre le traía paz —. Riko ha sufrido mucho, y no quiero hacer nada a menos que esté segura de lo que siento, pues no quiero ser otra cicatriz en su corazón, pero ahora… simplemente no pude evitar sentir miedo de que arregle todo con ella… Y que el amor que alguna vez sintió por Rossalía siga ahí…— sin quererlo, su rostro mostró su aflicción.

— Todo va a estar bien— Ruby la abrazó.

Leah miró la escena con la mirada perdida.

" _¿Segura de lo que siente?_ ", le sonaba conocida la razón, pero ahora que la veía en alguien externo, se le hacía un tanto cobarde. Esto hizo que se molestara un poco, pues había algo que no le gustaba sentir, algo que se había negado a dejar crecer desde la primera vez que vio a su madre bajar la cabeza ante los insultos de sus abuelos. Esa incertidumbre que casi se apodera de ella cuando se paró junto a su hermana entre ellos y la mujer que les había dado la vida, mientras les exigían respeto.

Leah Kazuno, odiaba sentir miedo.


	23. Capítulo 23: Una doble bomba

**Pero Ani! El capítulo ahora tiene título!**

 **Pues sí xD, decidí llevar el formato que manejo en mis otros fics a este, así que aquí esta uwu. Aun no sé si les pondré título a los otros capitulos (que apenas caí en cuenta de que ya llevamos 20 capítulos o.o)**

 **Bien, no tengo mucho que contar, no he estado en mis mejores días pero todo está bien, el sentimiento me sirve ( ? Ahora, respondo reviews!**

 ***Yui Funami Sonoda:** _Aww qué lindo review, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, así como te doy la bienvenida a la sección de comentarios, toma lo que gustes ( ? hehe xD. Espero poder seguir ofreciendote una historia interesante, muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

 ***Love Live:** _Hehe... Ya aparece Kanan, aquí está Kanan xD, ya más adelante veremos más de ella, pues tomará un rol importante en el futuro uwu. el DiaChika tomará furza con el tiempo uwu. Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana uwu._

 ***Karma:** _You ama a Riko, yo ya quiero que se besen xD, ahora hay que ver cómo afronta estos nuevos sentimientos. El YohaMaru irá viento en popa por ahora uwu. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana! Gracias por siempre estar pendiente uwu._

 ***You-chan:** _A_ _y... No sé qué pasa últimamente con la historia, pero va creciendo, y agradezco a las nuevas personas que leen y/o comentan aquí uwu, es lindo saber que mis desvarios le gustan a alguien. Te doy la bienvenida a los reviews, toma lo que gustes ( ? hehe xD. Espero que te guste el capítulo!_

 ***C.A Press:** _Noo! claro que no! Maru y Yoshiko aun tienen que formalizar, pero eso se decidirá en la escena con sus padres, aunque el ángel caído ya anda pensando que se salvó, pero no xD. Amo el cliché, mi YohaMaru necesitaba esa escena xD, literalmente soñé con ella ( ? . Bueno, ahora Riko ha cerrado un ciclo, pero empezará otro, esta vez con You, pero ambas deberán ser fuertes. Ame es inmadura, sí, eso le costará caro un día, quién sabe cuando, pero un día. Ya veremos más de Leah, de hecho, demasiado xD. Espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por siempre estar al pendiente!_

 **Y pues nada, los dejo leer, ¡feliz inicio de semana!**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 23:**

 **"Una doble bomba"**

* * *

Mari se levantó ese día con energía renovada. Un poco del miedo que tenía en su corazón aun persistía, pero las palabras de su padre seguían resonando dentro de su mente con una fuerza inmensa: Había tomado una decisión. Se sumergiría a ese mar incierto del amor y arrastraría a Kanan con ella, lo quisiera o no. Aunque bien sabía que su peliazulada lo quería.

Se puso frente al espejo y se miró fijamente, brillaba como la Mari Ohara que no le tiene miedo a nada.

— _Good Mari!_ Hoy tenemos que comenzar nuestra operación— pensó un momento —… Dia es la que pone nombres geniales a estas cosas— cerró los ojos—. Bien Mari, _you are a grumpy girl_ — levantó los párpados e hizo mala cara, para después gritar con una voz más gruesa — ¡La operación " _Make fall to dolphin_ " _desu wa_! — rio ante su ocurrencia y entró a bañarse.

La rubia había dejado sus coqueteos desde que había regresado a Uchiura, pues no había nadie aparte de Kanan que le llamara la atención, así que estaba algo oxidada, pero eso no importaba. El poder del amor era grande, ¿o no?

* * *

Kanan se encontraba terminando de acomodar los visores en los estantes, quería dejar todo bien antes de irse a la escuela. Un mensaje interrumpió su labor, pero al mirar el nombre del contacto, se apresuró a abrir _Whats App._

 **Mari / 7:00 am.**

 ** _Good morning!_** **Espero hayas dormido bien Kanan. Oye, ¿te parece si hoy nos vamos juntas?**

Ciertamente era un giro de eventos inesperado. Si bien, Kanan tenía la resolución de luchar por el amor de su sirena, planeaba hacerlo con tiempo, darle pequeños detalles y enamorarla poco a poco; justamente ese día llevaba una rosa para Mari. Buena oportunidad para dársela.

 **(Me) Kanan / 7:02 am.**

 **Claro, vayamos juntas. Pero espérame en el hotel, hay algo que quiero darte. Dame quince minutos.**

 **Mari / 7:02 am.**

 ** _My prince will come for me!_** **Está bien, aquí te espero _honey._**

— ¡¿P-Pri-Principe?! — gritó Kanan. La rubia ya le había llamado así varias veces, pero no se sentía tan de la nada como en ese mensaje —, ¿Sigo dormida? — se preguntó.

Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, emprendió su camino al hotel Ohara. Ahora más que nunca quería llegar y mirar la cara de Mari al darle la sorpresa, pues al ser un pueblo costero, las rosas no se conseguían fácilmente, y también costaban demasiado, así que había tenido que ir muy temprano a Numazu por ella.

Comenzó su carrera con la rosa envuelta en papel celofán en mano. Era una chica rápida así que quizá estaría en el hotel en menos de diez minutos. Ilusiones de enamorada, pues llegó en dieciocho minutos al lugar. Le mandó un mensaje a Mari de que ya se encontraba en el hotel, y ésta le respondió que ya estaba bajando al _lobby._

— _Good morning Kanan!_ — saludó Mari. La peliazulada escondió la rosa detrás de ella.

— Buenos días Mari— sonrió. Ya lo sabía, pero la chica de ojos color zircón era hermosa.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — la rubia pudo ver una maltrecha rosa detrás de su amiga.

— Oh, bueno— Kanan mostró la rosa, pero su cara inmediatamente reflejó su sorpresa al ver el estado deteriorado de su regalo —, ¿cómo? — no lograba explicarse. ¿Es que acaso las rosas no soportaban el océano?

Mari rio al notar las expresiones en la cara de la amante de los delfines, quien intentaba averiguar el por qué del estado de su pequeña sorpresa. ¡Realmente era su día de mala suerte!

— _Poor Kanan_ — dijo mientras se acercaba a ella — ¿La trajiste en la mano mientras corrías?

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, no sé cómo ha pasado esto.

— Claro que sí— la rubia movió sus brazos, mientras simulaba la forma ruda en que corría su querida despistada —, tú corres así, es normal que al traer la rosa en mano y con tanto movimiento, se maltratara un poco.

— El vendedor me dijo que el papel evitaría que sufriera daños— el rostro de la peliazulada mostraba decepción. En su mente hizo un recordatorio de no volver a confiar en los floristas.

— _Oh honey_ — Mari se acercó a ella —. El papel celofán las protege, pero tampoco es milagroso— puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Kanan e hizo que levantara la mirada. Esos ojos de cachorrito triste estaban matando de ternura a la rubia —. Es hermosa, gracias— besó su nariz con dulzura.

Los ojos de Kanan se abrieron en señal de sorpresa y sus mejillas tomaron un notable color rojo, haciendo que Mari se sintiera satisfecha por tal reacción, decidió aprovechar la situación para estar cerca de ella, no se separó ni un centímetro de la cara de su amiga. Deslizó suavemente la rosa de la mano de Kanan, sin romper el contacto con su mirada, y finalmente se alejó con una sonrisa felina.

— ¿M-Mari?

— La iré a poner en agua a mi habitación, _wait me?_

Antes de siquiera escuchar respuesta, la rubia corrió. Pensó que coquetear con Kanan sería sencillo, pero no, ¡no lo era!, su corazón fallaría a este paso.

— Todo lo que quieras— sonrió la amante de los delfines.

* * *

You no le había mandado mensaje a Riko, ni siquiera la había llamado, lo cual preocupó a la pelirroja, pues todas las mañanas le mandaba los buenos días, o al menos la molestaba un poco, pero esa mañana, ni siquiera señales de humo había visto de la peligrisácea.

— ¿Todo bien Riko? — preguntó Chika mientras buscaba la mirada de su amiga.

— ¿Eh? Sí… Lo siento.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, solo— Riko suspiró—… estoy preocupada por You.

— ¿Le pasó algo?

— No, o bueno, no lo sé… quizá— la preocupación había llenado el corazón de la pianista, quien comenzó a imaginarse varias tragedias donde You era protagonista, pero cuando llegó a los ataques de _noises,_ decidió que estaba llevando su preocupación a niveles dramáticos.

— Ya llegaremos a la escuela y la verás.

— Sí— Riko sonrió ante la idea y comenzó a andar más rápido sin darse cuenta. Chika no pudo más que sonreír y seguirla, esperaba que lo que pasaba con la co capitana del equipo de natación no fuera lo que pensaba, porque si era así, quizá ambas saldrían lastimadas — Bueno, como dice Dia— susurró a sí misma —… Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Llegaron a la escuela, pero no encontraron a You en la entrada, solo a Yoshiko.

— _Ohayohane!_ — saludó.

— _Ohayoshiko!_ — contestó Chika.

— ¡Oye!

— Je, je, lo siento.

— Nuestra heroína se está aprovechando— sonrió el ángel caído.

Chika sonrió y miró a los lados.

— ¿Y You?

— Llegó hace un rato— Yoshiko elevó la vista, recordando lo que su amiga le había dicho —, dijo que tenía algo que hacer en el club de natación.

— Bueno— Riko respiró con tranquilidad. Menos mal no había sufrido ningún accidente y ahora sabía que estaba ocupada. Seguro por eso no la había saludado —… Aunque no es como si fuera su obligación— se dijo.

Chika escuchó esto y puso una mano en el hombro de la enamorada.

— Todo estará bien Riko— la animó.

— Gracias— sonrió —. ¿Esperas a alguien, Yochan?

— A Zuramaru— contestó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días zura! — y justo, la mencionada había llegado.

— Hola Maru— Chika sonrió mientras veía a la castaña aferrarse con cariño al brazo del ángel caído mientras ésta se sonrojaba — ¿Quiénes nos faltan?

— Leah, Dia, Ruby, Kanan y Mari— enumeró Chika.

— _Good morning!_ — la voz en la distancia de Mari llamó la atención de todas. La rubia corrió a abrazar a Riko y Chika, algo a lo que ya se habían acostumbrado después de unas que otras caídas al recibir a la _shiny girl_.

— Alguien está de buen humor— remarcó Yoshiko, quien ahora tomaba la mano de Hanamaru.

— ¿Ah sí? No soy la única, sonríen más que otros días— las señaló Mari mientras las miraba con malicia.

— N-No es cierto— negó el ángel caído y Hanamaru se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente, pero sin soltar la mano de su peliazulada.

En la distancia, Kanan pudo apreciar una pequeña figura pelirroja que iba corriendo.

— ¿Qué hora es chicas? — preguntó, preocupada, pues quizá era más tarde de lo que creyeron.

— 7:45 de la mañana zura— respondió Hanamaru.

— ¿Por qué corre Ruby entonces?

— Seguro está buscando a Leah.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya hizo enojar a Dia? — Chika no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Oh, aquí viene zura— Hanamaru alzó la mano para saludar a su amiga —. Hola Ru— la pelirroja pasó corriendo —… ¿by?

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

— Iré a buscarla— dijo Kanan mientras avanzaba.

— Iré contigo— anunció Mari y corrió con ella al interior del edificio. Al cabo de un rato vieron llegar a Leah junto a Dia. Ambas estaban hechas un caos.

— ¿Dia? — Chika se acercó a ella inmediatamente para verificar el estado en que se encontraba, Yoshiko se acercó a Leah, quien tenía el labio partido.

— ¿Qué ocurrió zura? — preguntó Hanamaru al notar el ánimo decaído de la pelinegra.

— ¿Vieron a Ruby? — Dia parecía preocupada.

— Acaba de entrar corriendo al edificio, Kanan y Mari fueron tras ella, ¿está todo bien? — Chika intentaba acomodar los broches de la pelinegra.

— Bueno…

— Ve a buscar a Ruby— le dijo Leah —, yo les contaré.

Dia asintió y comenzó a correr al edificio.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Riko.

— Dia y yo peleamos.

— Eso lo podemos ver— contestó el ángel caído —, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

— … Besé a Ruby.

* * *

Leah había estado pensativa desde su encuentro con You, y la pelirroja lo notó cuando llegaron a su casa, así que antes de que se fuera, la tomó de la mano para preguntarle el porqué de su semblante.

— ¿Estás bien Leah?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— No te ves bien.

— Estoy pensando en muchas cosas.

— ¿Pasó algo con tus abuelos?

— No, los viejos no quieren saber nada de mi madre, Sarah o de mí.

— ¿Entonces?

— You tiene miedo…— dijo, casi susurrado.

— Lo sé, es normal.

— No me gusta el miedo.

— ¿Eh? — Ruby no entendía el enojo de Leah. Sabía que la pelimorada era un tanto intensa con las personas que no eran tan valientes como ella, pero no podía esperar que todos tuvieran sus agallas — Entiendo que te moleste, pero no todos somos tan valientes ni podemos tomar a la vida por los cuernos— la pelirroja apretó ligeramente su falda, pues sabía que ella no era tan valiente, pero lo estaba intentando, así como You. Y por mucho que quisiera a Leah, no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera ella, echara por tierra su esfuerzo, reflejado en la peligrisácea —. Simplemente necesita tiempo.

— Tiempo— las amatistas rojizas que Leah poseía por ojos miraron el suelo —… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— No lo sé— Ruby no estaba entendiendo —, supongo que unos días o quizá semanas.

— Cinco años, diez, ¿un mes? — susurró— A veces… Esperar es demasiado doloroso, ¿sabes? — era oficial, la pelirroja había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación.

— No te entiendo.

— Nos vemos… mañana— sonrió.

La explicación de su amiga era vaga, pero Ruby decidió no preguntar más, pues cuando Leah hacía esa cara: adolorida y angustiada, solo para después reemplazarla con una gran sonrisa, sabía que sacarle algo sería completamente imposible. Aunque se hacía una idea de lo que le ocurría.

Leah dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino a casa.

Esperar… Miedo… Impotencia… El tiempo…

Odiaba esas cuatro palabras.

No había tiempo que perder, la vida era demasiado frágil, y si se tenían que tomar acciones, había que tomar acciones.

Su madre había insistido siempre en mantenerlas juntas como familia, había una razón muy importante para ello, una que Leah había descubierto sin querer y por la cual, comenzó a ser de la manera en la que era con su hermana mayor. La razón por la que disfrutaba de cada pequeño momento con Sarah Kazuno, la razón de su miedo al tiempo, y la razón por la que le desesperaba tanto tener que esperar.

Carol, la madre de Sarah y Leah, había conocido al padre de ambas chicas en su trabajo, pues el joven iba frecuentemente al restaurante donde la joven Nishimiya ayudaba a su familia. Fue inevitable para ambos no sentirse atraídos el uno del otro al compartir una que otra plática casual, que al final terminaba siendo toda una aventura resumida en palabras o simples momentos juntos, pues había veces que Katoru llegaba a tener dificultades para respirar y solía toser con frecuencia. Los padres de la joven no aceptaron su relación en cuanto supieron que el príncipe morado de su hija tenía aspiraciones de ser un gran músico, cosa ridícula para los Nishimiya, pero que a Carol no podía importarle menos.

La noticia del próximo nacimiento de una bebé Kazuno fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Los padres de Carol la sacaron de la casa a punta de empujones e insultos, dejándola en la calle. Katoru Kazuno no se iba a deslindar de su responsabilidad, pero llegados a ese punto, le confesó una terrible verdad a su prometida de apenas 19 años de edad, algo que creyó tendría más tiempo para pensar en cómo decirlo: Él tenía cáncer de pulmón.

Tal revelación fue un golpe fuerte para Carol, quien no atinó más que a llorar todo lo que pudo ese día en brazos de su prometido. Ahora entendía la razón de la repentina disnea, la tos, el cansancio bajo el que llegaba a verla, sin mencionar que, a algunos metros del restaurante, se encontraba un hospital general. Pasaron algunos días para que Carol pudiera digerir la noticia, pero al final decidió que no se iba a rendir, pues el cáncer de pulmón era tratable, así que apoyaría a Katoru. Pasaron tiempos difíciles, y lo fueron aun más con la llegada de su primera hija; sin embargo, parecía que la enfermedad del padre de Sarah y Leah había comenzado a ceder hasta casi desaparecer.

Era un milagro, en palabras de los médicos.

La suerte comenzó a sonreírles por un largo periodo. Katoru trabajaba en una tienda de abarrotes y Carol se dedicaba a organizar fiestas desde casa, así que les fue bastante bien, se estaban recuperando. Llegó a sus vidas su segunda hija; Leah. Dos hermosas pequeñas que crecían saludablemente, trabajo estable, salud… Era todo lo que necesitaban.

Sin embargo, una noche, una terrible tos atacó al señor Kazuno, quien irremediablemente tuvo que se internado en el hospital tras sufrir una insuficiencia respiratoria. El milagro había desaparecido, y Katoru Kazuno se fue con el, junto a las esperanzas y fortaleza de su esposa, pues si tanto se había esforzado, y al final no había conseguido nada, ¿eso significaba que sus padres tenían razón?

Carol entonces se encontró sola con dos hijas que mantener, gas, luz, renta, colegiatura y comida que pagar. Demasiado para una ama de casa con una niña de cinco años y una pequeña de tres. Con el orgullo aplastado, volvió con sus padres en busca de ayuda, la cual no le fue negada. Los Nishimiya no se creyeron el hecho de que aquel vivaz joven hubiera muerto, se aferraron a la idea que siempre habían tenido de aquel "vividor": Seguro la había dejado por otra, y ahora Carol, avergonzada, no se atrevía a aceptarlo. Estas palabras fueron el pan de cada día para la madre de las dos pequeñas, quienes, para malestar de los padres Nishimiya, eran el vivo retrato de Katoru Kazuno.

Años de opresión.

Años de permitir que las personas que le dieron la vida, se la arrebataran poco a poco con esas palabras hirientes.

Años de soportar las miradas mal intencionadas de toda la familia Nishimiya.

Años siendo pisoteada bajo una falsa superioridad.

Años, siendo prisionera de un respeto que no le permitía alzar la vista.

Todo eso terminó cuando, sin previo aviso. Su pequeña niña, con apenas ocho años y su primogénita, contando las diez primaveras, se pararon frente a ella en una de las tantas veces en que sus padres se dedicaban a pisotear su dignidad, y gritaron con sus pequeñas voces: "¡Dejen en paz a nuestra mamá!".

Las bofetadas que les fueron propinadas se convirtieron el fuego que encendió la mecha de un barril que llevaba años llenándose. Explotó.

Tomó a sus hijas junto a sus pertenencias y salió del lugar, sin saber a donde ir exactamente.

Encontró un pequeño cuarto en las afueras de Tokio, apenas lo suficientemente grande como para tener una cama y una estufa. Pero ya era algo. Volvió a elevar la vista en el horizonte: Pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, por sus hijas.

Pasaron algunos meses.

El llamado preocupado de uno de sus vecinos la sacó de su jornada de trabajo. La pequeña Leah había ido tocando de casa en casa, pidiendo ayuda a gritos desesperados, todo lo que se escuchaba salir de la niña de ahora once años era: "¡Mi hermana, mi hermana está escupiendo sangre!". Con el corazón a punto de salirle por la garganta, salió del almacén y llegó corriendo al cuarto donde había dejado a sus hijas, Sarah estaba tosiendo sangre y el tono de su piel comenzaba a ponerse azul.

Uno de los vecinos la llevó al hospital más cercano. La escena se estaba repitiendo, pero esta vez, no sabía si lo soportaría. Tuvo que tomar los ahorros de la renta para pagar el hospital y los estudios que ordenaron para Leah.

Afortunadamente la pequeña Kazuno no presentaba nada.

Pero su hermana mayor… Había heredado el cáncer de pulmón de su padre.

La depresión atacó a Carol, era demasiado para ella, no podía ver partir a otro pedazo de su alma, si es que aun quedaba algo de ella. Una noche, mientras admiraba el rostro de su hija más pequeña, pensó en la manera en que podría salir adelante, esta vez, con una de sus pequeñas en el hospital y con la otra sola en casa. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin querer, cayendo sobre las mejillas de Leah, quien abrió los ojos.

Las palabras de la pequeña Kazuno fueron decisivas esa noche.

— No llores mamá— secó las lágrimas de Carol —, yo puedo cuidarme sola y sé que mi hermana se pondrá mejor, siempre hemos salido bien cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, ¿o no?

Siempre habían salido. De alguna manera.

El llanto no pudo detenerse y se aferró a su hija. Ya había lidiado con la cruel vida antes, y ahora había podido detectar a tiempo el cáncer en su hija, no era momento de ponerse a llorar, debía levantarse y mover cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para el tratamiento de Sarah y el bienestar de sus pequeñas.

Fueron días difíciles, pero finalmente logró encontrar un empleo fijo y bien pagado, al menos lo suficiente para explotar sus habilidades administrativas, enseñadas por sus padres mientras trabajaba en el restaurante. El tratamiento de Sarah llevó tiempo, pero finalmente lograron evitar que más células malignas siguieran reproduciéndose en los pulmones de la mayor de las hermanas Kazuno. Aunque aún nada era seguro.

Leah había hecho su parte, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba su hermana, al menos no hasta que encontró los resultados de sus viejos análisis: tanto los de ella, como los de Sarah.

Esa tarde, se quedó sentada en el piso, con la espalda contra el mueble, mientras lloraba como Carol lo había hecho años atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba al lado de su hermana?, ¿Qué haría si la perdía antes?, ¿Realmente había aprovechado cada momento con Sarah?

Al llegar su hermana y madre del hospital, Leah las enfrentó: dolida, preocupada, asustada, impotente… Sintió que, en cualquier momento, si parpadeaba, su hermana ya no se encontraría con ella, justo como su padre.

¿Qué era el tiempo en sí?

¿Había forma de detenerlo?

Los gritos llenaron la calma de esa pequeña vecindad. Leah no entendía por qué le habían ocultado algo tan importante, y aunque en algún momento pudo hacerlo, eso no le interesaba; estaba enojada, no con Carol o con su hermana mayor, sino con la vida, con ella, con todo. El mundo le cayó encima a esa joven aquella tarde, y no solo eso, con sus palabras, también hizo llorar a las personas que había jurado proteger desde la primera vez que había visto a su madre aceptando los insultos y barbaridades de sus abuelos.

Ahora ella fue la que las llamó mentirosas. Ahora ella fue quien culpó a su madre. Y el dolor en el rostro de su familia era su culpa.

Lo que peor resultó de ese día, fue que Sarah comenzó a pensar que, si ella no estuviera en esa casa, quizá su hermana y su madre estarían más tranquilas, así que comenzó a buscar un empleo por su cuenta mientras reunía dinero para mudarse y vivir sola. Era más que obvio que Carol y Leah no la dejarían hacerlo, pero su deseo seguía ahí, incluso comenzó a trabajar un tiempo en Haruka, donde conoció a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. La llegada de Hanamaru a la vida de la familia fue como un golpe de suerte, pues las hermanas de cabello púrpura aprendieron de ella algo que les hacía falta: Templanza. Y a pesar de ser por corto tiempo, Maru entabló una gran amistad con la familia Kazuno.

Sin embargo, la paciencia aun era un objetivo lejano para Leah, quien se hizo de un carácter asertivo y dominante, con tal de convencer a su madre de que todo iba a estar bien en cuanto a la salud de su hermana, con la idea en mente de que ella era la única que podía ser fuerte por su familia. Y, aunque lo demostrara poco, retenía a Sarah para que no se apartara de ellas, pues muy en el fondo, tenía miedo de perderla en cualquier momento. Pero si un día no podía detenerla, entonces se iría con ella.

Su forma de pensar no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, mucho menos lo hizo cuando descubrió la calidez que le brindaba Ruby. En el fondo, no quería aceptar que tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar con ellas dos, o peor aún, de tener que perderla también, así como cada año que pasaba sentía que perdía a Sarah y a su madre.

Tenía miedo. Tenía muchos miedos.

Y ella odiaba sentir miedo.

Miró a la chica de cabello rojizo esperarla en la entrada de su casa, como siempre. Mientras más avanzaban al hogar de Dia, más inseguridades se formaban en la cabeza de Leah, pero su corazón le exigía no rendirse. Le exigía al menos fingir esa valentía que todos le adjudicaban.

— Ruby…

— ¿Al fin me dirás qué ocurre?

— Tengo miedo.

— ¿Eh? — eso tomó desprevenida a la pelirroja. ¿Miedo? ¿Leah Kazuno?

— Tengo miedo de perder a Sarah, a mi madre, a Hanamaru, a ti… Tengo miedo de todo…

— Leah, pero— las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica para sorpresa de Ruby, quien se apresuró a limpiarlas. Era posible que al fin Leah le hablara de todo aquello que la preocupaba y aquejaba, o simplemente, necesitaba un abrazo —… Todo va a estar bien.

— Odio al tiempo— susurró, intentando aclarar su voz.

— ¿Tiempo?

— Solo avanza y avanza… No me gusta.

— Creo que— Ruby no sabía qué decir —… Es inevitable que el tiempo pase, pero como no podemos tomarlo, hay que aprovecharlo— ver llorar a Leah era demasiado, su pecho dolía también y no tardó en acompañarla con las lágrimas empañando su vista, intentando forzar su garganta para poder hablar y ser entendida —… Los siento, no sé qué decir… Pero si no pasaran los días quizá yo seguiría igual que siempre, quizá nunca te hubiera conocido… El tiempo puede ser cruel a veces, pero estoy segura de que también deja cosas buenas…

— ¿Y qué tiene de bueno el que se haya llevado a mi padre y quiera llevarse a mi hermana? — La pelirroja no supo qué decir, simplemente se quedó callada, sin decir nada, mientras intentaba pensar en alguna palabra de aliento, pero fue imposible — Odio sentir que, en cualquier momento, todas las personas que amo, se irán también, y me dejarán atrás.

— Yo jamás te dejaré atrás— dijo Ruby, casi en un grito —, nunca te dejaré sola, y estoy segura que ni tu padre ni tu hermana lo harán.

— Ruby…— Leah agachó la mirada. A pesar de haber dejado salir algunas lágrimas, no se podía permitir romperse de esa manera frente a alguien. Abrazó a Ruby con fuerza, mientras intentaba calmar su estado de ánimo.

— Aquí estoy Leah.

La pelimorada se separó y sonrió con algo de esfuerzo, pues realmente no se encontraba bien. Secó los rastros de lágrimas del rostro de Ruby, y sin pensarlo mucho, la besó.

Fue inesperado, completamente, pero más inesperado aun fue el que Dia empujara a Leah, con tal fuerza, que la cara de la chica se estrelló contra el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

— ¡Dia! — Ruby corrió hacia Leah.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — exigió saber la pelinegra.

— Simplemente estábamos hablando— dijo Leah mientras sostenía con su mano su barbilla.

— ¡La estabas besando!

— ¡Ya basta Dia! — Ruby ayudó a la pelimorada a pararse y enfrentó a su hermana — Simplemente fue un beso.

— ¡¿No te había dicho que tuvieras cuidado con ella?!

— ¡No hizo nada malo!

— ¡Te está corrompiendo!

— ¡Por los Dioses Dia! — Ruby se acercó a la pelinegra — ¡¿Qué acaso no ves que ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones?!

— Lo sé— Dia bajó su tono de voz, la pequeña se veía furiosa, así que no quiso hacer todo más grande de lo que realmente podría ser —, pero no puedo dejar que ella te…

— ¡¿Ella qué?! ¡No eres mi niñera!, ¡No necesito que me protejas!

— Siempre te he protegido, no planeo dejar de hacerlo ahora.

— Pues te pido que lo dejes de hacer— Ruby respiró profundo al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

— Eres muy pequeña aun…

— Tengo tu misma edad.

— Pero no es lo mismo.

— ¿En qué?

— Simplemente no es lo mismo y ya.

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta? — "es así, y ya" como odiaba Ruby esas palabras — Hablemos después, tenemos que llegar a la escuela — comenzó a acercarse a Leah para revisarla, pero la mano de Dia la detuvo, tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

— Ella puede caminar sola, vámonos.

— Suéltame— exigió, pero Dia no le hizo caso — ¡Que me sueltes maldita sea!

— ¡No uses esas palabras Ruby!

— ¡Tú usas peores cuando golpeas a la gente como si fueran sacos de box! — la pelirroja se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Había pasado una línea sin quererlo, pues sabía mejor que nadie que a Dia le partía el alma el recordar el daño que había hecho, a pesar de lo que pudiera decir, odiaba que la miraran con miedo.

— ¡Sí, las uso! ¡¿Pero sabes por qué?! — los ojos verdes de Dia mostraban una profunda herida — ¡Porque desde pequeña siempre he sido yo la que tiene que llevar el mando!, ¡Porque no te puedes abrir un lugar en el mundo sin partirle el hocico a alguien!, ¡He golpeado personas para protegerte, inútil!

Dos líneas rebasadas.

Dos personas que habían hablado de más.

Ruby comenzó a correr en dirección a la escuela, y Dia no pudo hacer más que verla partir, completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

— Dia— llamó Leah —, debemos llegar a clases.

— ¡Cállate, esto es tu culpa!

— ¿Mi culpa?, ¿Quién la hizo llorar?

— ¡Te voy a moler, hija de…! — no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Leah la tumbó contra el piso y comenzó a golpearla con molestia.

— ¡No puede dolerme más de lo que ya le dolió a Ruby, estúpida!

— ¡No hables como si me conocieras! — Dia le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, el cual la hizo doblarse por la sensación de haber perdido el aire — ¡No sabes nada!

— Lo sé— dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba —… Porque yo también herí a las personas más importantes de mi vida alguna vez.

Dia bajó el puño que tenía en alto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Cáncer— respiró, pero le dolió tanto, que se mantuvo agachada —… Sarah tiene cáncer— dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus ojos —… Y cuando me enteré no hice más que echarle la culpa por estar enferma… Y cuando lo hice, vi esa misma mirada que tú y Ruby se dedicaron hace un momento— se irguió como pudo —… La lastimé, y ustedes hicieron lo mismo justo ahora.

— Yo… ¿la lastimé? — susurró mientras bajaba la mirada, horrorizada. Ruby era la única persona que siempre se había preocupado por ella a pesar de sus evasivas, y ahora…

— Por ahora, lleguemos a Ura, después laméntate todo lo que quieras.

Dia la siguió, sin decir una palabra.

* * *

You se encontraba bajando las escaleras, cuando Ruby chocó con ella.

— ¿Ruby? — vio las lágrimas en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja — ¿Qué ocurrió?

La pequeña Kurosawa, sin saber qué más hacer, abrazó fuertemente a la peligrisácea y comenzó a llorar. You no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que palmeó la espalda de su amiga mientras le repetía que todo iba a estar bien.

— Dia…

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Me dijo que soy una inútil… Y-Y yo le dije que usaba a las personas como sacos de box.

— Oh… Dioses— demasiado para ella. Kanan sería mejor en ese caso.

— No quería decirle eso.

— Tranquila, primero respira— You se aferró también al pequeño cuerpo de Ruby, quería darle seguridad.

— ¿Ruby? — Kanan y Mari llegaron a la escena, la pelirroja no respondió.

— Tuvo un problema con Dia— dijo You mientras frotaba los brazos de la ojiverde.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Kanan, de nuevo.

— Peleé con Dia, le dije algo horrible— se escuchó entre sollozos.

— Ella llegó junto a Leah hace un rato— Ruby finalmente se separó de You y miró a Mari.

— ¿Cómo estaban?

— Algo golpeadas, pero venían bien.

— ¿Juntas? — insistió.

— Sí.

— Menos mal— con su huída, no se había detenido a pensar en que quizá se matarían si ella no estaba en medio, pero le alegraba que no hubiera sido así.

— Ruby— la voz de Dia se escuchó.

— He-Hermana…— el timbre de clase sonó.

— Será mejor que vayamos cada una a nuestro salón— dijo Kanan, autoritaria —, en el descanso hablarán— todas asintieron, había sido mucho para una mañana —. Te encargo a Ruby, Mari— Kanan sonrió a la rubia, sabía que podría apaciguar el corazón de la pequeña Kurosawa.

— _Sure honey_ , tranquila— tomó su mano, apretándola ligeramente, y después la soltó.

Chika y Kanan se llevaron a Dia, y Mari se quedó con Ruby.

— Lamento causar problemas— la pelirroja tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

— _Shut up my friend_ — Mari la abrazó con cariño —, todos nos equivocamos, ahora solo cálmate, ya podrán arreglar esto.

— Sí…— suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas.


	24. Capítulo 24: ¿Celos?

**Sigo viva, Ikiteiru.**

 **No pensé que realmente algunos me siguieran en twitter o hubieran dado con mi facebook xD, bueno... No sé qué decir a eso, pero gracias por seguirme y así xD, me sentí una ficker de prestigio por un momento, después recordé que no había actualizado mis dos fics en emisión y recordé mi lugar TwT. Bueno, gracias a los que me mandaron mensaje subliminal de "actualiza" xD, fue lindo hablar con algunos de ustedes, gracias uwu.**

 **Bien, ahora... Sí, aquí está el capítulo... 24 o.o, es la primera vez que llego a los veintitantos capítulos de un fic XD, gracias por leer uwu. Ahora, respondo reviews!**

 *** Elenarivaille23:** _Me vas a disculpar por el KananMari de este capítulo xD, pero al siguiente vuelven, lo prometo. Hey! Creo que no te había visto comentar. Bienvenid a la sección de reviews, por allá hay dulces y galletas, y por acá los tomates en caso de que no te guste el capítulo ( ? Aunque espero que te guste xD, gracias por leer uwu._

 *** Ritsuki Kurusawi:** _hehe no era mi intención hacerlo triste en sí, pero me alegra poder crear esas emociones en las personas uwu, muchas gracias por leer : ' 3, espero te guste el capítulo._

 *** Iosaf:** _Ay... - - gracias por lo de "buen trabajo", me anima mucho. Tranquil , cosas buenas y malas vienen y van, pero hablando de la historia, hay que ver cómo avanzan las chicas uwu. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana!_

 *** Love Live:** _Oh sí, Leah la tuvo difícil, yo igual espero que Sarah no muera. Muchas gracias por el apoyo : ' 3, espero te guste el capítulo._

 *** Esegarfield:** _¡Qué alegría verte por aquí otra vez! Me ha alegrado mucho recibir tu review, puesto que veo que te sigue gustando la historia y vaya review, en serio ha sido genial leerla, le pones mucho sentimiento, me hace sentir bien el que sea capaz de crear eso, muchas gracias por permitirme saberlo. Espero todo salga bien con tu situación, tranquilo, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar, cuentas conmigo. Realmente soy muy tonta con los sentimientos xD, pero al menos espero hacerte reír. Ame, oh Ame, ella tomará un papel más adelante, por ahora hay que fijarse en sus pequeños detalles uwu, esperemos que tome un buen camino y no el que le tienta. Espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo para entregar buenas historias uwu. Hahaha Mari tiene que volver a tomar práctica, ya verás cómo seduce a Kanan como sólo ella lo sabe hacer. Lo de Dia y Ruby fue feo, incluso me dolió escribirlo, pero literalmente cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado a esa parte TwT. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero seguir siendo una buena ficker, bueno, más bien, lo seguiré siendo, pues todos los comentarios, críticas y puntos de vista de mis allegados me sirven bastante. Y oh! ¿También sigues "Avanza un paso y retrocede dos" ? ¡Muchas gracias, espero te guste! Haha procura ya no despertar a tu mamá para que no vuelvas a caer en batalla xD. Espero el capítulo de esta semana te guste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 *** EAA41777:** _Oh sí, LeahRuby for the win! ya veremos más de ellas uwu, muchas gracias por comentar! espero te guste el capítulo owo_

 *** Guest:** _Me sentí en un campo de batalla por un momento al leer tu review xD, me ayudó a despertar. Me alegra mucho que se haya reflejado el caos y los sentimientos que se mezclaron en el capítulo, ¡gracias por decirme! hahaha sí, Kanan es muy baka xD. Ya veremos más de Ame, por ahora hay que enfocarse en esos detallitos que la hacen la stalker que algunos aman y otros odian ( ? Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana, ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 *** Karma:** _You no puede escapar de Riko, al menos no sana y salva ( ? Vale no xD. Tranquil , el capítulo aquí seguirá, a menos que me arrepienta y lo borré xD, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana!_

 *** Yui Funami Sonoda:** _No es nada uwu, todos son bienvenidos aquí. Y oh sí, Dia y Ruby se lastimaron, pero ahora hay que ver si su cariño es más grande que el enojo del momento. ¡wow! eres de las primeras personas que creen que Ame es linda xD, aunque sea entre comillas xD, lo agradece ( ? Ahh Yoshiko al fin es feliz, y eso me hace feliz a mi también. Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana!_

 *** C.A Press:** _Haha lo primero de Kanan poco a poco y Mari de lleno me recordó a una imagen que vi por ahí tipo: "Yo solo quiero tomarlas de la mano, y ellas quieren sexo" xD, y bueno, no está tan alejado de la realidad 7w7 algún día ( ? Ya veremos más KananMari. Ya se acabó la intriga de Riko y You! o eso creo xD. Sí, a Ruby aun le falta muuucho que recorrer, pero lo hará uwu, está decidida. Oh sí, Leah la ha sufrido, pero al menos algo ha aprendido de tantas cosas que han pasado en su corta vida, ahora hay que ver qué pasará con Ruby y si es que Dia no me la manda al hospital un día, que me ha dolido narrar su pelea, sentí el dolor en mi abdomen agh!. Gracias por tus palabras uwu, me sirven mucho para seguir mejorando. Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 **\- - Hehe creo que me he alargado mucho con algunas respuestas, pero es el amor que les doy uwu ( ? ok ya. Bien! Los dejo con el capítulo, que tengan una buena semana! Un abrazo para todos!**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta.**

 **Capítulo 25:**

 **"¿Celos?"**

* * *

—Dia— Chika se acercó a la pelinegra, pero esta parecía no reaccionar —… ¿Dia?

— ¿Qué? — respondió sin mirarla.

— ¿C-Cómo estás?

— Perfecta, ¿es que no lo ves? — Chika hizo una mueca triste y alejó la mano que intentaba acercar a la pelinegra. Dia se dio cuenta de esto y se regañó internamente, tomó la mano de Chika y la jaló hacia ella. Estrechándola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Dia?

— Lo siento… No estoy bien— enterró su cara en el pecho de Chika, y aunque esto causó un poco de pena en la pelimandarina, no la apartó. Solo acarició su cabello con delicadeza, esperando a que dijera algo, pues a Chika no se le ocurría nada —. ¿Crees que Ruby se aleje de mí?

— No— continuó con sus caricias —, ustedes dos se quieren mucho, es imposible que se alejen la una de la otra, así que no te preocupes, Ruby te quiere mucho— se aventuró a abrazarla.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí— Chika sonrió ligeramente al escuchar la pregunta de Dia, ¿que si Ruby la quería? ¡La adoraba! —, quizá tú no lo notes, pero siempre que te mira, lo hace con gran cariño y admiración.

— ¿…En serio?

— En serio— Chika acarició su mejilla —, ¿no lo crees?

— … No del todo…

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella— las palabras de Ruby retumbaron en la cabeza de Dia, se aferró al uniforme de Chika y elevó la vista a sus ojos rojizos —… Chika, ¿crees que yo podría hacerte daño?

— ¿Eh? — su amiga no entendió del todo la pregunta — No, claro que no.

— Es que…

— ¿Qué?

— No quiero ser como mi padre…

Chika se quedó muda. Dia era todo un misterio para ella, alguien que ni siquiera la lluvia le hacía bajar la mirada para cubrirse de ella, pero ahora que parecía que entraría en un tema delicado para la pelinegra, no se sentía con el suficiente valor para escucharla. Suspiró y volvió a acariciar el cabello de Dia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Mi madre lo dejó hace mucho tiempo, gritándole que era un salvaje que no hacía más que usar la fuerza bruta para todo… Hasta con ella— Dia abrazó a Chika con fuerza —… Él me enseñó todo lo que sé, aunque no quise, pero prometí que jamás usaría la fuerza contra quien no lo mereciera o por cosas pequeñas, como él lo hace.

Era algo que suponía, Dia no de balde era una persona impulsiva, pero se reservó el decirle que su forma de ser sí llevaría a algunas personas a pensar que era violenta. Y, de hecho, lo era, pero no de una mala manera, sino de una manera, que, aunque parecía inmadura a veces, no dejaba de lado que la pelinegra era una buena persona, alguien que no iba partiendo caras solo porque sí.

Sin embargo, no era momento de decirle eso.

— No eres una mala persona, y ella lo sabe.

— ¿Qué tal si no? Su mirada cuando me lo dijo… Parecía tan enojada…

Una de las profesoras entró en el aula, pidiendo a todas tomar sus lugares. Chika maldijo por lo bajo y se volvió a Dia una última vez mientras le sonreía con ternura.

— Ella te quiere, y tu a ella, eso no va a cambiar por más enojadas que estén.

Tras decir esto, Chika volvió a su lugar. Dia se quedó pensando en esas palabras… La chica mandarina tenía razón, ella no había dejado de querer a Ruby; y esperaba que la pelirroja sintiera lo mismo.

* * *

— Regularmente eres tú la que me pregunta si todo está bien— Mari picó la mejilla de Ruby —, pero supongo que hoy podemos hacer una excepción.

— L-Lo siento.

— _Shy Ruby come back._

— Je, je— la pelirroja sonrió ligeramente —, ¿me veo muy mal?

— _Terrible!_ Pero realmente es entendible, tranquila— la chica de ojos color zircón miró al asiento de Leah, el cual se encontraba vacío, pues la chica de ojos violetas había tenido que ir a la enfermería —, ¿estás preocupada por ella?

— Sí— Ruby bajó la mirada —… Por ella y por… por Dia… Le hice daño…

— Sí, es posible— Mari le dio la razón —, pero estoy segura que no fue a propósito, tú te cortarías la mano antes que hacerle daño a Dia.

— Pero lo hice…

— ¿Tuvo que ver con Leah?

— Un poco… Pero— Ruby suspiró pesadamente —… ¿Sabes? Nunca he sido precisamente una chica valiente, mucho menos con carácter, por eso mis madres siempre aprobaron que Dia estuviera conmigo, como mi capa protectora— una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ruby, y ésta se apresuró a limpiarla —. Pero Dia ya tenía sus propios problemas— miró a Mari, las lágrimas seguían presentes en sus ojos verdes —. ¿Sabes que no puedo ver a mi tío? — la rubia negó con la cabeza —, mis madres me prohibieron verlo, pero Dia siempre fue bienvenida con ellas— la pelirroja miró al vacío mientras seguía hablando —. Una noche, mi tía llegó tocando con desesperación, llevaba a Dia con ella, al parecer mi tía estaba abandonando al hermano de mi madre, y quería llevarse a mi hermana, pero a esas horas de la madrugada los trenes no salían, así que llegaron a nuestra casa— Mari no se atrevió a añadir nada cuando Ruby se quedó callada, así que esperó pacientemente a que continuara su relato—. Mi tío llegó a buscarla y peleó con mi madre, Dia estaba congelada, temblaba, y yo tomé su mano, pero eso no detuvo su miedo, y yo me sume a ella al ver a mi madre y a mi tío golpearse como si no hubiera un mañana, mi mamá y la de Dia nos cubrieron los ojos, pero los gritos de dolor de mi tío y los de mi tía llenaban nuestros oídos— la pelirroja limpió las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y continuó hablando, casi en un susurro, pues sabía que el nudo en su garganta no la dejaría hablar con claridad —, finalmente mi madre echó a mi tío fuera y después la policía se lo llevó.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y al no notar en Ruby intenciones de continuar, decidió preguntar una duda que se había desarrollado en su cabeza.

— ¿Dia vive con su madre entonces?

Los ojos esmeraldas de Ruby la miraron, a pesar de siempre tener una mirada dulce, esta vez parecía que sus orbes verdes ahora se opacaban y los reemplazaban dos afiladas cuchillas.

— Mi tío, es una mala persona, al menos eso creo yo— la molestia era palpable en su voz —, peleó por la custodia de Dia y la ganó de alguna manera, y ahora mi hermana no puede ver a su madre— respiró con pesadez —. Ese hombre se encargó de calcar su forma de ser en Dia, solo para fregar a mi tía, y lo logró un tiempo— recordó con amargura —, pero Dia se rebeló— hizo una mueca de disgusto —. Si él le hace algo a Dia, su madre podría reclamar la custodia, pero sabe que no puede hacer eso, sin embargo… el daño que hacen las palabras no lo ve nadie, y así él le hace daño a mi hermana… y yo— cubrió con ambas manos su rostro —… ¡yo hice lo mismo que él!

Todos en el salón de clases miraron a Mari y Ruby, incluidas Hanamaru y You, quienes se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al de la pelirroja. La co capitana del equipo de natación miró a sus compañeras y éstas entendieron el mensaje, señal de esto, fue que volvieron a sus actividades, y quieres aun estaban cerca de la pequeña Kurosawa, se alejaron con premura.

— ¿Ruby? — Hanamaru se acercó a su amiga y puso una de sus manos en su hombro.

— Yo tengo madres cariñosas que me aman, sé que toda su sobreprotección fue porque tenían miedo de que algo me ocurriera, y ahora me apoyan a pesar de que tenían miedo al inicio, pero Dia solo tuvo a ese hombre— se aferró a los bordes de su banca, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran —… Y a mí, pero siempre tenía que protegerme… ¿Qué le he dado yo?

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas, no sabían qué decir, menos las dos recién llegadas, en cambio Mari, que ya sabía un poco de la historia, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. You fue la primera en romper el silencio.

— Bueno, Ruby… Yo no sé qué pasa… Pero si es por lo que pasó con Dia, mira, estoy segura que tú y ella siempre se han apoyado a su manera, y lo que pasó hoy no cambiará eso.

— You tiene razón, siempre has estado al lado de Dia, y ella te quiere mucho zura.

— Ruby— Mari finalmente habló —, la diferencia entre lo que pasó hoy con Dia y lo que ha pasado con su padre, es que tú no buscabas herirla, tuviste una pelea con ella, simplemente es una pelea, hay cosas buenas y malas en la vida, nunca sabes qué pasará, pero, ¿acaso crees que solo por unos cuantos gritos Dia olvidará todo el amor y cariño que le has brindado? Creo que, en este punto, ella se siente igual de culpable que tú, quizá más, lo vi en sus ojos cuando fue a buscarte, así que no temas, y lánzate a sus brazos, porque seguro que ella también lo quiere.

— Mari…— la pelirroja fijó sus ojos en la rubia, y después en You y Hanamaru. Todas le sonrieron en señal de apoyo.

— Y después hablarán de lo que pasó con Leah zura— dijo Hanamaru con una sonrisa.

Ruby se sonrojó al recordar esto, con todo lo que había ocurrido, había olvidado por completo el beso que Leah le había dado. Y hablando de la mencionada, justamente iba entrando. Le dirigió una sonrisa, pero al ver sus lágrimas se apresuró a llegar hacia ella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó. Mari, You y Maru decidieron ir a platicar a otra parte.

— No es nada…— Ruby limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Hablaba con las chicas, acerca de lo que pasó con Dia y contigo.

— Oh— las mejillas de Leah se tiñeron de grana y desvió la mirada, pero pronto la regresó a Ruby.

— Leah… A-Acerca del b-beso yo… yo no sé…

— Espera— la pelimorada levantó la palma, pidiéndole que se detuviera —, de momento no pienses en eso, creo que tienes algo más grande que arreglar, así que por ahora enfócate en eso, yo esperaré cualquiera sea tu respuesta además… También te debo una disculpa— rascó su mejilla con timidez.

— Pero necesitas una respuesta y…— Leah la abrazó con fuerza.

— Tú necesitas ésto, más que cualquier otra cosa, así que no te preocupes, además— rio ligeramente —, no quiero que Dia vuelva a golpearme por robarle la atención de su hermanita.

— G-Gracias…— Ruby rio ligeramente y se aferró a Leah, cerró los ojos.

— No es nada— la pelimorada frotó su espalda —, eres muy valiente Ruby, recuérdalo, solo dile a esa tonta que me amas y todo estará bien.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ruby se separó del abrazo, todo su rostro estaba encendido en rojo.

— Ya que te besé no tiene caso que oculte lo que siento.

— P-Pero…— Leah acarició el cabello de Ruby.

— Vale, no le digas que me amas, pero sí dile lo que sientes— sonrió —. Todo saldrá bien.

— S-Sí…

Leah llamó a las demás chicas y platicaron un rato más hasta que llegó la profesora y tuvieron que volver a sus lugares.

* * *

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Ruby y Dia se encontraron en el pasillo cuando salían de sus respectivas aulas, pero a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban, fue Ruby quien caminó hacia Dia, la tomó de la mano, y caminó hacia las escaleras.

La pelinegra se dejó guiar por la pequeña pelirroja, le parecía un poco extraño el hecho de que ella fuera quien marcaba el lugar a donde irían, pero ahí estaba, sin aminorar el paso ni fijarse hacia donde iba, o al menos eso parecía si solo veía su espalda. Algo del carácter impulsivo de Leah se estaba pegando en su hermanita, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero ya no quería discutir por eso.

Llegaron a la azotea de Uranohoshi y Ruby se volvió a ella por fin, su rostro mostraba su miedo, pero en sus ojos no había atisbo de duda.

— Dia— no escuchar el "hermana" la lastimó un poco, vio a Ruby hacer una reverencia profunda, mientras gritaba con su voz delgada —, ¡siento mucho lo que dije! — volvió a levantarse para mirarla de nuevo —. Mentiría si te digo que no lo dije con la intención de que sonara tal como sonó, porque lo hice, pero no pretendía lastimarte… Lo siento mucho— estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, la pelinegra lo podía notar.

— Ruby— Dia abrazó a la pequeña con fuerza — ¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho! — no pensó que su hermana fuera a tomar la iniciativa de abrazarla, así que la pelirroja estaba algo descolocada, pero las lágrimas que había intentado guardar la traicionaron y comenzaron a salir, haciendo que su pecho bajara y subiera con fuerza.

— Her… hermana— dijo entre jadeos, y Dia limpió de su rostro las lágrimas derramadas —… Lo siento mucho, siempre has sido muy valiente y… y… ¡tienes razón! Soy una inútil— su llanto fue aún más fuerte —, nunca te he dado nada, y al contrario… tú me has dado todo, incluso yendo en contra de tu padre y-y… Lo siento, lo siento mucho, eres mi heroína Dia… gracias por protegerme todos estos años y— esperó a componer su voz —… perdón por lastimarte así…

— Ruby— la pelinegra la sostuvo de ambos hombros e hizo que la mirara —, perdóname a mí, no eres una inútil, en serio que no— mordió su lengua, no quería romperse también —, simplemente yo soy una idiota, siempre lo he sido, y a pesar de que quiero ir en contra de mi padre… yo, simplemente a veces— inhaló con fuerza —… Sabes que siempre ha dicho que cualquiera que no pueda defenderse es menos que nada, y cada día… Cada maldito día me lo repite, simplemente terminé estallando, pero Ruby— volvió a abrazarla, como si temiera que la pequeña Kurosawa saliera corriendo de nuevo —, tú me has dado mucho, me has dado un hombro en el qué llorar de impotencia, me has dado el perdón que necesitaba en mis momentos más difíciles, me has dado tu mano amable cuando sentía que la oscuridad de las ideas de mi padre nublaban mi alma, me diste tu manita temblorosa para darme valor aquella noche… Ruby… Me has dado más que cualquier otra persona en mi vida— besó su cabello—, me has dado tu cariño y ternura… Gracias Ruby, tú también eres mi heroína, porque a pesar de todo, estás intentando cambiar, pero yo…— ambas dejaron salir gruesas y dolorosas lágrimas, pero se podía notar que estaban bien. No era como si una pelea las fuera a separar, después de todo, habían estado juntas más tiempo del que les llevaría pelearse.

— Tú también lo estás intentando— Ruby se aferró a Dia —, lo estás haciendo muy bien, no te rindas.

Estuvieron abrazadas fuertemente un rato más.

* * *

— Les dije que iban a estar bien zura— dijo Hanamaru, quien estaba escondida tras una de las murallas de concreto junto a las otras chicas.

— Menos mal, tenía miedo de que se dijeran peores cosas— suspiró Kanan, aliviada.

— _Ruby is so sweet_ , no podría estar tanto tiempo peleada con su hermana— Mari se limpió las lágrimas.

— Bueno chismosas, vámonos— apuró Leah. Estaba feliz porque Ruby y Dia se reconciliaran, pero ahora el peso de sus acciones le caían encima, y no podía evitar pensar en qué le diría Ruby acerca del beso y de sus sentimientos.

* * *

— Hermana— Ruby habló mientras seguía entre los brazos de Dia.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No vuelvas a golpear a Leah, por favor.

— No lo prometo.

— ¡Dia!

— Tampoco la golpearé por cualquier cosa, pero si te hace daño, le partiré la cara.

— No, por favor— Ruby se separó y la miró a los ojos —, me duele mucho verlas pelear, no lo hagas.

— Pero…

— Por favor…

— … Bien, pero si algo malo ocurre no creo poder controlarme.

— No ocurrirá nada malo.

— U-Ustedes… ¿Están saliendo? — preguntó Dia.

— ¿Eh? — los colores subieron al rostro de Ruby — N-No.

— ¿Lo harán?

— N-No lo sé.

— ¿Tú quieres?

— No lo sé…

— Entiendo…— la pelinegra volvió a abrazar a Ruby.

— No sé qué hacer.

— Sonará extraño viniendo de mí, pero sigue a tu corazón, si está feliz, entonces sigue haciendo eso que te hace sentir feliz.

— ¿Cómo sé que mi corazón está feliz?

— Um— Dia pensó un momento —… La verdad no lo sé, pero seguro lo descubrirás— suspiró —. S-Solo… No dejes que te trate mal, nunca, no lo mereces, no le permitas nada, y a la primera, me llamas, la pondré en su lugar.

— ¡Dia!

— Solo tomo precauciones.

Ruby sonrió. En serio que su hermana no iba a mover el dedo del renglón, pero algo le decía que ahora habian cosas que comenzarían a cambiar. En cuando a ella con Leah, no sabía exactamente qué ocurriría, pero tomaría su decisión con toda la seguridad que podía albergar, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Riko y You no habían cruzado palabra, por más intentos que la pelirroja había hecho por hablar con la co capitana del equipo de natación. Esto estaba desesperando un poco a la pianista, ¿ahora qué ocurría? Si había algo mal le gustaría que mínimo, You tuviera la decencia de decirle, pero tal parecía que eso no ocurriría. La lastimaba que la evitara de esa manera.

Vio su oportunidad cuando todas estaban bajando del techo después de la reconciliación Kurosawa, tomó a You del brazo y la jaló al tercer piso. Sabía que incluso si la chica de cabello gris estaba enojada o molesta, jamás rechazaría su contacto, o al menos eso esperaba, estaba apelando a la nobleza del corazón de You.

— You, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

Era momento, la peligrisácea sabía que no podía escapar.

— No realmente— sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Entonces?

— Solo… he estado ocupada…

— Watanabe You— Riko soltó su muñeca —, me estás evitando, no soy estúpida.

— No digo que lo seas…

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

 **"** **Creo que me gustas"** , solo eran cuatro palabras, podría decirlas, pero justo en el momento se volvió difícil, casi asfixiante, las inseguridades dominaban su corazón y la angustia a ser rechazada, aunque sabía que no era así, se volvía cada vez más grande. Se sentía como alguien que tiene una pieza de oro en frente, pero que no la toma por creerlo demasiado bueno.

Ella quería tomar esa pieza de oro, o mejor dicho, quería algo con Riko, algo más cercano a lo que tenían actualmente, pero el atisbo de duda que se formaba en su corazón no le permitía hacerlo del todo. Tenía miedo de lastimar a Riko, tenía miedo de que, al próximo día al despertar, ya no sintiera lo mismo, y tuviera que cargar con el corazón roto de la pianista. Así le había pasado varias veces. Creía estar enamorada definitivamente, pero al día siguiente, o algunos días después de comenzar a salir con la chica a quien creía amar, algo ocurría; comenzaba a sentirse indiferente, y la relación le parecía más una carga que algo lindo. Antes no le importó romperle el corazón a una que otra, si no quería, pues no quería. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se trataba de Riko.

¿Qué le importara significaba que la amaba?

¿Qué demonios era el amor?

— Riko yo— la verdad siempre era mejor que la mentira —… yo te estoy evitando— ver los ojos dolidos de la pianista le hizo entrar en pánico— ¡Pero no es por algo malo! — se apresuró a aclarar — Simplemente…— ahora no sabía cómo explicarlo.

— ¿Me odias? — preguntó Riko, su voz apenas se había escuchado.

— ¡Que no! — You pasó sus manos por su cabeza con desesperación, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, así que no sabía cómo lidiar con eso — ¡Agh! Mira— juntó sus manos, como si fuera a rezar, y apuntó la punta de sus dedos a Riko —, no sé que es lo que está pasando en mi cabeza, simplemente sé que me sentí muy mal al verte con Rossalía.

— ¿Eh? — definitivamente eso no se lo había esperado — … ¿tienes celos?

— Yo no lo llamaría celos— el orgullo de You no le permitía admitir eso —, solo… es algo que no se siente bien al verte con otra persona.

— O sea, celos— Riko sonrió, la imagen confundida de la peligrisácea le provocaba querer molestarla.

— No son celos— frotó sus mejillas con ambas manos —, en fin, no sabía qué hacer, así que no sabía cómo hablar contigo, y en general no sé cómo hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Entonces— Riko apartó la mirada ligeramente —… ¿sientes algo por mí?

— Siento muchas cosas por ti— dijo mientras pasaba sus nudillos por su pecho, su corazón estaba vuelto loco —, pero no sé qué son en sí.

— ¿Cómo no vas a saber?

— Bueno, supongo que Miss Sakurauchi tendrá una idea, pero sinceramente es vergonzoso decir lo que siento y pienso.

— Ja, ja— Riko no pudo evitar reír, ¿qué clase de confesión era esa? —, entonces You Watanabe está loquita por mí, seré la envidia de Uranohoshi.

You infló una de sus mejillas, Riko estaba aprovechándose de la situación, así que decidió devolverle un poco de su juego.

— Veo que te burlas demasiado de la persona que te gusta.

Las risas de Riko pararon al instante y fueron reemplazadas por la sangre que subió a su rostro.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

— Siempre he sabido que te gusto— le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía.

— ¿T-Tú?, ¿Gustarme? Sí claro.

— ¿A no? — You sonrió y tomó el brazo de Riko, jalándola hacia ella y aprisionándola contra la pared.

— N-No…

— Eres demasiado obvia, Miss Sakurauchi— la sonrisa socarrona de la peligrisácea logró picar el poco orgullo que Riko albergaba, así que como pudo, cambió su expresión apenada a una burlesca y sonrió a You.

— ¿Y qué si es así? No te creas mucho, si me gustaras te lo podría decir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué tal ahora? — la voz de You adquirió un matiz más serio y la miró directamente. Aunque no quisiera dejárselo saber, esperaba ansiosa esa confesión.

— ¿Q-Qué cosa?

— Parece que al final no te has podido resistir a mí.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que de verdad me gustas? ¡Eres una tonta!

— Aja, ¿algo más?

— ¡Sí!, ¡Eres torpe, nada considerada, una mujeriega…! — You comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Riko — Y… Y… No tienes decencia… N-No me gustas en absoluto… E-Eres…

— ¿Soy? — susurró, cerca de sus labios.

Riko no podía decir nada más, You la tenía, y ambas lo sabían.

Podrían besarse… Pero You se separó, no sabiendo exactamente por qué.

— Es una lástima, de verdad pensé que te gustaba— dijo mientras le sonreía —, a menos que me mientas.

— E-Eres…— susurró Riko, pero You no logró escucharla bien.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eres una idiota You Watanabe! — dijo mientras comenzaba a golpearla.

— Pero soy una idiota que te gusta— rebatió You, entre risas.

— ¡Te he dicho que no!, ¡Te voy a…! ¡A…!

— En lo que decides, correré— ni bien dijo esto, la chica de ojos azules comenzó su carrera.

— ¡Vuelve acá!

— ¡Ni loca!

De parte de You ahora había algo claro, el fuerte repiqueteo en su corazón le indicaba que esta vez no era como las otras. Necesitaba la fiel guía de Kanan y Yoshiko, que al parecer eran las más estables, románticamente hablando, del grupo. Y quizá, un hospital, si es que Riko lograba alcanzarla, aunque bien sabía que eso no pasaría.

Por parte de Riko, no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse. ¡Juraba que ni siquiera el detective más experimentado adivinaría sus sentimientos! Pero ahora veía que, aunque You no era un detective experimentado, había podido descifrar lo que sentía. No parecía molesta, y parecía que le correspondía. Ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

Ya en el comedor, todas se dedicaron a terminar sus alimentos, con algo de prisa, pues habían estado espiando a las hermanas Kurosawa. Tarde se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de You y Riko, pero Kanan y el ángel caído decidieron no buscarlas, seguro también estarían hablando de algo importante, así que era mejor no molestar.

— ¡Cierto zura! — Hanamaru recién se estaba acordando de algo — Yoshiko…— llamó a su peliazulada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Mis padres me pidieron que te invitara a comer hoy, a como de lugar zura.

La _datenshi_ casi se ahoga con el té verde que tomaba, llamando la atención de todas.

— ¿Estás bien, Yoshiko? — preguntó Chika.

— Yohane— corrigió mientras tosía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Kanan.

— Nada, no es nada— tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y miró a Hanamaru — ¿Me lo podrías repetir?

— Mis padres quieren que vayas a comer, hoy zura.

— ¿P-Por qué hoy?

— Realmente no lo sé zura— contestó Maru—, ¿no quieres?

— N-No es eso— Yoshiko comenzó a pensar si sus cosas eran lo suficientemente valiosas como para ser heredadas. Pero temía que sus amigas no supieran apreciar una ouija tallada de la madera de un auténtico bosque encantado, o su figura en mármol de Baphomet —… Iré.

— ¿De verdad zura?

— Si te pidieron que fuera hoy es porque es importante, a-además— la peliazulada pasó su mano por su cabello y sonrió ligeramente —, creo que sería lindo si dejo mis intenciones en claro con tus padres.

— S-Sí…— Hanamaru sonrió y bajó la mirada. Yoshiko no había vuelto a intentar besarla, Maru era quien besaba al ángel caído y ésta le correspondía con gusto, pues ambas sentían lo mismo, pero no era porque Yohane no quisiera besarla, la había descubierto muchas veces mirando sus labios, simplemente, aún no habían formalizado su relación, así que creía entender las maneras de la _datenshi_ , amor a la antigua, o algo así. Era algo que le encantaba de su chica. Se sentía feliz de que Yoshiko quisiera hablar con sus padres, aparte de que quedaba perfecto, pues su padre le había exigido que la peliazulada fuera a pedirla como novia.

Su papá y Yoshiko tenían maneras similares, seguro se llevarían bien.

— Le mandaré un mensaje a mi madre para decirle que iré a comer a tu casa.

— Bien, yo le mandaré uno a mi padre, diciéndole que sí vas zura.

— B-Bien.

 _"_ _Debería llamar a un notario también",_ se dijo el ángel caído.

* * *

El día terminó, y con este, la tranquilidad de la sirviente de Baphomet. Vio a Kanan irse con Mari, a Dia partir con Leah, Ruby, Chika, You y Riko, y ella… Ella iría con su ángel a casa de sus padres.

— No tienes que estar tan tensa zura— Hanamaru la tomó de la mano.

— No estoy tensa— mintió.

— No me puedes convencer zura.

— S-Solo un poco— admitió.

— Mis padres son buenas personas, a pesar de que se ven duros por fuera… Incluso mi madre me ha preguntado cuál es la comida que más te gusta.

— ¿De verdad?

— Hay estofado de mandarina esperándote zura.

— ¿Eh? — Yoshiko frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaban las mandarinas.

— Es broma zura— sonrió.

— JA, JA— no le hacía gracia.

— Todo va a salir bien zura— Maru frotó su mejilla contra el hombro de la peliazulada, y ésta acarició su cabeza.

— Gracias, de alguna manera me quitas lo nerviosa.

— La risa siempre es la mejor medicina zura.

— Te quiero Zuramaru— dejó salir Yoshiko.

— T-Te quiero, mi hermoso ángel caído— las mejillas de ambas se colorearon de rojo, se sonrieron y descansaron su cabeza, Maru en el hombro de Yoshiko, y Yohane en la cabeza de la castaña.

No importaba qué fuera lo que le esperaba en casa de su ángel, estaba segura que podría superarlo fácilmente si la tenía a su lado.

Los minutos pasaron hasta llegar al templo Kunikida, Yoshiko se mentalizó, mientras subían las escaleras hacia la explanada. Hablaría con los padres de Maru desde el fondo de su corazón, les dejaría saber que iba enserio con Hanamaru, y que no se iba a rendir, incluso si ellos no la aprobaban después de conocerla.

Entraron en la casa Kunikida, y el miedo que la _datenshi_ había querido ahuyentar volvió con más fuerza. Respiró profundamente, no era momento de estar asustada… O quizá sí.

 _"_ _¡No!, No lo es"_ , se regañó.

— Estoy en casa zura— anunció Hanamaru, y una pequeña de ojos color verde oliváceo corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Bienvenida!

— Ayumu— Maru la abrazó con una sonrisa —, ¿cómo estás zura?

— Bien— sonrió.

— ¿Mis tíos también están aquí zura? — preguntó con temor. La presencia de su prima solo podía significar una cosa.

— ¡Sí! También mis tíos Kaeko y Nozori, las esperan en el comedor.

— O-Oh— Maru se disculpó internamente con Yoshiko —… Ayumu, ella es Yoshiko, Yoshiko, ella es mi prima más pequeña, Ayumu Uehara.

— Es un gusto— el ángel caído no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con niños, así que sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

— Igualmente— la pequeña hizo una ligera reverencia, podía ver los modales Kunikida en esa pequeña.

— B-Bueno, será mejor que avancemos zura— habló Hanamaru, entre más pronto, mejor. Avanzaron al comedor y antes de abrir la puerta, Maru miró al ángel caído y susurró ligeramente —. Lo siento.

Yoshiko no entendió, hasta que vio en el interior de la habitación. Se encontró con seis miradas expectantes.

Ahora entendía. Respiró profundamente y entró en la habitación.

— Buenas tardes— hizo una reverencia cortés—, mi nombre es Yoshiko Tsushima, es un placer conocerlos.

— Tome asiento, Tsushima— habló la madre de Hanamaru.

— C-Con permiso.

— Hanamaru, toma asiento al lado de tu padre.

La castaña obedeció, ahora, lo que le convenía era permanecer obediente y abierta, si es que quería ayudar un poco a su peliazulada.

— Iremos directo al punto, Tsushima— su padre cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa y la miró intensamente —, ¿qué es lo que desea con nuestra Hanamaru?

Yoshiko supo que era el momento. Levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de el señor Kunikida, tenía miedo, sí, pero hacía mucho que su alma había sido entregada a Maru, así que ahora, si tenía que hacerlo, enfrentaría al mismísimo Lucifer.

— Deseo hacerla mi novia.


	25. Capítulo 25: Hablaremos mañana

**Sí... Me tardé un poquito en esta actualización. No fue un bloqueo en sí, simplemente decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso. Realmente no hay mucho que contar, han sido días difíciles, pero al final todo sale bien, o eso creo. Les tengo una pequeña actualización con los títulos, al final sí se los puse xD, pero solo al capítulo como tal, en el escrito aparece el capítulo sin título.**

 **¡Bueno! Respondo reviews.**

 ***Iosaf:** _Aww qué linda, pero no, es feo que te quiten el cel en la escuela xD, a menos que me agarre la locura de borrar la historia, el capítulo que publique te esperará en tu casita y te dirá: " Okaeri, vengo a hacerte sufrir " *smile* hehe vale no. Hehe Yoshiko va a lo que va, ya de paso se casa con Maru y tenemos boda ( ? Sería una pena que algo pasara y rompieran... Vale no xD. Gracias por leer, espero te guste el capítulo nwn_

 ***Love Live:** _Mi mikan nunca la regará! Al menos no mucho xD, hahaha bueno Dia y Chika apenas van conociendo cosas la una de la otra, aparte se viene grande. Uy, me vas a matar con el YouRiko xD. YohaMaru is life, YohaMaru is love, se vienen cosas bien bonitas. Muchas gracias por tu review, hehe he notado que eres de pocas palabras, así que agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribir *corazón* hehe, espero te guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias por seguir apoyando._

 ***Sparki128:** _Ahh a You y a Riko les falta un empujoncito, o más bien, You necesita que la tiren del barranco ( ? hahaha. Admitiré que soy DiaRuby shipper (sí, tengo el infierno ganado), así que metí un poco de amor no incestuoso para un pequeño gusto personal xD. Veamos cómo le fue a Yoshiko. Muchas gracias por esperar, espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***Elenarivaille23:** _*esconde su guilty ship DiaRuby* ¿Dia y Ruby con incesto? No, no, este fic sigue las sagradas escrituras ( ? Mías ; - ; hahaha, bueno la verdad fuera del shipp, Dia y Ruby se me hacen super fluffy como hermanas, son una cosita adorable. Hay que ver si Yoshiko sigue viva. Muchas gracias por tu review tan linda hehe, espeor te guste el capítulo y gracias por esperar._

 ***Dirigo:** _OYE NO! NO PUEDES DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR! Necesito ese beso KananMari y la confesiónd de You y Riko, y quiero que Yoshiko pelee por Ruby! O que Ruby se ponga celosa por Leah, yo que sé! PERO NECESITO OTRO CAPÍTULO! No, ya, en serio, tienes potencial, bastante, pero escribir bien no te lleva días, mucho menos meses y te va bien si es que son algunos años, simplemente es algo que aprendes con el tiempo. Mi papá cuyo y alguien por aquí pueden dar fe de que aun a mi me falta mucho como escritora, pero voy mejorando, y tu lo harás también, solo necesitas práctica y leer mucho, y sobre todo, que te guste lo que haces. Puede que incluso mejores antes que yo, quién sabe, pero no te rindas. Me hizo reír mucho tu review xD, me encanta que sea capaz de que una persona pueda sentir tantas cosas en una lectura, la verdad me hace feliz. Hashtag, Riko pasiva everywhere haha xD Espero te guste el capítulo, y no te desanimes, por favor, ¡podemos mejorar aun más!_

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi:** _Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero este lo haga igual y muchas gracias por esperar. ¡saludos!_

 ***Karma:** _Oh sí, el padre de Dia es una fichita, pero veamos qué pasa con él. Dia es un ser de paz siempre y cuando no respires, no la toques y no invadas su aire, fuera de ahí hornéa galletitas y demás ( ? . Con You y Riko no vendrá nadie, al menos no aun, pero mira que se anda cocinando algo muy curioso. Esperaré a que lo veas uwu, Hehe gracias por leerlo, aunque fuera medio dormido... ¿dormida? bueno, así xD. Espero te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por esperar y aun más, por tu apoyo!_

 ***C.A Press:** _haha por ahora no fangirleo con Chika y Dia porque sé que ahorita son amigas así bien bonito, pero ya se acerca algo grande uwu. En cuanto a Dia y Ruby, ayy muchas gracias, en la serie no se nos muestra mucho de sus padres o madres, así que siempre he pensado que todo viene desde ahí, dudo mucho que Ruby y Dia tengan dos madres, pero aquí, al menos Ruby, sí las tiene uwu. Pretendo que en este mundo el problema no sea la orientación sexual, sino las tonterías que se hacen por amor y lo que creemos que es amor. Kabedon intensifies, mientras escribía me acordé que Riko se pone yurista con el kabe don xD, así que pues ya, aquí está hehe. Wow! Me alegra haber logrado bien la escena para que se notara la emotividad, muchas gracias por decirme! Ya veremos lo que Riko ha hecho con You, o más bien, lo que You ha hecho con Riko. Hahaha sí, Baphomet kun no es nada demoniaco ni nada, pero Yoshiko no sabe eso xD, más tarde Maru se lo hará saber ( ? La verdadera confesión de Yoshiko apenas llegará... Pero! no aquí xD. Uhh Ame, ya la veremos un poquito más, pero en pequeñas cosillas. Muchas gracias por tus análisis y palabras, realmente espero poder mejorar más y más, espero te guste el capítulo, saludos!_

 **Wow... Han sido muchos reviews, muchas gracias por el apoyo! Tanto de los que comentan como de los que leen, muchas gracias en serio. Bien, los dejo con el capítulo, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, ¡muchas gracias por esperar!**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 25:**

 **"Hablaremos mañana"**

* * *

— Deseo hacerla mi novia.

El silencio de la habitación se convirtió en uno que otro exclamo de sorpresa ante las audaces palabras del ángel caído, pero estaba dicho, y no había nada que pudiera borrarlo.

— Entonces, crees que tienes lo que se necesita para ser pareja de nuestra hija zura— intervino la madre de Hanamaru.

— S-Sí— esa pregunta no la había visto venir.

— ¿Podrías platicarnos un poco de tu desempeño escolar? — en momentos como ese, Yoshiko agradecía ser una estudiante promedio.

— Actualmente mi promedio se mantiene en nueve, no falto a clases y siempre procuro mantener una buena conducta.

— ¿Actividades extra? — esta vez el padre de Hanamaru era quien había tomado la palabra.

— Estoy en el club de natación de Uranohoshi— la mirada del ángel caído se mantenía en los ojos de sus futuros suegros, así que no vio que los tíos de su ángel habían comenzado a mirarse, señal de que comenzaban a evaluarla, o al menos así lo interpretó Maru.

— ¿Qué aspiraciones tienes para el futuro zura?

— Bueno… Realmente no lo he pensado con claridad, pero si mi carrera en la natación puede crecer más, espero ser una nadadora reconocida— irremediablemente, al envolverse en el club, Yoshiko había conocido cada vez más del deporte, y aunque los entrenamientos bajo el sol no le atraían en lo más mínimo, descubrir su gran habilidad para la natación fue algo que comenzó una secreta pasión por lo que hacía.

Los señores se miraron un momento, parecían tener una plática silenciosa de miradas, cosa que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir, pero que era algo que al ángel caído le comía el alma, pues los rostros severos de los señores Kunikida no le decían nada.

— Bueno, es hora de la comida, ¿comenzamos? — anunció el hombre de cabello castaño mientras se levantaba, junto a todos los demás en la sala. No llamaron a Hanamaru a su lado, así que la castaña caminó en dirección a su amiga, que tenía un rostro que dejaba ver escrito en el: "¿Ésto es bueno o malo?".

— Lo hiciste bien zura— dijo Maru mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de su ángel caído.

— Dime que al menos me veía segura de mí misma.

— Te veías muy segura de ti misma zura— besó su nariz mientras sonreía —, creo que ha salido bien, ya que sigues dentro de la casa, ahora solo relájate zura.

— No puedo, en serio… No quiero arruinarlo.

— Incluso si al final dicen que no quieren que esté contigo, yo no me alejaré de ti zura.

— No quisiera traerte problemas con ellos.

— No lo harás, porque seguro te amaron zura— Maru se acercó a su rostro y posó delicadamente sus labios en los de Yoshiko, en un contacto cálido y dulce. El ángel caído puso sus manos sobre las de Hanamaru, las cuales estaban en sus mejillas.

— Será mejor que vayamos, no quisiera que piensen que te estoy faltando al respeto o algo parecido.

— Te vas a llevar bien con mi padre zura.

— ¿Eh?

— Vayamos— y con esto dicho, tomó la mano de la confundida chica y la llevó al comedor, donde todos ya las esperaban.

* * *

El camino a casa había sido bastante animado pese a lo desastroso que había sido por la mañana. Dia platicaba animadamente con Ruby, mientras que Leah sostenía una pequeña discusión con Chika acerca de la mejor época de las idols, Riko y You se habían limitado a intentar calmar a ambas, ya que estaban siendo demasiado intensas en su debate (pelea).

Una vez todo se calmó, Chika, You y Riko se separaron del grupo para tomar su camino a casa. La ojicarmín se acercó a Dia y le susurró al oído una pequeña frase que realmente podría no significar mucho, pero que para la bravucona de Sakuranomiya, significó todo.

— Lo hiciste bien— dijo para después sonreír y despedirse de ella.

Dia sonrió, no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, pero sí era la primera vez que no pensaba que era algo que "tenía que pasar" como en sus estudios o sus presentaciones tocando el _koto_. No tuvo tiempo de responderle, pero asintió al mirarla bajar del autobús. Ahora se había quedado sola con Ruby y Leah, no era precisamente incómodo, pero sentía que Ruby no era la única persona a la que le debía una disculpa, así que cuando estuvieron cerca de su casa, le pidió a Ruby unos momentos para hablar con la pelimorada.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Yo sí, ¿tú estás bien? Lo siento, escuché que estuviste unas horas en la enfermería mientras te hacía efecto el desinflamatorio.

— Estoy bien, mínimo puedo moverme sin sentir que me voy a partir en dos— Leah miró cómo los ojos de Dia bajaban al suelo, en señal clara de culpa —, pero nada malo, tienes que enseñarme a pelear así un día, me dejaste hecha polvo.

No pudo evitar reírse al ver a la mayor de las Kurosawa mirarla con extrañeza, palmeó su espalda mientras le sonreía.

— Lo siento… De verdad lo siento mucho.

— Las disculpas ya no valen de nada, solo procura no matar a tu futura cuñada.

— ¿Futu-?, ¿Qué?

— Voy a luchar por Ruby, y espero que me dejes viva para hacerlo.

Dia miró a la chica frente a ella sin poder atinar a decir algo. Una parte de su mente decía que le diera otra dosis de puñodol para que se dejara de tonterías, y la otra, le gritaba que era hora de que soltara a Ruby, o al menos que soltara una de sus dos manos, para que Leah la tomara. Si ese era el deseo de su hermana, entonces ella tenía que respetarlo, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo del todo.

— Si te atreves a lastimarla, te haré trizas.

— En el amor no todo es color rosa, ¿sabías? Pero te prometo que jamás le haré daño con la intención de hacerlo y que la cuidaré todo lo que ella me permita.

La chica de ojos verdes miró a donde Ruby se había ido, el cruce de las avenidas. Lo suficientemente lejos como para dejarlas hablar en privado, pero no lo suficiente como para perderlas de vista en caso de que decidieran que querían matarse. Volvió su vista a la pelimorada y suspiró con pesadez.

— Cuídala mucho, por fav…

Escucharon un pequeño " _piggya_ " y voltearon a ver al instante en dirección a la pequeña Kurosawa, ahí, frente a Ruby, estaba un señor de más o menos cuarenta años, de intenso cabello negro y ojos verdes. El padre de Dia.

Los miraron intercambiar algunas palabras mientras el hombre sonreía, pero esa sonrisa siempre había provocado escalofríos en Dia, porque nunca sonreía, a menos que hubiera hecho algo que lo hiciera feliz, y nada que le gustara a la pelinegra podía hacerlo feliz.

— ¿Padre? — llamó la ojiverde.

— Dia — tan pronto como su hija apareció en su campo de visión, la expresión del hombre cambió tan drásticamente a una mueca seria y hostil, que pareció humanamente imposible.

No importaba cuántos años pasaran, ni cuanta experiencia adquiriera, ante el hermano de su madre, el cuerpo de Ruby no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho antes de que su hermana y Leah llegaran.

— Hasta mañana Ruby, Leah— se apresuró a decir la chica de cabello negro mientras miraba a su hermana y a la menor de las Kazuno. La pelirroja pudo ver el temor en las esmeraldas de Dia, y aunque quería quedarse, sabía que no podría hacer nada y, al contrario, preocuparía más a su hermana el que se rehusara a dejarla.

— Ha-Hasta mañana— abrazó a Dia y se volvió a Leah.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas? — la gruesa voz del hombre se hizo escuchar, aun entre el sonido de los autos pasando y el de las personas hablando.

— L-Lo siento, mis madres me esperan— alcanzó a decir mientras tomaba la mano de Leah.

— Saluda a mi hermana de mi parte.

— Seguro— no, no lo haría. Sus madres la matarían si sabían que había cruzado palabra con él otra vez, pero quizá lo que sabía tenían que saberlo ellas también

Leah se dejó guiar por la pelirroja hasta que cruzaron en la siguiente avenida, la mano de Ruby temblaba.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué ocurre con él?

— Es el padre de Dia.

— Sí, lo noté— Ruby no la miraba, así que la pelimorada se puso frente a ella y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de su amiga — ¿Todo bien?

— Me… me dijo que estaba muy ocupado con la mudanza.

* * *

Una chica de cabello rubio entró en el campo de visión del trío de amigas, provocando un sentimiento extraño en You.

— ¿Rossalía? — Riko agudizó la vista, y en efecto, se trataba de ella, parecía que tenía su maleta hecha y esperaba fuera de su casa.

Chika dirigió una mirada rápida a You, su ceño y labios estaban fruncidos. Riko también lo notó, así que volteó a ella mientras tomaba su mano, pero la peligrisácea la apartó casi por impulso, un impulso que llevaba a los celos y el enojo a la ex novia de la pianista como delantera.

Riko lo supo desde ese momento, tendría que trabajar mucho en ese lado celoso de la co capitana del equipo de natación.

— Todo está bien, esperen un momento, por favor— suspiró y comenzó a avanzar hacia Rossalía, su pecho se sentía pesado, pues si bien, ya todo parecía zanjado, había cosas en esa chica rubia que aún no lograba digerir, como el hecho de que ahora, cada que salía a la escuela, ella la saludaba desde la entrada del _ryokan_ de su amiga. Algo que agradecía era que desde que le había pedido espacio, la rubia no le había intentado hablar ni acercarse. También tendría que trabajar en eso, quizá serían cosas que el tiempo seguiría curando.

— Hola.

— Ho-Hola… ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno, voy de regreso a Tokio, pero pensé en pasar a despedirme de ti, intenté contactar con Yoshiko, You y Kanan, pero al parecer ahora las tres están ocupadas.

— Sí, un poco.

— Escucha… Sé que dijiste que no querías profundizar en una amistad conmigo, lo entiendo, pero mira— sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó —, el día que necesites algo o simplemente apoyo, llámame, siempre contarás conmigo.

— L-Lo agradezco.

— Bien— Rossalía extendió su mano hacia Riko, y ella la tomó, sellando así su pasado, y esperando mirar a su futuro. En secreto prometió que quizá un día, podrían ser amigas, si es que la oportunidad se daba —. Veo que You viene contigo, creo que aprovecharé para despedirme de ella al menos.

— E-Eh… No sé si sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quizá la veas un poco renuente a hablar contigo.

— Lo entiendo, pero realmente en lo poco que la conozco he llegado a apreciarla, así que, incluso si después de esto ya no quiere saber de mí, al menos quiero despedirme de ella.

— B-Bien.

Rossalía avanzó hacia You.

— ¿Me podrías dar un momento, Chika? — pidió la co capitana del equipo de natación a su amiga.

— Claro— la pelimandarina comenzó a avanzar hacia Riko, en su camino, se cruzó con Rossalía, quien, con un gesto de la mano, le pidió que se detuviera.

— Gracias, Chika.

— No hice nada, me alegro que hayan podido hablar al fin.

— Yo igual— palmeó su hombro —. Cuida de Riko, por favor.

— Por supuesto— sonrió a Rossalía y siguió su camino, pero pronto se volvió de nuevo a la rubia —. Que te vaya bien.

— Gracias.

Finalmente, la nadadora de Tokio se encontró con la de Uchiura. Esta vez, Rossalía podía mantener el rostro en alto, pero You seguía igual que la primera vez que se habían encontrado, estaba perdida, aunque lo que ahora debía buscar sería más difícil de encontrar que un hotel.

— Rossalía.

— You— la rubia suspiró —. Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabes lo que pasó entre Riko y yo.

— Sí.

— Entiendo si ya nunca más quieres volver a verme, o si ahora te desagrado.

— Eso es poco.

— Sí, está bien, pero si me dejas pedir algo, cuida de Riko, por favor, no dejes que alguien como mi yo del pasado vuelva a hacerle daño.

Las palabras de la rubia no tenían malas intenciones, pero en You, fueron un: "Cuidado con que la lastimes".

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No tienes derecho.

— Simplemente quiero que sea feliz.

— Entonces jamás hubieras regresado.

Rossalía no entendía la actitud agresiva de You, pero entonces recordó cómo Riko había tomado su mano y la peligrisácea apartaba el agarre con molestia. Inicialmente no había entendido el gesto, pero ahora, parecía conectar perfecto con las piezas del rompecabezas que ella había querido armar hace tiempo y terminó tirando a la basura.

— ¿Te gusta? — y parecía que a Riko también le gustaba.

— Eso no te interesa.

Ahora era la rubia quien estaba molesta. ¿Sería capaz de dejar a la pianista en manos de alguien que, a la mínima, rechazara su cariño?

— Hacer tu berrinche no te llevará a ningún lado, menos si intentas estar con Riko, no le hará bien.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? — You miró a Rossalía con molestia. ¿Quién era ella para hablar del bienestar de Riko?

— Cree en ella.

— Lo hago.

— Demuéstraselo, nunca sueltes su mano, sin importar qué.

Eso le llegó a You más profundo de lo que le habría gustado admitir.

— Ya vete.

— Sí… Pero si ella me necesita, volveré las veces que sean necesarias.

La peligrisácea sentía que estaba a punto de romperle la cara a Rossalía si seguía hablando, así que comenzó a caminar, pasando de ella. No era buena con las emociones, y menos si esas eran negativas.

Riko y Chika habían estado mirando el enfrentamiento de You y Rossalía, la chica de ojos azules se veía tan enojada que pensaron que en cualquier momento tendrían que ir a separarlas, pero cuando miraron a You avanzar hacia ellas, respiraron con alivio.

— You, ¿todo está bien? — levantó la mano para tomar el brazo de la peligrisácea, pero de nuevo rechazó su contacto.

— Nos vemos mañana— respondió a Riko mientras seguía caminando sin mirarlas.

Rossalía volvió también, y la pianista la miró con molestia.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Nada que no sea verdad.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — volvió a preguntar Riko, remarcando sus palabras.

— Le dije que nunca suelte tu mano, sin importar qué— la pianista se quedó callada —. Y tú no te conformes con lo que quieran darte, sino con lo que te mereces.

— ¿A qué hora tienes que irte?

— Realmente ya voy tarde, así que me voy— tomó su maleta y miró a Riko fijamente—. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Su mirada viajó a Chika y le sonrió, sacó una libreta de su sudadera y anotó en ella.

— No espero que me llames, pero siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudar— arrancó la hoja y se la entregó.

— Gracias, suerte.

— A ustedes igual.

La rubia comenzó a caminar a la parada y esperó el autobús que la llevaría a la estación. La miraron subir, y después, esperaron a que el transporte saliera de su vista.

— ¿You estará bien? — preguntó Riko.

— ¿Tú estás bien? — ser rechazada tantas veces por la co capitana del equipo de natación debía ser duro.

— No…

— Ven— la abrazó y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

Sí, había mucho camino que recorrer aún.

* * *

La tarde en la casa Kunikida había llegado a su fin, al terminar la comida y después de una breve charla sobre cosas cotidianas, todos se reunieron en la sala donde habían recibido a Yoshiko en un inicio y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, todos, menos los padres de Hanamaru.

— Bien, familia, señorita Tsushima— comenzó a decir el señor Kunikida —, hoy es una ocasión importante, pues la señorita Tsushima, si me permite decir, Yoshiko, ha venido a pedir el permiso para tener una relación con mi hija, Hanamaru.

— Ya la conocimos un poco y convivimos con ella, ¿qué tienen que decir y cuál es su opinión zura? — dijo Nanami. El ángel caído no pudo evitar pensar que el "zura", en Maru, era lindo, pero en la señora Kunikida, daba miedo. Se disculpó internamente.

— Bien— habló primero uno de los tíos de Hanamaru—. Sus modales en la mesa son pésimos, tal parece que nunca ha comido sopa miso — eso era técnicamente verdad, a Yoshiko no le gustaba la sopa miso, ¿debería gustarle? Quizá, por Maru lo intentó, pero al parecer salió mal —. Pero si es lo que Hana quiere, entonces no estoy en desacuerdo, pero tampoco de acuerdo.

— G-Gracias— fue lo único que dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Es divertida, cuando hice la broma de que comeríamos con tenedor y cuchillo su cara fue invaluable— comentó divertida la madre de Ayumu —. Yo siempre he sido de la idea de que los jóvenes simplemente necesitan ganas para empezar una relación, pero si Yoshiko ha tenido la atención de venir a dejar claras sus intenciones con la pequeña Hanamaru, yo la acepto, por supuesto que sí.

— Pues yo no la acepto, Hanamaru no tiene edad para andar de novia— hizo saber la otra tía de Maru —. Que vuelva cuando sean mayores de edad y con carrera.

— Pienso lo mismo que mi esposa— secundó un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos grises —, pero Hanamaru tiene la última palabra.

— Bien— el padre de la castaña volvió a hablar. A estas alturas Yoshiko comenzaba a preocuparse, pero se mantuvo firme —. En lo personal, apoyo que mi hija quiera tener una relación, solo pido respeto para Maru, para nosotros y este templo, pues es nuestra única hija y no quisiéramos a alguien que no la merezca, aunque siendo sincero, nadie merece a mi hija.

— Yoshiko Tsushima me mostró que no es capaz de respetar horarios, pero también que puede aceptar las consecuencias zura — habló Nanami —. Pido lo mismo que mi esposo, respeto para ella y para nosotros, que depositamos nuestra confianza en ti, pero más importante, que la quieras mucho zura— miró al ángel caído y esta hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

— Tengan por seguro que no planeo darle a Zu… Hanamaru menos de lo que se merece.

— Ahora hija, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

— Quiero ser novia de Yoshiko— Maru se levantó de la mesa y miró a sus tíos —. Agradezco que se preocupen por mí, y es lindo que se hayan tomado el tiempo de venir, pero, aunque algunos no estén de acuerdo, yo quiero estar con ella zura.

Yoshiko sintió sus mejillas arder, pero no bajó la mirada ni la desvió, solo dejó que los cazadores ojos ambarinos de su ángel, hicieran presa a su mirada.

— Entonces, nosotros te concedemos permiso de ser su novia— habló el padre de Maru.

— No traiciones nuestra confianza, Tsushima— secundó la señora Kunikida.

— ¡No lo haré! — dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y hacía una reverencia profunda — ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¡Gracias zura! — Hanamaru abrazó a sus padres y éstos correspondieron el gesto.

— Bien, es algo tarde, así que, por favor, acompaña a Tsushima a la puerta del templo.

— Ve con cuidado zura.

— Avisa a Hanamaru cuando llegues para que nos lo haga saber.

— Bienvenida a la familia— habló la madre de Ayumu.

— ¡Quiero verte pronto! — dijo la pequeña.

— Hasta luego.

— Cuida de Hana.

El ángel caído respondió a todas y cada una de las cosas que le decían, pero su mente estaba aturdida, no creía que de verdad los padres de Maru la hubieran aprobado.

Caminaron en silencio a la salida del templo y una vez ahí, Yoshiko inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

— ¡Somos novias Yochan! — dijo Maru mientras tomaba sus manos.

— No, aun no— corrigió la peliazulada —. Pedí permiso a tus padres, pero falta que te lo pida a ti oficialmente.

— Pero yo ya dije que sí.

— Tiene que ser más significativo Zuramaru.

— Eres toda una romántica zura— bromeó la castaña.

— Para— el sonrojo en las mejillas del ángel caído no se hizo esperar —. Z-Zuramaru… ¿Podemos salir el fin de semana?

— Seguro que sí zura— Maru la abrazó mientras sonreía.

— B-Bien, entonces es una cita.

— Es una cita zura.

Una vez se separaron del abrazo, Yoshiko besó con cariño la mejilla de Hanamaru, y esta, le robó un beso discreto.

— ¡Z-Zuramaru! ¿Qué hacemos si tu familia nos ve?

— Prácticamente ya somos pareja, así que no creo que sea malo zura— esa afirmación hizo que los colores subieran a la cara de Yoshiko de nuevo —. Ahora, ve con cuidado mi ángel caído.

— Ha-Hasta mañana— siguió tomando la mano de Hanamaru hasta que no pudo estirar más su brazo, entonces la soltó y bajo con cuidado las escaleras del templo.

— ¡Te quiero zura! — escuchó detrás de ella, antes de doblar la esquina. Miró a Maru y ésta hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida, antes de entrar a su casa.

¿Eso realmente estaba pasando?

Hanamaru iba a ser su novia… Sonrió. Podía que no tuviera tan mala suerte como creía.

* * *

— Dia…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Tu padre no ha hablado de nada contigo?

— No realmente.

— B-Bien.

Ruby no sabía si de lo que hablaba era de una mudanza de cambio de domicilio, o de algunos materiales para _dojo_ que su tío solía vender. No quería que la pelinegra se alterara, pero no sabía si decirle o no.

Los días habían pasado técnicamente en paz, siempre esperaban a Dia a la salida para corroborar que las amigas de Sasha no le hubieran hecho nada, aunque más bien, se quedaban a mirar si no llegaba una patrulla y se llevaban a la bravucona de Sakuranomiya. Al parecer la chica de ojos verdes había logrado controlar su carácter más de lo que hacía antes, y reflejo de esto, era que ahora muchas más chicas (la mayoría del club de música) le hablaban o saludaban.

— ¿Qué llevas en la mano? — preguntó Mari mientras se colgaba del cuello de la pelinegra.

— Una carta.

— Eso veo _silly_ , pero, ¿de qué?

— No lo sé, creo que es una carta de amor.

— _Really?!_

— Bueno dice "Con todos mis sinceros sentimientos, para Dia Kurosawa" y hay un corazón dibujado al lado, llámame loca, pero parece una carta de amor.

— ¿La vas a abrir? — preguntó Chika, con curiosidad.

— No aquí— un rubor coloreó las mejillas de la pelinegra.

— Vamos, es mejor que la abras en compañía a que lo hagas sola, puede que podamos aconsejarte— dijo el ángel caído.

— No me lo tomen a mal, pero no creo que puedan, aunque— miró a Yoshiko y Maru, junto a Leah —, puede que ustedes sí.

— ¡Qué mala! — dijeron Chika, Ruby y Mari al unísono.

Kanan y Mari siguieron caminando en silencio. Kanan iba pensando en cómo podría acercarse a Mari sin que se viera demasiado meloso, y Mari estaba pensando en cómo le iba a pedir a la amante de los delfines que salieran el fin de semana.

¿Cómo una cita?

¿Una salida de amigas?

¿Debía confesarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa?

La rubia miró a sus amigas, en busca de alguna excusa. Riko estaba riendo a su lado, pero You no había regresado con ellas en esos días.

— ¿Segura que todo está bien con You, Riko? — preguntó.

— Sí…

— No le creo nada— susurró al oído de Kanan.

— Yo tampoco, pero, ¿qué hacemos?

— No lo sé…

— Puedo escucharlas— interrumpió Riko.

— Está mal escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Riko— reprendió Kanan.

— También está mal hablar de la gente a sus espaldas— contra atacó.

— Pero nosotras no decimos nada malo de ti, solo queremos ayudar.

— Creo que… es mejor dejarlo por ahora.

— _We want to help you Riko._

— Gracias, pero ahora no creo que sea el momento.

Kanan y Mari se miraron con preocupación, pero no dijeron nada más. Llegó su estación y ambas bajaron.

— Me pregunto qué pasó esta vez— dijo Mari mientras tomaba la mano de Kanan, quien la ayudaba a bajar del autobús.

— You está en un momento difícil, pero a veces esperar demasiado hace que pierdas lo que más te importa, y eso pasará con ella si no actúa.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Mari.

 _"Si esperas demasiado… Puedes perder lo que más te importa"_ , se repitió.

— Es así, eh…

— ¿Um?

— Kanan— la rubia se detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras al puerto del ferri.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sal conmigo.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— _Go out on a date with me!_

— ¡¿Cita?!, ¿C-Cuando?

— Ahora— tomó su mano y volvió a subir las escaleras mientras miraba si había un autobús a Numazu en la parada.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? — comenzó a buscar su celular en el bolsillo de su falda, Mari podría tener permisos ilimitados, pero ella al menos debía avisar a su padre.

— _I do not want to lose you._

Kanan no supo cómo interpretar eso último, pero si era lo que imaginaba, entonces le bastaba para ser feliz en esa vida y otras cinco más.

* * *

— **_El número que marcó se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio—_** intentó de nuevo—. **_El número que marcó se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio._**

Parecía que sus mejores amigas no se encontraban disponibles. Dejó el celular sobre la mesilla y se recostó, abrazó su almohada y miró una de las pesas que usaba para entrenar en su habitación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. De nuevo había comenzado a evitar a Riko, pero esta vez con total descaro, incluso había comenzado a hablar más con Ame con tal de que la pianista no se acercara a hablar con ella, y en caso de que lo hiciera, la capitana del equipo de natación la interceptaba y ella salía del lugar. Se sentía mal usando a Ame con tales fines, pero a esas alturas ya no sabía qué hacer. No podía salir con Riko, pero tampoco podía evitar que los celos se apoderaran de su corazón de una forma que nunca creyó posible, y que, para su mala suerte, no sabía cómo manejar. Había intentado hablar antes con Kanan y Yoshiko, pero sabía que siempre le dirían lo mismo: "Tienes que enfrentar lo que sientes". Eso se escuchaba genial, pero, ¿cómo enfrentaba algo que desconocía?, ¿cómo podía hacerlo sin llevarse a Riko entre los pies?

Quizá ahora mismo estaría enojada con ella.

Las palabras de Rossalía le habían clavado una flecha en el pecho, y ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo que sentía en ese momento no lastimaría a Riko a la larga, pudo ver su rostro cuando evitó sus atenciones, al parecer había más formas de dañar a alguien que simplemente rompiendo su corazón, y ahora ella lo había hecho.

Ahora Riko pasó de ella, sin siquiera mirarla ni intentar hablar, eso la molestó tanto como la alivió.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, no sabía hacia donde moverse.

El tono de su celular llamó su atención. Pensó que serían Kanan o Yoshiko, pero no, era Ame. Se debatió entre contestar o no, pero al final aceptó la llamada.

 ** _— ¿Hola?_**

 ** _— ¿Cómo estás?_**

 ** _— Bien._**

 ** _— Hoy te veías triste._**

 ** _— ¿De verdad?_**

 ** _— Sí, ¿ocurre algo?_**

 ** _— No mucho, solo no sé qué hacer con algunas cosas._**

 ** _— ¿Qué cosas?_**

 ** _— Nada importante._**

 ** _— Bueno, sabes que de cualquier manera estoy aquí._**

 ** _— Sí… Gracias._**

 ** _— ¿Quieres escuchar algo genial?_**

 ** _— Claro, dime._**

 ** _— Espera—_** sonidos extraños llegaron a los oídos de You, quien no supo identificar qué era lo que pasaba del otro lado de la línea.

 ** _— ¿Ame?_**

El delicado sonido de un piano la sorprendió, quizá la pelinegra lo había puesto para ella, pero cuando escuchó un re que rompía la armonía de la pieza, supo que no era una nota de audio.

 ** _— Demonios, pensé que ya había dominado esta parte._**

 ** _— ¿Tocas el piano, senpai?_**

 ** _— Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así—_** rio la capitana **_—. Sí, hace unas semanas comencé a hacerlo, ¿qué tal lo hago?_**

 ** _— Es terrible—_** sonrió.

 ** _— Qué cruel._**

 ** _— Pero gracias, me ayudó a relajarme._**

 ** _— Eso esperaba, deseo que al menos eso te ayude a dormir mejor, tienes unas ojeras que parece que no has dormido en años._**

 ** _— ¿Cómo sabes eso?_**

 ** _— Te estoy mirando a través de tu ventana._**

 ** _— ¿Eh?_**

 ** _— Es broma._**

 ** _— Por supuesto que sí, mi ventana está en el segundo piso._**

 ** _— Eso no impediría que fuera a verte ahora._**

 ** _— Entiendo—_** era en esos momentos, donde Ame se ponía a decirle cosas cursis, cuando You no sabía qué decir, ya que no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su _senpai_ , pero tampoco quería que la dejara. Era la única persona que no le decía lo obvio.

 ** _— You…_**

 ** _— ¿Qué pasa?_**

 ** _— ¿Quieres salir mañana?_**

 ** _— ¿Mañana? No lo sé, no creo poder._**

 ** _— Entonces al día que sigue._**

 ** _— Mi padre va a llegar de su viaje._**

 ** _— ¿El domingo?_**

 ** _— Parece que no te rindes fácilmente—_** suspiró **_—. Ame, mi mente está hecha un caos, no quiero añadirle más cosas._**

 ** _— ¿Es por Riko?_**

 ** _— … Sí._**

 ** _— No te pido que salgamos como novias, una salida de amigas, ¿qué dices? Prometo mantener mis manos alejadas de ti._**

Hacerlo podría ser o muy bueno, o muy malo… You lo pensó con seriedad, una salida como amigas, eso no debería ser problema. Con la promesa de Ame se garantizaba no tener que rechazarla de manera descortés, y quizá, salir le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

El celular de You comenzó a vibrar, era una llamada de Riko. Su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho como si quisiera salir a responder el móvil y decirle a Riko que salieran, en vez de salir con Ame, pero su cabeza le seguía atormentando con esas imágenes de la pelirroja junto a Rossalía, todas esas veces durante ese mismo día en que la pianista la había ignorado en vez de intentar hablar con ella. ¿Ya no le importaba a Riko?, ¿Entonces valía la pena aún que quisiera guardar sus sentimientos para cuándo pudiera comprenderlos?

 ** _— Y-Yo… Iré._**

 ** _— ¡Genial!_**

El pulgar de You tomó el ícono verde de la llamada entrante y lo deslizó a la palabra "colgar".

 ** _— Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo._**

 ** _— Genial, ¡no puedo esperar!_**

 ** _— Hasta mañana._**

 ** _— Hasta mañana You._**

Estuvo unos minutos en silencio, mirando el móvil. Lo dejó en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _"No debí hacerlo"_.

Tomó el celular de nuevo y llamó a Riko, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la pelirroja le contestara, pero cuando escuchó su voz del otro lado, preguntándole si estaba bien, sonrió ligeramente.

 ** _— Estoy bien._**

 ** _— ¿Qué ha pasado estos días?_**

 ** _— No quiero hablar de eso._**

 ** _— You… Yo no puedo ayudarte si no eres honesta conmigo, ¿te molestó lo de Rossalía?, ¿hice algo que te sentó mal?_**

 ** _— ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por eso? Al final ya lo dijiste, yo no te gusto a ti, y yo no sé qué hacer, simplemente me siento mal._**

 ** _— Me gustas._**

Todo quedó en silencio.

 ** _— ¿Qué dijiste?_**

 ** _— Lo que oíste, pero no es la clase de cosas que se deban hablar por celular._**

 ** _— Iré a verte._**

 ** _— Mis padres no te dejarán pasar a esta hora._**

 ** _— Subiré a tu ventana._**

 ** _— Hablemos mañana._**

 ** _— Pero…_**

 ** _— Es tu castigo, podría habértelo dicho ya, pero tu amiguita no me dejaba acercarme a ti ni para darte los buenos días, y tampoco ayudó el que salieras corriendo de mí._**

 ** _— Lo siento…_**

 ** _— Mañana hablemos, y ya no huyas, que no te voy a morder, por favor._**

 ** _— Lo prometo._**

 ** _— Hasta mañana entonces, descansa._**

 ** _— Hasta mañana._**

No esperaba que saliera tan bien, pero… Riko se lo había dicho… Le correspondía.

Ahora, en vez de una noche eterna, deseaba que el día siguiente llegara ya.


	26. Capítulo 26: Y todo se salió de control

**Hey!**

 **Sí, sí... Me tardé un poco más de lo normal, y con lo que pasa quizá me crucifiquen xD, pero así deben ser las cosas. Bueno, no tengo mucho que contar, mucho estudio, muchas cosas que he descubierto por ahí... Ah... Qué bonita es la vida y qué cabrona también xD.**

 **Ahora, a responder reviews!**

 ***Dirigo:** _¿Crees que el final está relativamente cerca? ¿Qué pasa si te digo que éste es el último capítulo? Hahaha no es cierto xD. Chika y Dia lo pasarán feito, pero al final saben que puden contar la una con la otra uwu. Agh sí, el padre de Dia es un maldito, creo que me quedé con eso de los fics de Mag papá y Gaby mamá xD, quizá algún día haga a un PenwinDad amable, algún día. Bueno! De momento no he tenido mucho tiempo de leer, pero lo haré tan pronto como pueda, me quedé con que Yoshiko regresa, así que espero ya esté retozando bien y bonito con Ruby. Y si no... ¡Y si no! Pues... Seguiré esperando xD. Me quedé preocupada con Chika... NADIE TOCA A MI MIKAN! Vale ya xD, te dejaré lo demás en mi review. Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana, muchas gracias por esperar._

 ***You-chan:** _Me tardaré en actualizar, ¡pero jamás abandonaré un fic! Te veo entre los primeros últimamente, gracias por seguir tan fielmente el fanfic, espero siga siendo de tu agrado uwu, hahaha creo que muchos esperaban el KananMari, ya era hora de que Mari se pusiera las pilas )? Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana y gracias por esperar._

 ***Elenarivaille23:** _¿Las cachetadas son para You? ¡Hay que hacer cameo de Umi! Vale no xD. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, casi siempre te veo comentar, muchas gracias, espero el capítulo de esta semana te guste, muchas gracias!_

 ***Lovelive:** _Ohhh You, oh You... esa You, pinshe You xD. Veo que algunos ya esperaban el KananMari, espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar un review más largo owo, me alegra mucho leer lo que piensas, ya que eres de los lectores que me siguen prácticamente en casi cualquier historia que publico, muchas gracias de verdad TwT. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo! Un saludo uwu_

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi:** _You es baka, muy baka, pero así la amarán, o quizá la odiarán xD, pero ya veremos qué hace para poder estar a lado de Riko. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste el capítulo uwu._

 ***Karma:** _Aw *guarda la cuerda* Qué tierno review xD, esas son las razones por las que no dejo de escribir : ' 3 eso y porque sé que a mi papá, aunque toda fea la historia, le gusta xD y a alguien más por ahí también le puede entretener. Muchas gracias TwT, espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana._

 ***C.A Press:** _Ah, lo de Dia fue más como que Chika pudo transmitirle en esas pocas palabras, todo lo que necesitaba para reunir el valor y hablar con Leah. No sé si lo plantee bien, pero espero hacerlo mejor en el futuro. Oh sí, You no sabe qué demonios hacer con los celos, y eso más su orgullo de "a mi nadie me tiene" uff... You baka, pero así la amamos, o quizá algunos la odien xD. ¿La señora controladora? Emm emm... No me acuerdo dónde está eso xD, ¿no querrás decir "la bravucona de Sakuranomiya"? Si es eso, es porque ese era su apodo en su secundaria, trae fama ) ? . Shiny powah activado! Esperemos que le haya ayudado a Mari, porque se secuestró a un delfín que debía volver a las cuatro de la tarde xD. You tiene mucho que aprender, pero ya lo hará, aunque sea a la fuerza, aunque sea mirando cómo Riko se va con otra persona ( ? Vale no. No te preocupes, como verás, a mi se me ha complicado traer los capítulos semanales xD. Muchas gracias por tus reviews : ' 3 es gratificante leerlas. Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí!_

 ***Yui Funami Sonoda:** _Sabrán más de Ame, ya verán e.e hay más de lo que se cree. Hahaha Zura Sect, te hacen veinte preguntas antes de que siquiera te sientes ( ? hahahaha, ya veremos qué pasa con You y Riko, por ahora, pray for Riko. Muchas gracias por leer : ' 3 espero te guste el capítulo de hoy._

 **Ahh! pensé que no tendría tantos reviews, pero me alegra que hay gente que anda pendiente, aunque también me hace sentir culpable porque me voy sin decir nada a veces xD. Bueno, ya los dejo leer, que tengan una excelente semana! Y gracias por esperar.**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 26:**

 **"Y todo se salió de control"**

* * *

Ya que había sido una decisión salida de la nada, ninguna de las dos chicas tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse, y mucho menos dinero para ir a comer a algún lugar, o siquiera rentar una sala de _karaoke_ , así que estuvieron dando vueltas en Numazu hasta que se toparon con un local de helados.

— Mari— Kanan decidió hablar primero —… ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

— Hablé con mi padre hace unos días.

— Oh…

— Me dijo que iba a desheredarme si no te invitaba a salir— rio.

— ¿Por qué? — alzó una ceja.

— Bueno… Hablamos de su antiguo amor.

— Oh…— eso no le decía nada.

— Ellos eran mejores amigos, pero terminaron muy mal, fue doloroso para ambos, incluso era incómodo estar cerca de ellos cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación, así que… yo también tenía miedo de que acabáramos igual.

— ¿Tu padre y tú? — Kanan aún no entendía muy bien.

— _What? No_ — Mari negó con la cabeza —, me refiero… a ti… y a mi…

Kanan casi escupe el helado, pero simplemente tosió. Mari comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, no se esperaba que la amante de los delfines reaccionara de tal manera, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, lo raro hubiera sido que le diera igual.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Tu… eres una persona muy importante para mí, creo que lo sabes muy bien— miró a Kanan, esperando alguna respuesta, y ésta, asintió con la cabeza —. Estaba realmente emocionada por regresar, y realmente me sentí estúpida al no poder reconocerte inmediatamente— rio —… pero lo cierto es que… _you and I…_ bueno… hemos crecido, cambiamos, y aunque miro tu rostro y veo a la misma niña que se sentaba en la playa a escuchar mis penas o que se esforzaba tanto para hacerme reír… Cuando volví a verte fue… diferente.

— Sí…— Kanan bajó la mirada, a pesar de que ya habían hablado de eso, el sentimiento aún no se alejaba completamente de su corazón. Suspiró, no era momento para dejarse llevar por sus malos pensamientos, había hecho una promesa silenciosa a You y Yoshiko, no se quedaría atrás, lucharía, así como ellas. Aunque en este momento pareciera que solo el ángel caído avanzaba.

— Pero no diferente malo— se apresuró a decir Mari, ya sabía que Kanan podía ser un poco negativa, y no deseaba que sus palabras fueran malentendidas de nuevo —, como dije… has crecido mucho y yo… a lo largo de los años he comprendido… mis gustos, y así— si todo seguía el rumbo que parecía tener, entonces Mari iba a confesar… ¿amor? La amante de los delfines se puso colorada, su corazón comenzó a latir ante la expectativa, pero dejó que su sirena siguiera hablando, quería escuchar cada palabra —… Y la primera vez que te tuve enfrente, solo pude pensar en que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto— la rubia juntó sus manos y estiró los brazos —. ¿R-Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el ferri?

— Sí…

— Bueno… Como dije, tuve miedo, porque prácticamente eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo, nunca dejé de pensar en ti, y quizá no lo sabía en ese momento, ni me detuve a pensar en ese entonces, pero yo— ¿por qué ahora era tan difícil? Mari maldijo dentro de su cabeza en todos los idiomas que conocía a su cobarde garganta —… Puede que… estuviera enamorada de ti… incluso ahora…

— ¿Puede? — Kanan sonrió. No todos los días se podía ver a Mari Ohara nerviosa, era un lindo cuadro, y si no arruinara el momento, habría tomado una fotografía.

— _Gods_ — la rubia infló las mejillas — _I'm_ — negó, quería que Kanan la entendiera — _…_ Estoy enamorada… de ti…

— Oh…

— _Really?_

— ¿Eh?

— _ONLY THAT YOU'LL SAY AFTER I PRACTICALLY SAID I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU?!_ _YOU ARE A FOOL KANAN MATSUURA!_ — y acto seguido, Mari se levantó de la banca del parque y comenzó a caminar a la parada. No había entendido la mitad de lo que la rubia había dicho, pero por su cara y por las palabras _"you are a fool"_ , podía deducir que era malo.

— ¡Mari! — tiró en la basura la servilleta de su helado y corrió tras su sirena.

— _Stay away Kanan…_ — eso lo había entendido perfecto, y no iba a hacerlo. Abrazó a Mari por la cintura, y tras un "enorme" esfuerzo de la rubia por alejarse, pudo abrazarla de frente.

— Lo siento, soy una tonta, lo sé, pero la verdad es que no sé qué decir más que… Tú también me gustas, pero yo lo sabía desde que éramos niñas.

— No estoy diciendo que me gustas— aclaró Mari.

— Pero…

— Dije que estoy enamorada de ti, eso quiere decir que te amo, no que solamente me gustas.

— Oh— la peliazulada suspiró con alivio.

— ¿Tú me amas también? — preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

— Sí, te amo Mari— admitió, sintiendo cómo los colores se le subían al rostro.

— Así deberías de haberme contestado antes, tonta— pasó los brazos por el cuello de Kanan, pegándose a ella y escondiendo su rostro en su antebrazo.

— Lo siento— la sonrisa en la cara de Kanan era tan grande, que pensó que le dolerían las mejillas al día siguiente.

— _Never mind…_

— Mari…

— ¿Mm?

— Tengo que regresar temprano a mi casa.

— Oh… _Sure, I'm sorry._

— _Don't… worry?_

— _Yes_ — Mari rio.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, dejando ver una luz rojiza en el cielo. Ambas chicas iban tomadas de la mano, en silencio, no sabían qué decir, aunque Mari tenía una idea en mente, lamentó que no hubiera pensado en eso mientras estaban solas, ya que, rodeadas de tantas personas que iban de regreso a sus hogares o de salida a algún lugar, no sería precisamente romántico ni cómodo hablar de ese asunto.

Kanan por su parte, estaba divagando en todo lo que podría hacer con Mari ahora que ambas correspondían sus sentimientos, podría darle cartas, rosas, regalos, ¿hacerle una canción? Había dejado las clases de guitarra hacía años, pero podría retomarlas de nuevo. Invitaría a Mari a algún lugar bonito, aunque quizá no se compararía al, ya de por sí, ostentoso hotel Ohara en el cual vivía, pero daría lo mejor de sí para darle todo y más. Decidió parar cuando comenzó a imaginarse casada con ella y con una hija llamada Ai. Pensaba que había algo que estaba dejando pasar.

Antes de que ambas se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado al hotel.

— Kanan…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Si yo te amo… y tú me amas… ¿eso nos hace novias?

— Eh— eso era lo que estaba dejando pasar —… ¿Quieres que iniciemos una relación formal? De presentarnos a nuestros padres y eso— ahora que lo pensaba, ambas solo tenían un padre.

— _Of course!_ ¿Cuál es el punto si no?

— Oh… Sí— Kanan rio, nerviosamente —… Mari, ¿quieres venir el fin de semana a mi casa?

— Sí— la rubia sonrió —, ¿estás planeando algo?

— Creo que sí, no quiero solo pedírtelo como si nada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más hay que esperar? — la rubia hizo un mohín, el cuál derritió de ternura a Kanan.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?

— Creo que si ambas sabemos lo que sentimos no hay que esperar, puedo decirle a mi padre en este momento que somos novias.

— Bueno, puedes hacerlo, pero yo quisiera hacer algo especial— Kanan tomó la mano de Mari entre las suyas y le dio un delicado beso —, después de eso, te presentaré a mi padre como mi novia, y si para ese entonces ya le has dicho al tuyo, entonces vendré a decirle lo mucho que te amo y que voy en serio contigo.

— Kanan…

— Por ahora, espera al fin de semana, ¿sí?

— B-Bien— pocas veces había visto esa decisión en los ojos de la amante de los delfines, así que no halló cómo negarse —. But… _can I…?_ quiero decir… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

— Seguro— Kanan sonrió.

— _I want a kiss…_

— ¿Un beso? — Mari asintió —… Un beso… ¿en los labios? — la rubia volvió a contestar de la misma forma.

La cara de Kanan estaba tan roja que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir humo de su cabeza, Mari no se quedaba atrás, se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo. La peliazulada tragó saliva, parecía que su sirena esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa, así que, con el corazón en la garganta, puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica de ojos color zircón, podía sentir que estaban calientes. Suspiró profundamente, no había dado su primer beso, ¿Mari tendría experiencia? Quizá se vería increíblemente torpe, pero si era lo que su amada pedía, si su Diosa la llamaba a ella, entonces daría lo mejor de sí misma. Se acercó con lentitud, cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus narices rozarse, el tacto de la piel de Mari era tan suave, que la hizo querer quedarse de esa manera por siempre, junto a ella, dejándose envolver por ese aroma a vainilla y moras que desprendía su cabello. El primer toque la hizo temblar, pero no se detuvo hasta juntar sus labios. Pudo sentir un pequeño suspiro de parte de su sirena, quien tomó las mangas de su playera jalándola un poco, para que se acercara más. Sin abrir los ojos, dio un pequeño paso, y Mari se encargó de cerrar el espacio que había entre ambas, enredando los dedos de una de sus manos en la cabellera azulada de su amada, y descansando su brazo en sus hombros, mientras que Kanan, la había envuelto con sus brazos un poco más arriba de la cintura. Mari sacó su lengua y lamió entre los labios de la ojivioleta, quien, un poco dudosa, dejó a la rubia entrar y explorar su boca, entrelazando su lengua con la suya, invitándola, dulcemente, a seguirla. Sus respiraciones chocaban, y finalmente, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, viendo esa mezcla de anhelo y amor en la mirada de la otra. Sonrieron, y volvieron a abrazarse.

— Esperaré al fin de semana entonces— susurró Mari.

— Sí… Por favor.

— Te amo.

— Te amo Mari— besó su mejilla y después volvió a sus labios, dejando un beso casto en ellos.

— ¿No puedes quedarte hoy?

— Lo siento, mi padre me necesita para meter el equipo de buceo.

— Entiendo…

— Será otro día, tenemos mucho tiempo.

— Sí— la rubia sonrió, y esta vez fue ella quien besó la mejilla de Kanan.

— Me iré ya, está haciendo frío, y no quiero que enfermes.

— Je, je, sí… Nos vemos mañana entonces.

— Hasta mañana— se abrazaron por última vez. Mari comenzó a caminar al recibidor del hotel, y Kanan se quedó en el mismo lugar, esperando a que entrara, la rubia volteo y mandó un beso al aire para la amante de los delfines, quien puso una mano en su pecho, en señal de que lo había recibido. Una vez que la perdió de vista, comenzó a correr avenida abajo. Lo que sentía no se podía describir de otra manera que no fuera "increíble".

* * *

Llegó el jueves, y aunque ahora un aura de romanticismo rodeaba a Kanan, Mari, Yoshiko y Hanamaru, la pareja que más tormentosa se había visto, ahora parecía tener otro episodio.

La amante de los delfines y la _datenshi_ habían intentado hablar con You, pero parecía que lo que le decían por un oído, le salía por el otro, ya que seguía sin platicar con Riko y no solo eso, lastimaba a la pelirroja cada vez que huía a hablar con Ame, o permitía que la capitana del equipo de natación la corriera prácticamente del lugar donde estaba la peligrisácea.

— You es mi amiga— dijo Kanan a Riko en el almuerzo. De nuevo, You no se había sentado junto a ellas, en cambio, estaba tonteando con Ame por todo el campus, dejándose abrazar y acariciar el cabello de una manera no muy amistosa —, pero sinceramente, te diría que dejes de intentarlo por ahora, que la tonta vea lo que perdió y se ponga las pilas— Yohane asintió, dándole la razón.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Ustedes saben que…? — el dúo peliazulado asintió — Entiendo…

— Riri, You puede ser muy estúpida con sus sentimientos, necesita un buen golpe de realidad, y deberías dárselo.

— ¿Un golpe de realidad?

— Sí, que sepa que no es la única que está detrás de ti, que sepa que no la vas a esperar hasta que se le ocurra detenerse a pensar en qué está haciendo mal, ¿crees que nos gusta verla con Ame? La verdad no, esa chica tiene algo que me da escalofríos, pero si es lo que ella quiere, y con eso pretende alejarte, entonces hazlo, aléjate de ella.

— Pero yo… no quiero alejarme de ella…

— Pienso igual que Yochan— Kanan suspiró con pesadez —, deberías mostrarle que está haciendo mal, y que, efectivamente, te va a alejar, o no va a reaccionar… Esa tonta…

— Creo que mejor… intentaré hablar con ella.

— Como decidas, nos avisas si puedes hacerla entrar en razón, nosotras hemos intentado hacerlo, pero sólo nos dice que ya lo sabe.

— Les diré— les dio una sonrisa, a pesar de que su corazón se sentía pesado al ver a You siendo tan unida a su rival de amores.

* * *

Se había animado a llamarla, pero le colgó casi en el acto. No pudo evitar que un suspiro desganado saliera de sus labios, pero no iba a rendirse, tenía que ser valiente; y cuando la llamada de You entró, se felicitó internamente, ya que ella sabía que la peligrisácea tarde o temprano le hablaría, después de todo le había dicho que le gustaba, ¿no era así?

Decidió mantenerse firme, hablarían al día siguiente, y el tono desesperado de You le hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

Finalmente, la mañana llegó, y ahora que había repasado sus acciones, su rostro se tornaba rojo, prácticamente se había confesado, ¿eso quería decir que ella y You podrían iniciar su noviazgo ese mismo día? No le veía problema; es más, anhelaba que su encuentro finalmente tuviera lugar.

— No estés tan nerviosa— Chika la tranquilizó, pues sus nervios eran palpables — ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

— Ayer… me confesé a You.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Shhh! — le tapó la boca — ¡Shhhhh! — repitió, quitó su mano de la boca de su amiga.

— Lo siento— infló una de sus mejillas —, ¿por qué?

— Sólo… lo dije…

— ¿Y entonces?

— No lo sé…

— No sé qué decir— la pelimandarina pensó en cómo iba a conseguir el dinero de la apuesta.

— Esperemos a llegar a Ura— la pianista dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Todo estará bien— Chika sonrió, y su amiga quiso encontrar en su sonrisa ese valor para dar el paso que necesitaba.

Pensó en esperar a You en la entrada, sin embargo, la idea fue descartada cuando vio que ya se encontraba ahí, pero no sólo eso, estaba con Ame. Sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía, podía ser que la co capitana del equipo de natación hubiera hecho muchas cosas esos días, pero de algo estaba segura, al final solo tenía miedo; y ella lo entendía. You sólo estaba asustada, y tenía que comprenderla, se repitió. Chika dijo que se iría al salón, pero se quedó dentro del edificio, mirando desde afuera. Más tarde se le unirían Hanamaru y Dia.

— You, buenos días.

— Riko— sus ojos azules brillaron con incertidumbre.

— Buenos días Riko, ¿cómo va todo? — saludó la capitana.

— Perfecto, Ame… ¿podrías dejarnos solas un momento? Necesito hablar con You, **urgentemente** — remarcó la última palabra.

— Lo siento, pero justo ahora…

— Está bien Ame— esas palabras que tanto había deseado no escuchar, fueron pronunciadas de los labios de la chica que amaba. Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, la ceja enarcada de la pianista y esa mirada de tristeza que les había dado durante esos días al verlas pasar, le daban las suficientes armas como para hacer su primer movimiento —, voy a hablar con Riko.

— ¿Veremos lo de nuestra salida después? Pensé que, ya que lo hablamos ayer, lo planearíamos ahora — dijo, "inocentemente".

La pelirroja alzó una ceja, tenía que ser una broma… ¿verdad?

— A-Ame…— no lo negaba. Entonces por eso no le había respondido… es más, le había colgado.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a poner las mismas excusas que con Rossalía: "seguro es eso, quizá es esto, puede ser que haya pasado eso". ¿En qué momento había comenzado a seguir en lo mismo con You?

— Lo siento, entonces las dejaré solas— la pelinegra se arriesgó a dejarlas hablar, esperando que la bomba que acababa de dejar caer, sirviera para al menos hacer una grieta, un pequeño agujero donde pudiera colarse. Caminó con algo de lentitud, cuando escuchó la voz de Riko.

— No, perdón— sonaba un tanto grave —, parece que ustedes ya tenían algo de qué hablar, lamento interrumpir.

— Oh no, yo lo siento, no sabía que hoy hablarían.

— No me dejaste hacerlo antes, ¿por qué lo haces ahora? — el enojo en la mirada de Riko la hicieron estremecer por un momento, pero había visto peores miradas en su hogar.

— Bueno, You simplemente me había pedido ayudarla, es lo que he estado haciendo, ¿ustedes dos pelearon? — Riko no supo qué contestar, y You tampoco se atrevió a decir algo — Parece que de verdad necesitan un tiempo a solas, perdón por incomodar tanto — su voz se "quebró".

— No, Ame, yo lo siento— comenzó a hablar You —. Te metí en esto.

— No te preocupes, después de todo, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti— sonrió.

Riko no pudo evitar reír sarcásticamente. Claro que podía hacer cualquier cosa por You, incluso verle la cara.

— Sí, bueno, yo debo irme a mi clase— Riko comenzó a caminar, pero You tomó su mano.

— No, puedo explicarlo…

— ¿Explicar qué? ¿Ahora sí te sientes con ánimos de hablar? — las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Riko — Pues ahora soy yo quien no quiere hablar contigo.

— ¡Riko, en serio que no es…!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué no es lo que pienso? ¿Qué "sólo es una amiga"? Respóndeme algo You— la pianista se acercó a la peligrisácea —. Ayer, cuando te marqué la primera vez, cuando me colgaste, ¿estabas hablando con alguien más? ¿Con Ame?

— N-No…

— ¿Puedo creer que lo que dices es verdad, y que no me estás mintiendo, ni me mentirás? ¿Puedo seguir creyendo que eres una persona transparente? ¿Puedo creer en ti, You Watanabe?

— Riko…

— Mírame a los ojos, y dime que puedo creer en todo lo que me dices— la culpa pudo más que el miedo de You, así que se quedó callada y desvió su mirada al suelo —, ¿así es?

— Estaba… Estaba hablando con Ame…

Riko sabía la respuesta, pero en el fondo, deseaba que You le mintiera, para así poder perdonarla y olvidar lo que había sucedido. Pero ella no podía seguir aceptando lo que querían darle, iba exigir lo que merecía, y ella merecía a alguien más valiente.

— Bien.

— Riko yo…

— Me voy a mi clase.

— ¡Riko, por favor…!

— Suéltame You… Hablo en serio…— miró en el interior del edificio, y se encontró con sus tres amigas, pidió ayuda con la mirada, pero la co capitana del equipo de natación la tenía sujeta del uniforme.

— Tú me gustas— dijo al fin, desesperada, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo salió de sus labios, sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos —, y yo te gustó, ¿verdad?

La mirada ámbar de Riko se volvió a la peligrisácea. La pianista ya estaba llorando.

— Me gustas…

— Dame otra oportunidad, por favor.

La pelirroja suspiró, y se limpió las lágrimas.

— Me gustas, pero por eso no puedo dártela… Yo ya me cansé de dar una, dos, tres, veinte oportunidades, y no voy a lanzarme al vacío por alguien que… — detuvo su lengua antes de decir algo más, era mejor que hablaran después.

Comenzó a correr, zafándose de You por la fuerza. Chika, Hanamaru y Dia salieron en ayuda de la pianista, ya que miraron a la ojiazul ir tras ella.

— ¡Riko!

Finalmente llegó con Hanamaru, a quien abrazó y silenciosamente, le pidió que la llevara dentro del edificio, pues ella estaba a punto de quedarse sin fuerzas.

— Alto ahí— Dia se interpuso en el camino de You, y Chika se le sumó a los pocos segundos.

— Déjenme pasar, ustedes no entienden.

— No, la que no entiende eres tú— el coraje que tenía la pelimandarina atravesado en la garganta era lo suficientemente grande como para desear darle una bofetada a You, pero se contuvo —. Déjala, después hablarán, si ella lo quiere.

— No tengo tiempo para esto— intentó pasar, pero Dia y Chika le impidieron el paso — ¡Mierda! ¡Déjenme pasar!

— Hemos dicho que no— la bravucona de Sakuranomiya elevó la voz —. Déjala, o va a terminar peor.

You se abrió paso a la fuerza y salió corriendo tras Riko, seguida de sus dos amigas.

— ¡Riko!

— ¿You? — Maru no pensó que las alcanzaría tan pronto, ¿en serio había pasado a Dia?

— Vámonos, por favor— susurró Riko, y Hanamaru siguió caminando.

— ¡Riko, por favor escúchame, sé que he sido una completa idiota!

No le tomó mucho alcanzarlas, aunque habían comenzado a correr un poco.

— ¡You! — la voz de Chika se hizo sonar en los pasillos. Dia la seguía de cerca, parecía extrañamente adolorida y cansada, pero por ahora, lo que importaba era Riko, así que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Finalmente las alcanzó, a punto de subir las escaleras, intentó tomar de nuevo la mano de la pianista, pero ella se volvió antes, mirándola con furia y dolor, sus orbes ambarinos brillaban de una manera misteriosa.

— ¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!

— Sólo déjame explicarte, yo quería responderte, pero yo…

— No me interesa lo que quieras decirme, al menos no ahora, sólo déjame calmarme.

— Pero quiero hablarlo ahora.

— ¿Y yo por eso tengo que ceder?

— N-No quise decir eso.

— Ya me cansé— susurró —… Ya me cansé de ser la que siempre tiene que permanecer calmada, la que tiene que entender, la que tiene que sacar excusas de donde sea, con tal de esperar la ilusión de algo que sólo yo me imagino… Me he cansado, no quiero… No quiero más…

— No voy a lastimarte Riko…

— YA NO vas a lastimarme, You, no voy a dejar que nadie más lo haga— corrigió —. Aléjate de mí.

— No lo voy a hacer, ¡quiero luchar por ti!

— No me interesa— afirmó, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos aun, y parecía que no se detendrían. Chika y Dia habían llegado, y junto a Hanamaru, fueron testigos de las palabras de la pianista —. Y si vuelves a acercarte a mí, voy a hacer lo que se supone que se debe hacer con personas como tú.

— ¿Personas como yo? — You lo repitió, casi incrédula — ¿Y qué clase de persona crees que soy?

— La que me has mostrado— Riko bajó los pocos escalones que había subido y se acercó a la co capitana del equipo de natación —. Alguien egoísta, que cree que todo gira a su alrededor, y yo no voy a ceder a eso.

— Estás equivocada— apretó los puños.

— Chicas, es mejor que se calmen y lo hablen con calma más tarde zura— Maru decidió intervenir al ver que Chika y Dia no sabían qué decir.

— Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hablar con ella— Riko comenzó a subir las escaleras, con nueva energía, pero cuando pudo localizar el salón de música, se encerró, se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer, mientras permitía que su llanto saliera con total libertad.

En cambio, You se quedó parada en el pasillo, intentando procesar lo que Riko le había dicho.

— Lo sabía— dijo para sí misma, en voz baja —. Al final sólo iba a lastimarla.

* * *

— ¿En serio piensas todo lo que dijiste? — preguntó Ruby, mientras se paraba junto a Riko.

— ¿Te lo ha contado Dia?

— Y Chika.

— No lo sé— abrió la llave del agua, necesitaba lavar su cara —. Estaba enojada.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

— No, porque Kanan y Yoshiko tienen razón, You necesita madurar… y yo igual. You… Piensa que solo porque le dije que me gustaba, iba a dejar pasar algo así…

— ¿Algo como qué?

— Ayer le intenté hablar, generalmente deja que suene hasta que me manda a buzón automáticamente, pero ésta vez, me colgó, y yo lo entendí, pensé que necesitaba espacio… Pero hoy me dejé llevar por los celos y la decepción…

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

— No lo sé… Darle un tiempo, y a mí, supongo…

— ¿Y si You insiste?

— No lo hará, platicaré con ella y le dejaré en claro lo que pienso… le debo una disculpa también… sé que ella es insegura, y aun así la piqué…

— ¿Es que acaso el drama no va a dejarnos nunca? — rio Ruby, al recordar lo ocurrido con Dia días atrás.

— Parece que no— la pianista la acompañó. Sí, sólo necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

— ¿You? — la co capitana del equipo de natación no respondió. Ya sabía a qué iban, y no necesitaba un sermón.

— Watanabe You— Kanan elevó la voz.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno, Riko no apareció en toda la mañana, y según nos contó Hanamaru, tú tampoco lo hiciste.

— Solo quería pensar.

— ¿Y en qué estás pensando?

— Nada importante…

— You— el ángel caído se sentó junto a su _little demon_ —. Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotras.

— ¿Para que vuelvan a apagar su celular cuando las necesito?

— Eso solamente ocurrió una vez — Kanan se sentó al otro lado de You —. Lo sentimos, nos disculpamos miles de veces, pero sabes que siempre que nos hemos necesitado, ahí hemos estado.

Y así había sido, lo que pasaba ahora, es que la co capitana del equipo de natación estaba demasiado dolida como para reconocerlo. Incluso la habían felicitado cuando las llamó en la noche, casi madrugada, para decirles con una gran emoción que Riko se había confesado a ella, y aunque pensaban que era apresurado, la felicitaron y la animaron a ser honesta; solo que, para lo último, había hecho oídos sordos.

— Pero yo las necesitaba en ese momento.

— Al igual que ahora— contestó la amante de los delfines.

You hundió su cabeza en el hueco de sus brazos, los cuales estaban recargados en la mesa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Yoshiko.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Le hice daño, y se supone que no quería, pero al final terminé siendo igual que Rossalía— apretó los puños. No quería que lo vieran, pero estaba decepcionada de sí misma.

— Y si Rossalía pudo volver y disculparse, ¿no harás eso tú también?

— ¿Para qué? Ya intenté hacerlo, ella no quiere mis disculpas, ni siquiera me quiere cerca.

— No era el momento, Dia dijo que te intentó detener, pero que tú no escuchaste.

— ¿Y qué tenía que meterse Dia?

— Es nuestra amiga.

— No— You se levantó de la mesa y miró a ambas peliazuladas —. Ustedes son mis amigas, mis mejores amigas, ella, Hanamaru y Chika no tenían por qué ponerse en medio.

— No te desquites con otras personas por algo que tú provocaste, ¿acaso te detuviste a pensar en lo que ella sentía al verte con Ame? — Kanan frunció el ceño. Había un límite en lo infantil que su amiga de la infancia podía ser.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de lo que yo siento?! ¿Saben lo que sentí al verla tan tranquila al lado de Rossalía?

— Ya, y por eso decidiste que era mejor devolvérsela e irte con Ame, de todas las personas posibles, te fuiste con Ame Kagami— Kanan se había levantado también y ahora la enfrentaba, Yoshiko supo que esa situación no iba a terminar bien —, y no sólo eso, le permitiste alejar a Riko de ti, ¡Caray! ¡Sé un poco coherente!

— Ame solo hacía lo que yo le había pedido.

— Por favor You— el sarcasmo hizo su aparición en la voz de la ojivioleta —, dime que no eres tan idiota como para creerte que solo lo hacía porque "era lo que querías".

— ¿Idiota yo? ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡Tú y tu estúpida espera eterna para que Ma…!

— ¡CHICAS! — Yoshiko se puso en medio de ambas y las separó con toda la extensión que poseía en ambos brazos — Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos— miró a Kanan —. Kanan, recuerda que es You a quien le hablas, y You— la peligrisácea sintió su corazón oprimirse al notar que las lágrimas se habían acumulado en los ojos de la _datenshi_ , mordió su labio, solo estaba empeorando las cosas —… recuerda que es Kanan de quien hablas, ¿en serio quieres decir lo que querías decir?

— Yochan…— Kanan aflojó sus hombros, los cuales estaban tensos. Tomó la mano de Yoshiko y la apretó, sabía que de las tres, el ángel caído era el primero en llorar cuando había una pelea, pero también la primera en hacerles entrar en razón.

— Lo sé— You volvió a sentarse y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos—. Lo siento… realmente… Yo no quería decirlo…

La amante de los delfines y el gran ángel caído Yohane se sentaron de nuevo a su lado y la abrazaron, quizá era lo mejor de momento, ya después hablarían con ella.

* * *

No solo había hecho una grieta, parecía que había roto algo, pero… ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan triste? Al fin parecía que estaba avanzando, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba un paso delante de Riko Sakurauchi.

— ¿Por qué, madre?

Podía escucharlo en su cabeza, una voz autoritaria, un tanto chillona, que le repetía que, si no podía conseguir lo que quería, entonces no servía que estuviera viva, que tenía que luchar, pisotear a quien estuviera en su camino, y que, si regresaba pisoteada, entonces ella la hundiría aún más. Antes no le importó seguir esas palabras.

La chica que era aspirante a capitana del equipo den natación cuando ella iba en primer año.

Tuvo un conveniente accidente con su bicicleta mientras iba cuesta abajo, la lesión le impidió presentarse, así que fueron con la siguiente en la lista, y el nombre de Ame Kagami apareció en la hoja del equipo, siendo precedido por la palabra "capitana".

El chico que amenazaba con denunciarla por haberle hecho daño a la chica que le gustaba.

Encontraron en su casillero del gimnasio al que asistía revistas pornográficas y fotografías de chicas en ropa interior en el vestidor femenino. Nadie le creería a un pervertido, menos a alguien que quisiera apuntar como culpable a una chica que simplemente iba y venía de la escuela a su casa, ayudaba a su madre inválida y que era respetada por todo su equipo; no había forma.

Las chicas que quisieron confesarse a You.

Bastó con tener una plática pasiva-agresiva con ellas.

La perra que había arrebatado a You de sus brazos en Tokio.

Una mezcla con un poco de hidróxido de sodio había sido la solución, tampoco era que quisiera dejarla ciega, solo enseñarle una lección para que no volviera a meterse con ella.

No sentía el más mínimo arrepentimiento, no quería ser pisoteada, pero… You siempre había sido tan alegre y enérgica, que ahora, verla todo el día yendo de un lugar a otro, llorando, lamentándose, golpeando piedras y paredes… Esa no era su You, no era la You que quería ver. ¿Por qué se ponía así por una simple pelea?

La sensación de que era una intrusa se hizo más grande en su pecho, pero ella no era una intrusa… ¡Era el verdadero amor de You!

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué…?


	27. Capítulo 27: Aún hay posibilidad

**Creo que es hora de avisarles que es posible que las actualizaciones lleguen cada dos semanas, pero quién sabe xD. Ahh ha sido un buen fin de semana, ¡entré a la universidad! Eso me hace muy feliz, y me quitó un poco del bloqueo que llevaba cargando desde hace algunas semanas. Bueno, no los reatrso más, respondo reviews:**

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi:** _Allá va y aquí viene xD. You y Riko tienen que pasar por algunas cosillas, pero si aguantan, habrá final feliz, pero si no... hehe... Gracias por tu review uwu, fuiste la primera persona TwT. Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana._

 ***ElenaRivaille23:** _Aws gracias TwT, tampoco he visto mucho YohaMaru D : me pregunto qué pasa, pero bueno, ¡el YohaMaru sobrevivirá! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer!_

 ***Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** _You baka x2, pero ya le tocará la de verdad. Gracias por leer papá TwT._

 ***Love Live:** _Si You no tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuello, seguro se le olvida que la necesita, aunque ni la usa ; - ; bueno no xD. El drama es infinito, es una forma de vida. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por leer, sobre todo, por tu apoyo uwu *corazón* . Espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***Ayrton Scar:** _Ame, Ame... Van a pasar muchas cosas, hay cosillas por ahí que aun deben descubrirse, y hay una gran pista en el capítulo de hoy 7w7. Rossalía va a regresar, pero quién sabe, es posible que las cenizas aun no se hayan desvanecido. Espero te guste el capítulo de esta semana, muchas gracias por leer!_

 ***You-chan:** _Oh vaya, espero te haya gustado el KananMari uwu, ya quería que estuvieran juntas, pero esto aun no acaba. Lo de Dia ya se explicará. "You, te lo mereces por babosa" me haz hecho el día con esa frase xD, porque es cierto ; - ; . Nadie aguanta ver a Yoshiko llorar, es feo TnT. Bueno, ahora verás un poco más de Ame, hay una pequeña pista, pero ya verán lo que ocurre en algunos capítulos más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer TwT._

 ***N0MBR3:** _Aws, gracias por tu review, bienvenido a la zona de comentarios, por este lado hay pañuelos y por acá tomates por si no te gusta el capítulo xD. Sí bueno, lo de You y Riko me ha dolido escribirlo, de alguna manera me tocó. Pero ambas podrán salir de esto juntas uwu. Por otro lado, me alegra que te haya gustado el KananMari, admito que fue de mis partes favoritas, sin embargo, aun hay que pasar por algunas cositas. Espero te guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias por leerlo uwu._

 ***Karma:** _Ame será mi disfraz de Halloween al parecer xD. Vale no. Perdón por la espera, procuraré que valga la pena. You va a ver la de verdad ahora, sin duda le va a doler, pero ahora hay que mandarle yousoro powah para que su carácter no salga a relucir, porque si no, todo se va a ir alv. Muchas gracias por leer uwu, espero que te guste el capítulo._

 ***Dirigo:** _Esa es la idea de los títulos ( ? Vale no xD, la verdad es porque necesito a veces regresar para no cometer incongruencias y no sé por dónde empezar xD. Haha si  
Ame le hace algo a Riko, pondré que un día, casualmente, se encontró con alguien en la calle que le dio una cachetada y se fue corriendo ( ? xD. Bueno, las cosas van a salir bien siempre y cuando las chicas quieran que salgan bien, You tiene que bajarle de humor o Riko le va a aplicar la del 30 de Febrero: "Si quieres otra oportunidaaad, te jurop que te la daréé, el 30 de febrero, al atardecer, el día que llueva dinerooo, cuando el mar esté seco y dos más dos sean treees... " hehe xD. Bueno, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y que este también lo haga. Muchas gracias por leer TwT. _

***Guest (el de las musas):** Dice mi hermano que te vayas a la verga : 3

 **Y bueeeno, espero les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por esperar. Les deseo un genial inicio de semana!**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 27:**

 **"Aún hay posibilidad"**

* * *

Yoshiko, Hanamaru y You caminaban en silencio. Mari se había encargado de llevarse a Kanan, quien a pesar de haber prometido silenciosamente no seguir causando alboroto por la situación, había optado por no acompañar a sus amigas en el camino a casa, pues sabía que no podría evitar querer sacar el tema de nuevo. De cualquier forma, el grupo iba a separarse, al menos por ese día.

Chika y Ruby llevarían a Riko a casa, por lo tanto, era obvio que Dia y Leah las acompañarían.

You había intentado volver a hablar con la pianista, pero todas esas veces fue alejada, ya fuera directamente por Riko o por alguna de sus otras amigas; todas le repetían que debía darle espacio, pero la co capitana del equipo de natación no entendía eso. Necesitaba que Riko la escuchara, que la entendiera, que supiera lo que sentía.

— Quita esa cara, parece que te hemos secuestrado— dijo el ángel caído mientras le palmeaba la espalda con fuerza.

— Auch— You bufó —. Solo quería hablar con Riko.

— ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que ocurrió en la mañana? Sólo ibas a empeorar las cosas.

— Le di espacio.

— Una hora zura.

— ¿Es poco?

— Es muy poco zura.

— Sólo… No sé qué hacer…

— Primero que nada, deberías pensar las cosas con más detenimiento zura— Maru palmeó el cabello de la pequeña marinera.

— Y pensar en sus sentimientos— completó Yoshiko.

— Pero yo le gusto a ella, y ella a mí, yo la quiero.

— ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso? — la peliazulada enarcó una ceja — Hasta hacía poco no sabías lo que sentías, ¿segura que la quieres de esa manera?

— Sí.

— Estar con alguien es muy bonito, pero también es una gran responsabilidad zura, no puedes ponerte celosa y rechazarla sólo porque la miraron más de cinco segundos o porque su ex habla con ella, ¿pensaste en cómo se sintió Riko?

— No…

— Tienes que ser un poco más empática, si lo haces, sabrás que por ahora la última persona a la que Riko quiere ver es a ti.

— ¿Sólo tengo que sentarme y esperar?

— No lo pondría así zura— Maru suspiró —. Solo intenta acercarte poco a poco, ella te dará la señal cuando esté lista, la verás más accesible, pero por ahora, no te sorprendas si incluso se aleja de ti zura.

— Debes ser paciente, por lo pronto, intenta ser una mejor persona, alguien que pueda estar a su lado y alguien en quien pueda confiar.

— Sí— You bajó la mirada —. De verdad que soy una tonta.

— Así te quiere, seguro van a arreglarse pronto, solo toma buenas decisiones de ahora en adelante zura, y deja de evitar tus problemas, o tarde o temprano vas a chocar con ellos.

— Sí…

Maru y Yoshiko no dijeron nada más, al parecer era suficiente. Caminaron en silencio hasta la parada de autobús.

* * *

 ** _— ¿Madre?_**

 ** _— ¿Mm?_**

 ** _— Hoy… quizá he conseguido una oportunidad con You._**

 ** _— ¿De verdad? Sabía que lo harías de cualquier manera, ahora solo mantén su amor ardiendo, es lo más importante, dale lo que desea, dile lo que quiere oír, no cuestiones, solo ámala._**

 ** _— Sí… pero…_**

 ** _— ¿Qué?_**

 ** _— Madre, ella estaba llorando._**

 ** _— ¿Y?_**

 ** _— Ella no parecía feliz, lo que hice no la hizo sonreír, lloró hasta que llegaron sus amigas, e incluso peleó con ellas._**

 ** _— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que deseas?_**

 ** _— Yo quiero estar con ella, yo la amo, pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?_**

 ** _— ¿Mal? Estás haciendo hasta lo imposible por que esa niña se fije en ti, ¿por qué habrías de sentirte mal? Debería ser ella._**

 ** _— ¿Por qué?_**

 ** _— Tú la amas, nadie sufre al lado de la persona que ama, ¿acaso ves a tu mamá sufrir?_**

 ** _— No…_**

 ** _— Es porque la amo inmensamente, le doy lo que desea, le digo lo que quiere oír, la lleno de besos cuando llego a casa, yo la amo más de lo que nadie pudo haberlo hecho, ¿es infeliz?_**

 ** _— No, solo… quizá un poco solitaria… La haría más feliz salir, la he visto contemplar con nostalgia el atardecer, es posible que quiera verlo fuera de la habitación._**

 ** _— Ella no puede caminar, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sufra un accidente, no conocemos a nadie aquí, y yo no puedo estar todos los días, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de una situación riesgosa?_**

 ** _— No…_**

 ** _— Ocúpate en tus objetivos y déjame el resto a mí, mi hija no va a ser una fracasada cobarde, eres Ame Kagami, conseguirás lo que quieras si lo quieres._**

 ** _— ¿Pero por qué se siente como si solo me estuviera entrometiendo?_**

 ** _— Tu amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte._**

 ** _— ¡Lo es!_**

 ** _— ¡Entonces demuéstralo maldita sea! En vez de venirme a llorar porque la moral te ha tocado un poco, deberías estar planeando cómo tomar la oportunidad que tú y nadie más que tú ha creado con la chica que amas._**

 ** _— Solo… estoy confundida._**

 ** _— ¿Te sientes mal por verla llorar?_**

 ** _— Sí…_**

 ** _— Entonces hazla reír, se la razón de su sonrisa, de la dicha que la rodee…_**

 ** _— Ella sonríe… con Riko._**

 ** _— Déjala ir entonces, que se la lleve Riko, que sea suya, que pase sobre ti mientras sonríe cínicamente, que te haga a un lado una niña que solo lleva unos meses a su lado, que llegue a ocupar el lugar que te tomó años conseguir, me enferma que puedas darte por vencida tan fácil._**

 ** _— Ella… Ella no va a tomar mi lugar, ¡You no la dejaría!_**

 ** _— Asegúrate por ti misma… Al final, nadie la ama más que tú, ¿o no?_**

 ** _— No._**

 ** _— Entonces no permitas que la felicidad de ambas se te escape de las manos._**

 ** _— Es sólo que…_**

 ** _— ¿Qué?_**

 ** _— … N-No lo permitiré…_**

* * *

— Ese es tu quinto bostezo.

Habían decidido pasar la tarde en el _ryokan_ , al parecer Riko no quería estar sola, e incluso pasó frente a Shitake sin siquiera inmutarse. Ambas habían bajado por el té, así que la pelimandarina había aprovechado la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Dia.

— ¿Tanto llevas observándome? — sonrió.

— Sí, algo así, es solo que desde la mañana pareces cansada, ¿está todo bien?

Dia pasó su mano por su cabello, metiendo los dedos entre su fleco. Suspiró.

— Si digo que sí, es probable que no me creas.

— Sí, es probable.

— Entonces no.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Yuzuma y Kaede te han hecho algo?

— ¿Eh? No, de hecho, nunca nos hablamos durante la semana de castigo, es solo… Mi padre.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?

— Quiere irse a vivir a Canadá.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que oíste.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, pero quiere irse, aunque— miró al suelo —… Él me preguntó si quería irme…

— ¿Tú padre?

— Sí.

— ¿Va a dejarte aquí?

— Al parecer, me dijo que hablará con mis tías si quiero quedarme, para que sean mis tutoras.

— ¿A qué viene todo eso?

Dia le había contado brevemente la situación con el señor Kurosawa, así que a Chika le sorprendió sobre manera el que ese hombre tan controlador y orgulloso, fuera a permitir que su hija le llevara la contraria y se quedara en otro lugar que no fuera al suyo.

— Sí, y yo… bueno, quiero quedarme aquí, con mis tías, así que acepté casi de inmediato.

— Lo supuse, pero no me explico cómo es que ahora te deja ir, a pesar de que prácticamente toda tu vida te ha querido moldear como él quiere.

— Creo que se ha enamorado.

Chika tardó en asimilar esas palabras.

— ¿Qué? — dijo, incrédula.

— Ayer encontré una carta de Canadá, y por lo que leí, ella lo espera ahí.

— ¿En serio? Parece de película.

— Nunca lo había visto avergonzado, pero como "castigo" — hizo comillas con los dedos— a su orgullo herido, me hizo sostener las pesas más pesadas que tenemos, por una hora, los brazos no me dan para mucho hoy, y me dio un sermón de todo esto de las nuevas vidas y sus tonterías— suspiró —. En fin, creo que ella lo espera a él, pero sólo a él.

— Entonces no es como si te hubiera tomado en consideración, simplemente le conviene que no vayas.

— Exacto.

— Qué hombre tan… lamentable.

— Mejor para mi— Dia se dio la vuelta —. Él no me quiere, yo lo sé, a pesar de que siempre busqué su aprobación, nunca la conseguí, ni la conseguiré… Yo le estorbo, y él a mí.

— Dia— Chika iba a decir algo más, pero la pelinegra se adelantó, dejando en claro que no deseaba tocar el tema —… No creo que estés bien.

Subió, alcanzando a Dia. No se despegó de ella, observó todos sus gestos y acciones, y tal como pensaba, su amiga no estaba bien; Riko no era la única pasando por un mal rato al parecer.

— ¿Lo notaste? — le preguntó Leah cuando bajaron a dejar los vasos y platos en que habían subido algunos dulces.

— ¿A Dia?

— Sí.

— Bueno, sí, le pregunté hace poco, pero al parecer no quiere hablar de ello.

— Cuando pasé junto a Ruby por ella, se veía cansada.

— Su padre la castigó.

— ¿Qué le hizo ese desgraciado?

— ¿L-Leah?

— No dirás que no estás de acuerdo con ello.

— Bueno… Dia no me ha querido contar mucho de la relación que tiene con su padre o con su madre.

— A mí, Ruby sólo me ha contado un poco, pero me fue suficiente como para saber que el hombre es un desquiciado.

— Puede ser… Dia está algo triste.

— ¿Y si se ponen a escuchar música de Muse?

— Puede ser buena idea… ¡Ah! — Chika sacó su celular — Justo hace poco encargué un disco de _Printemps_ , quizá podría regalárselo, aunque a ella le gusta más Eli…

— No hace falta que se lo regales— Leah sonrió al leer la angustia en el rostro de su amiga —. Sólo hazle pasar un rato agradable, donde pueda librarse de sus tristezas.

— ¿Y si nos reunimos todas?

— Hanamaru y Yoshiko saldrán el fin de semana, creo que Mari y Kanan también, además no podemos juntar a You y Riko en la misma habitación.

— Quizá You salga con Ame el fin de semana— la voz de Riko las interrumpió, ambas la miraron, sorprendidas. La chica de cabello rojo alzó un vaso y se los entregó —. Lo siento, apenas lo pude terminar.

— Riko…

— Tranquila Leah— la pianista sonrió mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero —. You y yo necesitamos estar lejos por un tiempo, yo tengo mi manera, ella tendrá la suya… Incluso si esa es salir con otra persona— la voz de Riko tembló, y Chika la abrazó con cariño, esperando poder transmitirle algo de fuerza. No quería tener mala fe con la peligrisácea, pero sus acciones no dejaban en claro lo que quería, y Riko sólo sufría por ella. Al final nada era diferente para su amiga: Seguía llorando por alguien que no la apreciaba, y tal vez, no la merecía, aunque al final eso sólo lo podía decidir la pelirroja —… Pero voy a hablar con ella mañana, me siento mejor para hacerlo.

Leah por su parte, pensaba que ambas eran un par de tontas: Riko por no aceptar sus sentimientos e incluso intentar alejar a la co capitana antes de dejar avanzar tanto a Ame, y You, por ser simplemente idiota, y aunque ambas tenían sus razones, eso no justificaba lo que ahora pasaba.

— Reunámonos el sábado para ver esas cosas de Muse— resolvió Leah —, a Ruby también le gustan, y es mejor estar con amigas que sola, ¿no crees? — sonrió a Riko.

— Sí…

— Entonces será ese día— la pelimandarina sonrió —. Incluso podríamos ir al bar de aperitivos de la vez pasada.

— Apoyo eso.

— Gracias, a ambas— Riko las abrazó.

Volvieron a subir para comunicar del plan a las hermanas Kurosawa; Ruby accedió casi de inmediato, pero Dia se quedó callado un momento, no las había escuchado, así que tuvieron que repetir todo. La pelinegra asintió, pero no dijo más.

— Dia— Chika se acercó a la pelinegra en la parada, mientras las demás hablaban. Riko había insistido en acompañarlas, pero todas insistieron en que eran mejor que descansara por ese día, ya se verían a la mañana siguiente —, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

— Sí…

— Entonces si algo te molesta, sabes que me lo puedes decir.

— Sí…

— Tómalo en cuenta, por favor— la abrazó con fuerza —. Estoy contigo.

— … G-Gracias— la mayor de las Kurosawa inhaló y exhaló profundamente, pestañeó varias veces, y finalmente, correspondió el abrazo de su amiga. La calidez que Chika podía transmitirle en esos pequeños gestos eran indescriptibles, incluso podría decir que esa parada de autobús era ya uno de sus sitios favoritos, pues ahí, con esas pequeñas cosas, Chika le demostraba cada día que estaba a su lado, que la apreciaba a pesar de todo, que la apoyaría…

— Te quiero— dejó salir la ojicarmín.

— … Yo igual— Dia suspiró.

— Ánimo— se separó de ella.

La pelinegra asintió y elevó la vista. Su hermana menor y la pequeña Kazuno tenían una mirada extraña, era como si la hubieran descubierto en una travesura. Pero bueno, Leah estaba loca, y a Ruby se le estaba pegando, sin contar que cuando se lo proponía, podía ser bastante asertiva y juguetona, no era de extrañar que quizá estuvieran planeando hacerle una broma o algo.

Todas subieron al autobús, despidiéndose de Chika.

* * *

— B-Buenos días, Riko.

— Buenos días, You— y siguió su camino.

Al día siguiente, la co capitana del equipo de natación había decidido hablar con más calma con la pianista, pero su primer intento de conversación había sido cortado por esa escueta respuesta. Bueno, al menos Riko no la había ignorado, como pensó que lo haría.

Por supuesto… Riko no era como ella.

Suspiró con pesadez, de verdad lo había arruinado, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata? Kanan no le había hablado desde el día anterior, Yoshiko y Hanamaru le habían aconsejado no actuar impulsivamente, así como que intentara entender los sentimientos ajenos poniéndose en el lugar del otro. En dos semanas era la _golden week_ , así que, si no quería perder de vista a la pianista, o que ésta se alejara de ella todos esos días, tendría que andar con cuidado, pues ahora estaba en la cuerda floja.

— Tienes una cara increíble— escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

— Ame…

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí… Bueno, en realidad no…

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

— No…

— Entiendo— la pelinegra suspiró —. Supongo que no saldremos el fin de semana.

— ¿Eh? — You lo pensó. Ame no era precisamente la mejor amiga de Riko, podría apostar su cobija de anclas que ellas dos nunca se llevarían bien, ¿qué tan buena idea era salir con ella?

— Tranquila— la chica bajó la mirada, You pudo ver cómo pasaba una de sus manos por su mejilla, ¿estaba llorando? —, al final en vez de ayudarte te causé más problemas, debí darme cuenta de que necesitabas hablar con Sakurauchi…

— No, no— You posó su mano en uno de los hombros de la capitana del equipo de natación, preocupada —, lo siento, todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa— rascó su nuca con algo de incomodidad —. Incluso podrías decir que te usé…

— ¿Qué? — Ame parecía sorprendida, pero la verdad no lo estaba. You podía manipularla todo lo que quisiera, pero al final un ojo se paga con otro, ¿o no?

— Sabía que eres la única persona que me mantendría alejada de Riko, y a Riko de mí, yo me pegué a ti porque… esperaba que me ayudaras a evadir mis errores.

— Así que al final solo eso soy…— su voz pareció apagarse.

— No, yo— ¿cómo se sentiría si Riko la usara para evadir a Rossalía? Probablemente estaría lastimada y dolida, habría jugado con sus sentimientos. Ella había jugado con los sentimientos de Ame —… Lo siento Ame, lo siento mucho.

— No, no hay problema— Ame suspiró profundamente, sus ojos comenzaban a dejar salir algunas lágrimas —… Mi amor por ti siempre te obedecerá, nadie te ama como yo… Y por eso… simplemente yo dejaré de molestarlas… Sólo me meto en tu vida, ¿verdad? Por eso me elegiste, sabías que la alejaría, es mi culpa… Y yo haría cualquier cosa…

— Ame— si la pelinegra lo ponía así, sonaba como si hubiera hecho algo terrible —… No es eso, nunca pensé en algo así, solo quería evadir lo que había hecho, y te terminé arrastrando— ya no sabía qué decir o qué hacer para disculparse. Nunca había visto a Ame tan lastimada, ni siquiera el día que había dado por terminados sus encuentros —. Acepta mis disculpas, te invito al acuario este fin de semana.

— ¿Y después? Lo siento You, no puedo simplemente tirar mi dignidad así, creo que ya lo he hecho lo suficiente — ¿qué pasaba con ese cambio de actitud? Hacía segundos se estaba derrumbando y ahora la miraba como si hubiera dicho una mala broma.

— No te pido que tires tu dignidad, solo quiero enmendar mi error.

— Yo… no lo sé.

— Ame, yo no puedo darte lo que quieres, pero somos amigas, y es por eso que me importa disculparme contigo… Creo que… debo ser un poco más empática — citó las palabras del ángel caído.

— Si lo pones así… Supongo que está bien…

— Gracias.

— No… Gracias a ti, por dejarme permanecer contigo, aunque sólo te he traído problemas.

— Bueno, creo que ambas hemos hecho cosas que no están bien— sonrió.

 _"Se la razón de su sonrisa"_.

— Eso creo— devolvió el gesto.

— Je, je— You estaba emocionada. Era la primera vez que podía arreglar un problema por su cuenta, sin tener que mandar a freír espárragos a la otra persona o recurrir a Kanan y Yoshiko —. Entonces el sábado a las 10 en la estación de Numazu.

— A-Ahí estaré — dijo la capitana, emocionada.

— Bien, me voy _senpai_.

— Que tengas un buen día…— la despidió con un gesto de la mano.

¿Amigas? ¿Sólo amigas?

Ahí podría comenzar. No tenía prisa.

You iba a amarla a ella de cualquier manera.

* * *

Intentaba entenderla, quería entenderla, pero todo le parecía tan infantil, tan incongruente, que, aunque le había prometido a Yoshiko que ya no iba a pelearse con ella; ver esa escena de You jugando a las amiguitas con la chica que era una de las principales razones de las heridas más recientes en el corazón de una de sus amigas, le hacía preguntarse hasta dónde la co capitana del equipo de natación podía entender lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Debería hablar con ella? Si lo hacía, probablemente terminarían peleando, y ni siquiera todo el poder del ángel caído o de su sirena podría separarlas. Pero no podía quedarse quieta, mirando cómo su amiga se aferraba a conservar personas tóxicas en su vida.

— Capitana— dijo, alcanzando a la pelinegra.

— ¿Matsuura? — se detuvo para poder hablar adecuadamente con su compañera.

— Quiero hablarle de You.

— ¿You? La acabo de ver hace un momento, ¿pero quieres hablar conmigo?

— Capitana— negó —. Ame… Quisiera que dejaras de causarle problemas a mi amiga.

— ¿Problemas?

— Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo— el enojo comenzaba a ser palpable en Kanan —. No eres tonta, sabías muy bien lo que You intentaba… y, aun así, ¿por qué creaste todo ese acto?

— ¿Qué intentas decir? — el corazón de Ame comenzaba a latir deprisa ante el hecho de que Kanan, una de las mejores amigas de la chica que amaba, le hiciera frente de esa manera.

— Sólo que dejes de engañarte, y dejes de engañar a You— la mirada de la amante de los delfines se tornó un tanto triste, Ame sintió una punzada de familiaridad en esa dolida mirada amatista, de alguna forma movió algo dentro de ella —. Ella es completamente inexperta, no sabe lo que está haciendo, y no necesita más problemas con la chica que ama.

— Yo soy la— se detuvo de hablar. No podía decir algo que la comprometiera —… Yo soy amiga de You, jamás querría engañarla, ¿quién crees que soy?

— Sinceramente, no lo sé.

— Bueno— se acercó a la amante de los delfines y dijo con firmeza —, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Como encargarte de Ohara, por ejemplo— sonrió —, es una dama, y una dama es frágil, su valiente caballero no puede estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo, así que deberías estar a su lado, cuidándola de los peligros del exterior, en vez de acusarme falsamente, estoy segura de que no te gustaría que algo le ocurriera.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza?

— ¿Amenaza? Simplemente te dije lo obvio, ¿no todos quieren proteger a la persona que aman? Yo quiero proteger a You, ella solo quiere amistad, eso le daré, ahora si me disculpas, tengo clases— se dio la vuelta, sin darle oportunidad a la amante de los delfines de responder.

— ¿Proteger a Mari de los peligros del exterior? — Kanan enarcó una ceja — Espero que ese peligro no tenga cabello negro y el apellido Kagami— algunas piezas comenzaban a conectar en la mente de la estrella del equipo de natación, y aunque era posible que solo le estuviera dando vueltas a la situación, no pudo evitar que algo le supiera muy mal en las palabras dichas por su superior.

* * *

— Te ves pensativa _honey_ — dijo Mari mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kanan. Estaban sentadas en el puerto, y como era costumbre siempre que la amante de los delfines estaba triste, la rubia le había hecho recostarse en sus piernas, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos lentamente por esas finas hebras azuladas.

— Hoy enfrenté a Ame— los movimientos de Mari se detuvieron. Kanan ya le había contado acerca de su inconformidad con la relación que mantenía con You, esa de que "te ayudo para ayudarme a mí".

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

— Bueno… Creo que he confirmado algo que no quería creer.

— ¿El qué?

— You siempre ha sido popular con las chicas y los chicos, es demasiado amable, y no sabe cuándo decir "no", solo deja pasar las cosas, cree que siempre y cuando no tenga una relación con nadie, se puede permitir besarse con quien quiera besarla… You no tiene interés en nadie, o bueno, no lo tenía.

— Sí, algo así había notado en lo que me has platicado.

— Ame ha estado detrás de ella desde la secundaria, apenas habíamos entrado y el carisma de You siempre brilló, pero persona que se acercaba a ella, era persona que después era humillada por Ame en algún momento, no sé bien los detalles, en ese momento yo ayudaba a mi padre con la tienda tiempo completo, ya que él estaba enfermo, así que iba de la secundaria al trabajo o a veces faltaba, por eso pensaba que solo era para proteger a You de las distracciones, incluso ella lo decía cuando nos platicaba de eso, pero cuando entramos a Uranohoshi y You se hizo co capitana, fue cuando comencé a observar mejor su comportamiento— Kanan recordó lo impactada que You estaba cuando Ame le ofreció el puesto durante las vacaciones, la capitana del equipo de natación hizo todo lo posible por convencer a You, hasta que aceptó —. Ame siempre ha sido extraña, algo raro la rodea, muchos dicen que su madre es igual…

— ¿Y You le ha dado esperanzas?

— ¿No es suficiente esperanza el que últimamente siempre corra con ella cuando quiere evitarnos a nosotras o a Riko?

— _Well…_ No lo sé, no creo que alguien crea que le gusta a otra persona sólo por eso.

— Bueno, Ame nunca ha dejado a You en paz, y lo que más ha cuadrado en mi mente, es cuando fuimos a Tokio.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— Una de las amigas que hicimos allá, Suzuka, tuvo un accidente, aunque ahora dudo que haya sido sólo un accidente.

— ¿Lo de los _googles_?

— Sí, pero curiosamente, ella había tenido un pequeño encuentro con Ame antes, apartó a You de su alcance cuando se puso cariñosa en Tokio, y sólo a ella le ocurrió eso, siendo que todas nosotras compartimos el mismo servicio de mantenimiento.

— Entonces… Ame lo hizo… ¿Eso quieres decir?

— Es sólo una teoría, pero si es real, entonces hay que conseguir pruebas, antes de que algo más pase.

— Sería peligroso… You y Riko podrían estar en problemas.

— No solo ellas, todas nosotras… Ella… me dijo que te protegiera, porque "hay muchos peligros" — hizo comillas con los dedos.

— ¿Te lo dijo así tal cual? — Kanan asintió — Tranquila — besó su mejilla —, no me va a pasar nada, te diré cualquier cosa extraña que note.

— Gracias— Kanan se levantó y tomó las mejillas de Mari —. Al final Ame es una chica como nosotras, dudo que pueda hacer algo realmente peligroso, pero no dejes de decirme cualquier cosa.

— Creo que estás exagerando— Mari besó delicadamente la comisura de los labios de la amante de los delfines —. Además, seguro que, si me encuentro en problemas, mi príncipe del mar va a venir a rescatarme.

— Sí, ahí estaré— Kanan abrazó a Mari. Ahora sólo tenía que avisar a sus amigas lo que había descubierto, y esperaba que You la escuchara.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura que hoy es un buen día? — preguntó Chika. Ya lo había pensado mejor, tenía que entender a You también, pero, aunque era cierto que la apreciaba y quería, no podía interceder por ella con Riko, la ojiazul debía abrirse paso sola.

— Sí… No quiero seguirlo posponiendo.

— Pero, ¿y si no entiende? — Dia se mostraba preocupada. No quería tener que enfrentarse con You si se pasaba con Riko, la co capitana del equipo de natación también era su amiga, después de todo.

— La haré entender, pero si no, puedo salir sola de eso.

— Bueno… Llámanos por cualquier cosa, ya sabes que…

— B-Buenos días Riko— ahí estaba de nuevo, You intentaba tener una conversación normal con la pianista.

Chika y Dia miraron a Riko, como si le preguntaran algo. La chica de ojos color ámbar asintió con la cabeza.

— Buena suerte— le dijo Dia a la peligrisácea.

— Mantén la calma— aconsejó Chika.

You sintió un nudo en el estómago. A pesar de cómo les había hablado, aun así, ellas le sonrieron y aconsejaron. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no sólo había estado a punto de echar a perder todo con Riko, también había estado a punto de perder a dos amigas valiosas.

— Gracias a ambas— dijo con timidez—. Y… Lo siento.

Chika puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente, mostrando su apoyo. Dia por su parte sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, siendo alcanzada por Chika pocos segundos después.

— Buenos días You— la pelirroja sonrió débilmente —… ¿tienes tiempo para hablar?

— ¿A-Ahora? — el corazón de la co capitana del equipo de natación dio un brinco. ¿Estaba bien? ¡Seguro que sí! Hanamaru le había dicho que Riko le mostraría cuando estuviera lista para hablar, y el que se lo pidiera quería decir que ya había llegado ese momento, ¿verdad? Además, Chika y Dia las habían dejado solas— ¡Claro!

— Bien, acompáñame, por favor.

Caminaron hasta la azotea, y después de unos minutos de silencio, Riko la invitó a sentarse junto a ella en el suelo.

— ¿C-Cómo has estado? — comenzó a decir.

— Bien, ¿y tú?

— Bien…

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, pero esta vez, Riko fue quien lo rompió.

— Yo… quiero disculparme por lo que te dije aquel día… Fue horrible.

— No— You suspiró —… Yo me lo gané, me pidieron que te dejara en paz y no quise escuchar… Estaba desesperada.

— Puedo entender eso— Riko miró el suelo —, pero no es excusa para haberte dicho esas cosas, lo siento.

— Discúlpame también— You buscó tomar la mano de la pianista, pero Riko puso ambas sobre sus piernas, dándole a entender que no deseaba que lo hiciera —. He sido una tonta… Si simplemente pensara más las cosas… No habríamos peleado… Para empezar no te habría hecho llorar… Lo siento mucho Riko, últimamente todo lo he hecho mal… Les grité y reproché a mis mejores amigas, culpé a personas que no debía culpar— mordió su labio —… Metí a personas que no tenía que meter, y al final terminé haciendo lo que no quería… herirte…

Riko no sabía qué decir a eso, no esperó que You lo hubiera entendido tan pronto. Eso la hacía feliz, muy feliz, significaba que quizá no tuvieran que estar separadas tanto tiempo, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, tenía que ser firme en lo que había decidido.

— Gracias… Realmente me hacían falta esas palabras de ti— sonrió ligeramente, sintió sus mejillas hormiguear —. You… Espero que entiendas que no podemos seguir como siempre, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, y tú también…

— Pero yo no quiero pensar las cosas, quiero estar contigo, yo te quiero, quiero que estés conmigo en una relación.

— Ahí está de nuevo— la mirada de decepción de Riko la atravesó —. Necesitas saber esperar, aceptar las consecuencias de lo que haces, no puedo simplemente estar contigo, por más que lo desee, no sé cuándo tus celos se hagan presentes de nuevo y me dejes a la deriva, sin siquiera dejarme explicar… Me lastima que me ignores, que me rechaces, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé qué hice exactamente, simplemente te alejas, You, ¿estarías bien en una relación, con el miedo constante de no saber cuándo va a explotar y terminar?

— Yo— la peligrisácea quería decir que cualquier cosa podrían superarla, ya que ambas se correspondían, pero si algo había aprendido, es que en una relación no sólo se necesita amor —… No…

— Quiero que seamos amigas, quiero poder darlo todo de mi para estar contigo… porque yo de verdad te quiero, pero tengo que ver tu compromiso conmigo, que no vas a rechazar mi mano si te molestas y que… que vamos a decirnos las cosas, que vas a decirme lo que te pasa y que yo puedo decirte lo que me pasa.

— Creo… Creo que lo entiendo…

— Gracias— Riko se levantó —. Entonces ya está hablado, gracias por…

— Riko— la pianista miró a You —… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— ¿Eh?

— Yo… no sé qué hacer… No quiero seguirme equivocando, tengo miedo de que un día de verdad ya no quieras saber nada de mí, así que sólo dime, ¿qué quieres que haga? — las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

— Sé honesta, seamos amigas, maduremos, y todo llegará cuando tiene que llegar— Riko le dio una sonrisa torcida, creyó que sería fácil, pero no, ver a You llorar no era precisamente algo que le gustara presenciar.

— Bien— You se limpió las lágrimas, después la miró, decidida —. ¿Puedo acompañarte a clase?

Riko bajó la mirada, Dia acompañaba a Ruby a su clase, ellas eran primas y mejores amigas, así que… No tenía nada de malo…

— … Claro.

— Bien— la peligrisácea tomó la muñeca de la pianista con delicadeza —. A toda marcha, _yousoro!_

You se sentía triste, pero no todas las posibilidades estaban perdidas. Iba a recuperar a Riko, y no volvería a dejar que una tontería las separara.


	28. Capítulo 28: Teoría

**No, no he muerto, pero mi creatividad sí que lo hizo. ¿Les ha pasado que un día se sienten Sagar Prakash Katnani (o su escritor favorito) y al otro sienten que su historia tiene tanto sentido como el doblaje latino de los caballeros del zodiaco? Seguro sí.**

 **O quizá no me entendieron por mi comparación extraña xD.**

 **También he estado algo molesta porque parece que de un momento a otro, el hate a Aqours ha revivido, lo cual es una pena para los que somos acuosos. Es triste... Pero bueno, espero la situación mejore, o quizá la mejor solución es que me salga del fandom latino, no deseo pasar los últimos meses de mis niñas viendo a un montón de fags escudándose en su "humor" para atacar a las chicas, sólo para llorar porque les tocan tantito a sus "musitas". Amo a Muse y a Aqours, estoy dispuesta a apoyar al PDP, pero los fags me caen en la punta del hígado.**

 **Ya, desatados mis pensamientos más oscuros, respondo** **reviews!**

 ***ElenaRivaille23:** _You necesita una buena zuragolpiza para ver si reacciona ( ? Vale no xD, pero sí, ya llega ese punto en que sabe que no hay para dónde moverse, más quw hacia adelante. Ame... Oh Ame... Ya habrán más cosillas por ahí. Espero te guste el capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer TwT._

 ***Iosaf:** _Tu review sí me que sacó unas risas xD, gracias. Mari te bofetea con gusto a Ame, sólo dale tiempo ( ? Hahaha vale, quizá no sea necesario llegar a tanto, pero puedes desheredarla. Dia es más lenta de lo que parece, pero ya vendrán ciertos personajes de Tokyo a abrirle esos hermosos y verdes ojitos. Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te guste el capítulo ~_

 ***N0MBR3:** _DiaChika is love, DiaChika is life, muy bien, vas por buen camino *corazón mandarinapinwino* . Viene algo bonito, slgo muy bonito, pero también muchas pistas de algunas cosillas. You va a avanzar, tiene que hacerlo, pero si no, Riko ya tiene a Rossalía ( ? Vale no xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capitulo uwu ~_

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi:** _¿Lágrimas? ¿En mis fanfics? Oye, no lo sé ( ? Hahaha el YouRiko tendrá oportunidad, pero primero You tiene que dejar de ser tan baka. Esperemos el drama, por ahí en la mesita hay galletas y chocolate. Espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic!_

 ***You-chan:** _Es gracioso que digas lo de You, siendo que tu user es "You chan" hahaha, pero sí, eres libre de darle un golpe si así lo quieres xD, pero la pobrecita ya anda viendo la luz, sólo dale tiempo. Puede que Ame esté loca, o solo demasiado traumada, habrá que ver. Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy ~_

 ***Love Live:** _No lo sientas, ahí viene ( ? Hahaha, bueno, dejando la broma, oh sí, se vienen algunas cosillas, estén atentos. Pobre Dia, coincido, sentí feito escribir lo último de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero te guste el capítulo uwu ~_

 ***Karma:** _A veces por muy malo que sea un padre, hay personas que aun así los quieren, la pobre Dia sufre por dentro. Menos mal tiene una mandarina bonita y varias amigas en qué apoyarse uwu. Riko tiene que ser muy fuerte~ hará gala de eso, pero también You tendrá que tomar buenas decisiones. Aws, qué linda... lindo... hehe xD, gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste el capítulo de hoy~_

 ***C.A Press:** _¡Cielos! Sí que has tenido toda una Odisea, ¡y sin luz! Vaya, menos mal todo ha salido bien y te has mudado con éxito. Ve el lado bueno, con tanto cargar y moverte, seguro hiciste músculo ( ? . No te preocupes por dejar review o no, al final no es una responsabilidad, lo que deseo es que disfruten de un buen capítulo que los ayude a relajarse de, precisamente, cosas como esas. Espero que este capítulo cumpla con esa misión. Hahahha me hizo reír mucho eso de "la metralleta" hahaha lo siento, creo que las cosas se han salido un poco de control, pero al menos este cap viene más fluffy, creo. El chiste de programador... DIOSES! He reído como no tienes idea xDD te pasaste con eso hahhaa literal me imaginé a muchas Kanan chiquitas procesando todo eso hasta que se escucha el sonidito de "compila" xD. Pronto tendremos a la ganadora de la apuesta, si es que las chicas se acuerdan xD, porque con tanta cosa, es posible que se les pase. Ya va a haber algunas cosillas que he dicho de Ame que van a encajar en algunos capítulos más, pero por ahora, veremos un lado diferente de ella. La madre de Ame es una fichita, le ha enseñado a su hija a que puede hacer lo que quiera por algo que desee, pero a ver cómo le funciona eso. Leah for president xD, me gusta cuando aparece. Sra Densidad cuántica xD besto título. Muchas gracias por tu review y otro genial análisis, es enriquecedor leerlos y saber un poco de lo que deseas contarme, muchas gracias, y de nuevo, no te preocupes. Espero te guste el capítulo!_

 **Y ya, vaya! Lamento si mis respuestas no son muy largas, aun tengo el animo un tanto bajo.**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar! Que tengan una excelente semana ~**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 28:**

 **"Teoría"**

* * *

¿Cómo estaba funcionando exactamente la tregua de You y Riko? Si las personas lo veían desde fuera, sin ser cercanas a ninguna de las chicas del grupo, parecía que nada había cambiado, pero a los ojos de You, había algo diferente, algo que hacía que su corazón doliera un poco; era su culpa, lo admitía, pero muy en el interior, sabía que deseaba que su relación volviera a ser la de antes. Ahora las bromas que intentaba hacer eran recibidas por una sonrisa incómoda de parte de la pianista, no la miraba con enojo, ni confusión, ni resentimiento, simplemente la emoción en sus orbes ambarinos era indescifrable. Como si quisiera comenzar algo, pero tuviera miedo.

— ¡You! — una voz cantarina la llamó.

— Ame— le sonrió. La capitana seguía pareciéndole sumamente extraña de entender, pero el cariño y la entrega que le había mostrado en sus momentos más difíciles, la había hecho comenzar a valorar a Ame como una buena amiga —, ¿a dónde vas?

— Iba a buscarte.

— Ah— You se pasó la mano por el cabello —. La cosa es que… hoy voy a comer con mis amigas.

— Oh— la decepción en la mirada de la pelinegra era visible, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa nerviosa —. Por supuesto, lo siento, como habías estado conmigo estos días, me acostumbré a tu presencia, provecho— suspiró y se dio la media vuelta.

— Oye— habló, la capitana del equipo de natación se volvió a ella —, am… ¿quieres venir?

— ¿Yo? No, perdón, no quiero causarte más problemas con Riko, aparte de que Kanan me pidió que me alejara de ti.

— ¿Qué?

— … Eh, lo siento… no pretendía decir nada…

You frunció el ceño, ¿no se suponía que Kanan iba a dejarla resolver eso por ella misma?

— No, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Nada, en serio, se nota que está preocupada por ti, tanto que cree que yo soy el problema… Pero eso ya lo sabía.

— ¿Problema? No me has causado ningún problema.

— Pero ella dijo…

— No importa lo que Kanan haya dicho, ella no sabe lo que está pasando.

— Ella parecía saberlo, dijo que te estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por Riko.

La co capitana apretó los puños, ¿así que ella era la inmadura? ¡¿Quién era la que estaba metiendo a personas que no tenía que meter?! Kanan era su amiga, casi su hermana, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera protegiéndola como si fuera a caerse en cualquier agujero. Ella no necesitaba que Kanan le dijera a donde ir.

No… Debía calmarse. Estaba pensando de más, Kanan sólo quería lo mejor para ella, ¿verdad? Todos esos años, la había acompañado fielmente…

Se disculpó con su amiga silenciosamente. No había razón para enojarse, sólo hablaría con ella más tarde y le pediría una explicación.

— Entiendo…

— Bueno yo…

— You— Chika la llamó, venía por el pasillo junto a Leah y Riko.

Ame volteó, y pudo ver claramente cómo el rostro de la pianista se mostraba lleno de cansancio, pero intentaba mantenerlo sereno.

— Ch-Chicas…— justamente estaba pasando por su mente el cómo reaccionaría Riko ante la presencia de Ame. Quizá no era buena idea invitarla a la misma mesa.

— ¿Vas a comer con Kagami?

— Eh yo…

— No— Ame intervino —. Yo veía a invitarla, pero me dijo que quedó con ustedes, lo siento, no las entretengo.

— Kagami— la voz de Riko llenó el pasillo, sorprendiendo, incluso, a la capitana —, ¿nos acompañas?

— ¡¿Eh?! — todas se sobresaltaron.

— ¿Mande? — Ame no podía creerlo.

— Creo que— Riko tomó aire —… hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo, incluso trataste de ayudarme en el baño aquella vez, preguntándome cómo estaba— la capitana enarcó una ceja, no se acordaba de eso —, también pareces ser un gran apoyo para You, así que supongo que sería bueno que nos lleváramos mejor.

— ¿En serio? — a Riko le sabían amargas esas palabras, pero si quería madurar, tenía que eliminar sus celos hacia Ame, o al menos creía que era una buena idea empezar por ahí.

— En… En serio…

— No tienes por qué forzarte— la pelirroja había hecho una jugada que la capitana no había esperado, ¿cómo debía reaccionar? ¿El rival de su madre la había invitado a comer alguna vez? No sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó en silencio, mirando a Riko.

— Vamos— la pianista tomó la muñeca de Ame y comenzó a caminar, llevándola a rastras.

— Chicas— You se acercó a sus amigas— … ¿qué acaba de pasar?

— El fin del mundo ha comenzado— dijo Chika, mientras adoptaba la pose que Yoshiko solía hacer cuando entraba en modo _datenshi_.

Las tres rieron y decidieron alcanzar al par, no descartaban la posibilidad de que terminaran sacándose los ojos a media cancha.

* * *

Ame estaba contrariada, Riko estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella, incluso la había hecho sentarse a su lado y le había invitado de la bebida de mandarina que llevaba. Las demás, aunque les había contrariado tanto como a ella el que estuvieran comiendo las dos en la misma mesa… o compartiendo el mismo aire… con el tiempo, parecieron seguir a Riko y le hablaron de cosas pequeñas o le invitaron de sus almuerzos, todas menos Leah, Kanan y Dia, ellas no parecían muy contentas con su presencia, pero no dijeron nada. Yoshiko al principio había sido hostil, pero Hanamaru la convenció de ceder un poco, por el bien de You y Riko.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — le preguntó a la ojimiel en voz baja, lo suficiente como para tener un poco de privacidad en la animada mesa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Invitarme… Estar conmigo si se supone que me odias.

— ¿Odiarte? — la pianista meditó, dentro de todos sus celos, no había pasado por su cabeza el hecho de odiar como tal a la capitana, sólo estaba celosa, muy celosa, pero nada más — No te odio.

— ¿Te caigo mal?

— No del todo.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas de mí?

— No lo sé…. Pero no te odio.

— Pero yo…

— Caíste por You, así como yo, pero hay una diferencia muy grande entre nosotras— Riko la miró —, tú siempre fuiste sincera, yo sólo me enojé y rebajé a You a mi idea de lo peor cada que podía, con la tonta actitud de creer que sería igual que mis relaciones pasadas cuando ni siquiera era mi amiga, tú la apoyabas, yo sólo estaba en mi casa, esperando que lo que sentía se fuera, y ahora… Simplemente quiero que seamos amigas, todas, incluso tú y yo, porque You es una persona importante para mí— Ame se quedó sin palabras, todo ese tiempo creía que Riko estaba empeñada en arrebatarle a You, pero el que incluso hubiera querido ahuyentar ese sentimiento tan bonito que era el amor… ¿Por qué? No entendía, bueno, sí lo entendía, pero se le hacía un tanto idiota que su _kouhai_ hubiera pensado que podría salir herida, sólo por experiencias pasadas, su You jamás lastimaría a alguien —. Gracias por apoyar a You, lo digo como su amiga.

— D-De nada…— no dijo más, se centró en comer su _bento_ , sin mirar a nadie. ¿Qué no los rivales amorosos eran personas malvadas que buscaban robarte lo que querías? ¿Entonces por qué Riko era tan amable aun después de tanto? ¿Existían esas personas? Nadie podía ver a través de ella, y muy en el fondo, no deseaba que nadie lo hiciera, porque comenzaba a pensar que lo que su madre le enseñaba estaba mal, y no podía permitirse dudar de esa manera, no cuando aparentemente Riko se había rendido con You y ella tenía la oportunidad entre sus manos. Fijo sus ojos en su amada, ella tenía su vista en Riko, y ésta, trataba de no conectar sus miradas, aunque era obvio que quería hacerlo, finalmente la pelirroja elevó sus ojos y se encontraron, un ligero sonrojo apareció en ambas, pero la pianista volvió a concentrarse en la comida.

You miró a Ame entonces y le dio una sonrisa amable, pero con un dejo de decepción y tristeza. No era con ella, era… ¿Por Riko? Pero Riko no quería nada con You, ¿le había mentido? No, porque estaba en una posición que le permitía ver las acciones de su rival, y no parecía querer entablar contacto visual con su You, aunque ésta se lo pidiera a gritos con sus ojos azules, y ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que se encontraban en el pasillo, Riko recriminaba a la co capitana del equipo de natación, incluso se habían peleado por su culpa y la pianista había sacado lo de "personas como ella", ¿se refería a lo que llamó "relaciones pasadas"? You podría parecer una jugadora, incluso ella había tenido que ahuyentar a todas las chicas que se le acercaban y se le colgaban como sanguijuelas, ¿así eran las relaciones pasadas de Riko? ¿Estaba bien preguntar?

Quizá tenía que ver con aquella rubia de la que escuchó hablar a Dia, "la perra de la que debían proteger a Riko", entonces eso avalaría lo que su rival decía. Era verdad, Riko era amable, no planeaba competir con ella por You, se esforzaba por verla como una amiga, a pesar del amor que emanaba de sus orbes ambarinos cada que sus miradas se encontraban… ¿Por qué razones, entonces, Riko podría hacerle daño a You si estaban juntas? ¿De qué peligro se suponía que debía proteger a su amada si estaba la pianista alrededor?

Riko… Podría merecer más el amor de You… Se correspondían.

No.

¡Estaba pensando en tonterías! Pero si sus conjeturas eran verdad… La imagen de You destrozada aquel día, llorando y golpeando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, llegó a su mente, ¿cómo era que su peligrisácea podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué no la vio igual cuando le pidió dejar de besarla? You quería acercarse a la pianista, y en cambio, había querido alejarse de ella, ¿qué era diferente?

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Ame?

— He terminado, em… gracias por dejarme acompañarlas— y con esto dicho, comenzó a alejarse.

No podía dejar que ideas extrañas rondaran su mente, no podía dudar, ¡su amor estaba en juego! No podía echar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido, ¿qué diría su madre si se enteraba que se había rendido? No, no era opción. A pesar de estos pensamientos, una sensación de incomodidad se instaló en el pecho de Ame, pesándole el resto del día.

* * *

El día terminó y Leah se acercó a Kanan y Dia, ya que eran las únicas que había visto que no ponían una sonrisa comprensiva y amable a la loca que habían llevado a comer con ellas ese día. Sí, no confiaba en Ame, y a pesar de que Ruby le había pedido ser tolerante, no podía evitar mirarla con molestia, aunque parecía que la capitana no se había percatado de esto, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, a saber qué le había dicho Riko, pero ya que la mayor de las Kurosawa estaba cerca, podría haber escuchado algo.

— No escuché mucho, Ame le preguntaba a Riko por qué era tan amable con ella, Riko respondió algo de que estaba agradecida por su apoyo.

— ¿Apoyo? — Kanan bufó — Le ha traído más problemas que verdadero apoyo— suspiró —. Quería hablar de esto con ustedes, bueno, con todas.

— ¿Acerca de Ame?

— Sí, creo que… podría ser un poco peligrosa.

— ¿Por qué?

— La enfrenté el otro día, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero creo que me amenazó con hacerle daño a Mari.

— ¿Daño? ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, quiero pensar que es idea mía, pero también hay más— Kanan miró alrededor —. ¿Recuerdan lo que les contamos de Suzuka? La chica del accidente de los _googles_.

— Sí— asintieron.

— Bueno, comienzo a creer que no fue un accidente, quizá… Ame lo hizo.

Leah y Dia se miraron un momento, era posible, las dos lo pensaban, la chica estaba loca, se veía desde un kilómetro de distancia.

— Sí la creo capaz— dijo por fin la bravucona de Sakuranomiya.

— Eso no es todo, ¿recuerdan a You en los primeros días?

— Yo no, no estaba.

— Estaba rodeada de chicas por donde fuera que se mirara, una diferente cada vez, le hacían mimos, la besaban, la abrazaban y ella no hacía nada— le informó Dia.

— Vaya, toda una _playgirl_.

— No— Kanan saltó en defensa de su amiga —. You es un tanto lenta para esas cosas, solía pensar que no afectaba a nadie lo que hacía, ya que no tenía sexo con ellas y no tenía una relación.

— ¿Un faje no le hace daño a nadie? Ella quedaba como una puta.

— ¡Leah! — Dia la regañó.

— Los siento _hermana_.

— ¿Quieres otra pelea?

— Ya, ya, lo siento.

— Bueno, You no se dejaba llevar por eso, decía que no le importaba lo que dijera le gente, pero ese no es el punto— a Kanan le había molestado el comentario de Leah, pero esperaba que con lo madura que había mostrado ser, pudiera comprender un poco a la tonta de su amiga de la infancia —. Siempre era una diferente, pero no era porque You las cambiara o algo así, es que ellas se alejaban, pude ver a algunas irse con Ame, sólo para evitar a You al día siguiente, pero siempre parecían incómodas, algunas incluso parecían haber sido intimidadas, miraban a Ame con miedo cada que You las saludaba.

— Ahora que lo dices, el grupo de acosadoras de You se ha reducido bastante desde el año pasado— dijo Dia mientras rememoraba que últimamente casi nadie revoloteaba alrededor de la co capitana del equipo de natación.

— Sí, ¿no les parece raro?

— Un poco, si a Ame de verdad se le zafa la cuerda no va a ser algo que podamos enfrentar solas, deberíamos decirle a alguna autoridad, la directora, por ejemplo.

— Sí, pero necesitamos pruebas, si sólo lo decimos porque sí, nos van a tomar como un par de chicas que le tienen mala fe a la brillante capitana del equipo de natación.

— Bueno, la fama de Ame le ayuda, sin duda, y si llega a ser cierto lo que dice Kanan, y la directora la llama, es posible que decida que nos metemos demasiado en su camino— la imagen de Chika y Ruby cruzó la mente de Dia, si a Kanan la había amenazado con Mari, era obvio que no iría por ellas, sino por alguien a quien apreciaran. Chika era su mejor amiga, y Ruby su hermana menor, y aún más, incluso si no quisiera involucrarla, el simple hecho de que Leah también estuviera de su lado ya era un pase para la pelirroja a las manos de Kagami.

— Bueno, no creo que Ame esté tan loca como para llegar a hacer daño real— la pelipúrpura decidió hacer entrar a la razón —. Una enfermedad mental tan grave es detectada por los padres, Ame no tiene atenciones especiales según he visto, y nada grave ha sucedido que tenga que ver con ella, ¿o sí?

— Realmente no.

— Entonces no pasará de que esparza algún rumor, busque pelea o quiera intimidarnos, entonces podremos decirle a algún profesor, la directora o incluso a sus padres— terminó Leah.

— Bueno… Hablaré de esto con las chicas después, ahora que he hablado con ustedes creo que no suena tan raro.

— Nosotras les diremos a Chika, Riko y Ruby, tú encárgate de tu novia, el ángel caído y Maru— dijo Dia —, ya dentro de todo eso, creo que a Yoshiko y a ti les corresponderá hablarlo con You, sólo para que esté alerta.

Kanan se puso roja hasta las orejas, pero no era momento de aclarar que Mari no era su novia… Y, de cualquier manera, quizá, al día siguiente lo sería.

— Ahí viene la parte difícil— suspiró Kanan. También pedía al universo y las fuerzas cósmicas o lo que sea, que Ame no le hubiera dicho aun a su amiga acerca de su "amistosa" plática. Conociéndola, pensaría que se estaba metiendo de más.

* * *

— Kanan, necesito hablar contigo— You se acercó a su amiga después de la práctica de natación.

Yoshiko tocó el hombro de ambas, les sonrió y se alejó a las gradas, donde Hanamaru la esperaba.

— Dime.

— Ame me contó acerca de su plática— fue directa al punto.

— Entonces supongo que sabes que estoy en total desacuerdo con que conserves a una persona así en tu vida.

You respiró profundamente. _"Kanan sólo quiere lo mejor para mí, Kanan sólo quiere lo mejor para mí, ¿recuerdas todas esas veces que se metió con quienes se burlaban de mí porque decía que quería ser marinero?"_ se dijo.

— Lo entiendo… Pero ha sido muy amable conmigo, soportó mi berrinche e incluso me iba a dejar comer con ustedes a solas, sin meterse ni nada, mañana voy a salir con ella, y le dejé en claro que es como amigas, ella aceptó eso… Creo que se merece el beneficio de la duda, ¿no crees? — la actitud de You sorprendió a Kanan, pensó que le soltaría un montón de reclamos, entre ellos, que se metía en su vida, pero verla tan tranquila y abierta a hablar, le dio la sensación de que You estaba creciendo.

— L-Lo entiendo— dijo, saliendo de su estupor —. Pero también hay algo que quiero contarte, y espero que no te molestes, por favor, lo digo porque me preocupo por ti.

— Sí, dime— You se extrañó del rostro inquieto de Kanan, no solía verla así a menudo, más que cuando estaban en un lugar oscuro o a grandes alturas. Debía ser algo importante.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió con Suzuka?

— Suzuka… ¡Ah! Sí— casi se le había olvidado. Con todo el asunto de Rossalía y su pelea con Riko, había cosas en las que ya no pensaba.

— Bueno… ¿No crees que fue algo extraño?

— Sí, lo pensé mucho por un tiempo.

— Y… Suzuka fue quien te ayudó a zafarte de Ame…

— Sí…

— Y justo a ella le pasó, a ninguna de nosotras, a pesar de que compartíamos el mismo equipo de mantenimiento del torneo.

— ¿Insinúas que Ame lo hizo?

— ¿Tú no? Vi tu mirada contrariada hacia ella cuando te guiñó el ojo.

— Bueno…— sí, había pensado que era raro que Ame no estuviera tan afectada como todas, siendo una fanática del juego limpio.

— You, ayer, cuando hablé con Ame, ella me dijo que en vez de acusarla, cuidara de Mari, porque hay muchos peligros.

— ¿Mari qué tenía que ver? — You frunció el ceño.

— Exacto, nunca la saqué como tema, pero creo que fue…

— Una amenaza— completó You. No podía creerlo, o más bien, no quería creerlo, bajo todo lo que había pasado en días recientes, había olvidado la extraña sensación que le producía estar con Ame en un inicio.

— You, no creo que haga algo peligroso, pero me parece que de ser cierto todo lo que sospechamos, podría pasar algo.

— Yo… Lo entiendo, pero entonces con mayor razón deberíamos tenerla cerca, quizá si le mostramos que somos sus amigas, desista de cualquier tonta idea que tenga.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Todas nos apoyamos, dudo que nos pase algo si estamos juntas— sonrió.

Kanan correspondió el gesto, una inmensa alegría la llenó al ver que su amiga confiaba en ella, le creía.

— Sí… Todas estamos juntas.

— Les avisaré de cualquier cosa que pase con ella.

— Sí.

— Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

— Vámonos— sonrió, pero una punzada atravesó su pecho. Fijó su vista a la piscina, y ahí, Ame la miraba fijamente mientras flotaba en el agua. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero al verla bien, parecía pensativa, como si estuviera contrariada — No va a pasar nada— se repitió.

* * *

— ¡Ya me voy zura! — dijo Hanamaru mientras pasaba a la habitación de sus padres.

— ¿Tan temprano? — preguntó su padre, viendo la hora. Eran las siete de la mañana.

— Iremos a Numazu.

— Bien, así no llegarán tarde zura— recordó su madre, tan dura como siempre.

— No zura…

— Bueno, ve, no hagas esperar a tu novia.

— No es mi novia zura— el sonrojo en la cara de Hanamaru se hizo presente.

— ¿No lo eran desde que vino a pedir permiso?

— Dijo que tenía que ser más significativo zura.

Su padre asintió con aprobación y sonrió.

— Eso me gusta, entonces ve.

— Cuídate y te quiero aquí a las seis de la tarde zura.

— Sí— salió con una sonrisa en la cara, y tal como supuso, Yoshiko ya la esperaba puntual en la puerta del templo.

— Buenos días Zuramaru— la saludó.

— Buenos días Yochan— Maru la abrazó con fuerza.

— N-No puedo respirar.

— ¡L-Lo siento zura! Es que estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo una vez que Hanamaru aflojó su abrazo.

— E-Es que hoy… T-Tú y yo…

La cara de Yoshiko se encendió en rojo, hizo un mohín y devolvió el abrazo a Maru.

— Sí, yo igual estoy nerviosa…

— Je, je— le dio un beso en la mejilla al ángel caído, mirando cómo se sonrojaba —, ¿nos vamos zura?

— Sí…

Partieron del templo Kunikida, Maru hablaba de la conversación que había tenido con sus padres esa mañana y que su hora límite era a las seis de la tarde, muy buen tiempo si contaban que estaban saliendo temprano. A las cinco de la tarde se pondría el sol, así que sería perfecto para lo que Yohane tenía planeado.

Llegando al cine, miró la hora, ya iban a ser las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿Está todo bien zura? — preguntó Hanamaru.

— Sí, le voy a enviar un mensaje a You, ya debe estar despierta.

— Oh— Maru entendió a qué se refería. Kanan les había hablado acerca de sus inquietudes, y, aunque era una teoría un poco siniestra, no estaba de más tener cuidado, sólo por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir —, dile que la estamos apoyando zura.

— Le diré— sonrió. Tecleó un mensaje en el celular y lo envió, después tomó la mano de Hanamaru y avanzó a la taquilla.

 **Yohane (Yoshiko xD) 7:50 am.**

 **Buenos días _my little demon_ , espero que hoy te vaya genial, y por lo de tu salida con Ame… No dejes que se pase, por favor, y avísanos cualquier cosa extraña que suceda, Zuramaru y yo te estamos apoyando. Cuídate. **

* * *

— Hoy estás muy animada Kanan, ¿se puede saber qué pasará?

— Mari va a venir más tarde, primero saldré con ella— la peliazulada subió los tanques de oxígeno a su estante —. No vas a salir hoy, ¿o sí? — preguntó por milésima vez.

— Te digo que no— sonrió.

— Bueno, es que habrá algo de lo que querré hablarte cuando regresemos.

— ¿Es posible que al fin me traigas nuera? — inquirió el hombre de cabello azulado.

— ¡Papá!

— ¿No?

— … Tal vez…

— Haré de cuenta que no sé nada— abrazó a su hija, acariciando su cabello —. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

— Gracias…

— Bueno, yo terminaré con esto, tú ve a alistarte.

— ¿Puedes cargar los tanques? Son pesados.

— Mi rodilla está mucho mejor desde el año pasado, tranquila, ¿quién crees que los metió desde el camión?

— Sólo digo— Kanan besó la mejilla de su padre —. Entonces iré a bañarme.

— Seguro.

La peliazulada se quedó un momento en la distancia, mirando al peliazulado. Parecía que su lesión en la rodilla seguía sin dar problemas.

Sei Matsuura había tenido un accidente en Chicago hacía algunos años, y no fue para mejorar el segundo accidente automovilístico que tuvo mientras viajaba a Estados Unidos para darle seguimiento al caso de la desaparición de su esposa, Aliena. Desafortunadamente la policía del condado dio por cerrado el caso, después de ocho años de búsqueda exhaustiva, no había rastros de la mujer, así que ahora lo único que le permitía no olvidar a su madre, eran las fotografías que su padre guardaba con cariño en su buró. Era una mujer hermosa, de largo y ondulado cabello negro, ojos violetas, sonriente, amable, llena de vida.

Sabía que su padre intentaba vivir cada día en honor a su memoria, estuviera donde estuviera, en la tierra o en el cielo, pues su padre era creyente de ese lugar a dónde van las buenas personas después de terminar su papel en el mundo.

Subió a su habitación y entró en el baño.

La emoción estaba presente en cada poro de su ser, al fin… al fin Mari iba a ser su novia…

Admitía que ella también quería aceptar a Mari en cuanto la besó, pero sus principios le pedían presentarla a su padre el mismo día que le pidiera comenzar una relación, así que así sería, y se sentía inmensamente afortunada de tener un padre tan genial, cualquier otro quizá no dejaría tener pareja a su hija hasta los treinta, como los padres de You.

You… Eran las nueve de la mañana, según les había dicho, saldría con Ame a la una de la tarde e irían al acuario. Era una cita, por donde fuera que se mirara, pero You había insistido, diciendo que la capitana del equipo de natación se merecía una oportunidad, y que no había mejor prueba para saber si podía mantener su palabra, que esa salida. Kanan no estaba muy convencida, pero, así como You había confiado en ella, ella iba a confiar en You.

Salió de bañarse y tomó su celular. Marcó el número de su amiga y puso el altavoz.

 ** _— ¡Kanan!_**

 ** _— Hola You, ¿qué tal todo por allá?_**

 ** _— Tranquilo, me costó convencer a mi madre de que sólo saldría con una amiga, pero al menos me dejó ir._**

 ** _— ¿En serio lo harás?_**

 ** _— Ame sólo quiere amigas, lo sé, ¿viste lo sorprendida que estaba de que Riko hablara con ella? Juro que incluso la vi sonreír cuando Chika y Ruby le ofrecieron de sus bentos, parece que nunca ha sabido lo que es un grupo de amigos._**

 ** _— ¿No tiene amigos?_**

 ** _— No recuerdo mucho de la secundaria, pero hasta ahora no la he visto juntarse con nadie, es posible que te llegue a caer bien, ¿recuerdas que en un inicio te shippeaban con ella?_**

 ** _— Voy a ir a Numazu y te daré un golpe en la cabeza si vuelves a mencionarlo._**

 ** _— Ja, ja, ja, ya, no digo nada—_** Kanan escuchó a su amiga aguantar la risa, pero después, su tono de voz se volvió sereno **_—. Todo va a estar bien, si intenta algo le marcaré los límites y procederemos con lo que tengas pensado, no planeo arriesgar mi oportunidad con Riko si es que ella no entiende._**

 ** _— ¿Oportunidad con Riko?_**

 ** _— Bueno… Ella dijo que primero tenemos que madurar… y después hay que ver qué pasa, además hablé con ella de esto._**

 ** _— Entiendo—_** Kanan suspiró **_—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien._**

 ** _— ¿En serio?_**

 ** _— Sí, incluso me sorprendiste a mí._**

 ** _— Tonta—_** rio.

 ** _— No te rindas._**

 ** _— No lo haré._**

 ** _— Bueno, tengo que apurarme, hoy voy a salir con Mari._**

 ** _— Espero buenas noticias de tu parte, se han tardado mucho en hacerlo oficial._**

 ** _— ¿Crees que a Riko le resulte atractivo un golpe en tu cara?_**

 ** _— Es la verdad, ¡ahora ve a cazar a esa sirena!_**

 ** _— Idiota._**

 ** _— Animo Kanan—_** dijo You mientras sonreía.

 ** _— Y tú mantente firme._**

 ** _— Lo haré._**

 ** _— Bien… Adiós._**

 ** _— Bye Kanan._**

La peliazulada se quedó un momento mirando la pantalla de su celular, se repitió una y otra vez que confiaba en You. Y sí, lo hacía, pero le preocupaba.

Terminó de vestirse y se miró en el espejo, todo bien.

— ¡Ya me voy!

— ¡Ve con cuidado! — escuchó a su padre gritar.

Corrió hasta el hotel Ohara, sus pasos se sentían ligeros, el camino se le había hecho eterno, pero al fin, ya estaba en el _lobby_ del hotel. Le mandó un mensaje a Mari, avisándole que ya estaba ahí.

Espero un momento, sentada. Cuando alzó la vista, miró a un ángel salir del elevador.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con un vuelo sencillo, una _pashmina_ violeta cayendo por sus brazos y un sombrero del mismo color que el vestido.

— _Good morning._

— Te… Te ves hermosa

— Tú también— tomó su brazo —, te ves muy genial Kanan, tanto que me da miedo salir y que alguien quiera robarte de mi lado.

— Eso debería decirlo yo… Pareces un ángel.

— Gracias— tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos —. ¿A dónde iremos?

— Pensaba que podríamos ir al parque marino.

— Suena bien, vayamos entonces, mi príncipe.

— Creo que vengo algo informal para ser un príncipe— sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca, se había sonrojado.

— _You are my prince._

— Y tú, mi princesa.

— Quién diría que Kanan Matsuura diría esas cosas— se burló Mari para ocultar su nerviosismo.

— No digas nada— ahora el sonrojo se había extendido a todo el rostro de la amante de los delfines.

— _Sorry_ — se aferró un poco más a su brazo —, ¿vamos entonces?

— Vamos— sonrió y comenzaron su camino al parque marino de Awashima.

* * *

— ¡Bienvenidas al _Ryokan_ Takami!

— ¿Y este recibimiento? — Dia sonrió.

— No lo sé— dijo Chika mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello.

Dia rio y Chika la acompañó, era una escena bastante tierna, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Riko, Leah y Ruby.

— ¿Ustedes qué creen? — preguntó Ruby.

— Quién sabe— dijo Leah.

— Parece que hay algo ahí— sonrió Riko, feliz de que su amiga, quizá, hubiera encontrado a alguien.

— ¿Y qué haremos? — preguntó Leah.

— ¡Veremos un concierto!

— ¿Cuál?

— El _Final Live_ de Muse.

— ¡Es que acaso nos quieres matar! — dijeron Ruby y Dia al unísono.

— ¿Qué pasa con el _Final Live_? — preguntó Leah.

— Es su último concierto— respondió Chika.

— Oh, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? — sonrió y Ruby se rio con ella mientras negaba.

— Bueno es el _Final Live_ , después de eso se separaron así que, para nosotros los fans, es muy emotivo.

— Así que este tipo de cosas les gustan.

— A mí no tanto precisamente… pero es divertido ver a Chika gritarle a la pantalla que las quiere— añadió Riko.

— ¡Hey!

— Quién se atreva a decir algo lo pagará— dijo Dia mientras hacía gala de su fama como busca pleitos.

— Mis labios están cerrados— prometió Leah mientras hacía el gesto de unir sus labios con un cierre y Riko la imitó mientras levantaba la mano derecha.

Dia y Chika bajaron a la cocina por las botanas y el té, como la pelinegra era una visitante frecuente del _ryokan_ , sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, así que se ofreció a ayudar a la pelimandarina. Al estar a solas, la chica de ojos color carmín aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle acerca del tema que llevaba en el aire desde la última vez que habían estado en su casa.

— Dia…

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Cómo fue el asunto con tu padre?

La pelinegra se detuvo en seco, pero después siguió poniendo el té en la jarra de cerámica.

— Se irá.

— ¿Y tú?

— Le pregunté directamente si se iría con esa otra señora, y no me quiso decir nada, me dijo que no lo entendería…

— Oh…

— Bueno, parece que se ha olvidado del asunto de mi madre, así que podría verla una vez se vaya— sonrió con ilusión —. Sólo había recibido cartas de su parte, mis tías me las entregaban así que no la he visto en mucho tiempo, pero siempre ha estado conmigo— su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca que intentaba evitar el llanto —. Pero… es extraño… ¿sabes? Pensé que cuando fuera mayor de edad y pudiera irme con mi madre, estaría feliz de alejar a mi padre de mi vida para siempre… Pero ahora que está a punto de irse— una lágrima traicionera bajó por la mejilla de Dia; Chika la limpió con la manga de su suéter —… parece que no estoy lista después de todo…

— Dia…

— Lo siento… es sólo que…— no terminó de decir la frase cuando Chika se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabello con amabilidad.

— Está bien… Está bien Dia…

La mayor de las Kurosawa no dijo nada, sólo se aferró al suéter de Chika y dejó salir algunas lágrimas que le hacían notar que, a pesar de todo, no podía odiar completamente a aquel hombre. Las caricias de la pelimandarina lograron que se calmara al cabo de unos minutos, pero decidió quedarse otro rato junto a Chika, esta vez, rodeándola con sus brazos y aferrándose a ella, después de todo, no creía que las demás se dieran cuenta si es que tardaban un poco más.


	29. Capítulo 29: Una confesión y

**Hey! Sí, he vuelto, y al menos espero poder mantener las publicaciónes como siempre.**

 **¡Bueno! La primera historia en volver del hiatus es esta, al parecer tengo problemas con las mitades de mis historias, tengo ganas de escribir tanto, pero son cosas que aun no deben pasar xD. Bueno, estamos a... quizá unos 15 capítulos más del final, más o menos eso tengo calculado, así que espero estar llevándolo bien.**

 **Respondo reviews!**

 ***N0MBR3:** _El fandom latino es una joya entre fandoms, sin duda. Puede ser el más cariñoso pero también el más canceroso, pero bueno, en lo personal prefiero alejarme de esas personas, no son buenas. Ohhh! Se viene algo importante para la madre de Ame, ya lo verán, he ido dejando pistas por aquí y por allá uwu. Haha Riko anda intentando entender para dónde quiere moverse, pero ya se decidirá, créeme owo! Muchas gracias por esperar, lamento que haya sido tanto. Espero que el capítulo te guste y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 ***Love live:** _El amor es lindo, bello y hermoso, aun más si tiene que ver con Rabu Raibu ( ? xD. Muchas gracias por esperar, ojalá te guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 ***You-chan:** _Wowowowo ¿boda? Háblale de eso a la Dia de este fic y se te desmaya xD. Ame tomará un papel importante, pero eso será más adelante, por ahora, sólo hay que ver cómo descubre el mundo que You quiere enseñarle, y entonces... posiblemente secuestre a nuestra nadadora ( ? Vale no xD. Muchas gracias por esperar, espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 ***ElenaRivaille:** _La base de la felicidad es estar bien contigo y los demás, o algo así me dicen siempre xD, de alguna manera me siento orgullosa de You y Riko xD, van avanzando, aunque sea poquito a poquito uwu. Muchas gracias por esperar, espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***C.A Press:** _Ahh... Lamento hacerte esperar, espero el capítulo sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que valga la pena tanto tiempo sin publicar. Como siempre, tus reviews son increíblemente gratas de leer, en verdad me alegra mucho que ponga a reflexionar de esa manera a alguien acerca de un capítulo. Ahh, Dia es una persona muy cariñosa aunque no lo demuestre, y en parte no lo nuestra porque no sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo, pero ya aprenderá, con el tiempo. Lo de Sei... No sé qué decir xD, el nombre se me vino a la mente, así que lo puse, aunque sería gracioso que significara eso xDD. Tienes razón, no falta tanto para que la historia concluya, pero quizá si tomará un tiempo si vuelvo a entrar en hiatus xD. Lamento no escribir más, ando en mis últimos momentos de lucidez antes de dormir xD. Muchas gracias por esperar, espero el capítulo te guste._

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi:** _Puede que sí, puede que no, cuando no conoces a una persona suele asustarte, y puede que te equivoques... o puede que no xD. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo! Espero te guste el capítulo, lamento la ausencia._

 **¿Es todo? Creo que sí xD.**

 **Bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Les deseo una genial media semana xD.**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 29:**

 **"Una confesión y una propuesta"**

* * *

— _¡Ah! Es tan cansado caminar hasta aquí todos los días, ¿es que acaso nadie tiene una motoneta o algo?_

— _Creo que pides demasiado— sonrió._

— _Cuando tenga pareja le voy a pedir que me traiga._

— … _Yo puedo hacerlo también._

— _Lo sé— se acercó a ella—. Es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga— la besó._

— _O-Oye…_

— _Somos amigas desde pequeñas, no cuenta— le guiñó un ojo._

— _Sí…_

— _Vamos, no pongas esa cara— la mayor tomó su barbilla y elevó su mirada —. Se nos va a hacer tarde, ¿qué te parece si nos apresuramos?_

— _Sí…_

 _ **No me gusta que juegues conmigo…**_

* * *

El infierno.

Sí, eso era.

Esa sala de cine había sido el infierno para Yoshiko.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Hanamaru?!

Durante todo el filme, Maru se había dedicado a tomar su brazo, besar sus mejillas, casi besarla en los labios, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer bajo su encanto, se alejaba, o simplemente le metía una palomita a la boca, ¡ni siquiera Sísifo con su roca se habría sentido tan frustrado como ella en ese momento, era seguro!

— Estás frunciendo el ceño zura— dijo la castaña mientras apretaba ligeramente el agarre de sus manos, sonriendo con picardía.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No te gustó la película zura?

— Ni siquiera recuerdo de qué era— contestó mientras pasaba su otra mano por su rostro.

— Tus expresiones fueron muy divertidas.

— ¡Lo estabas haciendo a propósito, Zuramaru!

— Pensé que sería algo muy lindo de ver zura— confesó la ojimiel.

Solamente recibió un gruñido de su acompañante.

— Eres… una tramposa.

— No te enojes Yochan— Maru la jaló a un local de pasta.

— ¿Quieres comer aquí?

— Sí, en la película estaban comiendo pasta a la boloñesa, se me antojó zura.

— Bien… Vayamos.

— No te enojes zura— la chica de ojos ambarinos tomó las mejillas de la peliazulada.

— No eshtoy enojada— intentó decir. Maru sonrió y liberó sus mejillas, manteniendo sus manos en la cara del ángel caído, se acercó a ella, con total intención de juntar sus labios; Yoshiko no rechazó la idea, su deseo de besar a ese hermoso ángel era más grande que la pena que podía provocarle el afecto en público. Finalmente, sus labios hicieron contacto, tan dulce y suave como siempre, pero cada vez, era una emoción diferente, algo que no podían describir de otra forma que no fuera felicidad, anhelo o amor … Parecía sencillo, pero al intentar expresarlo, era inefable.

— ¿Vamos zura? — susurró la castaña, despegándose apenas unos milímetros del ángel caído.

— Sí…— dejó salir la peliazulada, casi inaudible. Maru tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar junto a ella hacia el local de comida.

Yoshiko se estaba preguntando cuándo era que Hanamaru había tomado el control de su malvado ser, ¡se suponía que nadie podía contra ella! Y, aun así, la castaña, con apenas unas cuantas acciones, había logrado que se olvidara de todo y de todos. Sonrió, no le disgustaba el sentimiento… Toda su vida había tenido mala suerte, era la maldición que todo ángel caído debía portar si había hecho enfadar a Dios, nunca pensó que estaría una tarde, sentada ante un ángel radiante y hermoso, comiendo pasta mientras hablaban de sus gustos, sus aficiones, lo que pensaban la una de la otra cuando eran niñas, e igual, uno que otro pensamiento fugaz que habían tenido en algún momento acerca de la otra.

— … A decir verdad… aquella vez estaba un poco celosa zura.

— ¿Eh?

— Cuando se fueron a Tokio… Miré la transmisión en vivo en la que salía Rossalía y otras chicas zura…

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo no quería que fueras zura…

— … ¿A la competencia?

— Sí… en ese tiempo— Maru recargó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano —… ¿Sabes? Cuando descubrí lo que sentías por mí, pensé que había sido egoísta… Yo te había contado acerca de mi enamoramiento hacia You, tú habías intentado ayudarme, incluso quisiste darme ánimos, pero estabas atando tus sentimientos en tu corazón zura, y yo pude entender eso cuando decidí apartarme del camino entre You y Riko— Maru suspiró —. Después, cuando intenté ayudar a You a encontrar su inspiración, fue cuando pude hablar contigo y exclusivamente contigo… Antes, cuando intentaba hablarte, inmediatamente entrabas en modo ángel caído— rio —, era algo lindo, siempre me ha maravillado esa forma única que tienes de ser tu misma, sin dejar que las demás personas opinen acerca de tu vida zura— los ojos ambarinos de Hanamaru brillaron ante el recuerdo—. No conviví tanto con Kanan y contigo como lo hice con You, pero definitivamente eran muy valiosas para mí, por eso… cuando me confesaste cómo te sentías, con esa decisión, sin planear obligarme a nada… me sentí muy triste zura, comencé a ver las señales que lo apuntaban, tus ojos tristes, tu insistencia con You al preguntarle sobre mí…

— ¿T-Te lo dijo?

— Me pidió escribir veinte cosas sobre mí en un papel para tener algo que decirte zura— contó Maru, mientras reía —. Yo realmente quería ser tu amiga, conocer aún más a Yoshiko Tsushima… Y entre más te conocía… más adorable me resultabas zura.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí zura— Maru posó su mirada ambarina sobre el confundido ángel caído —. Eres adorable, muy tierna, incluso si tú te consideras un ángel caído, para mí eres un ángel que ilumina mis días… En un principio estaba muy triste por cómo habían resultado las cosas con You, pero no podía hacer nada… Sané mis heridas, continué con mi vida, y poco a poco… me di cuenta de que después de algunos meses las mariposas habían vuelto a mi pecho, que ansiaba llegar a la escuela para ver a esa persona que hacía que las mariposas se alborotaran dentro de mí, de repente estaba yendo al club de natación a apoyarla… Y cuando quise detenerme a intentar explicarme lo que ocurría, me di cuenta de que tener tu mirada en mí era suficiente para ponerme nerviosa zura…

— Hanamaru…

— Pero a veces era muy molesto zura— se quejó—, comenzaste a ser demasiado popular, muchas chicas hablaban de "la novata del club de natación" y lo genial que era, incluso decían cosas como querer descender contigo y que un nuevo puesto en el salón de la fama del club de natación había sido alcanzado— infló una de sus mejillas —. Cuando me dijiste que te ibas de viaje, imaginarte con todas esas chicas alrededor, revoloteándote como urracas, no me hacía muy feliz zura, no quería que te fueras, pero lo entendía… al menos un poco… Leah me ayudó a comprender lo que pasaba… Estaba enamorada de ti y ni siquiera lo sabía— rascó su mejilla—, fue un poco vergonzoso darme cuenta de eso, aún más porque Ruby y Leah se burlaron de mí por días, pero... ¿sabes? — las mejillas de Maru se tiñeron de grana — Eso me hizo muy feliz, aunque me asustó también… Sé que no hice nada para ganarme tu amor, que podría no merecerlo… Así que estar sentada hoy, frente a ti… Y que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti… Me hace muy feliz zura.

Yoshiko se levantó de su lado de la mesa y se sentó a lado de Hanamaru, tomó su mano y la envolvió con efusividad entre las suyas.

— Lo mereces, así que no digas eso.

— Yochan…

— Zur… Hanamaru, no se trata de si hiciste algo para merecer mi amor, lo mereces más que nadie en el mundo, porque es tuyo, y tú quieres que así sea, lo compartimos, mis sentimientos sólo te responden a ti, así que no pienses que no lo mereces…

Maru hizo un pequeño mohín, intentando resistir las ganas de sonreír que habían nacido en su interior, quería tratar las palabras del ángel caído con la mayor seriedad posible, pero no pudo contenerse, una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro y abrazó a Yoshiko. Mejor día no podría existir, al menos no para ella.

* * *

— Mamá, voy de salida— dijo Ame mientras se dirigía a la mujer de ojos violetas y cabello corto oscuro.

— ¿A dónde irás?

— Je, je… Tengo una cita— respondió mientras sonreía.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Con quién?

— You.

— ¿You? Entonces… ¿Accedió a salir contigo?

— Sí, al menos hoy, vamos en plan de amigas… Pero no debemos tardar en ser pareja.

— Ame— un destello familiar en esos ojos violetas la hicieron sentir incómoda, era una sensación que conocía, pero a la vez no sabía de dónde venía, y continuaba repitiéndose, parecía que su madre quería decirle algo, pero sus labios volvieron a cerrarse y, con una sonrisa triste, acarició su cabello negro —… Diviértete.

— Sí.

Salió de su hogar, dejando a disposición de su mamá lo que fuera a necesitar mientras estaba fuera.

Su mente divagó mientras tomaba el autobús a Numazu.

¿Sería que su mamá deseaba darle algunos consejos? Pero entonces, ¿por qué parecía tan triste? Quizá extrañaba a su madre, después de todo, lo primero que hacía la mujer de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro era ir a la habitación de la ojivioleta para saludarla. Aun así… Siempre parecía tan lejana y melancólica… Deseaba hacer algo por ella, deseaba verla sonreír, así como sonreía You cuando llegaba primera al otro lado de la piscina; quería que sonriera plenamente, sin tristeza, pero, ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Llevaba años intentándolo, y nada daba resultado. Sólo el atardecer y aquella misma canción _… "Don't cry"._

— ¿Ame? — un par de ojos azules la hicieron regresar de su letargo.

— ¡You! — la abrazó con fuerza, recibió una palmada en la cabeza de parte de su amada.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la peligrisácea.

— Sí— sonrió.

— ¿En serio? Hace un momento parecías preocupada.

— No… bueno… Sólo un poco.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Ame miró el interés en el rostro de la peligrisácea, eso es algo que hacían las personas que se querían, ¿verdad? Preocuparse el uno por el otro… Y quizá You podría ofrecerle una perspectiva diferente a lo que ella podía ver.

— Sí…

— Vayamos a una cafetería, conozco un buen lugar donde hacen _bubble tea._

— Bien.

Tras caminar algunas cuadras llegaron al lugar, era un local muy bonito, de colores pastel y una vibra alegre, Ame no solía andar por la ciudad y explorarla, pues la mayoría del tiempo estaba en prácticas de natación, cuidando de su mamá o recibiendo las interminables pláticas de su madre, quien siempre parecía decepcionada de que aún no pudiera salir con You. No era su culpa… Aunque ahora tampoco podía pensar que fuera de Riko… Entonces, ¿por qué no podía estar con ella?

— Te escucho— dijo You, una vez estuvieron sentadas en una de las mesas.

— Bueno— Ame no sabía por dónde empezar —… Una de mis madres… siempre está triste.

— ¿Triste?

— Sí… la verdad no lo entiendo, mi madre siempre la llena de regalos, hace lo posible por que sea feliz, pero siempre, desde que llegó a vivir con nosotras… Parece tan lejana… como si algo le faltara… y no sé lo que es.

— Um… Es algo difícil— la idea le sonaba similar, Hanamaru por algún tiempo había insistido en encontrar "su por qué", "ese algo que le faltaba", al final parecía haber desistido con ello, le había dicho que ella no podría encontrar algo sin saber lo que era, y que sería aún más imposible si ni siquiera la misma You lo sabía —. Encontrar qué es lo que le falta a alguien no es algo que pueda hacerse, después de todo, hay veces que ni siquiera la persona sabe qué es lo que ocurre o qué es lo que busca.

— Pero no me gusta verla así… Es deprimente… Y no puedo llevarla a diferentes lugares para que se distraiga porque no puede caminar, así que sería peligroso… Realmente me gustaría verla feliz…

— Espera, ¿no puede caminar?

— No, no puede…

You se quedó muda por un momento… Una madre ausente y exigente, eso sí lo sabía, había visto a la señora innumerables veces, y todas ellas, eran para reprender a Ame por cualquier cosa, le decía que no era lo suficientemente buena y repetía constantemente lo decepcionada que estaba de la pelinegra. Pero… ¿otra madre ausente y triste? Debía ser duro vivir con eso. La pelinegra no mostraba cansancio ni fastidio cuando hablaba de su mamá, así que el cuidarla no debía suponerle una molestia, debía quererla mucho. Y seguro por eso deseaba ayudarla, todos quieren ver felices a las personas que aman.

— ¿Qué te parece que venga con nosotras hoy?

— ¿Eh?

— Mi padre había estado en silla de ruedas por un tiempo por un accidente que tuvo, así que aun la conservamos, y la hermana de Chika puede llevarnos y traernos… aunque tendríamos que preguntarle.

— You…

— Podemos llevarla al acuario.

— ¿Eso se puede? — Ame nunca había pensado en pedir ayuda, para nada… ni para mejorar, ni para cocinar, ni para nada en especial, su madre siempre había hecho las cosas sola, así que se había acostumbrado a actuar por su cuenta.

Pero por su cuenta no podía hacer mucho.

— Me he emocionado— You se rascó la nuca —, quizá sea bueno para el siguiente fin de semana, podemos ir con todas, así estarás segura de que no le pasará algo, todas la cuidaremos, Kanan, Yoshiko, Mari, Dia y Leah son muy fuertes, así que, si nos encontramos con algún imprevisto, ellas podrían ayudarnos a pasarlo.

— Pero ellas… A ellas yo no…— Ame se removió en su lugar, incómoda. Aparte de la clara molestia que su presencia le daba a las chicas, no podía confiar en ellas para la seguridad de su mamá.

— No son malas personas, si nos pides ayuda, ahí estaremos para ayudarte, en lo que sea— la mirada de You estaba llena de confianza, esperando transmitir esos sentimientos a la capitana del equipo de natación.

— ¿Ellas lo harían? — un extraño sentimiento se apoderó del corazón de Ame, provocándole ganas de llorar y agradecer infinitas veces, pero se contuvo, eso sería extraño.

— Lo harán, créeme.

— Si realmente acceden… Entonces… por favor…— pidió.

— Hablaremos con ellas el lunes— marcó.

— ¡Sí! — el brillo en los ojos oscuros de la mayor era deslumbrante, parecía una persona diferente, You sonrió con ternura, sabía que la pelinegra solamente necesitaba amigas, alguien más en quién apoyarse… Cerró los ojos, pidiendo al universo que Dia, Kanan, Leah y Yoshiko no se negaran, pues entonces, echarían a perder ese pequeño avance que había tenido con su _senpai._

* * *

Kanan miraba su celular con preocupación, Mari tomó la mano de la peliazulada.

— Ella está bien.

— Lo sé…

— _So?_

— Me preocupa aun así…

— Pareces su madre— se burló la rubia.

— Hey— Kanan le dio un pequeño cabezazo a su sirena.

— Eres muy amable, Kanan.

— Simplemente me preocupo por mis amigas, no es nada nuevo…

— Lo sé… amaba la forma en que te preocupabas por mí antes, era realmente bonito tener a una persona que se interesara tanto por mí cuando ni siquiera mi padre lo hacía.

— ¿Qué tal es tu relación con él ahora? — preguntó la peliazulada, mientras miraba un pez escorpión que parecía acompañarlas a través del acuario.

— Buena, tuvimos oportunidad de limar asperezas cuando estuve en recuperación por mi cirugía… Estaba realmente asustado, en ese entonces estaba más delgado y pálido, siempre que tenía alguna complicación, llegaba a la sala antes que los médicos, siempre parecía nervioso… Mirándolo así, de alguna forma pude entenderlo, pude entender que no era que no le importara, es sólo que los adultos no siempre tienen la respuesta a todo, y él no tenía la respuesta a su miedo de perderme.

— Comprendo cómo debe sentirse.

— _Really?_

— Sí… Cuando supe todo lo que pasaste, realmente me sentí muy tonta por pensar en mi interior que te habías marchado por mi culpa y que no querías volver a verme… Pero, aun así, no podía dejar de esperarte…

— Gracias por hacerlo— Mari recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kanan —. Gracias, Kanan…

— Realmente no es nada…

— Para mí lo es, no sabes cuánto significa para mí en estos momentos… No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido sin siquiera saber que te quería… El dolor en mí no habría tenido sentido, me habría vuelto loca.

— Menos mal no fue así— entrelazó sus dedos —. Mari…

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Cuándo estará tu padre en el hotel?

— Bueno, salió hoy temprano a Tailandia, así que es posible que hasta la próxima semana esté de regreso.

— ¿Crees que podamos verlo?

— Bueno, creo que el domingo está libre, así que podría arreglar todo para que esté en el hotel y podamos pasar tiempo con él.

La cita de Kanan y Mari no había diferido de sus pláticas habituales, pero el ambiente era diferente, parecía como si se estuvieran preparando para un gran acontecimiento, que, ciertamente, lo era, pero no dejaba de sentirse como un día normal. Esos sentimientos siempre habían estado ahí, después de todo, la diferencia era que ahora, no intentaban ocultarlos, dejaban que guiaran sus acciones, que salieran por sus labios y se manifestaran en su mirada.

La rubia no quería admitirlo, pero estaba nerviosa, volvería a ver al señor Matsuura después de todos esos años, lo recordaba con esa sonrisa amable, agarrado firmemente a su muleta, pero tan jovial y enérgico como si no la tuviera.

En el acuario no había nadie más, sólo ellas dos, era un tanto temprano, así que era posible que las personas no comenzaran a llegar hasta la tarde. La paz que se respiraba era dulce, tierna… amorosa, Kanan había centrado todas sus atenciones en su sirena, y esta, intentaba corresponderlas lo mejor que podía, pues la peliazulada no le había permitido pagar absolutamente por nada, pero en cambio, habían acordado que el siguiente fin de semana, en el hotel, la amante de los delfines no podría quejarse ni preguntar por el precio de lo que comería con los Ohara, pues, Mari sabía que su padre podía ser un hombre sencillo, pero sólo en personalidad, todo lo demás solía ser sumamente costoso, y aunque a la Kanan pequeña le fascinaban tales cosas, en la actualidad, se sentía incómoda aceptándolo sin dar nada a cambio en agradecimiento. Sin embargo, ese trato fue la única forma en que Mari aceptara no sacar su tarjeta de crédito antes de que la estrella del equipo de natación pudiera abrir su cartera para pagar con efectivo.

Pasaron por un túnel con una tenue, pero suficiente, iluminación azul, varias estrellas de luces se veían en el techo y las paredes. Kanan metió una de sus manos en sus bolsillos para asegurarse que lo que le daría a Mari, aun estuviera ahí, lo encontró y lo tomó, resguardándolo en su puño. Comenzaba a sentir nervios, nunca había hecho algo similar, así que no sabía cómo empezar, las películas románticas que había visto en esos días tampoco habían servido de nada, pues parecía que siempre era el momento perfecto, pero… ¿cómo demonios lo creaban?

El túnel era bonito, no había nadie más alrededor, quizá era un buen lugar…

Lo haría al estar a la mitad…

Unos dos pasos más…

Tres…

Mejor en diez…

— ¿Kanan? — Mari había notado que la peliazulada parecía detenerse cada tanto, pero seguía caminando.

— ¿E-Eh…?

— ¿Es muy oscuro?

— ¿Eh?

— Tu miedo a los lugares oscuros y solitarios.

— Y-Yo ya no tengo miedo a esas cosas— mentira, Mari lo sabía.

— ¿Ah no?

— No… Además, no está poco iluminado, puedo ver perfectamente alrededor.

— Oh— una mueca gatuna se dibujó en los labios de Mari —, ¿y qué tal si de repente se apaga la luz y ya no puedes sentirme cerca? No hay nadie más…

— Y-Yo no…— Kanan comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa.

— Parece que no te encanta la idea… ¡Vamos! — Mari comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la amante de los delfines.

— Pero… ¡Mari!, ¡No! — Kanan intentó escapar, pero el agarre de Mari era fuerte, y entre forcejeos, ambas cayeron al suelo, haciendo que, en su intento por evitar que la rubia cayera al piso de lleno, Kanan soltara el anillo. El tintineo sonó por todo el túnel.

— ¿Eh?

La peliazulada se maldijo internamente, había arruinado la sorpresa, sacó su celular y encendió la linterna, buscando el anillo en el suelo. Una vez lo encontró, se volvió a Mari, quien la miraba con la sorpresa escrita en todo el rostro.

— Mari… Um— Kanan inhaló y exhaló profundamente, tomando la mano derecha de Mari y mostrando el anillo entre sus dedos —… ¿Podemos ser novias?

Los ojos de la rubia viajaron del anillo a los orbes violetas de Kanan, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y asintió con entusiasmo.

— Sí, Kanan— dijo, conteniendo sus ganas de lanzarse a besarla.

— Cielos— la estrella del equipo de natación soltó el aire que había estado guardando —… Entonces… acepta este anillo, por favor — con delicadeza, deslizó el presente por el dedo anular de la rubia, quien solamente esperó a que Kanan terminara de hacerlo para abrazarla con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la peliazulada.

— Kanan…— susurró.

— Dime…

— Te amo.

— Te amo— respondió la amante de los delfines, mientras sentía una pequeña lágrima bajar por su rostro —. Te amo mucho, Mari.

* * *

— _**Entonces… decidí ir con Ame el fin de semana…**_ — dijo You, al otro lado de la línea.

— _**Sí… Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo de cualquier manera**_ — Riko intentaba mantener un poco de cordura y templanza. Obviamente no le gustaba nada que Ame y You salieran, aún más, si lo harían solas, pero no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle que no fuera, no es como si fuera su novia.

— _**Lo sé—**_ la peligrisácea suspiró — _ **… Solamente quería decírtelo, para que no se creen malos entendidos ni nada parecido… Quiero ayudar a Ame, ¿sabes acerca de lo que piensa Kanan?**_

— _**¿Su amenaza a Mari?**_

— _**Sí.**_

— _**Sí, lo sé…**_

— _**A decir verdad… no creo que esté del todo mal, pero creo que Ame está confundida, sólo quiere amigos, y seguramente no sabe cómo es un verdadero amigo, yo quiero mostrarle eso.**_

— _**Entiendo… Pero… ¿por qué tú?**_

— _**Soy el conducto entre lo que Ame piensa y la realidad, le mostraré que puede abrir sus horizontes sin limitarse a lo que su madre le enseña.**_

— _**¿Has conocido a la madre de Ame?**_

— _**Un poco más en los días que estuve con ella, sabía que la señora era estricta, pero no que había condicionado a Ame de tal forma como lo ha hecho.**_

— _**Eso… es terrible.**_

— _**Sí, espero poder hacer algo, aunque… tampoco quiero sacrificar mi oportunidad contigo, si no puedo hacer más, desistiré.**_

— _**¿You?**_

— _**No voy a salir con ella, voy a darte la confianza que necesitas para salir conmigo… y haré las cosas bien, por eso te hago saber esto, no quiero mal entendidos…**_

— _**B-Bien…**_

— _**Riko… me gustas mucho…**_

— _**Yo…**_

— _**No respondas, tranquila… Sólo quería que lo supieras.**_

— _**Sí…**_

Aquella conversación había estado dando vueltas en la mente de Riko, tanto, que las cinco horas que duraba el _final live,_ se le pasaron en un parpadeo, caso contrario a Leah, que se había dormido después de las primeras dos horas, ahora dormía plácidamente sobre las piernas de Ruby, quien acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

— Nosotras bajaremos las cosas— dijo Chika, mientras Dia le ayudaba a recoger —. Ustedes vayan eligiendo la película que veremos.

— Sí— y una vez más, se había quedado sola con Ruby y Leah. La pelimandarina y la bravucona de Sakuranomiya parecían comunicarse con la mente, pues, ambas habían comenzado a recoger inmediatamente. Dia se movía como si fuera su propio hogar.

— ¿Algo te preocupa? — preguntó Ruby, quien tenía una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Leah, parecía confortarla.

— Sólo un poco…

— ¿Es la salida de You con Ame?

— Sí…

— ¿Habló contigo?

— Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Hace unos días, me había preguntado cómo era que las cosas se hacían bien, y yo le respondí que simplemente debía hablar con la verdad a quienes le importaban, tenía que pensar las cosas bien antes de actuar e intentar controlar su temperamento, supuse que hablaba de ti y Ame— Ruby sonrió al notar que Leah arrugaba ligeramente la nariz cuando un mechón de su flequillo la rozó.

— Entiendo— Riko suspiró con pesadez, cuando le había dicho a You que debían madurar, no pensó que la peligrisácea comenzara de inmediato tal camino —. Yo… no estoy segura de cómo debo sentirme.

— No te debes sentir de ninguna forma, sólo siente lo que quieras, o más bien, lo que nace dentro de ti— la voz de Leah sonaba soñolienta —. Cuando Sarah comenzó a escucharse como tú, realmente me asusté, pero estaba soñando afortunadamente— se removió en su lugar, no tenía intenciones de moverse de las piernas de Ruby.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Leah— Ruby sonrió —, no te apresures ni te sientas presionada, si You te ama, sabrá esperarte.

— Pero tampoco pierdas el tiempo con ideas estúpidas, esperar es una cosa, que te hagan idiota es diferente.

— ¿Eso fue una indirecta? — Ruby enarcó una ceja.

— No, tú y yo somos diferentes— Leah abrazó a la pelirroja, escondiendo su rostro en el abdomen de la menor de las Kurosawa.

— Bueno, de cualquier manera, ve a tu ritmo, se sincera contigo misma— Ruby miró la puerta por la que había salido Dia, suspiró con cierta tristeza —. No es sencillo, pero te será de gran ayuda para el futuro.

— Suenas como una madre— Riko rio.

— ¿Verdad? — Leah estuvo de acuerdo.

— Silencio— Ruby apartó la mirada, se había sonrojado.

— Gracias, a ambas— Riko sonrió.

Sí… ser sincera consigo misma podría funcionar.


	30. Capítulo 30: ¿Un esfuerzo por Ame?

**Vengo en calidad de flash, así que dejo las respuestas y me voy xD.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por continuar aquí! Les deseo una genial mitad de semana!**

 ***** **Elsa308-A.G:** _Veo que casi todos pensaron que Kanan le iba a pedir matrimonio a Mari xD. La verdad no tengo pleaneado extender la historia hasta ese punto, pero de que se casarán, se casarán, eso sí. Leah is love, Leah is life xD. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

 ***Ritsuki Kurusawi:** _Sólo disfruta... sólo disfruta xD, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***N0MBR3:** _Oh jojo, ya verás, ya verás, no estás del todo mal,me alegra que se vaya entendiendo lo que sucede. Ya hacía falta un momento kawaiioso y azucaresco. Por cierto, leí tu review en Romeo y Cinderella, la responderé en el siguiente capítulo, pero ya que parece que estás pasando por un momento difícil, quiero mandarte muchos ánimos, todo mejor al final, sólo se paciente, es más fácil decirlo que hacer, pero ten confianza en tí._

 ***Love Live:** _Haha ya verás qué sucede, los siguientes capítulos son importantes, espero les gusten, ya se va desenrendando un misterio no tan misterioso, muchas gracias por seguir aquí y todo tu apoyo! Espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***Elenarivaille23:** _Uff, sólo queda esperar, por ahora verás un adelanto de lo que será, espero. YohaMaru, hermoso YohaMaru, espero te guste lo que preparé para ellas, muchas gracias por seguir tan fielmente el fanfic, espero te gusté el capítulo._

 ***NinjaBritten11:** _Aws : ' 3, siempre que se animan a dejarme un review es hermoso TwT, bienvenida a la zona de reviews, hay galletas y awita de mandarina por acá. Honduras... wow! Un gran saludo. Muchas gracias por tu cumplido TwT, de verdad, me anima mucho saber que mi historia le gusta tanto a alguien. Espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***You-chan:** _La pesada... LOOOOL xDDD, la pescada xDD, consideraré darle ese nombre a Kanan un día xD. Ahh me hizo el día hahaha. "Le dice, el YohaMaru, te dan cinco tipos de diabetes antes de que toques la pantalla para avanzar en la lectura" xD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste el capítulo!_

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 30:**

 **"¿Un esfuerzo por Ame?"**

* * *

— _No importa quién sea, no importa quién esté a su lado, si esa persona es para ti, debes tenerla, incluso si ella aún no sabe que te quiere… Te lo agradecerá algún día._

— _Pero ella ya… ya tiene novio._

— _¿Estás rindiéndote?_

— _Yo…_

— _Incluso se besan, ¿o no? Ella te ha dicho que, de no ser su mejor amiga, saldría contigo._

— _Bueno, sí, pero…_

— _¿Qué más pruebas quieres?_

— _Pero eso…_

— _Escucha, nuestra familia es de triunfadores, el mundo nos pertenece, así como la persona que amamos, ¿planeas deshonrarme de esa manera?_

— … _pero…_

* * *

— ¿Cuándo comenzarás tu mudanza? — preguntó Chika mientras lavaba los vasos que habían usado.

Dia se recargó en la barra y elevó la mirada, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Quizá la próxima semana, mi padre ha ido a hablar hoy con las madres de Ruby.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Chika no pudo evitar exclamar con sorpresa — Quiero decir… ¿eso está bien?

— Yo tampoco lo sé, le ofrecí ir con él, pero dijo que saliera a divertirme.

— Es… extraño… quizá esa mujer lo está haciendo cambiar— Chika miró el agua bajar por sus manos mientras enjuagaba un vaso —… Dia… ¿Estás segura de que no quiere que vayas con él?

— Si hubiera querido, me lo habría dicho… no es mi problema de cualquier manera— la pelinegra desvió la mirada, cerró profundamente los ojos y suspiró, a Chika le pareció escuchar un quejido, pero decidió no decir nada.

— Entiendo— Dia no estaba dispuesta a escuchar algo más, se notaba en su actitud, la pelimandarina intentó pensar cómo se sentiría en el lugar de su amiga, pero, aunque lo intentara, simplemente no podía imaginarse que su padre la tratara de tal manera. Como si no fuera suficiente y nunca pudiera serlo… Su pecho dolía… No, no lo entendía, no soportaría estar en el lugar de Dia… Y le dolía que su amiga pasara por ello.

— ¿Chika? — la bravucona de Sakuranomiya notó una lágrima bajar por las mejillas de la pelimandarina.

— ¿Uh? — notó el escozor en sus ojos — Eh… L-Lo siento— tomó una toalla del fregadero, pero antes de que pudiera secarse las manos para limpiarse las otras dos lágrimas que habían seguido a la primera, notó cómo la mayor de las Kurosawa limpiaba los caminos de agua salada en sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Es sólo… quiero imaginarme cómo es lo que vives… pero sólo imaginarlo me ha dolido… más que eso— los rubíes de Chika se posaron sobre las esmeraldas brillantes de Dia —, Dia, me duele que tú lo hayas vivido por tantos años.

— No tienes por qué sentirte de esa manera— la pelinegra mordió su labio —, han pasado ya muchos años.

— Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo, lo siento… quizá sea innecesario lo que te digo— la emoción había dejado paso a la pena, por lo cual, las mejillas de Chika se tiñeron de grana al sentir que había dicho algo que no debía.

Dia sonrió al notar la vergüenza en el rostro de la pelimandarina, le recordaba un poco a cuando Ruby se ponía rebelde y después se disculpaba. Acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa.

Lo reconocía, no era tan fuerte como pensó, pero tener el apoyo de sus amigas le hacía poder soportarlo; el apoyo de Chika le hacía querer soportarlo, no quería verla preocupada, ya había tenido suficiente con tener que tragarse las estupideces de Sasha y compañía, como para que, ahora que tenía algo de paz, volviera a sentirse angustiada por algo más. La pelimandarina sólo debería preocuparse por qué se iba a llevar de almuerzo al día siguiente, qué ropa usaría, sus calificaciones, tener pareja y esas cosas, tal como Ruby lo hacía.

Ruby tenía a Leah… Chika… ¿a quién tendría? No la había visto interesada en nadie más que en sus amigas, y el interés no era romántico, más bien, amistoso, pero cuando llegara la persona que tuviera que tomar a Chika de su lado… ¿qué clase de persona sería?, ¿sería como Sasha? No le importaría si fuera alguien bueno, pero no podía evitar pensar que… a ella le gustaría ser la persona a la que la pelimandarina amara. Quizá era egoísta, pero la calidez y la luz que sentía y había visto en la menor de las Takami, le hacían no querer soltarla, mucho menos si era para que alguien se la llevara. Era algo diferente que con Ruby… con Ruby, lo que sentía con ella era miedo, enojo de que pudieran dañarla, así como su padre dañó a su madre, pero con Chika… simplemente dolía y de alguna manera la deprimía.

— ¿D-Dia? — volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, tenía su mano en la mejilla de la chica de ojos color carmín.

— Eres una buena persona, Chika— sonrió, retirando su mano del rostro de su confundida amiga. Tenía una mirada extraña desde hacía unos segundos, después había tomado su mejilla… y ahora… quizá era normal para ella, quizá era alguna costumbre entre su familia, pensó Chika… no, no había por qué avergonzarse, se dijo, mientras sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza de nuevo.

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

— Sí, eso creo— rio, terminando de lavar lo que faltaba.

En la habitación, Ruby, Leah y Riko habían decidido jugar con una aplicación de "verdad o reto" que habían encontrado mientras esperaban al dúo pingüino- _mikan._

— Ah, extrañaré estar descansando el fin de semana, el próximo iré con Sarah a Tokio.

— ¿Tokio? Ten, te toca— Ruby le ofreció el celular a Leah.

— Sí, tiene una cita con el médico…

— Oh, cierto.

— Um… Esto un juego muy básico— suspiró, mientras elegía "reto" —. "Abrazar a la persona frente a ti"— alzó la vista —, ¿tengo que abrazar al póster de _Muse_?

— Supongo que es mejor que esperemos un poco más— dijo Ruby —, cuando vengan Chika y mi hermana pasemos a las preguntas para adolescentes.

— ¿Cuál estamos jugando? — preguntó la menor de las Kazuno, ¿acaso el juego se dividía por rangos o algo así?

— Las de niños, jugar las demás no es divertido si sólo somos tres.

— Tienes razón, ah, hablando del diablo— Riko miró a sus amigas entrar.

— ¿Están contando historias de terror? — preguntó Chika.

— No, sólo las estábamos esperando, ¡vamos a jugar! — respondió Leah.

— ¿A qué? — Dia se sentó a lado de Ruby y la pelimandarina volvió a lado de Riko.

— Es una aplicación de "verdad o reto", las estábamos esperando para subir de nivel.

— No es algo extraño, ¿o sí? — Dia entrecerró los ojos.

— No, sólo han sido preguntas normales, tranquila— viniendo de Riko, debía ser verdad, así que la mayor de las Kurosawa accedió.

— Bien… ¡empecemos! — Ruby puso los nombres de las cinco en la aplicación, y tras presionar el botón de inicio, el primer nombre salió — Ah, Leah, ¿verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— ¿Cuál ha sido el peor día de tu vida?

— El peor— la chica de cabello púrpura rememoró —… supongo que cuando supe que mi hermana tenía cáncer, realmente fue un día terrible.

— ¿Qué? — Chika y Riko no se sabían esa parte de la historia.

— Los detalles después, sigamos jugando— Ruby sabía que no era un tema del que le gustara hablar a Leah, así que decidió volver la atención al juego —, te toca ver a la siguiente, Leah.

— Bien, a ver— la chica de ojos purpúreos tomó el celular y presionó el botón "siguiente" — La víctima es… ¡Chika! Bueno, ¿verdad o reto?

— ¿Eh? Verdad…

— ¿Cuál es la cosa más infantil que aun haces?

— Todo— susurró Dia.

— ¡Hey! — las mejillas de la menor de las Takami se encendieron —… Bueno, supongo que gritar cuando me desespero.

— ¿O sea, siempre? — Riko se unió a la burla.

— Ustedes dos— Chika entrecerró los ojos, pero después se soltaron a reír.

Leah pasó el mando a Chika, quien esperaba con todas sus ganas que le tocara Dia o Riko para poder burlarse de ellas también, sus peticiones fueron escuchadas y ahora tenía el poder.

— ¿Quién salió?

— Riko— Chika sonrió con malicia —, bueno, ¿verdad o reto?

— Eh— la pianista no se fiaba de la pelimandarina, sobre todo después de lo que había dicho —… Verdad…

Chika pulsó el botón correspondiente y la pregunta fue dada, la sonrisa en su amiga fue suficiente para que Riko comenzara a sentir que había elegido la opción equivocada.

— Si la persona que te gusta estuviera frente a ti, ¿qué querrías que te hiciera?

— ¡¿Qué clase de juego es este?!

— Yo no tuve nada que ver, aquí dice— Chika señaló la pantalla con sonrisa victoriosa.

— Tienes que responder— Ruby se unió a la menor de las Takami, y de un momento a otro, todas las miradas del cuarto estaban sobre la ojimiel.

— Si no respondes, es castigo— Leah ya tenía la idea perfecta.

— Ya, responderé— las mejillas de Riko estaban encendidas, para ninguna de las chicas presentes era un secreto quién le gustaba, lo sabía, y eso sólo hacía que la situación fuera más embarazosa de lo que ya era —… Yo— los colores subieron a la cara de la pianista —… on

— ¿Qué? — nadie había escuchado bien.

— …on

— De acuerdo, tu castigo es…

— ¡Que quiero que me haga _kabe don_!

— ¿Eh? — la primera en hablar fue Dia.

— ¿Eh? Por dos— repitió Leah.

— Me esperaba algo así de ti— Chika estaba satisfecha con su venganza.

— ¡Paren ya! — el rostro de Riko no podía estar más rojo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Después de reír un rato, Chika le cedió el celular.

— Espero salgas de nuevo— comentó, sin esconder sus ganas de venganza.

— ¡Hmp! — Chika desvió la mirada, haciendo un puchero.

— Veamos… ah, es Ruby— Riko miró a la menor de las Kurosawa —, bueno, ¿verdad o reto?

— Mmm, no es divertido si todas elegimos verdad, quiero un reto.

— ¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepamos? — Leah sonrió.

— Tú puedes saber lo que quieras de mi— Ruby guiñó un ojo a la chica de cabello púrpura, consiguiendo un sonrojo de ésta. Una victoria casi perfecta, si la pelirroja no se hubiera sonrojado también.

— Bueno, será reto— Riko esperó a ver el resultado —… Levanta a la persona más pequeña de la habitación.

Todas voltearon a ver a Leah, quien en ese momento se había hecho hacia atrás ligeramente.

— Eres la más pequeña— dijo Dia, esperando en su interior que Ruby no tuviera la fuerza suficiente y la dejara caer.

— ¡Sólo por un centímetro!

— Sigues siendo la más pequeña— Ruby se levantó, y le ofreció su mano a la chica de cabello púrpura. Estuvieron frente a frente unos minutos, antes de que la menor de las Kurosawa pusiera su mano en la espalda de Leah y la otra detrás de sus rodillas, cargándola con relativa facilidad.

— ¿Dice cuánto tiempo? — preguntó Leah, visiblemente sonrojada, algo que hizo que Ruby sonriera enormemente, sin poder ocultarlo.

— No, pero supongo que ya está hecho.

Ruby bajó a Leah, el ambiente se había puesto raro entre ellas, y la pelirroja había visto algo que jamás imaginó presenciar tan pronto: Leah estaba nerviosa, sonrojada, y parecía ansiosa… Unas ganas intensas de besarla se apoderaron de ella, pero no podía hacerlo, no en público, no enfrente de Dia, y no frente a las demás. Cerró los ojos, esperando calmarse, estaba pasando el tiempo con sus amigas, ya tendría tiempo a solas con la pelipúrpura.

— De acuerdo, ahora me toca a mí— Ruby recibió el celular de manos de Riko y esperó a que el nombre de la siguiente saliera —, ah, es Dia.

— Reto.

— ¿Así, sin más?

— No parecen muy fuertes, dime cuál es.

— Besa a la persona a tu izquierda como si fuera la primera vez.

— Ruby, no juegues.

— Eso dice.

— ¿Eh?

— P-Pero un beso…— Riko protestó.

— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tienes una persona de la que estás enamorada no creo que sea justo hacerte eso— concluyó la menor de las Kurosawa, lamentándose de que el reto no le hubiera tocado a ella.

— Un beso en la mejilla puede ser— atacó Leah —, no estarían engañando a nadie.

— Bueno, supongo que eso no es tan grave— siguió Ruby, Dia miró a Chika, la ojicarmín tenía sus ojos posados sobre ella, pero cuando hicieron contacto visual, desvió la mirada con rapidez, parecía incómoda, quizá era el beso, era vergonzoso hacer algo así de cualquier manera.

— Bueno…

— Será castigo si no— continuó Leah, quien parecía divertida de ver a su próxima cuñada con "estoy en problemas" escrito en la cara.

— ¿Qué castigo? — preguntó la pelinegra, temerosa.

— Tienes que ir a tocar la puerta de los padres de Riko y decirles que has perdido tu unicornio, y si es que te dejarían entrar a buscarlo— la cara de victoria en Leah le tocó el orgullo a la chica de ojos verdes —. ¿Acaso no puede la gran Dia Kurosawa darle un simple besito a Riko? Cielos, no pensé que con tan poco te acobardaras.

— ¿Qué dices?, ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¿No? — Leah se cruzó de brazos — Vamos, tienes diez minutos para ir a la casa Sakurauchi y pregun…

Riko sintió cómo apartaban uno de sus mechones de cabello de su rostro y unos suaves labios se posaban en su mejilla, la acción tan repentina hizo que su cara se encendiera, y cuando Dia se alejó, puso su mano en el lugar donde los labios de su amiga habían estado.

— ¿Contenta? — preguntó Dia a la pelipúrpura.

— Te seré sincera, no pensé que lo hicieras.

— Sí, yo tampoco— la mayor de las Kurosawa suspiró profundamente, miró a Chika, quien ahora veía sus manos y movía sus dedos con lentitud. ¿Había sido tan impactante? Chika era más pura de lo que había creído, pero, aun así, sentía que había hecho algo mal.

— Bueno, sigamos— dijo Ruby.

— ¡¿Aun quieren seguir jugando?! — gritaron Riko y Dia.

* * *

Hanamaru se sentía en las nubes, Yoshiko hacía su pantomima de ángel caído cada que se avergonzaba, pero también se comportaba sorprendentemente galante con ella… Era extraño y lindo a la vez, y le encantaba… ¿siempre había sido tan hermosa? Su ángel caído era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

— ¿Qué pasa, Zuramaru? — preguntó Yoshiko, mientras se acercaban a un puerto que comenzaba a teñirse con los colores del atardecer.

— Nada… sólo pensaba…

— ¿En qué?

— En ti.

— ¿E-Eh? — el rostro de Yohane se puso rojo, por veinteava vez en el día — Caray… parece que hoy sólo quieres avergonzarme.

— No… bueno sí, pero no lo digo por eso zura— la castaña tomó la mano de la peliazulada —, lo digo porque me gusta decirte lo que siento, y justo ahora, me siento inmensamente feliz, tan feliz que siento que mi corazón va a estallar… Hoy ha sido como un sueño para mí, gracias zura.

Yoshiko sonrió, apretó ligeramente el agarre en la mano de Maru e inhaló y exhaló.

— Para mí también lo ha sido, gracias Zuramaru…

Un beso en la mejilla fue la respuesta que recibió de su ángel, se sentaron en el puerto, Yoshiko cerró los ojos, dejando que el sonido del mar le diera el valor para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— El atardecer está llegando zura.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando volvimos a encontrarnos?

— ¿Cuándo regresaste de tu competencia zura?

— No…antes… cuando éramos niñas.

— Oh, sí zura.

— Llegarías a las cuatro, y más tarde te trajimos aquí para que vieras el atardecer…

— … porque desde este punto el sol parece estar en medio de Uchiura y Awashima zura.

— Exacto— Yoshiko se alegró de que la castaña aun lo recordara.

— Y se ve realmente hermoso zura.

— Siempre he tenido muy presente ese día… ansiaba verte, y en el momento en que lo hice, mi corazón se detuvo… Eras más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

— A-Ah…— ahora quien estaba avergonzada era Hanamaru.

— Hanamaru— Yoshiko se volvió a la castaña, tomando sus manos —… Sé que no hace falta que te diga de nuevo qué es lo que siento por ti, pero te amo, te quiero, te quiero a mi lado… quiero poder tener la gran dicha de decir que eres mi novia, quiero ser parte de tu vida y que seas parte de la mía… Dime, Zuramaru…. ¿Aceptas ser mi n-novia? — Yoshiko se sonrojó al tartamudear, se suponía que tenía que ser perfecto, no quería que Hanamaru recordara su confesión por lo nerviosa que estaba.

Maru notó lo avergonzada que se sentía el ángel caído al tartamudear al final de su confesión, para ella había sido perfecta, y se lo haría saber… Que la amaba, que la aceptaba, que ni siquiera hacía falta preguntar, ansiaba poder darlo todo por la chica que tenía delante. Tomó las mejillas de Yoshiko y posó sus orbes ambarinos sobre esas gemas violetas que refulgían como fuego bajo la luz del atardecer que las acompañaba, le sonrió con ternura.

— Acepto, ¿tú aceptas ser la mía zura?

Yoshiko sonrió mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Hanamaru, sin moverlas de su sitio, era tan reconfortante, tan cálido… y a pesar de que su corazón repiqueteaba con violencia dentro de su pecho, sentía una tranquilidad infinita con sólo mirar a su ángel.

— Sí… acepto, Zuramaru.

— Te amo, Yoshiko… ángel caído Yohane— sonrió.

— Te amo, Hanamaru… mi hermoso ángel— contestó la peliazulada mientras suspiraba profundamente.

La distancia estorbaba, Maru se acercó a los labios de su amada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas besarla y hacerle sentir todo el carnaval de emociones que sólo ella podía crear en su interior. No desconocían el suave contacto, pero no dejaba de hechizarlas cada vez que se sentían tan cerca, no bastaba el tiempo, deseaban estar juntas todo lo que pudieran, todo el día, el fin de semana, toda la semana, el año, los años… toda su vida. Lo querían, se amaban, al separarse no pudieron evitar volver a juntarse, y habrían seguido, de no ser porque la alarma en el celular de Yoshiko comenzó a sonar. Su mundo tendría que esperar, ahora habían llegado sus doce de la noche, las cinco de la tarde, el sol estaba por esconderse tras el océano, y ellas, ellas, debían volver a sus respectivos hogares, y ahora… la distancia volvía a estorbar.

Pasaron el camino de regreso dedicándose miradas cariñosas y pequeños besos en sus manos o mejillas, antes de que lo notaran, estaban en la entrada de la casa de Hanamaru.

— Lo hemos logrado hoy, faltan quince minutos para las seis.

— ¿Quieres pasar zura?

— ¿Ahora?

— ¿Tienes que llegar pronto a tu casa zura?

— No realmente, siempre y cuando le avise a mi mamá.

— Entonces… ¿quieres pasar?

Yoshiko miró la puerta de la entrada, tomó valor y asintió.

Hanamaru la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa de los Kunikida, el agarre de su ángel le daba la suficiente confianza como para seguir adelante.

— ¡Llegué zura! — Hanamaru escuchó a sus padres saludar desde la sala, así que, sin soltar la mano de la peliazulada, entró en el hogar.

— Buenas tardes, chicas— saludó su padre.

— Mamá, papá— Maru les dedicó una sonrisa radiante a sus padres, lo cual les sirvió para entender qué era lo que pasaba —, he traído a mi novia a la casa…

— Cuidaré bien de Hanamaru— dijo Yoshiko, mientras hacía una reverencia profunda.

Los señores Kunikida se miraron con una sonrisa, aunque en la cara de Nanami, se notaba más una gran calma.

— Felicidades, a ambas zura.

* * *

La salida con Ame no había ido mal, la capitana del equipo de natación había sido respetuosa con You y no había pasado sus límites, podría decirse que había comprendido que la peligrisácea no quería nada con ella, al menos para los ojos de la co capitana, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Lo cierto era que Ame había pasado toda la tarde pensando en cómo alguien que la odiaba accedería a hacer algo por ella… cómo podría sacar a su mamá de casa, ¿tendrían que ir? You iría a su casa… tenía que limpiar, dejar presentable al menos.

Una nueva semana comenzaba para las chicas, y a la siguiente, sería la _Golden week_.

Rossalía le había avisado a Kanan que iría junto a sus amigas, eso era bueno, ellas mismas las habían invitado, después de todo, pero ahora le preocupaba cómo You pudiera tomarlo, y si es que podía seguir manteniendo la templanza que había tenido en los últimos días.

— Hablé con mi padre— le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Nada importante— la rubia se sonrojó mientras apartaba la mirada, lo cierto, es que su padre había celebrado por todo lo alto el que su hija se decidiera al fin —… Pero me dijo que está bien que este fin de semana comamos todos juntos, podemos invitar a tu padre igual.

— Ah… Será una larga comida— el día anterior, Kanan había llevado a Mari a su casa para presentarla a su padre como su novia. El hombre había tomado casi inmediatamente la mano de la rubia para llevarla a ver el álbum de fotografías de su familia, las fotos de Kanan bebé fueron alabadas por la chica de ojos zircón, pero la amante de los delfines simplemente quería morir ahí mismo. Su padre se había dejado llevar, pero de alguna manera le alegraba verlo tan entusiasmado, él no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a sus abuelos, pues su madre no tenía padre, y su abuela había fallecido antes de que se conocieran. Al parecer, el amante de los delfines mayor lo veía como una oportunidad de hacer lo que él no pudo, así que no se quejó demasiado, le gustaba ver a su padre emocionado.

— Ve el lado bueno, seguro mi padre va a contarte mucho de cuando yo estaba en el extranjero.

— Espero me apruebe…

— Te quiere mucho, desde siempre, así que no te preocupes.

— Bien…

Llegaron a la entrada del colegio, donde You las esperaba junto a las demás chicas, al parecer quería hablar con ellas de algo, pues su rostro era serio, y les pidió dirigirse a las jardineras junto a ella.

— ¿Todo bien ayer? — preguntó Yoshiko, mientras se preparaba a salir por Ame si es que había hecho algo a su amiga.

— Sólo dinos qué te hizo y la moleremos— añadió Dia.

— No, no, tranquilas— al notar el ambiente que había creado, You se relajó un poco.

— ¿Entonces? — Leah enarcó una ceja, no entendía por qué tanto misterio.

— Quiero pedirles algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Chika recargó su barbilla en su mano, esperando por la petición de la peligrisácea.

— ¿Pueden salir el fin de semana?

— Ah, nosotras no, perdón — dijo Kanan, ya un poco más calmada —, comeré con Mari, su padre y el mío.

— ¿En serio? — la mirada de You se desanimó —, ¿y ustedes?

— Nosotras estamos libres, me parece zura— habló Maru por Yoshiko también.

— Hablando así… ¿Acaso pasó algo que necesitamos saber? — Ruby sonrió a Kanan, Mari, Yoshiko y Hanamaru.

— B-Bueno… Yochan y yo ya somos novias zura— dijo Maru.

— ¡Ah mira!, ¿cuándo planeaban decirnos? — respondió Kanan, intentando mostrar una falsa decepción.

— A la hora del almuerzo— Yoshiko suspiró, tenía toda la cara roja —… Pero sí, ya somos novias…

— Igual Kanan y yo— Mari abrazó el brazo de la peliazulada, logrando que la amante de los delfines se sonrojara también. Yoshiko miró a Kanan, acusándola.

— Se los íbamos a decir en la hora del almuerzo también— se excusó la estrella del equipo de natación.

Una ronda de felicitaciones dio lugar para ambas parejas, You estaba tan metida en ello que por poco había olvidado lo que tenía que pedirle a sus amigas.

— ¡Ah! Bueno… les quería pedir una cosa más…

— ¿Qué es zura?

— Bueno… verán… la madre de Ame no puede caminar… no sale de su casa y ella dice que quiere hacer algo para motivarla…

— Espera… ¿saldremos con Ame? — preguntó Leah, pero Ruby le hizo calmarse.

— Sé que para muchas de ustedes no puede ser muy agradable, pero… creo que es algo que Ame necesita, y su madre igual.

— ¿Y está realmente inválida? — dudó Dia — Para como es, quizá se inventó eso para causarte pena.

— No lo hizo— respondió You, molesta —. Creo en ella, quiero darle el beneficio de la duda, ella dice que quiere hacer que su madre sonría, y la ayudaré con ello, ¿podrían ayudarme también? Por favor… Quiero mostrarle que no todos la odian.

— ¿Entonces jugamos a las amiguitas? — Leah enarcó una ceja.

— Yo te ayudaré— dijo Riko, quien se había mantenido atenta, escuchando la conversación —. No entiendo mucho, pero me gustaría poder hacer algo por Ame… Quizá así podamos limar asperezas.

— Riko…— You tuvo que aguantar las ganas de abrazarla.

— Yo igual iré zura— Hanamaru habló —, la verdad no confío mucho en ella, pero si podemos hacer algo por alguien que lo necesita, entonces quiero ayudar zura.

— Bueno… si Hanamaru va, igual yo, para cuidarlas, y bueno— Yoshiko pasó su mano por su rostro —… No pierdo nada intentándolo.

— Yo no iré— Kanan cruzó los brazos —. No porque ya tenga planes, simplemente no quiero jugar al hipócrita con una persona que no me agrada, y no sólo eso, que habla de amenazas contra mi novia.

— _But Kanan…_

— En este momento… no— la amante de los delfines suspiró —, quizá después, cuando pueda observarla mejor.

— ¿No crees que es una buena forma si salimos con su madre? — You no podía ocultar su decepción.

— La señora no está para ver cómo hay personas alrededor de su hija a las que no les agrada, no quiero hacer pasar un mal rato a nadie, y tampoco quiero limitarme a irme por mi lado, lo siento You, en esta ocasión no.

Mari estaba entre la espada y la pared. Creía en lo que You decía, pero no esperaba que Kanan rechazara tan tajantemente la propuesta.

— _I…_

— Yo tampoco iré— dijo Leah—, pienso lo mismo que Kanan, no faltará la ocasión en que choque con Ame, y a ninguna madre le gusta ver a alguien siendo mala con su hija.

— Podrías controlarte al menos, no tienes seis años— regañó Ruby.

— No se trata de eso— Leah suspiró —, además no puedo ir.

— Al menos un esfuerzo podrías hacer— insistió la pelirroja.

— No es por mí, en verdad, y lo sabes.

— No pierdes nada… — continuó Ruby.

— Bueno, disculpa que mi hermana tenga quimioterapia el fin de semana, deja le hablo al médico para que me mueva la consulta, y nos haga un reembolso, seguro su enfermedad entenderá que tengo que salir con una chica que no me agrada justo ese fin de semana— contestó la menor de las Kazuno.

— Leah— Ruby no supo qué responder, ahora se sentía una estúpida. Su amiga le había dicho que la cita de su hermana era a fin de mes, y ese era el fin de mes, sin mencionar que había hablado de eso el fin de semana —, perdón…

— Como sea, dije que no iré, si era lo que querías pedirnos, ya di mi respuesta, me voy— Leah se levantó del lado de Ruby y comenzó a avanzar al edificio.

— L-Lo lamento, Ruby— dijo You, no tenía planeado que algo así ocurriera.

La pelirroja tomó su mochila.

— No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, fue mía, de cualquier manera, yo iré, perdón, tengo que irme— y con esto dicho, salió tras la chica de cabello purpúreo.

— Ah— You suspiró, ahora se sentía mal. Riko puso una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo y le dio una sonrisa.

— Bueno, yo igual iré, Ame no es tan mala una vez le quitas el hecho de que parece que va a matar al que se te acerque— dijo Chika.

— Yo… no lo sé, déjame pensarlo— respondió finalmente Dia.

— Se los agradecería mucho, de verdad...

— Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos al salón de clases ya que todo quedó arreglado— Kanan comenzó a caminar también, esperando que Leah y Ruby no hubieran peleado.

— No sabía que todo esto iba a pasar— You suspiró con pesadez.

— Bueno, era de suponerse, pero estás haciendo algo muy noble— Chika sonrió a la peligrisácea —. Por ahora enfócate en este fin de semana, te estaremos apoyando.

— Chika tiene razón— Riko palmeó la espalda de la co capitana del equipo de natación —. Tranquila, al final ellas saben lidiar con sus problemas.

— Kanan se veía molesta— eso tenía realmente deprimida a You.

— Kanan siempre está molesta cuando siente que algo va a salir mal— Yoshiko abrazó por el cuello a su mejor amiga —, sólo se preocupa por nosotras, así que tranquila, hay que hacer lo mejor que podamos.

* * *

— ¡Leah! — Ruby le dio alcance a su amiga cuando estaba cambiándose los zapatos — Leah yo…

— En este momento no, Ruby— la chica de ojos púrpura terminó de cambiarse y dirigió sus pasos al pasillo.

— Pero yo…

— En este momento no, Ruby— repitió.

— Lo siento…

Leah no respondió, simplemente terminó de colocarse el calzado y dirigió sus pasos al corredor.

Ruby bajó la mirada y fue al lugar donde debía cambiarse de zapatos, suspiró profundamente e intentó mantener la calma, Leah hablaría con ella más tarde, pero de momento tendría que conformarse con que no la hubiera mandado a la mierda inmediatamente.

* * *

— ¿En verdad lo pensarás? — preguntó Chika a Dia.

— Lo haré, pero no creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes… Ame puede ser… difícil.

— Sí, quizá, pero merece una oportunidad, creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— Por eso mismo lo estoy pensando, de otra manera, hubiera rechazado la idea desde que escuché "Ame" en la oración.

— Me llenas de orgullo— Chika se limpió unas lágrimas inexistentes de los ojos.

— ¿Orgullo?

— Creo que has avanzado bastante desde que te conocí hasta ahora.

— ¿En verdad? — la pelinegra sonrió.

— Sí, incluso te llevas mejor con las demás— Chika le devolvió el gesto, pero inmediatamente su mirada bajó al suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — las expresiones de la pelimandarina no podían pasar desapercibidas para la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

— No, no es nada— Chika sonrió —, sólo… hay cosas que no entiendo.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Se sintió raro… verte besar a Riko…

— ¿Eh? — los colores subieron al rostro de Dia.

— Sé que no es nada, y la verdad no sé por qué, pero no sé… es algo extraño, ¿no crees?

— Un poco— ella tampoco lo entendía del todo.

— Bueno, hay que adelantarnos al salón, quiero ver si puedo ver a Ruby, y estoy segura que tú también quieres hacerlo.

— Espero Leah no le haya hecho nada, o lo pagará.

— ¿Sabes qué? Realmente has cambiado muy poco.

— ¿Eh? Pero…

— Vayamos a ver a tu hermana menor, señorita bravucona— Chika tomó la mano de Dia y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo.

El contacto de la mano de la pelimandarina era suave, cálido… Dia sonrió, no sabía de dónde venía esa emoción, pero se permitiría disfrutarla un poco más.


	31. Capítulo 31: ¿Cómo la conociste?

**Asdhkasdhkjasjdas es la quinta vez que intento subir este capítulo, o más bien, escribir esta parte, de alguna manera no me deja guardar, pero espero esta sea la vencida.**

 **Bien! La actualización ha tardado más de lo que pensé, han pasado algunas cosillas, pero también quiero avisar algo de lo que algunos ya sabrán, y otros no. Estoy por entrar a la universidad, así que quizá las actualizaciones sigan siendo mensuales, aunque espero poder adelantar capítulos este mes, al menos unos dos más. Perdón por ello, pero bueno, lamentablemente no puedo vivir de hacer fics ; - ;, hay que estudiar.**

 **Ahora, respondo reviews!**

 ***Elenarivaille23** : _Ayy tus reviews son muy tiernas, me alegro mucho que te guste este fic, lamento la espera. Ahh el DiaChika, así como el YouRiko, van lentos, pero seguros. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***N0MBR3:** _Chika merece amor y consideración, aunque es posible que un día me ponga masoquista y la haga maldita xD, no lo sé. Ahh Kanan tiene eso y más que decir, ya lo verás. Espero todo haya mejorado con tu situación, pero si no es así, tranquila, lo hará eventualmente, mucho animo! Espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***LoveLive:** _De que algo pasa con Ame, algo pasa, ahora hay que ver qué. Oh sí, nuestra mandarina está celosita, pero ya entenderá esos sentimientos, hay que esperar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** _No papá, no xD, ya hay mucha crueldad en el mundo. O quién sabe owo. Gracias por leer TwT_

 ***NinjaBritten11:** _Que bonito es lo bonito y qué hermoso es el amor. A esas cuatro les faltaba poquito, ahora hay que ver quienes siguen. Ahh! sobre tu fanfic, bueno, debo confesarte que no vi To love Ru completo, ¿por qué? Bueno, la verdad no es el tipo de anime que me gusta, demasiado harem para mi gusto xD, pero no dudo que sería una interesante idea para un fanfic, la premisa es buena, y como siempre digo, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, se nota que pinta bien, mucho animo! Ah y... Un saludo a Derick xD, no sea racista amigo, el odio solo mata el alma y no lo deja a uno ser feliz. Peor es el odio a personas que ni siquiera conoces. Viva feliz su vida uwu._

 ***You-chan** _"La ñora" Lol, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a alguien hablar así xD. Siempre me matan tus reviews xD. Y bueno, tranquilo/tranquila con el LeahRuby, ellas estarán bien, su amor es más fuerte ( ? . Algo pasará con la mamá de Ame, espéralo 7w7. Muchas gracias por esperar! Espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***C.A Press:** _Como siempre, un placer leer tus reviews/análisis. Había notado que te gustaba el YohayoshiMaru xD, igual a mi me gusta uwu. Es muy bueno que guardes esos detallitos, en este episodio hay algo muy importante que podría comenzar a conectar todo, o resolverlo, en verdad me alegra que veas las pistas que he dejado así como las referencias, eres un buen capitán américa ( ? xD. Ahh Chika se preocupa mucho por Dia, sólo queda que la pelinegra se deje querer y todo va a estar bien... vale, quizá no sea tan sencillo, viene algo importante para ella owo. Ahh no sabes el dolor de cabeza que fue encontrarme con tantas fechas de la golden week, pero al final decidí dejar la usual, muchas gracias por el dato!. Ahh perdón que no pueda comentar completamente las reviews, pero sin duda aprecio mucho tu tiempo para hacerlas, no importa el tiempo que te tome, tranquilo, no te sientas presionado, lo que de verdad importa es que te guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer!_

 **Y bueno, es todo! Si no se vuelve a borrar, esto es lo que verán xD. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, feliz fin de semana!**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 31:**

 **"¿Cómo la conociste?"**

* * *

— … _¿Qué soy para ti? — preguntó la chica de cabello negro, suplicante. Ya no podía más,_ _era insoportable mirar a su amada con otra persona sólo para que, cuando rompía sus relaciones, regresara a sus brazos, buscando ese amor de pareja que había perdido._

— _¿No es obvio?, ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!_

— _Amiga… ¿Entonces qué es esto que acabamos de hacer?_

 _La chica de ojos violetas paseó su vista por la cama donde yacían ambas, desnudas, cansadas; no respondió por algunos minutos, ¿qué acababan de hacer? Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero, aun así, aunque amaba a su mejor amiga, tenía miedo. Miedo de que las cosas salieran mal entre ellas y entonces…_

— _Es… porque eres importante para mí._

— _Pero no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti como para ser novias._

— _E-Eso es diferente— respondió, levantándose de su pecho, donde, hasta hace unos minutos, estaba tan cómodamente recostada._

— _Olvídalo— Laurel se levantó de la cama._

— _Lau…_

— _Me iré primero— y sin más, salió de la habitación._

" _La persona que amamos… nos pertenece", se repitió Laurel._

 _Imposible… ¿imposible?_

* * *

— Kanan…

— Mm…

— Sobre lo del fin de semana…

— No voy a salir con Ame.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me parece que fui bastante clara— la chica de cabello azulado notó el tono que estaba usando para hablarle a su novia, así que cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló —. Mari, ¿crees que a tu padre le gustaría que, digamos, haya alguien a tu alrededor a quien claramente le caes mal, pero que aun así está cerca de ti?

— Supongo que la idea no le encantaría.

— Es por eso y porque no deseo darle una mala imagen de Ame a su madre, sabes… Ella tiene dos personas que la aman, y no me gustaría que una de ellas tenga un mal sabor de boca de alguna salida con amigas de su hija, y si You tiene razón, entonces sería la primera, no quiero echarla a perder, y sé que al igual que esa tonta, yo también suelo ser impulsiva.

— Wow— Mari fijó su mirada en las amatistas de su novia —… No me esperaba esa respuesta, sinceramente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pensé que era simplemente porque Ame te cae mal, pero veo que es más que eso, _you are so noble, honey._

— No les digas a las demás, es más fácil que piensen que solamente me cae mal.

— Incluso si no lo hago, creo que se darán cuenta— Mari tomó las mejillas de Kanan y le dio un suave beso en la frente —. Pero creo que sería bueno que hablaras de eso con You, quizá piense que no tiene tu apoyo y eso la ponga triste.

— Puede que tengas razón— Kanan suspiró —… Más tarde lo haré.

— Creo que es mejor ahora.

— Pero…

— Bueno, hay clases, pero en la hora del almuerzo las quiero ver hablando. Conmigo, Yoshiko intentando salir con Hanamaru y You con la situación de Riko y Ame, creo que no han tenido tiempo de hablar de sus preocupaciones, les hace falta y se nota.

— Mari…

— También le hacen falta a You, nosotras somos sus amigas, pero Yoshiko y tú son como sus hermanas.

— Sí… creo que nos hemos enfocado demasiado en otras cosas.

— _Well_ , está decidido, ahora vayamos a nuestros salones.

— Bien— Kanan entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mari y comenzó a avanzar a su lado. Su novia tenía razón, y una parte de ella lo sabía, había visto esa chispa de decepción en la mirada de You… Tenía que hacerle ver que estaba para ella, pero que también necesitaba tiempo, quería tentar el terreno antes de pasar corriendo por el.

* * *

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Chika, mientras se sentaba a lado de Ruby, quien estaba hablando con Mari, notablemente decaída.

— Bien— sonrió —… Puedo arreglar esto, pero… me siento un poco triste.

— ¿Por qué? — Dia puso una mano en la cabeza de Ruby, provocando que algunas lágrimas salieran de los ojos de la pelirroja, el contacto de su hermana siempre derribaba sus murallas. Ruby abrazó a Dia por la cintura, aun sentada.

— Es la primera vez que Leah me mira molesta, y que yo sea la causante de eso.

— Bueno, tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero esto sólo las hará más fuertes— animó Chika.

— Lo sé, pero duele un poco.

— Tranquila— Dia acaricio la cabeza de Ruby —… Tú lo has dicho, puedes arreglarlo, pueden solucionarlo juntas… Um… Leah… Leah te quiere mucho, así que no creo que dure mucho molesta.

— Sí— Ruby frotó su mejilla contra el abdomen de Dia y la soltó —… Pero, ya vayan a su salón, las clases están por comenzar.

— Bien, te la encargo— dijo Dia a Mari.

— _Of course!_ La cuidaré muy bien.

— Las vemos después— Chika sonrió a ambas y se llevó a Dia, quien al parecer no tenía intenciones de irse. Las clases no iban a comenzar pronto, pero la pelimandarina comprendió que Ruby deseaba estar sola, o al menos, a solas con Mari. Ellas tres, junto a Riko, se habían vuelto confidentes, al menos, Chika intentaba serlo con la rubia y su pequeña amiga, pues la ojicarmín no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban a veces: tristeza y anhelo de parte de Riko, confusión e indecisión por parte de Ruby, miedo y amor contenido de parte de Mari, pero dentro de su pecho, podía comenzar a sentir como que lo entendía… y como que no… o al menos, esas eran las palabras que se repetía cada que repasaba sus pláticas en su mente.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo? — dijo Ruby, una vez miró a su hermana alejarse a lado de Chika.

— _Sure_.

— Yo quería decirle a Leah hoy que… que me gusta.

— Te gusta… Te gusta, ¿cómo?

— Ya sabes cómo— el rostro de Ruby adquirió esa tonalidad rojiza, señal de pena.

— No, no sé— una mueca gatuna se formó en los labios de Mari.

— Me gusta… como novia…

— _So bold_.

— ¡Tú me hiciste decirlo!

— Bueno, quizá hoy no sea un buen día— Mari dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su amiga —, pero la oportunidad llegará, no les falta nada, simplemente tienen que hablar.

— Eso mismo pensaba de ti y de Kanan y mira, casi un siglo para que comenzaran a salir.

— _Touché_ — Mari puso una mano en su barbilla —, de eso nadie tiene más culpa que yo, sabía de los sentimientos de Kanan, y aun así me esforzaba en verla como una amiga cuando sabía que yo también la quería, todo hubiera sido fácil si simplemente no hubiera sido tan cobarde, ¿a ti qué te detiene?

Ruby fijó su vista en sus manos, no sabiendo exactamente qué responder a la pregunta de Mari.

¿Qué la detenía?

Era posible que simplemente se hubiera acostumbrado a la forma en que estaba con Leah, no se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de la pelimorada, pues pensaba que ella también estaba bien de la manera en que era su relación en ese momento, pero era egoísta pensar de esa manera, no podía simplemente olvidarse de que aún tenía que dar una respuesta, una respuesta que se había ido formando desde la primera vez que hablaron y la pelimorada le enseñó una manera diferente de ver la vida, no la manera de sus madres, no la manera de Dia: la manera de Ruby.

Su mente vagó a su primera cita, parecía tan reciente a pesar de que los meses ya habían pasado.

"— _Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?_

— _Yo um… no lo sé…_

— _¿Te gustan las lanchas? Desde que llegué tengo esa espina de querer navegar en una._

— _Eh… ¿Sola?_

— _No, Dioses, no, no sé cómo manejarla, pero Hanamaru me dijo que aquí te llevan a los arrecifes y eso._

— _La verdad no lo sé…_

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Es la primera vez que me dejan salir, técnicamente sola, sin Dia, así que realmente no sé mucho acerca de esas cosas… Raro… ¿no? — sonrió tímidamente._

— _Un poco— Leah se acercó a la pelirroja y la miró fijamente —. ¿No te dejan salir sola entonces?_

— _No…_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque mis madres dicen que es peligroso y…_

— _¿Y tú estás feliz con eso?_

— _Realmente nunca me ha importado…_

— _¿Cómo es que lograste salir conmigo hoy?_

— _Yo… peleé un poco con ellas para que me dieran permiso…_

— _Entonces no es imposible que hagas las cosas a tu manera._

— _Pero jamás podría desobedecerlas._

— _No hablo de que las desobedezcas, simplemente que tomes tus propias decisiones, obviamente tampoco te pido que te rebeles, simplemente que des un paso al frente por ti._

— _Pero eso…_

— _Empezaremos por un paseo en lancha._

— _¿Qué? Pero…_

— _¡En camino!_

— _¡Leah!"_

Casi había muerto en el camino, más que por miedo de su persona, por miedo a que Leah se cayera de la lancha por asomarse demasiado al agua. Pero había algo que le gustaba de esa espontaneidad, quería tener esa confianza, y lo creía imposible en ese entonces; pero ahí estaba, hablando con sus madres de lo que sentía, enfrentando a Dia, enfrentándose a sus miedos. Pero estaba tan enfocada por terminar de cambiar su mundo, que había olvidado un poco a la persona que había comenzado a cambiarlo. Y había sido un día perfecto para pelearse con ella… justo el día que se había decidido a responder a los sentimientos de Leah.

— Supongo que nada… sólo yo…

— Entonces alégrate, tus posibilidades son altas, por no decir que son completas, ahora falta hablar con Leah.

— Sí— Ruby sonrió —, gracias.

— No es nada, arriba el ánimo, _shiny!_

— _Shiny…_ — la pelirroja comenzó a reír con Mari. Ahora que había hablado con sus amigas, se sentía de mejor humor.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Llegando la hora del almuerzo, Kanan tomó a Yoshiko del cuello de la playera y comenzó a caminar con ella.

— ¿Kanan?

— Vamos a hablar con You.

— ¿Ahora qué hizo esa idiota?

— Nada, ahora tiene que ver conmigo, pero me gustaría que también vengas tú.

— ¿Por qué?

— Somos como hermanas, ¿o no? Además, eres la única que nos puede hacer entrar en razón si nos decimos algo que suene mal.

— Tienes razón— Yoshiko sonrió y comenzó a caminar a lado de Kanan.

Llegaron al salón de clases, You estaba hablando con Hanamaru y Leah de algo que parecía serio, decidieron esperar, pero en el momento en que Leah se percató de la presencia de las chicas, le hizo notar la misma a sus amigas. Ruby se acercó a la pelimorada una vez que las vio levantarse, intercambiaron algunas palabras y Leah salió primero del salón.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Kanan.

— Uh… Sí, Ruby me ha citado en el patio trasero, pero no traigo comida, así que primero iré a comprarla.

— Yo iré un momento con You y Kanan, ¿me esperas con las demás? — le preguntó Yoshiko a su novia.

— ¿Conmigo? — preguntó la ojiazul.

— Sólo será un momento— Kanan le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— Sí— los ojos de Maru brillaron con preocupación —… ¿todo bien zura?

— Sí, tranquila Zuramaru— besó la frente de su ángel —. En un rato iremos con ustedes.

— Um yo… quedé de hablarle a Ame de lo que habíamos decidido— habló You, temerosa de que Kanan fuera a enojarse.

— Puedo ir yo, si quieres— dijo Riko, detrás de Kanan y Yoshiko.

— ¿Estás segura? — You no deseaba obligar a Riko a hacer nada que no quisiera.

— Sí, tranquila— la pelirroja sonrió, y el corazón de You comenzó a llenarse de una calidez que la hizo sonreír, ambas compartieron una sonrisa amable y entonces, cada quién tomó su respectivo camino.

Riko suspiró profundamente.

— No lo quieres hacer, ¿o sí? — preguntó Mari, quien hasta ese momento había estado hablando con Dia y Chika.

— No es eso— Hanamaru puso una mano en su hombro —. Es sólo que… estoy un poco ansiosa, ¿saben?

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la pelimandarina. Había notado a su amiga con cierta preocupación en la mirada, pero lo había dejado pasar, Riko se lo diría cuando pusiera sus pensamientos en orden, y al parecer ese era el momento.

— No lo sé, sólo me siento así— o quizá aún era muy pronto.

— Bueno, tenemos que ir con Ame, ¿o no? — suspiró Dia.

— ¿Tenemos? — la ojimiel no se creía lo que había escuchado, y menos de la persona que lo había dicho.

— Vamos a salir con ella, y creo que será un buen detalle que le vayamos a decir todas que iremos.

— Chicas…— Riko sonrió. Eso significaba que todo podría salir bien, y entonces, You estaría feliz y menos presionada.

Caminaron hasta los salones de segundo año, pero las compañeras de la capitana del equipo de natación les dijeron que Ame había salido a la oficina de la directora. Esperaron fuera de la habitación hasta que miraron salir a la pelinegra, su expresión parecía un tanto solitaria, pero cambió al momento de verlas.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Todo bien zura?

— Eh… Sí… simplemente mi madre me dejó a cargo de algunas cosas y me dio un mensaje.

— ¿Con la directora? — Dia enarcó una ceja.

— Mi madre es una de las benefactoras de Uranohoshi, consigue patrocinadores para los equipos deportivos y clubs de arte, pero suficiente de mí, ¿se les ofrece algo?

Ahora que Chika lo recordaba, había visto el nombre "Laurel Kagami" en las hojas de eventos del club de música, seguramente ella era su madre.

— Venimos a decirte que saldremos contigo y con tu madre, bueno, Mari, Kanan y Leah no podrán por motivos personales— habló Riko.

— Pero quizá las alcancemos más tarde— Mari le guiñó el ojo a la capitana.

El rostro de Ame se tornó rojizo, desvió la mirada con rapidez. Eso era algo nuevo, la chica de ojos negros no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la tratara con tanta familiaridad, al menos no alguien que no fuera You.

— ¿Qué les dijo You?

— Básicamente que iremos a dar una vuelta con ella por Numazu.

— Sí…

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de a qué lugar ir?

— Bueno— la pelinegra juntó sus manos con cierto nerviosismo—… quería decirle algo a You, a todas las que aceptaran ir.

— ¿Qué es zura?

— Mi madre… tiene la piel delicada, así que pensé que podríamos ir al acuario.

— ¿Piel delicada? — Chika no había escuchado de algo semejante.

— El sol le hace daño si se expone muchas horas a el, así que las veces que he salido con ella ha sido para ver el atardecer.

— Bueno, conozco muchos lugares techados, no hay problema zura.

— G-Gracias…— susurró.

— ¿Mm? — no la habían escuchado bien.

— Gracias… Sé que no tenemos una relación muy cercana, pero les agradezco que a pesar de eso… quieran ayudar a mi madre a pasar un buen rato— una mueca torcida se formó en los labios de la capitana, era una sonrisa, pero ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de gestos si no eran por mera actuación, o producto de la felicidad que You le hacía sentir, pero esta vez no era You, y no era actuación.

Esta vez era una sonrisa sincera, y era un desastre, pero las chicas le correspondieron el gesto de la misma manera. La atmósfera era extraña, mas no incómoda, comenzaron a avanzar hasta el comedor.

— Entonces… ¿tu mamá es una persona ocupada?

— Sí… bueno, a veces viene a casa y se queda con mi otra madre, se quieren mucho.

— Espero que no me lo tomes a mal— Riko mordió ligeramente su labio —. Pero si se aman… ¿cuál es la tristeza de tu madre?

— No lo sé— Amé dirigió su mirada al suelo, y por primera vez, la pianista pudo mirar un poco dentro del alma de la capitana. Ame… podría no ser una mala persona, pero si no lo era, entonces… ¿por qué era tan… intimidante? Siempre tenía esa mirada perdida, parecía que te analizaba y buscaba tus debilidades, pero en ese pequeño momento, simplemente era una chica preocupada por su madre, una chica con preocupaciones como todos. Alguien… menos incómodo con quién estar.

— Todo va a salir bien— Riko se atrevió a palmear ligeramente el hombro de la pelinegra —. Te lo prometo.

— Gracias…

— No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos.

— ¿En serio crees que somos amigas? — el rostro de Ame había regresado a su habitual escrutinio — No sabes si puedo hacer algo a tus espaldas después, estamos compitiendo por el amor de You.

— Yo no estoy compitiendo contigo— Riko habló firme —. No miento cuando digo que quiero ser tu amiga, e independientemente de quién nos guste, deseo de corazón poder acercarme a ti.

— ¿Por qué?

— Supongo que lo que dice You me ha influenciado un poco.

— ¿Y qué dice?

— Que nunca has tenido amigas de verdad, alguien cercano.

— Entonces están conmigo por pena— Ame sonrió con sorna.

— Llámalo como quieras— Riko comenzó a impacientarse —, pero si puedes mirar en mis ojos pena por ti, entonces dímelo y no saldré con ustedes, no estoy dispuesta a dejar que insultes mis sentimientos así.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en mitad del pasillo, mirándose fijamente. Ame parecía molesta, pero analizó esos grandes orbes ambarinos; brillaban, estaban llenos de decisión, pero no podía ver la mentira en ellos, mucho menos pena o intento de engaño, era casi tan transparente como un cristal.

Recordó una frase que su madre solía susurrar cuando hablaba con ella acerca de la confianza: "Las personas siempre reciben lo que esperan recibir. Quien sólo conserva lo malo de su vida, nunca hallará nada bueno, vaya donde vaya. La traición y la desconfianza no están en la gente, están en tus ojos y los traes contigo". Había escuchado esa frase tantas veces, algo completamente diferente a lo que su madre Laurel le decía de Riko, o de cualquier otra persona que fuera cercana a You.

— Supongo que te debo una disculpa— suspiró, derrotada.

— Está bien… pero… ¿por qué piensas de esa manera? Siempre dices esas cosas extrañas de competencias, desconfianza y malas intenciones.

— Es… lo que dice mi madre…

— ¿Te dice que todos están en contra de ti? — las demás chicas, al notar que una plática importante tenía lugar, decidieron adelantarse.

— Las veremos en la cafetería— anunció Mari. Riko las despidió con la mano, y entonces volvió su vista a la capitana, quien finalmente dio su respuesta.

— Básicamente…

— Ame… hay personas en esta escuela que son pretenciosas, la pianista que entró en mitad de ciclo al club de música compitió conmigo, es una persona amargada y terrible, Sasha acosó a Chika por años y buscaba pelea con Dia por cualquier cosa, en el equipo de natación hay chicas que siempre hablan de que los demás clubs no hacemos nada, ¿y crees que alguien tendría cabeza para intentar hacerle la vida imposible a la siempre amable, dedicada y habilidosa capitana del equipo de natación?

— ¿Amable, dedicada y habilidosa?

— Eso es lo que todos piensan de ti.

— Pero eso sólo lo dicen porque soy una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, y si fuera así, ustedes no me odiarían.

— No te odiamos, y no le tienes que caer bien a todo el mundo, si tú estás bien con quien eres y eso te permite convivir, tal como quieres, entonces, ¿por qué te empeñas en querer hacer a todos los malos?

— Pero mi madre…

— ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas?

— Lo que yo pienso… pienso que eres rara.

— Listo, soy rara para ti, ¿eso me hace estar en tu contra?

— Pero tú… quieres quitarme a You… no nos dejas ser felices— dijo finalmente.

— Ame… perdón— Riko puso ambas manos en los brazos de su _senpai_ —, pero… ¿en verdad quieres a You?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— Entonces… ¿por qué crees que yo tengo el poder sobre un sentimiento que es tuyo y sólo tuyo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Hablas como si yo fuera quien ata a You a mi lado, o como si yo fuera quien te detiene a ser su pareja.

— Pero… pero ella dice que tú lo haces… Y You sólo está contigo… sólo te mira a ti… ¡No importa lo que yo haga! Ella nunca me ve cómo te ve a ti, ¡no puedo ganarte y es frustrante, porque no puedo perder! Tengo que tener a You… ¡es la única forma! — las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de esos brillantes ojos negros. Riko no sabía qué decir, así que simplemente abrazó a la mayor.

— … ¿Entonces dónde dejas lo que quiere You, Ame?

— Lo que quiere… ¿You?

— Amar… amar no te amarra a nadie, estás ahí porque quieres estarlo, el amor no se trata de perder o ganar, pero me parece que tú estás más preocupada por ganarme que por realmente cuidar el corazón de You.

— E-Eso… eso no es verdad… yo… yo quiero a You— por primera vez en los años que llevaba enamorada de la peligrisácea, esas palabras le supieron amargas.

Recordó la sensación de triunfo cuando le dijo a su madre que estaba teniendo ciertos encuentros fogosos con la peligrisácea, y qué fue lo primero que pensó cuando You le pidió dejar de verse.

" _Mi madre va a volverse loca"_ , y de paso, parecía que ella también estaba enloqueciendo. En algún lugar de su mente, supo que su verdadera presión era llevarle resultados a su madre, que realmente sentirse amenazada por Riko. Admitía que esa sensación de poder que ejercía sobre You y Riko le gustaba, hacerlas pelear, ponerse celosas la una de la otra, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿cuál era el punto si después sentía una punzada de culpa por ver triste a su _kouhai_?

Quería a You… la quería… pero… también se sentía mal.

— Lamento si he hablado de más— se disculpó Riko al sentir jadear a la capitana —, pero quisiera que consideraras lo que acabo de decirte: Nadie está en tu contra, mejor prueba no hay que lo que intentamos hacer ahora, y no es porque quiera hacer alarde de lo buenas que somos, solamente que, todas coincidimos en un mismo pensamiento, y es que nos gustaría ayudarte, ayudar a tu madre, y saber tus razones, saber de ti… No hay nada más que eso, no queremos lastimarte.

La última frase resonó en la cabeza de la pelinegra. Se separó de Riko y limpió sus lágrimas.

— Alcancemos a las demás— dijo, para después comenzar a caminar. La pianista no dijo nada más, y Ame agradeció eso, pues, de nuevo, las dudas inundaban su cabeza, pero… ¿por qué estaba equivocada?, ¿por qué su madre se equivocaba?

* * *

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? — dijo You, una vez llegaron a la azotea.

— No realmente— Kanan pasó su mano por su coleta.

— Kanan quiere decirte algo, Yohane está aquí por si se ponen tontas— añadió el ángel caído, mientras hacía su tradicional pose.

You y Kanan sonrieron, Yoshiko siempre lograba relajar el ambiente y era algo que le agradecían inmensamente.

— Bueno, entonces… ¿qué es? — You se recargó en la pared.

— Ah— Kanan dio algunos golpes con su pie en el suelo —… Fue más fácil decírselo a Mari— suspiró.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Te apoyo… You.

— ¿Eh?

— Pude notar que te molestaste cuando dije que no saldría con ustedes el fin de semana, así que sólo quería que supieras que simplemente necesito tiempo, no estoy enojada, ni nada por el estilo.

— Pero entonces… ¿por qué no puedes venir?

— Bueno, la primera es que el padre de Mari es un hombre ocupado, no puedo disponer de su tiempo siempre, y es importante para mí comunicarle que estoy saliendo con su hija, y la segunda… Bueno… No quisiera arruinar la primera salida de Ame y su madre con amigas. Ella nunca ha tenido una… ¿o sí?

— No que yo sepa, siempre la he visto practicar y entrenar, y ahora sé que la mayoría de su tiempo lo invierte en cuidar de su madre.

— Bueno, precisamente por eso es que no puedo ir… Sabes… no me hubiera gustado que mi madre presenciara una pelea con alguien a quien no le caiga bien o eso, estoy segura que la lastimaría, y no quiero lastimar a la madre de Ame.

You abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no pensaba que las razones de su amiga tuvieran que ver con la madre de la pelinegra. Ella lo sabía, sabía cuánto le dolía a Kanan la ausencia de su progenitora, pero más que una herida propia, era la herida de ver a su padre frustrado, buscando a su amada. Ella recordaba poco de aquellos tiempos: La madre de Kanan había desaparecido en un accidente automovilístico que habían tenido en Chicago, el señor Matsuura se había despertado en el hospital completamente solo, la policía no había encontrado rastros de Aliena Tsuchiya, a pesar de que su esposo juraba que ella iba con él en ese auto. La búsqueda no arrojó resultados, Kanan se quedaba sola por meses, por fortuna para la hija de Sei, la madre de You y Yoshiko se turnaban para cuidar a la pequeña Matsuura con todo el cariño que le tenían, pero Kanan seguía extrañando a su padre siempre que partía a Estados Unidos, y cuando Sei tuvo su segundo accidente, donde su pierna derecha se vio comprometida, decidió seguir las investigaciones desde Japón, de cualquier manera, comenzaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar a su esposa, y en ese momento, sabía que a Aliena le importaría más que cuidara de su pequeña delfincita, y si a él le llegaba a pasar algo más, entonces dejaría sola a Kanan, y eso sería algo que jamás podría perdonarse. Pasaron otros cuatro años para que la policía cerrara el caso, y Kanan, con 10 años de edad, tuvo que servir de soporte sentimental para su padre.

You podía entender las razones de Kanan, y en cierta forma se sentía mal por molestarse, abrazó a la peliazulada y acarició su cabello.

— Está bien, lo entiendo, tranquila.

— Gracias por entenderme.

— Gracias por decirme.

— La paz entre mis _little demons_ es importante, me alegra que pudieran hablar bien— Yoshiko fue arrastrada al abrazo por sus amigas, y se quedaron así hasta que sus estómagos comenzaron a gruñir, buscando comida.

* * *

— ¿No trajiste tu comida? — preguntó Leah.

— No planeo tardar mucho— Ruby sonrió con nerviosismo, pero también logró tranquilizarse, Leah le había sonreído con amabilidad, eso significaba que ya no estaba enojada, ¿verdad?

— _Okay…_ Um… Ruby… perdón por hablarte mal hace unas horas, me molestó el hecho de que insistieras tanto, no pensé que habías olvidado lo de Sarah.

— No, yo lo siento, no puse atención y sé que tu hermana es importante para ti, en serio lo siento Leah…

— Hey, no pasa nada— la pelimorada acarició el cabello de Ruby —, admito que me dolió verte triste…

— No, tranquila, al final es algo que tiene que pasar, quizá peleemos más en el futuro, pero lo importante es que estemos dispuestas a escucharnos.

— Tenlo por seguro, podré ser algo impulsiva, pero cuando se trata de algo importante, no me pongo idiota.

— Je… Me alegra escuchar eso, creo— ¿sería buen momento para decirle después de todo? La mirada amable de Leah le dio un último empujón, necesitaba ser valiente— … Pero, también hay algo más que quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo... tengo una respuesta.

— ¿Eh?

— A lo que me dijiste… acerca de tus sentimientos…

— Oh— las mejillas de Leah se tiñeron de grana, no era algo que se esperara, de hecho, ya había perdido un poco la esperanza de que Ruby fuera a corresponderle.

— Primero… ¡Perdón! — la pelirroja hizo una reverencia profunda, Leah sonrió con cierta tristeza, entonces eso era un rechazo.

— Tranquila, lo entiendo, seguiremos siendo amigas— pasó su mano por su nuca.

— ¿Qué? Ah… no, espera— Ruby se levantó —. La disculpa es porque… bueno, me acostumbré a estar contigo y ya, sin ningún compromiso… pero eso no es correcto, y la verdad lo había olvidado, así que lo siento.

— Eres increíblemente desconsiderada— Leah rio y Ruby le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— Tonta.

— Je, bueno, si la disculpa no es tu respuesta… ¿entonces cuál es? — preguntó la más chica, un tanto nerviosa.

— Me gustas. También me gustas, Leah.

— Wow— la decisión con que lo había dicho la pelirroja la había sorprendido. Pero… ¿y ahora? —. E-Entonces… ¿puedo estar contigo?

— Bueno, has estado conmigo desde que nos conocimos— sonrió Ruby, ligeramente sonrojada.

— Muy lista, veo que Mari te ha influenciado mucho— Leah compartió el gesto —. ¿Podemos ser novias?

— Sí, podemos— Ruby abrazó a Leah, y ella correspondió.

— Dia me va a matar cuando se entere— añadió.

— ¿Quieres decirle ahora?

— ¿Y si mejor esperamos a que se dé cuenta? Quiero ver su cara.

— No vas a salir viva, ¿cómo planeas hacerlo exactamente?

— Podría besarte frente a ella— Leah acercó su rostro al de Ruby, pero sintió la palma de la mano de la pelirroja.

— Ah no, es mi primer beso, quiero que sea especial… y de preferencia no deseo que Dia esté presente.

— Era broma— rozó su nariz con la de su novia —. Será especial, lo prometo… Gracias por aceptarme Ruby… sinceramente pensé que no pasaría…

— Gracias a ti, por esperarme.

— No es nada— Leah besó la mejilla de la menor de las Kurosawa, logrando que se sonrojara escandalosamente.

— L-Leah…

— Y eso que sólo es en la mejilla— se burló.

Los ojos verdes de Ruby se tornaron siniestros y Leah comprendió que, en verdad, Dia y ella eran parientes.

* * *

— Mamá, ya llegué— anunció Ame, mientras entraba en su hogar.

— Bienvenida— escuchó desde la habitación que compartían sus madres.

— ¿Cómo estás? — continuó diciendo, mientras avanzaba al cuarto.

— Bien— una ligera sonrisa se formó en Shizuku al ver a su hija.

— Mamá… ¿qué piensas de salir éste fin de semana?

— ¿Salir? — la ojivioleta la miró, extrañada — ¿Laurel nos va a llevar a algún lado?

— No, con unas amigas, sólo nosotras dos…

— ¿Está bien?

— Madre va a regresar en dos semanas, me dejó encargada de revisar que los equipos para el equipo y los clubs están en buen estado, así que supongo que está ocupada, pero debe estar bien — _"y algo me dice que no puedo decirle…"_ , pensó.

— Me gustaría— contestó la pelinegra —. Es la primera vez que me hablas de tus amigas.

— Es que antes… no tenía ninguna, más que You.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Creo que tengo un poco más.

— Cuéntame de ellas, quiero hacerme una idea— Shizuku palmeó el lugar a su lado y Ame se acercó.

— Bueno, primero está, obviamente, You… no hay nada que no te haya contado de ella, después está Dia, ella… creo que lo está intentando, es muy severa, a veces es molesta, pero últimamente parece menos irritable, Chika es una persona alegre, seguro te caerá bien, también um… Kurosawa… Ruby, sí, de ella no sé mucho, pero es muy amable, aunque su voz es estridente, hay una loca que se llama Yoshiko, pero prefiere que le llamen Yohane, aunque no sé qué es lo que te diga a ti— Shizuku rió al escuchar esa afirmación, quizá su hija no lo sabía, pero parecía feliz a pesar de decir que eran molestas —, Kunikida también está, ella es muy tranquila y creo que en general es una chica buena, y también… Riko…

— ¿Riko?, ¿Sakurauchi Riko?

— Sí…

— ¿Y ese cambio de "estorbo" a "amiga"?

— Yo… no lo sé— Ame recordó la pregunta de Riko, si sus madres se amaban, ¿por qué mamá Shizuku era infeliz? — … mamá… ¿cómo conociste a mi madre?

— Conocer— la expresión de Shizuku se tornó ausente, lejana, perdida en algún punto del cuarto —… No puedo responder eso, al menos no con exactitud.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… un día desperté, y ella estaba ahí, llamándome "querida"…


	32. Capítulo 32: Impensable Parte 1

**¡Actualización Flash!**

 **Habrá actualización esta semana, así que los reviews del capítulo pasado los respondo el domingo. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Y una disculpa, el tiempo apremia, pero he leído los reviews ya, muchas gracias!**

 **Feliz inicio de semana!**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 32:**

 **"Impensable"**

 **Parte 1.**

* * *

La semana había transcurrido sin mayor novedad. Pero para Ame, había sido la semana más estresante de toda su vida, y vaya que su madre Laurel sabía cómo estresarla, pero eso era diferente.

No lograba entenderse, era como si, de un momento a otro, todo lo que había buscado para ella, se sintiera fuera de lugar, totalmente ajeno… Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, pero la principal había dejado una astilla en su corazón, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, había dejado a un lado a You, para concentrarse en su mamá Shizuku.

* * *

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _Shizuku miró el atardecer a través de la ventana, rememorando ese extraño día._

— _No recuerdo mucho de lo que hice antes de estar en aquella cama, ni siquiera era un hospital, parecía más una clínica privada… No recordaba mi nombre, mi edad, siquiera qué es lo que me había pasado, y cuando quise levantarme, las piernas no me respondieron— la mujer de ojos color violeta presionó una de sus rodillas —. Al pasear mi vista por la habitación la vi, a tu madre, tenía una expresión de preocupación que hizo que el corazón me doliera, y entonces, me dijo: "¿estás bien, querida?"— juntó sus manos en su regazo, inhalando y exhalando profundamente, evocando las memorias de aquel día —. En ese momento todo era tan confuso, ella estaba herida, pero no tanto como yo, cuando le pregunté que quién era, sonrió de una manera extraña, me dijo que le alegraba que aún pudiera hablar… me explicó que habíamos sufrido un accidente, y que estábamos en la clínica de mi suegro. Pregunté mi nombre… entonces un hombre de cabello negro entró en la habitación y me preguntó cómo me encontraba, ahí fue donde supe que me llamaba Kumako Shizuku, y estaba en un viaje con mi novia en Seattle cuando nuestro auto perdió el control._

— _¿Un accidente? — Ame frunció el ceño, su madre Laurel jamás le había hablado de eso, incluso, al llegar con Shizuku a su hogar, parecía estar en perfecto estado._

— _Sí, y desde entonces he estado con ella— la mujer puso sus manos en su pecho —. La quiero mucho, mi corazón late muy fuerte a su lado, siento… incertidumbre, pero no puedo evitar… bueno— la mujer se sonrojó —… el tema es que… que supongo que había sido muy feliz con ella, así que que debe haber algo malo conmigo… Ahora peleamos a veces por las cosas que te dice… y no me parecen algunas cosas más, pero… esos son temas de otra índole._

— _Ah...— Ame bajó la mirada. Sabía de esas discusiones, pero era algo que Laurel le había pedido mantener fuera de su cabeza._

— _Lamento no poder responderte bien, pero es todo lo que recuerdo._

— _No, no… está bien— Ame sonrió a su madre—. Será mejor que descanses, iré a hacer la comida._

— _Muchas gracias hija._

— _No es nada— y sin decir más, salió del lugar._

* * *

Le dio vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, cuando su madre llevó a Shizuku tenía poco que se había divorciado de su padre. Pero entonces… ¿cuánto tenían de novias en ese entonces?

La amarga posibilidad de que hubiera engañado a su padre pasó por su cabeza, aunque no le sorprendería ni molestaría, pues aquel hombre se metía con todas las que se dejaran seducir por su falso porte millonario. No podía decir que un engaño de pareja fuera algo que aplaudirse, pero suponía que era lo justo… Y si hablaran de lo que merecía cada persona, ella salía muy mal parada. Había herido, arruinado, intimidado y hasta amenazado por no perder a You, pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿perder qué? ¿su amistad? ¿sus encuentros fogosos en el almacén del equipo de natación? No podía ponerse una venda en los ojos, se había estado aprovechando de ese "realmente no me importa" con el que You se dirigía, pero ahora… Ahora You tenía a Riko, ¡joder, ella tenía a Riko! No podía negarlo y no podía hacerle algo, esa maldita pelirroja no le daba siquiera la oportunidad de odiarla como se suponía que tenía que hacerlo, no cuando la miraba fijamente a los ojos como sólo su madre Shizuku lo hacía, para hablarle con una verdad aplastante y contundente, no cuando la animaba con tanto ahínco en las prácticas donde bien sabía que sólo iba a ver a You, no cuando le estaba tendiendo la mano a pesar de saber que era una mala persona.

Una mala persona…

¿Era una mala persona?

Bajo la lógica general lo sería, pero ante su madre, sus acciones siempre habían estado justificadas… "todo sea por mantener a tu lado a la persona que amas, porque nadie la va a amar más que tú, y nadie es mejor que tú".

Eran redundantes esas dudas en su cabeza.

Ella lo sabía.

Pero, aun así, de alguna manera se quería convencer de que estaba en lo correcto, que su madre no estaba equivocada… ¡una jodida prueba! ¡Sólo eso pedía!¡Una prueba de que no estaba mal, una prueba de que su camino no era el equivocado! Pero si a pesar de hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer… You no estaba a su lado… No podía pensar de otra manera. El amor de la peligrisácea no estaba condicionado a sus acciones, y no había mejor prueba que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento… Ella estaba ahí, sentada en la piscina, mirando a You, mientras You miraba a Riko.

* * *

La chica de ojos ambarinos estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que el fin de semana hubiera llegado tan pronto, ni siquiera lograba recordar qué era lo que había estado haciendo, fuera de unas cuantas actividades del club de música y diversos altercados que Dia había tenido con Leah por andar excesivamente cariñosa con Ruby. Todas sospechaban que esas dos ya se traían algo, pero la atención esa semana había estado centrada en Chika y Dia, quienes se encontraban un tanto mimosas la una con la otra, quizá era inconscientemente, o quizá una, o ambas, se habían dado cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellas, era algo que todas veían, pero que preferían dejar florecer poco a poco, y si debía ser, sería.

Volviendo a su vida, no había nada en especial que pudiera rememorar. Había intentado hablar con Ame un poco más, pero la capitana del equipo de natación la había estado evitando de manera amable siempre que estaban a solas, no la había tratado de manera hostil, pero ahora la miraba de la misma manera que miraba a Kanan; con dudas, confundida, temerosa.

Esperaba no haber hecho nada malo, menos en ese momento que Ame parecía estar avanzando tanto en su trato con las demás.

Su celular sonó con un número que no solía frecuentar, pues generalmente hablaban más por mensaje en _messenger_.

— _**¿Hola?**_

— _**Riko, ¿qué tal?**_

— _**Hola Kanan, estoy bien, ¿y tú?**_

— _**También estoy bien, algo preocupada por ustedes.**_

— _**¿Ame volvió a amenazarte?**_

— _**Esperaba que lo hiciera para tener una excusa para hacer algo contra esta salida, pero no, parece extraña… Más de lo normal—**_ Kanan suspiró del otro lado de la línea _**—. ¿A dónde planean ir hoy?**_

— _**Iremos al acuario de Awashima.**_

— _**¿Aquí?**_

— _**Sí, You dice que es hermoso.**_

— _**Bueno, sí, lo es… Pensé que irían al de Numazu.**_

— _**Yo igual, de hecho, no sabía que había un acuario en Awashima, pero ayer You nos mandó un mensaje de que iríamos ahí.**_

— _**Entonces… quizá pueda alcanzarlas.**_

Riko enarcó una ceja, ¿en serio Kanan iría?

— _**¿De verdad?**_

— _**He hablado con Mari, ella entiende mis razones, pero… también me dijo que, si You realmente quiere hacer esto, debe ser por algo, que es importante, yo sé eso… pero soy muy terca. Ame no me agrada, la respeto como senpai, pero no más. Aun así… quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo… ella no me ha dicho nada esta semana, no está molesta y me trata igual que siempre, así que quiero demostrarle que siempre estaremos con ella, que yo siempre estaré con ella… No puedo cancelar la comida con el padre de Mari, menos ahora que mi padre se ha apuntado a ir, pero podemos llegar con ustedes en la tarde entonces, si van a venir aquí.**_

— _**Eso es muy tierno de tu parte—**_ Riko sonrió.

— _**Sólo es mi sentido de protección con los míos…**_

— _**¿Sólo eso?**_

— _**En fin, ¿de qué horario hablaron?**_

Riko suspiró mientras negaba con una sonrisa, le habló a Kanan del plan para ese día y le deseo suerte en la comida con su suegro.

Bien… había llegado el momento. Tomó sus llaves, celular, dinero y lo metió en una bolsa color rosa, mandó un mensaje a You, informándole que ya iba en camino.

* * *

— Y no hables de cuando era niña, mucho menos del tiempo en que Mari se fue— enumeró Kanan, mientras iba saliendo con su padre de la tienda. El hombre se había mostrado muy entusiasmado con la idea de que Kanan iba a ir a conocer al señor Ohara, Mari había mencionado que a su padre no le importaría si el señor Matsuura iba también, así que ni tardo ni perezoso, Sei se invitó a la comida en el hotel. Entonces, ahí estaban, el padre de Kanan con un pantalón negro y una camisa sencilla color verde acuoso, yendo a juego con su hija, que llevaba algo similar, pero con un pantalón de mezclilla.

No era que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, simplemente la casualidad y sus gustos similares se habían encargado de poner la marca de la familia Matsuura en sus atuendos.

— No prometo nada, sabes que estoy emocionado, y cuando es así no me controlo— sonrió el hombre, dispuesto a asustar un poco a su hija antes de llegar al hotel.

— ¡Papá! Te lo pido por favor— Kanan se pasó las manos por el rostro en señal de cansancio.

— No diré nada malo de ti frente a tu novia, de eso ella se dará cuenta con el tiempo, e incluso si llegan a vivir juntas ella notará tus malos hábitos, aunque ahora quieras esconderlos.

— Creo que los notará incluso si no vivimos juntas— la peliazulada suspiró, recordando lo fácil que su novia podía leerla.

— Me recuerdas a mi cuando conocí a tu madre y comenzamos a salir— Sei miró el cielo —, fue en un concierto de _Guns N' Roses_ , parecía que ella estaba acompañando a una amiga, se veía algo desanimada, incluso algunas lágrimas aún se podían ver en sus ojos hinchados, pero, de cualquier manera, no opacaban su belleza, sobre todo esa hermosa mirada amatista… La misma que tienes tú… Me acerqué y la invité a saltar para participar en la ola que se estaba formando desde el otro lado del auditorio, entonces llegó _"Don´t cry"_ , y la canté para ella en una especie de _cover_ improvisado— el señor Matsuura se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo — _"Háblame con suavidad, hay algo en tu mirar, no te avergüences, amor, y no llores, por favor, veo cómo te sientes dentro, yo estuve así un tiempo, algo está cambiando en ti, y no lo ves venir… Nena, no llores hoy, yo aún te amo, aquí estoy, nena, no llores hoy, hey, no llores hoy, ante ti se abre el cielo, así que no llores hoy…"_ — Sei sonrió — La verdad tengo esa costumbre de intentar cantar _covers_ de las canciones que me gustan, y ese me salió perfecto… Ella sonrió… y su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida hasta ese momento… En nuestra primera cita llevé a mi mejor amiga ya que ella llevaría a un amigo, cuando se la pedí le había dicho que podría ser una cita doble si no se sentía con toda la confianza de salir conmigo sola, le pedía a Olivia lo mismo que tú me pides ahora— el hombre rió.

Kanan no supo qué decir, simplemente tomó la mano de su padre y le sonrió, mientras caminaban colina arriba al hotel.

Mari ya los esperaba, en cuando miró a su novia acercarse de la mano de su padre una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, contagiando a Kanan.

— _Welcome ~_ — canturreó —, buenas tardes señor Matsuura— hizo una reverencia que el padre de Kanan respondió. Los ojos de la peliazulada miraban en rededor, intentando buscar al padre de Mari, pero no estaba en ningún lugar.

— Mari— tomó su mano y di un beso en el torso de la misma —… ¿y tu padre?

— Está adentro, supervisando los detalles de la comida— la rubia sonrió —, acompáñenme, los llevaré.

— Muchas gracias— Sei se adelantó un poco, dándole algo de privacidad a las chicas.

— Estoy nerviosa— confesó Kanan.

— Yo también…

— Pero mi padre y tu padre nos aprueban— remarcó.

— ¿Entonces por qué tú también estás tan ansiosa?

— Es que… quiero causarle una buena impresión…

— Somos dos entonces— Mari tomó la mano de Kanan, entrelazando sus dedos —. Sé tú misma, te amará, no más que yo, obvio— sonrió.

Kanan besó la frente de Mari y comenzó a avanzar al hotel, para alcanzar a su padre en el _lobby_.

* * *

— Muchas gracias… por venir— dijo Ame, una vez abrió la puerta a sus invitadas.

— No es nada, _yousoro!_ — respondió You con una sonrisa.

— Bien… la camioneta de mi hermana está esperando en la esquina— apuntó Chika —, así que…

— Oh, claro— la capitana del equipo de natación las invitó a pasar con la mano, dejándolas entrar en la sala —. Iré a preparar a mi madre, ahora vuelvo.

— Seguro— Riko la despidió. Una vez todas se quedaron solas, no pudieron evitar ver su alrededor, asombradas con la cantidad de premios y reconocimientos con el nombre de "Ame Kagami" que había en la pared y repisas, realmente era un altar al talento de la capitana.

— Incluso piano, violín y clarinete— susurró Ruby.

— Gracias por esperarnos— Ame entró en la habitación, guiando una silla de ruedas delante de ella.

— Buenas…— dijeron todas al unísono, bajando la mirada a una señora de no más de cuarenta años, cabello negro y ojos violetas. Yoshiko y You sintieron algo familiar en esa mirada amable, pero no supieron ubicar de dónde venía ese sentimiento.

— Muchas gracias por cuidar de Ame— la señora hizo una reverencia —. Me llamo Shizuku, un gusto en conocerlas— sonrió.

— El gusto es nuestro— Riko se acercó a ella y devolvió el gesto —, ¿cómo se siente?

— Emocionada— respondió, pero la duda asaltó su rostro —, um… ¿tú eres…?

— Oh, me llamo Riko Sakurauchi, soy… amiga de su hija.

— Amiga, eh— la alegría en los ojos de la señora brilló como nunca —. Gracias.

— No es nada.

You miraba la escena sorprendida… Riko era sorprendente, toda esa semana ella había sido incansable en tratar de acercarse a Ame, e incluso había leído algunos artículos de seguridad para personas discapacitadas. Le conmovía el gran corazón de la pianista… y no pudo evitar sentir su pecho llenarse de emoción.

— Bueno, ¿cómo se llaman ustedes, señoritas? — preguntó. Todas se presentaron como era debido, hasta que llegó el turno de You.

— Yo me llamo…

— You.

— ¿Eh? Sí.

— Ame me habla mucho de ti— Shizuku extendió sus manos a la peligrisácea y ella imitó el gesto —. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por ella, yo lo sé mejor que nadie… Gracias por aun seguir siendo su amiga.

— N-No es nada— la co capitana del equipo de natación pudo ver un poco de dolor en esos ojos amatistas… Una sensación extraña la embargó —. ¡Ah! Unas amigas se nos unirán más tarde, ya las conocerá, pero se llaman Kanan y Mari.

Los ojos de Shizuku se abrieron a toda su capacidad por un momento, pero inmediatamente volvió a su expresión serena.

— Son un grupo grande.

— Y aún nos falta una— Ruby rio con nerviosismo.

— Nadie importante— susurró Dia.

— Hermana— la chica de ojos verdes la miró con una ceja enarcada y la pelinegra hizo un mohín.

— Bueno, es hora de irnos, tenemos mucho que enseñarle señora, no se preocupe por su piel delicada, hemos cubierto todas sus necesidades zura.

— Son realmente confiables— Shizuku tocó la mano de Ame, la cual yacía en su hombro.

— Bien, adelante— guió Chika, mientras abría la puerta. Yoshiko y Dia ayudaron a bajar con cuidado la silla de ruedas por la entrada del jardín.

— Gracias— You soltó, una vez todas se habían adelantado.

— ¿Por qué agradeces? — preguntó Riko, mientras miraba cómo Ame y Dia ayudaban a la señora a subir a la camioneta.

— Te has esforzado más que nadie, incluso más que yo, para que esta salida sea un éxito.

— Lo que te haga feliz… me hace feliz a mí, y quiero ayudar a Ame desde el fondo de mi corazón— los ojos ambarinos de la pianista se posaron en los de You —, ¿viste cómo Ame la mira? Estoy agradecida de poder ver ese lado suyo, se nota lo mucho que la quiere y procura… Me hace sentir mal— confesó.

— ¿Mal?

— Antes… pensé muchas cosas desagradables de ella, y no sabía nada de su vida, aunque supongo que antes hablar sin saber era algo que hacía sin importarme qué… No me arrepiento, de verdad Ame se hizo su mal lugar en su momento, al menos para mí— la pelirroja miró el cielo —. Pero no es la mala persona que pensé que era, no justo ahora que he podido ver cómo procura a su madre.

— Riko…

— Pasémosla bien, ¿sí? — invitó.

— Sí— You tomó la mano de la ojimiel, logrando que se crispara ligeramente.

— ¿Y-You?

— Quiero… quiero que vayamos así… al menos al auto.

— P-Pero Ame…

— Pero, ¿tú y yo?

Riko sentía el calor en sus mejillas, tragó saliva y asintió mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Esto… no significa que he cambiado de opinión— aclaró.

— Lo sé, pero no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada para sentarme a esperar a ver qué ocurre mañana… no me rendiré— los zafiros de You atravesaron su mirada con decisión —. Aunque tampoco pasaré la línea que has indicado.

Riko no respondió.

Era peligroso que lo hiciera.

Caminaron al auto, donde una atenta mirada las seguía.

— Se ven bien juntas— dijo Shizuku.

— ¿Sí? — susurró.

— Sé lo que Laurel te ha dicho— habló Shizuku, era su oportunidad para mostrar a su hija de lo que realmente trataba una relación, sabía que lo entendía, aunque no recordara por qué. Pero, usaría esos sentimientos para llevar a Ame por el camino de la felicidad. Se disculpó con Laurel silenciosamente, sin embargo, ahora que tenía las riendas de la atención de su hija, no dejaría pasar la ocasión—, pero quisiera que vieras más allá de ti, para poder comprender eso— apuntó con la barbilla a You y Riko —… y esto— puso una mano en el pecho de Ame.

— Lo comprendo…— respondió con toda la sinceridad que pudo hallar en su interior.

" _Pero quisiera no hacerlo"_ , pensó.


	33. Capítulo 33: Impensable Parte 2

**¿Dije actualización la semana pasada? Quise decir esta.**

 **Vale, tengo que admitir mi flojera y mi contínuo estrés en clase de programación han menguado mis ganas de sacar varios capítulos siguientes que tengo, eso junto a un regalo. Ah~ Sé que quieren enseñarme lo básico, pero mis ganas de hackear Sunrise y hacer canon el NozoEli, ChikaYou, KananMari y YoshiMaru me pueden más ( ? . Bueno! Respondo reviews... juntas ; - ;, así que si dejaste review en el cap antepasado y en el pasado, aquí responderé ambas.**

 ***Elenarivaille23:** _Bueno, si yo que no te conozco lo pienso, supongo que debe ser una GRAN verdad xD. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste el cap de esta semana! quincena! mes! hasta cuando actualice xD._

 ***N0MBR3:** _Me alegra haber creado aunque sea un poco de empatia por Ame, si soy sincera al principio no estaba segura para donde encaminarla, pero me gustan las cosas clichés y cute así que ~ xD. Ah~, es bueno ir practicando idiomas, aunque a veces no es tan buena idea que sean al mismo tiempo, actualmente cuando me preguntan algo, aparece una pantallita en mi mirada con la respuesta en ruso, italiano, español e ingles si la sé en esos cuatro idiomas xD. Ah~ el DiaMaru, bonito DiaMaru, estaré publicando uno pronto. En este cap no hay mucho DiaChika, pero hay un guiño chiquito que dará más de una pista. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo en mis fics!_

 ***C.A Press:** _Me gusta tu teoría, de hecho es un poquito uno de los posibles futuros que tenía para la familia Kagami, pero oh, mi maléfico corazón no permitió tal cosa. Me hizo muy feliz leer las teorías de todos : 3 . Me tomé el tiempo con Ruby y Leah porque quería retratar ahí algo que me había pasado con una de mis parejas xD, nos dijimos que nos atraíamos pero ahí quedó todo XD, fue algo muy gracioso realmente. Tus reviews son geniales estén como estén, tranquilo uwu. Kanan ha aprendido muchas cosas, y ahora es cuando tendrá que hacer gala de toda su experiencia. Espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por siempre tomarte tu tiempo!_

 ***Haresyne:** _Aquí llego~ aquí está ~ quizá todo sea revelado o quizá no~ . Pero me alegra mucho poder hacerlos llegar a tales conjeturas, ahora sólo queda ver qué ha pasado : 3 . Muchas gracias por leer ~_

 ***You-chan:** _A ti ya te respondí por twitter xD, pero muchas gracias por seguir mis fanfics! Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy._

 ***LostNeko120:** _Veamos cuándo se les ocurre acordarse de la apuesta a las chicas, con tanto que ha pasado y pasará quizá se acuerden hasta el final de todo xD. Wow! ¿Dos días? Muchas gracias por tu tiempo! Espero te haya gustado y continúe así. Hahaha bueno, la bomba ha llegado, quizá no sea tan grande la sorpresa, todos ustedes han sacado muy buenas teorías cercanas a la verdad, es hora de mirar cómo va a continuar. Muchas gracias por leer y espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***NinjaBritten11:** _Ohjojojo, podré tardar, pero abandonar una historia, jamás. Espero estés mejor de la pelea con tu hermano, procura no provocarlo mucho, personas así son muy irritables y fáciles de sacar de sus cabales, mejor llevar la fiesta en paz hasta que puedas alejarte. Oh bueno, no planeo meter a Muse en este fanfic, pues ya tengo toda la trama armada, pero tengo otros fics con las musas y Aqours conviviendo, y algunas de Nijigasaki (PDP). Espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez xD. Muchas gracias por esperar!_

 ***KrishellSolis:** _Esperemos que tu idea sea acertada : 3_

 ***Betsy Celis:** _Ha llegado al fin el momento de la verdad, quizá xD. Me alegra mucho que te haya enganchado mi historia : ' 3 En serio. Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy!_

 ***Guest (¿es que no tienen valor para poner siquiera un nombre?):** _Persona, ser humano... Musefag, ChikaHater, YoshiHater, lo que seas. ¿Por qué te haces esto?  
¿Por qué entrar en un lugar donde la ficker es Mikanlover? ¿No lo sabías? Pues ahora lo sabes. TODOS MIS FICS TUVIERON, TIENEN Y TENDRÁN a Chika, Yoshiko, a mis niñas de Aqours. Tienes una amplia gama de fanfics en ff, wattpad y Ao3 de personas que no usan a esos personajes que no te gustan. Pero aquí, haz un favor a todos y aléjate de cosas que sabes que no te van a gustar o abstente de decir cosas innecesarias, no tienes la necesidad realmente y lo sabes, simplemente podrías respetar mi historia. __Resumiendo: **TE JODES SI QUIERES SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS**_ ** _._**

 **Bueno, con esto dicho, les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Feliz día del amor y la amistad! No suelo felicitar por estas fechas, pero si alguien tiene planeado algo especial, sea a hermanas/os, amigas/os, padres, madres o simplemente a uno mismo, por qué no, les deseo mucha felicidad.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización! (y a los que siguen Sukha, Mine, y Romeo and Cinderella, los veo pronto : 3 )**

* * *

 **Tienes todo lo que no me gusta**

 **Capítulo 33:**

 **"Impensable"**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

— _Welcome my friends!_ O quizá, _welcome family?_ — se corrigió el señor Ohara mientras daba la mano a Sei.

— Hola— sonrió el padre de Kanan —, me alegra mucho conocer al papá de la novia de mi hija.

— Estoy enterado de ello— el rubio miró a Kanan enseguida —, pero Mari me comentó que querías hablar conmigo.

— Eh… Sí— la chica de ojos violetas sintió su voluntad flaquear por un momento, pero era ahora o nunca.

Lazzo los guió a un amplio comedor, se notaba el nivel que tenían los hoteles Ohara en cuanto a decoración e infraestructura se refería, por un momento, Sei se sintió pequeño, al no tener más que una tienda de buceo en la playa de Awashima, agitó la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, había hecho lo mejor que podía, amaba el mar, y estaba satisfecho con su vida, aun así, tuvo miedo de que su hija llegara a sentirse de esa manera. Parecía que no era así, pero quizá después hablaría con ella acerca del tema.

— Bueno, soy todo oídos, Kanan— el rubio se sentó a lado de Sei, dejando a Mari sentarse a lado de la amante de los delfines.

Kanan inhaló y exhaló, miró directamente a los ojos al señor Ohara y dijo lo más claro que sus nervios le permitieron.

— Me gustaría tener su aprobación para ser pareja de Mari.

— Mi aprobación eh— una mueca gatuna se dibujó en el rostro de Lazzo —, pero si ustedes dos ya tienen una relación, mi aprobación está de más, y estoy seguro que incluso si me negara a esto, mi hija sería capaz de poner patas arriba mis negocios con tal de que acceda.

La rubia rio ligeramente, orgullosa de que su padre reconociera el hecho de que ella, con la mano en la cintura, podría encargarse de sus relaciones comerciales. Mari confiaba en que su padre aprobaría a Kanan, aunque no tuviera grandes bienes, así que se encontraba tranquila.

— Lo sé, pero… quiero tomarlo en cuenta, usted es muy importante para Mari, siempre lo ha sido, así que me gustaría escuchar su opinión y tener su aprobación… señor Ohara.

— Mi opinión— el hombre de cabello rubio alzó la vista —… Bien, debo admitir que echaste a perder mis planes de buscar alguien de nuestro nivel con quien mi hija pudiera relacionarse e incluso casarse si llegaba a darse, no sé de qué tanto me servirá una tienda de buceo y mucho menos puedo confiarte una parte mi imperio una vez tenga que retirarme — cada palabra llegaba como un puñal al corazón de Kanan, su rostro tomó color, Mari dirigió una mirada molesta a su padre, dispuesta a defender a su novia, Sei iba a protestar cuando Lazzo rió sonoramente —, al menos por ahora— la vista de la ojivioleta se alzó al alcance de la del señor Ohara—. Verás, Kanan, estas palabras no son con una mala intención, simplemente quiero que comprendas que tienes una relación con mi hija, una relación que, por lo que veo, podría durar muchos años— Lazzo miró a la pequeña Ohara con una sonrisa —, ella dice que te ama, y estoy seguro de que tú correspondes esos sentimientos, me alegra mucho, pero, si su relación prospera, también tendrás que aprender de lo que va nuestro imperio, necesito ver que eres de confianza, necesito verte comprometida con mi hija, aunque eso es un plan a futuro, por ahora, tienen mi aprobación, yo soy la primera persona que le dio un jalón de orejas a mi hija por tardarse tanto en decirte lo que sentía, aun cuando ya sabía lo que tú sentías, tarde o temprano iba a darse cuenta, no sabes lo triste que estuvo todo el tiempo que vivimos en Estados Unidos, incluso me pidió regresar inmediatamente su cirugía terminó, pero entenderás que eso era imposible…

— ¡Papá! — protestó Mari.

— Sólo te pediré que la cuides, es impulsiva, así que suele decir cosas que no quiere decir, pero no tengas nunca dudas de sus sentimientos, porque ella es una señorita de principios, es mi hija, y la amo, y si tú la haces feliz ahora, y está la posibilidad de que continúe así en el futuro, por mí, no se detengan.

Kanan sonrió con emoción, suspirando de alivio a la vez.

— ¡No la defraudaré! — prometió — Ni a usted tampoco.

— Esa voz me agrada— aplaudió Lazzo —. Bueno, ¿les parece si comenzamos? Quiero escuchar todo sobre ustedes.

* * *

— Hemos llegado, la primera parada— dijo You, mientras abría los brazos a toda su capacidad.

— ¿Un invernadero?

— Mencionaste que a tu madre le gustaban mucho las flores, así que, entre Ruby, Mari, Chika y yo buscamos este lugar— Riko sonrió mientras miraba las hermosas orquídeas que se dejaban ver en la entrada.

— El cristal no deja pasar los rayos v, así que puede estar segura de que no se hará daño— Ruby se agachó para poder hablar de frente con Shizuku.

— Hice que se tomaran muchas molestias— dijo, avergonzada.

— Para nada zura— Hanamaru tomó el mando de la silla de ruedas —, si va a salir después de tanto tiempo, tiene que ser a un lugar donde pueda sentirse plena.

— La ayudaremos en lo que desee, así que no se contenga— ofreció Yoshiko.

— Pero yo…— Ame iba a protestar acerca de quién debería guiar la silla de su madre, pero Chika y You la tomaron de ambos brazos.

— Este día también es para que tú te diviertas, así que no te preocupes— le dijo Chika.

Ame miró a Dia, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus ojos se conectaron por un momento, la pelinegra levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

— No seas necia, después de todo, el fin de semana es para pasarlo bien.

La capitana del equipo de natación volvió su vista a You, quien le brindó una cálida sonrisa mientras iban avanzando por los pasillos, admirando las flores. Elevó su vista al cristal que cubría el invernadero, efectivamente, no se sentía el sol pegar, así que su garganta finalmente pudo abrirse sin angustia, Riko, Chika y Hanamaru explicaban cada flor con su significado, o al menos, de las flores que conocían el significado, los ojos violetas de su madre brillaban, maravillada por la cantidad de colores que podía ver por ella misma. Ame sonrió, al menos eso estaba saliendo bien.

Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que estaría ahí, con You y Riko en el mismo lugar, habría pensado que esa persona estaba loca, pero se descubrió escuchando atentamente a Chika, Maru y Riko, aprendiendo algo nuevo junto a su madre, quien de vez en vez le pedía que plantaran ciertas flores en su jardín. Intentó memorizarlas, pero algunas se le olvidaron con el pasar del tiempo, una vez salieron del invernadero, Dia le dio una hoja con la lista de flores que su madre le había pedido.

— Muchas gracias— dijo, emocionada de poder conceder ese deseo.

— No es nada, suelo llevar una libreta conmigo.

Los recuerdos de Ame viajaron a aquel tiempo en que, de boca de Sasha, salían toda clase de anécdotas desagradables acerca de la mayor de las Kurosawa. Sus malos tratos, su manera de intimidar a cualquiera que no estuviera de acuerdo con ella, lo grosera que llegaba a ser e incluso, lo peligrosa que resultaba una vez perdía el control de sus emociones, y con ello se referían a **cuidado con tocar a Ruby**.

Dia no parecía una persona tan terrible, y ahora se sentía mal por incitar a Sasha a hacerle daño, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

— Lo siento— masculló.

— ¿Por qué? — la pelinegra alzó una ceja.

— Creo que de alguna manera te he arrastrado en mis planes… Con Sasha y todo eso.

La simple mención del nombre de esa chica hizo que la mandíbula de Dia se tensara. No la habían vuelto a ver desde aquel día en la oficina de la directora, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le había sucedido, y tampoco le importaba, esa maldita escoria merecía cada cosa mala que le ocurriera… Siempre tratando a Chika como una especie de mensajera, el puerquito que podían asustar cada que se les hinchaba la jodida gana.

Se detuvo.

Pensar de esa manera sólo la haría enojar, y Chika le había pedido paciencia y temple, al menos ese día.

— Bueno, ya pasó… o algo así— respondió —. Sólo espero que esa maldita, o alguna de sus amigas, nunca más se le vuelvan a acercar a Chika, las mato antes.

— La quieres mucho— rió Ame, mientras sentía un peso irse de su pecho.

— No— se apresuró a decir —. Bueno, sí la quiero, como una amiga… ella, ella me ha ayudado mucho… Es normal que la quiera…

— Sí, en ese sentido lo dije— la capitana del equipo de natación no se esperaba esa mirada en Dia, una que parecía llena de dudas y a la vez de anhelo —. ¿O acaso he dado en otro punto?

— ¿Quién habla de puntos? — la pelinegra comenzó a adelantarse — Vámonos, que partiremos a Awashima pronto.

— Sí, vamos— sonrió Ame. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de presenciar ese inocente sentimiento en otra persona. La forma en que Dia trataba a Chika ciertamente era diferente, y ahora que lo pensaba, incluso la otra pareja del grupo, Hanamaru y Yoshiko, parecían tan… la una para la otra, como si fuera imposible que estuvieran con otras personas.

La curiosidad surgió en su interior, Maru se encontraba hablando con su madre, así que se acercó a Yoshiko con cierta timidez. Era obvio que Dia no podría darle una buena historia de momento, pero se notaba que ese camino ya estaba recorrido por el ángel caído y la castaña.

— Yoshiko…

— ¡Yohane! — corrigió.

— Yohane…

— ¿Qué quieres? — Yoshiko no iba a cambiar tan rápido, pero mirar cómo el brillo en los ojos de Ame se apagaba después de su respuesta, le hizo sentir culpable — …. ¿Qué ocurre?

— N-No es nada— se alejó, como un perro al que amenazabas con patear si seguía avanzando.

— Lo siento, entenderás que es algo difícil para nosotras tratar contigo.

— Lo sé…

— Pero venías a decirme algo, ¿o no? ¿Qué necesitas?

— No es nada… en serio…

— Si no me lo dices, realmente me enojaré, y aquí perderemos las dos, tú con Riko y You, y yo con Zuramaru.

— ¿Zuramaru?

— Como sea, ¿qué pasa?

— Bueno… me preguntaba cómo era que ustedes dos avanzaron hasta salir juntas…

Los colores en el rostro de Yoshiko se presentaron en un rojo intenso.

— ¿A qué viene esa curiosidad?

— Sólo pensaba… si no quieres contarme igual está bien.

— Bueno, no es que haya mucho que te pueda contar— el ángel caído rememoró —. Antes Zur… Hanamaru estaba enamorada de You, pero ella la rechazó, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ella, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para declararme, de hecho, ella supo de mis sentimientos por accidente, no me quedó otra que aceptarlos frente a ella… Tenía miedo… Pero aun así decidí que no quería rendirme, quise ganarme su corazón poco a poco, lo conseguí, y aquí estamos, creo que la hago feliz, y ella a mí me hace sentirme como en un sueño, a pesar de que sé que es la realidad…— resumió con algo de ternura. Ame parecía más accesible, pero la amenaza a Mari no se le iba a olvidar. La amenaza a Mari… — Ame.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Le has hecho daño a alguien alguna vez?

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría a la capitana del equipo de natación. Sabía la respuesta, pero admitirla hacía que su corazón se acelerara dolorosamente, la nuca le dolía, tembló por un momento y sintió su piel erizarse. Era diferente a cuando Kanan la había enfrentado, Kanan era de alguna manera un caso especial, siempre le había causado inquietud, era una de las principales personas que se entrometían en su camino hacia You, pero de alguna manera no se atrevía a hacerle algo, al menos no directamente.

Nunca iba a olvidar su mirada cuando aquellas chicas insultaron a Yoshiko en primaria.

Era su culpa. Ella las había incitado a molestar al ángel caído… Era muy cercana a You, tenía que pagar, y así también podría calar en Kanan sin necesidad de hacerle algo directamente. Pero el dolor en los ojos de la amante de los delfines le hizo sentirse triste también, esos malditos ojos amatista siempre la habían hecho dudar. No volvió a meterse con Yoshiko, y le pidió a aquellas chicas que tampoco lo hicieran; se le daba bien manipular a la gente, lo suficiente como para hacerlas pensar que había sido su culpa y no suya.

— No.

Yoshiko la miró fijamente, el tono de sus ojos era parecido al de su madre, pero varios tonos más intenso.

— Menos mal.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — quiso saber.

— Ame, yo pienso que eres una mala persona— se sinceró —. No te obligaré a decirme la verdad, pero si hay algo de humanidad y amor verdadero en ti, te pediré que mires más allá de todo lo que te han enseñado. Puedes estar equivocada, o más bien, estás equivocada— dijo con seriedad. El tono de su voz era tan duro que de alguna forma Ame se sintió como una niña regañada.

— ¿Y cómo puedo ser una buena persona? — susurró, más para ella misma que para Yoshiko.

— No lo sé, supongo que el tiempo y tu alrededor te darán la respuesta.

¿Su alrededor? El entorno. Su entorno siempre había sido hostil de alguna manera, nunca suficiente, siempre luchando por su lugar en el mundo: natación, música, atletismo, estudios… amor…

Ahora que recordaba, había querido retomar el piano cuando supo que Riko era buena en el, pero lo dejó al poco tiempo, su madre la regañó por admitir su inferioridad ante la pelirroja al tener que pensar en superarla en "su terreno".

Yoshiko miraba la tormenta dentro de los ojos negros de la capitana del equipo de natación. Simplemente estaba tentando terreno al decir todo eso, no era como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, pero justo en ese momento, en que Ame se había abierto a ellas hasta el punto de dejarlas conocer a su madre, supo que era una buena oportunidad para intentar llegar a su corazón. Al menos, eso era lo que ella y Kanan habían hablado. Aunque de parte de la amante de los delfines, era una excusa para poder atacar a Ame.

— ¿Están bien zura? — Hanamaru se acercó al par. Le había preocupado el hecho de que se habían quedado demasiado atrás en el grupo.

— Todo bien, Zuramaru— Yoshiko tomó su mano —. Simplemente hablábamos.

— Lo hice— susurró Ame. Ambas chicas la miraron con extrañeza, sin poder comprender a qué se refería —. He… He lastimado a personas…

— ¿Y te sientes bien con ello? — preguntó Yoshiko.

Ame no respondió, simplemente siguió caminando, dejando a la pareja atrás.

— ¿Qué le dijiste zura?

— Le dije que pensaba que era una mala persona, y si había herido a alguien alguna vez.

— E-Entonces…

— Bueno, "lastimar" puede significar muchas cosas, pero si lo ha dicho debe haber alguna oportunidad de tratar mejor con esta situación.

— ¿Lo que dijo Leah? ¿Hablar con su madre zura?

— Quizá… Pero si lo que dice You es verdad, entonces no podría ser útil— Yoshiko suspiró —. Hablaré con You de esto, tranquila.

— Sí— Hanamaru abrazó al ángel caído —. Yoshiko…

— ¿Mm?

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien zura.

— Espero puedas recompensar al ángel caído Yohane apropiadamente, _my little demon_.

— ¿Un beso está bien? — preguntó Maru, mirando a Yoshiko fijamente.

— ¿E-Eh? — los colores subieron al rostro de la peliazulada. La castaña comenzó a acercarse lentamente, Yoshiko sentía su labio inferior temblar… pero si Hanamaru quería besarla entonces… ella no tenía por qué oponerse. Era lo que hacían las parejas… y la verdad era que ella quería besar a su novia y perderse en su aroma a pan. Sintió los labios de Maru en la mejilla, un cosquilleo subió por su espina dorsal y sintió calidez en el lugar del beso. Uno más le siguió en la comisura de sus labios, durando un poco más que el anterior.

— Cuando termine el día, te daré uno de verdad zura— la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

— … ¿Eh? — Yoshiko tardó en reaccionar, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, infló las mejillas — ¡Zuramaru!

* * *

— Gracias por ser tan atento con mi hija— Sei habló, mientras esperaban a Kanan y Mari que habían recibido una llamada de Chika.

— Debería agradecerte a ti también— Lazzo sonrió mientras miraba el paisaje que se podía ver a través del cristal del comedor —. Desde que mi esposa falleció, pensé que no sería suficiente para Mari, y a decir verdad creo que no lo fui un tiempo, pero Kanan y tú le dieron tanto amor cuando yo no pude, que no sé si algún día pueda pagarles.

— No hace falta— el peliazulado negó con las manos —. Yo sentía lo mismo con Kanan… y la verdad es que siento que la dejé de lado muchos años— los ojos del hombre miraron su flan napolitano. A su esposa le encantaba.

— Lo escuché de Mari alguna vez— rememoró el señor Ohara —. Lo lamento mucho.

— Eso mismo digo, sé lo difícil que llega a ser— sonrió con tristeza —, pero tenemos a nuestras niñas, ¿eh?

— _Right!_ No queda más que avanzar, hombre.

— ¿A qué vienen esas caras tristes? — Mari entró en el lugar mientras tomaba de la mano a Kanan.

— Recordábamos viejos tiempos— respondió Sei.

— Bueno, queríamos pedirles permiso para ir rápido a alcanzar a unas amigas que están de visita en la isla.

— Primero te llevo a casa y después salgo— añadió Kanan, mientras miraba a Sei.

— Oh, no te preocupes, puedo regresar solo, ve a divertirte.

— O podrían traerlas a todas al hotel, hoy hay un concierto al que sólo tendrán acceso los huéspedes, pero puedo hacer una excepción por tus amigas— ofreció el señor Ohara.

— Traen a la madre de la capitana del equipo de natación, tiene que llegar a su casa para tomar sus medicamentos o algo así— Mari suspiró —. Si convencemos a las demás regresamos, pero primero las acompañaremos a su casa.

— ¿Las ayudo? — Sei se levantó.

— El concierto es de una banda tributo de _Guns N' Roses_ , te gustan, ¿verdad?, esperemos a las niñas con sus amigas.

— Sirve que se conocen más— una sonrisa gatuna se formó en el rostro de Mari.

— Yo no tengo problema— el señor Ohara alzó una ceja a Sei, quién retrocedió ligeramente.

— Eh… lo siento… No juego para esos campos.

— Has perdido tu toque, _daddy_.

— Ni que lo digas, es la primera vez que me rechazan— rió el hombre.

Los padres de las chicas decidieron esperarlas en el hotel junto a quienes accedieran a asistir, así que, sin más que decir, Kanan y Mari partieron al encuentro con sus amigas.

* * *

La tarde había llegado, el aroma tan peculiar de la isla ante la puesta del sol llenó los pulmones de las chicas y la madre de Ame.

— Dice Kanan que nos alcanzarán en unos minutos.

— ¿Vamos a ir a algún otro lado? — preguntó Aliena.

— No, sólo nos van a acompañar de regreso a casa.

— Son las dos que faltaban entonces, espero conocer a ¿Leah?, pronto.

— Seguro le agradará— dijo Ruby.

Dia hizo un mohín, así que Chika picó su mejilla para que dejara esa mala cara. La pelinegra le sonrió y dejó a la pelimandarina recargarse en su hombro.

You sentía que al fin podía relajarse, pero el hecho de que Kanan al final decidiera ir, la preocupaba más de lo que la alegraba. Sabía que su amiga era impulsiva, y aunque Ame se había mostrado calmada y atenta ese día, nada le garantizaba que no chocaran. Riko notó la inquietud en la peligrisácea, así que se acercó a ella.

— Todo va a estar bien— le sonrió.

— S-Sí… Sólo me gustaría poder hablar con Kanan antes.

— Confía en ella, por algo viene, sabe que no quieres ningún problema, y no creo que quiera crear uno.

— Sí…— You sonrió. Tomó la mano de Riko y la llevó a su mejilla.

— ¿Y-You?

— Sentirte cerca me tranquiliza, la verdad tenerte aquí me ha dado confianza.

— … Entiendo…

— Riko… ¿crees que podamos salir el lunes?

— ¿El lunes?

— Hay una película que quiero ver contigo, y si quieres… después puedes ir a mi casa… Mi padre hará _yakisoba_ , su receta es genial— los ojos de You brillaron al afirmar esto. Riko sonrió por ternura, sabía cuánto admiraba la co capitana del equipo de natación a su padre… Debía ser importante que la invitara… Pero, ¿eso no le daría pie a algo más? ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debería esperar?

Una parte de ella deseaba quitar la condición que había puesto, pero otra, de alguna manera prefería seguir con recelo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Chika, quien asintió con una sonrisa, pero al cambiar el enfoque, logró ver a Ame. Su mano seguía unida a la de You, y los ojos de la pelinegra miraban fijamente este punto, tras sentir la mirada de la pianista, sus ojos se conectaron.

Riko no sabía qué tipo de cara hacer, pero lo que pasó a continuación le sorprendió.

Ame comenzó a avanzar, pero en vez de llegar a ellas, se arrodillo a lado de su madre, tomando su mano, y dándoles la espalda.

¿Era una especie de señal?

— I-Iré.

La _Golden week_ había llegado, después de todo, no iba a tener mucho que hacer… Y de alguna manera sentirse tan importante para You la hacía feliz. La ojiazul casi no se cree la palabra de Riko, pero su sonrisa le dijo que no había entendido mal. Emocionada, le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando un marcado sonrojo en ambas.

— _Hey!_ — parecía que al fin habían llegado.

Kanan estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿cómo debería saludar a Ame y su madre? Cordial… Tenía que ser cordial.

Llegaron hacia ellas, y fueron recibidas por Ruby y Chika.

— ¡En verdad vinieron! — dijo Ruby.

— _Shiny!_ — Mari guiñó un ojo mientras las abrazaba.

Kanan sonrió, avanzó hacia Ame. Era el momento de la verdad, de probarse que estaba haciendo lo correcto y no se estaba equivocando al intentar aceptar a la pelinegra.

Ame reaccionó por un momento. Esos ojos amatistas…

Miró a Shizuku… Era…

¿Qué…+?

Kanan no comprendía la actitud de Ame, pero decidió no darle importancia.

— _Senpai_.

— M-Matsuura— respondió.

— Hola— Kanan esbozó una sonrisa.

— Hola…— Ame no pensó que eso fuera lo primero que le diría.

La amante de los delfines avanzó junto a Mari con Shizuku, la mujer tenía la mirada clavada en Kanan, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, uno que de alguna manera había extrañado, aunque no lo supiera.

— Buenas tardes, me llamo…

— Kanan… — las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por los ojos de la mujer de cabello negro.

— Eh… ¿sí? — la peliazulada entró en pánico, ¿qué había hecho? Más importante, se sentía extraña frente a la mujer. Quizá fuera igual de rara que su hija.

Shizuku ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, alertando a Ame.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá, estás bien? — preguntó, preocupada.

No recibió respuesta, todas estaban estupefactas.

Tras unos minutos, con las manos temblorosas, la mujer alzó la vista. Una idea extraña vino a la mente de Mari, ella no podía dejar pasar por alto los ojos cansados de la madre de Ame, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Podría haber miles de personas con los ojos violetas, pero nadie que tuviera los mismos ojos de su Kanan.

Al menos… eso había pensado.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

— ¿Puedes acercarte? — pidió.

Decir que Kanan estaba descolocada era poco, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero ahí estaba, acercándose a aquella mujer en silla de ruedas, sin saber exactamente qué decirle o qué preguntar, aunque sentía que había muchas interrogantes que hacer. Era una sensación extraña pero familiar.

Llegó y se arrodilló ante la silla de ruedas, encontrándose con el rostro de Shizuku. La mujer puso sus temblorosas manos en las mejillas de la chica, como si intentara reconocerla, las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos, pero casi de inmediato las secó.

— ¿Le pasa algo? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— No… No es nada— sonrió la ojivioleta de cabello negro —. Es que… te pareces mucho a un amigo antiguo.

— Oh— Kanan no sabía qué más responder, y nadie más se atrevió a decir nada.

Ame tomó el mando de la silla y miró a las chicas.

— Lo siento, pero yo llevaré a casa a mi madre— se apresuró a decir.

— Eh… P-Pero el transpor…

— Tomaremos un taxi, soy fuerte, puedo cargarla, muchas gracias por lo de hoy, pero en serio, debemos irnos… Gracias a todas, de nuevo— dio una mirada rápida a Kanan, como si algo hubiera hecho _click_ en su mente.

No dio tiempo de respuesta, comenzó a caminar.

— Mamá— llamó, una vez que estuvieron en el ferri.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Shizuku había estado con la mirada en el suelo todo el trayecto.

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo— devolvió.

— Puede que no me creas…

— Y algo me dice que no es un asunto que podamos tratar en casa.

Shizuku abrió los ojos con asombro.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Sólo lo siento.

La mujer miró el mar, queriendo hallar las palabras para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Creo que… he recuperado un poco de mi memoria.

— ¿Qué? — Ame se arrodilló a su lado sin cuidado — ¿Y qué pasó?

— Kanan… Kanan Matsuura, ¿verdad?

— Sí— respondió, impaciente por la respuesta.

— Si esto que he recordado es verdad, entonces… ella… es mi hija.

El corazón de Ame cayó miles de millas bajo del mar sobre el que estaban. Se cubrió la boca, ahogando un gemido de asombro, pero la sorpresa no podía llegar, de alguna manera, lo esperaba, eso, o algo similar.

— ¿Recuerdas algo más? — preguntó una vez recuperó un poco de su compostura.

— No estoy casada con Laurel, de hecho, nunca lo estuve.

" _Tienes que hacer lo que sea por tener a tu lado a la persona que amas"_.

" _Nadie más que tú puede hacerla feliz"_.

" _No me vengas a llorar ahora que la moral te ha tocado un poco"_.

" _¿Ves infeliz a tu madre? […] Es porque la amo, y le digo exactamente lo que quiere escuchar…"_.

— Mamá… ¿qué significa esto? — preguntó Ame.

— No lo sé hija… No lo sé— las lágrimas volvieron al rostro de Aliena, mientras tomaba la mano de su hija. Un temor desconocido se instaló en su corazón, pensando en cómo sería el momento en que volviera a ver… a Laurel Kagami.


End file.
